Wir wussten von Nichts
by 7Vanilla7
Summary: Sie glaubte, nach der gewonnenen Schlacht würde alles gut werden. Doch die dunklen Zeiten fingen für sie erst an.
1. Einleitung

Wir wussten von Nichts

Name: Aria Kassiopeia Lysandra Tonks

Alter: 22

Blutstatus: Halbblut

Haus: Slytherin

Familie: Andromeda Tonks, geb. Black, Reinblut; Ted Tonks, Muggelstämmiger; Nymphadora Tonks, Halbblut & Metamorphmagus

Charakter: intelligent, ordentlich, emotional

Aussehen: lange, mittelbraune Korkenzieherlocken, haselnussbraune Augen, 1,70 m groß

Es besteht eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Tante Bellatrix, doch nur wenn man genauer hinsieht.

Einleitung

Alles was wir wussten war, dass wir uns liebten. Obwohl wir so unterschiedlich waren, ergänzten wir uns. Ich dachte er wäre meine Zukunft, er dachte ich wäre die seine. Es gabt nicht viele die davon wussten, doch ich war mir sehr sicher mein ehemaliger Schulleiter, der inzwischen schon gar nicht mehr lebte, alle Zeichen erkannte und es uns nie sagte. Er hätte uns erzählen sollen, dass das zwischen uns keinen Sinn hätte, dass niemals etwas daraus werden könnte. Doch er sah einfach weg und verlor kein Wort darüber. Er hätte mir meinen Schmerz erspart, meine traurige Seele. Auch wenn ich die Liebe meines Lebens vielleicht nie wieder sehen würde, eins war mir klar: Meine Gefühle für ihn werden sich niemals ändern, möge kommen was es wolle.

Kapitel 1: Jahr 2002

Es war ein warmer Spätsommertag, als ich gemeinsam mit meiner Mutter in ihrem Garten saß. Ted, mein 4jähriger Neffe, spielte neben uns mit der Katze. Meine Mutter kümmerte sich gewissenhaft um ihn, bei ihr hatte er es gut. Ich kam öfters hier her, es war schließlich mein Elternhaus und außerdem wollte ich sie bei seiner Erziehung unterstützen. Doch es war schon lange nicht mehr wie früher. ICH war schon lange nicht mehr wie früher. Seit dem Tag, der sich 2. Mai 1998 nannte, wurde meine Welt auseinandergerissen, ich fühlte mich leer. Während des letzten Krieges hatte ich zuerst meinen Vater, Ted Tonks, verloren und etwas später auch noch meine geliebte Schwester Nymphadora. Sie fiel Bellatrix Lestrange, unserer gestörten Tante, zum Opfer. Wenigstens musste auch sie gehen…

Teddy war damals noch ganz klein, er hatte nicht nur seine Mutter verloren, sondern auch seinen Vater. Ich war damals furchtbar traurig, naja jetzt bin ich es immer noch aber die Zeit heilt alle Wunden, nicht wahr? Diese Zeit ist bei mir aber noch nicht so richtig gekommen, denn ich leide immer noch.

Wie auch meine Mutter hatte ich meine große Liebe verloren, der Unterschied jedoch war groß: er lebte. Doch ich glaubte kaum dass ich ihn je wieder sehen würde. Es passte einfach nicht mehr.

Manchmal dachte ich, der Schmerz könnte mich noch umbringen. So sehr tat es weh. Als uns alles erzählt wurde, brach eine Welt für mich zusammen.

Rechtlich betrachtet war es nicht verboten, aber was denkt eine Mutter, wenn sie herausfindet, dass ihre Tochter in den Sohn ihrer Schwester verliebt ist? Das ist vollkommen absurd.

Mit jedem Tag vermisse ich ihn mehr und mehr. Wir hatten so viel durchgestanden, einen schlimmen Krieg überlebt, den finalen Kampf gemeistert.

Ich erinnere mich noch genau als seine Mutter zu mir sagte, während ich ihn zum letzten Mal küsste, nachdem alles vorbei war. Das war mein letzter glücklicher Moment.

„Aria? Bist du das? Du und-?" „Gibt es ein Problem, Mutter?" sagte er. „Hast du denn keine Ahnung, wen du da in deinen Armen hältst? Aria Kassiopeia Lysandra Tonks. Die Tochter meiner Schwester." „W-Was? Sie sollen meine Tante sein? Meine Mutter hat mir nie etwas von ihren Schwestern erzählt, aus dass sie Bellatrix, die eben meine Schwester umgebracht hat, und Narzissa heißen." Die Frau sah mich mit einem mitleidigen Blick an „Das ist wahr, Liebes. Ich bin Narzissa, Narzissa Malfoy. Du siehst genau so aus wie meine Schwestern. Die Augen von Andromeda, die Haare von Bellatrix, nur dass deine heller sind. Denk nicht, ich weiß nichts über dich. Du bist keine jämmerliche Hufflepuff wie deine Schwester und dein Vater." „Wagen Sie es ja nicht, sie jämmerlich zu nennen, Sie-" „Unterbrich mich bitte nicht. Du bist eine talentierte, schlaue Slytherin, das habe ich heute gesehen. Wie fast alle Blacks. Nur eines hast du nicht, reines Blut…"

Meine Mutter weckte mich aus meinen Erinnerungen an alte Zeiten.

„Aria? Träumst du mal wieder?"

„Ach nein, ich dachte nur gerade…"

„Ich habe es dir schon tausendmal gesagt, geh und besuche ihn! Er vermisst dich sicher! Übrigens habe ich mit meiner Schwester gesprochen, kurz nach dem Tag. Sie sagte es würde ihr nichts ausmachen. Man weiß ja nie wo die Liebe hinfällt. Aber das habe ich dir ja schon vor Jahren gesagt." Meinte meine Mutter sanft. „Es ist sowieso meine Schuld, ich hätte dir von Anfang an alles über unsere Verwandten erzählen sollen."

„Ich kann es nicht tun, Mum, verstehst du? Wir wurden so plötzlich auseinandergerissen, dass es noch wehtut. Lass mir meinen Frieden, bitte. Ich ertrage es nicht." „Na gut, aber es wäre so schade."

„Ich muss nach vorne blicken."

Ich ging in mein altes Zimmer, es war nicht sehr groß aber voll mit Bildern.

Eines zeigte mich mit Draco, wir standen vor Hogwarts. Das war am jährlichen Fototag, und Dumbledore bestand darauf ein Foto von uns beiden zu machen. Ich wollte es schon lange abhängen, doch ich hatte es damals mit einem Dauerklebefluch belegt, und jetzt hängt ein Tuch darüber. Auf den anderen Fotos waren fast nur meine Familie zu sehen, aber auch meine Freunde. Ich hatte den Kontakt zu fast allen abgebrochen, nur nicht zu meiner besten Freundin aus Ravenclaw, Padma Patil. Mit den Slytherin Girls konnte ich nicht viel anfangen, sie waren mir allesamt zu hochnäsig. Wir schrieben uns öfters Briefe und trafen uns gelegentlich in der Winkelgasse.

Plötzlich kam mir ein Geistesblitz zu. Schon lange versuchte ich einen Weg zu finden, um nochmals mit Albus Dumbeldore zu sprechen. Es lag eigentlich auf der Hand, ich musste nur zu seinem Porträt in Hogwarts! Das fiel mir vermutlich beim Betrachten der vielen Bilder ein…

Sofort kramte ich nach einem Blatt Pergament, schnappte mir eine Feder und fing an zu schreiben:

Sehr geehrte Professor McGonagall,

ich bin es, Aria Tonks. Ich weiß es klingt verrückt, aber ich suche schon lange nach einer Möglichkeit um mit Professor Dumbledore zu sprechen. Ich bitte Sie, es mir zu erlauben morgen nach Hogwarts zu reisen. Es ist wirklich dringend, es geht um meine Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft. Ich kann es nur mit ihm besprechen.

Aria Tonks

Ich suchte sofort unsere Eule, Luna. Sie hieß absichtlich so, weil ich mit Luna Lovegood gut befreundet war. Sie flog sogleich davon als ich ihr den Brief um ihr Bein band.

Danach ging ich wieder zu Teddy, vielleicht hat er Hunger, dachte ich.

Bereits 2 Stunden später kam Luna zurück.

Hastig öffnete ich den Brief, der an mich adressiert war.

Liebe Aria,

vielen Dank für Ihren Brief.

Ja, Sie können morgen nach Hogwarts kommen, ich habe Sie schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Sie waren eine ausgezeichnete Schülerin.

Zufälligerweise wurde ich von ihrem Schicksal informiert, es tut mir sehr leid, es muss Ihnen das Herz brechen – falls Sie jemanden zum Reden brauchen, ich bin morgen gerne für Sie da. Ich bin mir auch sicher dass das Porträt von ihrem ehemaligen Hauslehrer, Professor Snape, mit Ihnen reden möchte.

Herzlichst,

Professor Minerva McGonagall

Schulleiterin von Hogwarts

Super, das war die einzig gute Nachricht seit langem.

Als es dunkel wurde, ging ich ins Bett, denn ich wollte morgen früh genug aufstehen, um reichlich Zeit zu haben.

Um 8 stand ich auf, packte ein paar Sachen in meine Tasche, verabschiedete mich von Mum und Teddy. Ihnen sagte ich nicht wohin ich ging, sie glaubten ich treffe mich mit Padma in London.

Ein Stück weiter weg, apparierte ich nach Hogsmeade. Es hatte sich hier absolut nichts verändert, wie schön. Ich ging am Honigtopf vorbei und auch bei den 3 Besen. Dort saß ich immer gerne…

Ich war den Freudentränen nahe, als ich durch das Tor das zu Hogwarts führt ging. Es war schon immer mein 2. Zuhause gewesen, ich liebte es hier. Wie man so schön sagt, Hogwarts will always be there to welcome you home.

Ich atmete tief ein, bevor ich durch die große Tür ging. Natürlich konnte ich vorher nicht einfach so reinspazieren, der Hausmeister, Argus Filch persönlich, holte mich ab.

Er führte mich bis zum Wasserspeier vor Dumbledores Büro. Auch wenn es jetzt das von McGonagall ist, es würde immer das von Dumbledore für mich bleiben, dachte ich mir.

Ich mochte diesen Mann sehr, er hatte immer ein offenes Ohr für Schüler und ihre Probleme.

Filch sagte „Phönixträne" und der Wasserspeier gewährte mir Einlass.

Ich klopfte kurz an der Tür und Professor McGonagall sagte „Herein"

„Guten Morgen, Professor." Die meisten Porträts schliefen oder wollten den Eindruck erwecken. „Schön Sie zu sehen, Miss Tonks. Ich denke ich werde Sie nun einen Augenblick allein lasse." Sie stand auf und ging raus.

Ich suchte eine Weile nach Dumbledores Porträt, es war etwas versteckt.

„Professor? Professor Dumbledore, hören Sie mich?" „Herzlich Willkommen zurück in Hogwarts, Aria. Was kann ich für dich tun? Minerva meinte gestern schon, du willst mit mir etwas besprechen." „Jah, was kann so wichtig sein um den Schlaf der ehemaligen Schulleiter zu stören?" sagte Snape, der sich erstmals zu Wort wandte. „Auch Ihnen einen guten Morgen, Professor."

„Also, was willst du mir sagen?" „Nun, Sir, es geht um Du-weißt-schon-was. Über meine… äh…Verwandschaft." „Ah, das dachte ich mir irgendwie schon. Du willst sicher den Grund wissen, wieso ich dir nie etwas davon erzählt habe?" Ich nickte. „Ob Draco Malfoy dein Cousin ist oder nicht, macht nichts. Du liebst ihn, das war alles was zählte. Ich wollte nicht etwas so Wunderbares zerstören, du solltest dein Glück genießen." „Ja schon, aber wenn Sie mir es gesagt hätten, wäre mir mein Jahrelanges Leid erspart gewesen." „Allein du bist die Schmiedin deines Glückes, merke dir das. Niemand hätte es gekümmert, ob ihr Cousins seid. Ihr gehört zusammen, das habe ich sofort gemerkt, Aria. Hat dir jemals jemand diese Beziehung verboten?" „Nein, aber-" „Hattest du jemals das Gefühl er würde dich nicht mehr lieben, nur weil ihr verwandt seid? Im Grunde genommen ist jede Zaubererfamilie miteinander verwandt." „Das hatte ich auch nicht, aber-" „Welchen Grund gab es dann, ihn in die Wüste zu schicken?" „Es kam mir so verrückt vor! Ich meine, wer hat schon was mit seinem Cousin, das ist doch nicht normal." Ich war wieder den Tränen nahe. „Miss Tonks, reißen Sie sich doch zusammen!" ermahnte mich Snape.

„'tschuldigung." „Aria, hör mir jetzt gut zu. Du musst einen Versuch wagen, du musst wieder glücklich werden. Kehre zu ihm zurück und lebe dein Leben." „Ich weiß nicht, Professor. Ich kann nicht mehr. Ich habe ihn enttäuscht, wahrscheinlich liebt er mich nicht mehr. Ich konnte es damals nicht glauben, dass seine Tante, eigentlich auch meine, Nymphadora umgebracht hatte. Dad war auch vor kurzem gestorben und als ich Remus neben Dora liegen sah, brach ich in Tränen aus. Es war zu viel für mich, also ich meine die Erkenntnis dass die Liebe meines Lebens mein Cousin sein sollte, dass wir die gleichen Großeltern haben… Ich hatte Angst, es wäre verboten, ich hatte Angst, man würde diese Beziehung nicht akzeptieren, Angst vor allem…" „Ich verstehe dich, aber war es früher nicht auch so übel, seine eigenen Cousins zu heiraten? So dass das reine Blut bewahrt wurde?" „Ich habe kein reines Blut und werde es niemals haben, genauso wenig wie es meine Kinder haben werden, falls es so weit kommen wird." Ich schaute traurig aus dem Fenster, die Sonne stieg immer weiter zum Himmel. „Ich bin Ihnen wirklich dankbar für dieses Gespräch Sir, wollen Sie noch etwas sagen bevor ich gehe, Professor Snape? Immerhin waren Sie jahrelang mein Hauslehrer." „Tun Sie das was Albus Ihnen gesagt hat, es ist das einzig richtige. Sie sollten nicht zu lange warten, ehe Sie sich versehen könnte er tot sein. Sie vielleicht auch." „Ich kann Ihnen nichts versprechen, es war schön mal wieder mit Ihnen zu reden, auf Wiedersehen, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape. Vielleicht sieht man sich ja bald wieder." Ich verließ den Raum und ging dann noch etwas durch das Schloss. Mir kamen wieder so viele Erinnerungen an meine wunderbare Schulzeit hoch, es war so schön hier. Der Astronomieturm war immer einer meiner Lieblingsplätze, aber vorher wollte ich noch zu den Kerkern gehen, dort war mein ehemaliges „Zuhause", dort war ich es gewohnt. Ich ging die steinerne Wendeltreppe hinunter, es waren keine Schüler da, weil Unterricht war. Es hatte sich nichts verändert, rein gar nichts. Die Stimmung war düster wie eh und je, und ich lauschte kurz an der Tür des Klassenzimmers für Zaubertränke. Ich war ganz gut in diesem Fach gewesen, doch Snape mochte ich irgendwie mehr als Slughorn, schon komisch xD

Jemand redete über die Wirkung von Veritaserum, es klang langweilig also ging ich weiter. Ich kam an der Mauer vorbei, die zum Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum führt. Vorher hatte ich McGonagall noch gefragt, was das Passwort sei, ich wollte unbedingt hinein. Ich murmelte „Vorurteil" und die Mauer schob sich ein Stück zurück, so dass ich eintreten konnte. Es sah genau so aus wie früher, der Raum war riesig und schimmerte leicht grün. Da ich ein sehr emotionaler Mensch war und sehr an der Vergangenheit festhielt, kamen mir die Tränen als ich mich genauer umschaute. An diesem Tisch machte ich immer meine Hausaufgaben…

Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass mein kleiner Ausflug nach Hogwarts so…traurig sein würde, ich wollte auf der Stelle wieder zurück in mein richtiges, glückliches Leben hier.

Ich ging wieder raus aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und sah mir noch etwas die Kerker an. Doch nun konnte ich die Erinnerung an diesen Ort nicht mehr zurückhalten, ich musste daran denken, jede Sekunden nochmals in meinen Gedanken durchleben. Ich lehnte mich an eine Wand und ließ mich langsam herunterfallen.


	2. Erinnerungen an eine bessere Zeit

Kapitel 2 Erinnerungen an eine bessere Zeit

Herbst 1996, 6. Schuljahr

Eigentlich wollte ich nicht wieder in die Schule, aber irgendwie schon. Zuhause konnte es so gemütlich sein, aber Hogwarts vermisste ich doch irgendwie. Und natürlich ihn. Zwar waren wir nur eine Woche getrennt, aber es fühlt sich trotzdem nicht so richtig an. Gestern war ich mit Padma Patil, meiner besten Freundin, in der Winkelgasse. Wir saßen in einem gemütlichen Café und tratschten ausgiebig. Sie musste allerdings bald wieder nach Hause, also ging ich alleine zu Flourish & Blotts, ich wollte mir ein Buch oder zwei kaufen, für langweilige Wochenenden. Also verabschiedete ich mich von ihr und zog meine Jacke über meine schwarze Strickweste an. Draußen war es nicht sehr kalt, also zog ich meine Jacke sofort wieder aus und steckte sie in meine Tasche. Der Laden war nicht sehr voll, ich traf auf Ginny Weasley und Hermine Granger und begrüßte sie kurz. Obwohl ich in Slytherin war, kam ich mit ihnen ganz gut aus. Ich ging zu einem der Gänge aus Bücherregalen und sah mich dort ein wenig um. Ich erschrak sehr als plötzlich jemand hinter mir stand und seine Arme um meine Hüfte legte. Es konnte niemand anders sein als er. „Hey, du hast mich aber ganz schön erschreckt. Du solltest mich lieber nicht während ich lese stören, da bin ich in meiner ganz eigenen Welt." Ich drehte mich um und sah in schöne graue Augen, die ich nur zu gut kannte. „Tut mir leid, das wollte ich nicht. Hattest du schöne Ferien?" „Waren schon in Ordnung, ich habe dich vermisst." „Und ich erst. Wir sehen uns am Montag im Zug? Ich hab jetzt nicht viel Zeit, bin mit meiner Mutter hier. Ich kann froh sein dass sie uns noch nicht entdeckt hat. Ich muss wieder gehen. Ich kam nur rein, weil ich dich sah und wollte dir kurz Hallo sagen." „Ist gut." Ich umarmte ihn fest und küsste ihn nochmal kurz. „Ich liebe dich so sehr, mach's gut." sagte ich. „Ich dich auch, Aria. Bis Montag." Er ging davon und ich widmete mich wieder meinen Büchern. 5 Minuten später tippte mir jemand auf die Schulter. „Aria?" „Oh, hey Ginny, hallo Hermine. Was gibt's?" Sie sahen etwas verlegen aus. „Seit wann bist du mit Malfoy zusammen?" Sie hatten uns beobachtet? Wie? Niemand außer mir und er waren in diesem Gang. „Habt ihr uns soeben gesehen? Wie bitteschön? Das würde mich interessieren." „Ich nahm gerade ein Buch aus einem Regal hier und so entstand offenbar eine Art Guckloch und naja, es war keine Absicht." „Bitte, bitte verratet es niemanden. Es weiß keiner außer ein paar Slytherins, und die haben es geschworen niemanden weiter zu erzählen, es ist mir sehr wichtig. Bitte." Ich sah sie mit einem verzweifelten Blick an. „Reg dich nicht so auf, Ari. Wir werden unseren Mund halten." „Danke Ginny. Ich bin euch was schuldig." „Seit wann läuft das denn schon?" „Ähm, seit letzten Frühling…" „Auf einer Skala von 0 bis 10, wie gern hast du ihn?" fragte Hermine. „10." Antwortete ich selbstbewusst. „10? Wie kann man einen Mistkerl wie Draco Malfoy lieben!" „Kann man durchaus, wenn man ihn nur besser kennt. Er kann ganz anders sein, ehrlich. Das sieht man ihm nicht direkt an aber er ist irgendwie ein guter Mensch, soweit man das sein kann, mit solchem Hintergrund. Naja ich muss jetzt nach Hause, tschüss. Man sieht sich in Hogwarts." Ich umarmte sie kurz und ging dann raus, nachdem ich meine Bücher bezahlt hatte. Im tropfenden Kessel angelangt, ging ich zum Kamin, nahm etwas von dem Flohpulver, das ich in die roten Flammen streute und rief „Covent Road 18, Kent" sobald ich im Kamin stand. Nach einigen Sekunden stand ich verstaubt in unserem Wohnzimmer und mein Dad hieß mich willkommen. „Hast du dir was Schönes gekauft, Liebes?" „Hi Dad. Ja, ein paar Bücher, nichts Besonderes. Ist Dora auch hier?" „Ja, sie ist kurz nachdem du weg warst gekommen. Sie müsste in der Küche sein, zusammen mit deiner Mutter." „Danke. Dad? Könntest du mir beim Saubermachen meiner Kleidung helfen? Ich bekomm das sicher nicht von Hand ab." „Selbstverständlich. _Ratzeputz. _In Ordnung?" „Ja, danke." Ich sah nun wieder aus wie vorher.

In der Küche war meine Schwester, ich begrüßte sie kurz „Dora! Wie geht's dir?" „Hey Aria. So lala, naja, du weißt schon." Sie sah mich traurig an, sie war immer noch deprimiert wegen dem Tod von Sirius Black, er war der Cousin unserer Mutter und wurde von unserer Tante Bellatrix ermordet.

„Hast du es immer noch nicht überwunden?" „Ach, es geht schon, es muss gehen…" „Mum, was gibt's zum Abendessen?" „Kürbissuppe und Forelle. Das magst du doch so gerne, oder? Vielleicht haben wir noch etwas Pudding…" Ich lächelte. Das war wirklich mein Lieblingsessen, schon immer.

(…)

At King's Cross Station:

Meine Schwester begleitete mich, sie konnte es einfach nicht lassen.

Als ich in den Zug einstieg, suchte ich erstmals nach Padma. Sie saß in einem Abteil mit anderen Ravenclaws und ich setzte mich dazu. Wir redeten einige Zeit, dann wollte ich zu den Slytherins, also in mein richtiges Abteil.

Ich war froh, Draco zu sehen und umarmte ihn. Pansy Parkinson saß gegenüber und warf mir wie immer einen Todesblick zu. Jeder wusste dass sie in ihn schon lange verknallt war, aber dieses Mopsgesicht hätte sowieso nie eine Chance. Ich ignorierte sie wie immer und blieb für den Rest der Fahrt hier.

(…)

Gegen 10 Uhr Abends ging ich ins Bett, denn ich war hundemüde. Ich war sicher schon eingeschlafen, als die Tür einen Spalt aufging. „Aria?" flüsterte eine Jungenstimme. Was zu Höller wollte er von mir? Da ich einen sehr leichten Schlaf hatte, registrierte ich jedes noch so kleines Geräusch. Sofort war ich hellwach. „Draco? Was machst du hier?" flüsterte ich zurück. „Dich holen. Wir müssen reden. Ganz dringend. Komm mit." Da ich ihm vertraute, stieg ich aus meinem Bett und ging zu ihm. „Wohin willst du gehen?" „Wirst du schon sehen." Er nahm mich an der Hand und führte mich aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, zu einem der Kerker. „Willst du auf Mitternachts-Entdeckungstour gehen, oder was?" zischte ich. „Natürlich nicht. Ich hab doch gesagt, wir müssen reden." Er setzte sich auf eine Stufe, ich tat das gleiche. „Also, was ist so dringend dass du mich wecken musstest?" „Flipp jetzt nicht gleich aus, ich bitte dich, du darfst nicht weggehen, nicht jetzt. Es geht um etwas Wichtiges." *Klack* machte es in meinem Kopf. Clever wie ich war, packte ich alle Details auf einen Haufen und zog das Ergebnis daraus. „Sag nichts, Draco. Ich glaube ich weiß was du meinst. Du bist jetzt ein Todesser, stimmt's? Und du hast sicher eine mega-wichtige Aufgabe, die du keinem erzählen kannst, außer natürlich mir, weil du mich ja liebst und so. Hab ich Recht?"Er sah mich mit überraschtem Blick an. „Du bist einfach zu schlau für mich. Wie bist du auf das gekommen?" Weil ich clever, listig und verdammt logisch bin, dachte ich. „Es war doch nur eine Frage der Zeit. Ich bin ja nicht blöd, ich weiß dass du aus einer Todesser Familie stammst. Du kannst mir nichts vormachen, das weißt du. Ich kenne dich." „Das hast du wohl recht. Aber ich muss es jetzt wohl oder übel durchziehen. Ihm darf man sich niemals wieder setzen, oder er bringt einen um. Aber das ist dir sicher klar…." „Willst du mir sagen, was du zu tun hast? Oder bringt es mich womöglich in Gefahr?" „Ich darf es nicht. Ich habe es versprochen." „Na gut, darf ich dir mal meine Meinung zu diesem ganzen Schwachsinn sagen? Warte ich frag erst gar nicht. Wie konntest du nur, Draco! .Wahnsinnig? Du bist verdammt noch mal erst 16! Du könntest bei dem Versuch was-weiß-ich-tun umkommen oder so, hast du daran noch nie gedacht? Ich will dich nicht verlieren!" „Denkst du ich weiß nicht wie gefährlich das ist? Glaubst du es macht mir etwa Spaß?" „Natürlich nicht, ich-" „Ich habe es mir nicht selbst ausgesucht, ich bin nicht freiwillig zu ihm gegangen und habe ihn gefragt ob ich mitmachen darf." „Was denn sonst?" „Das ist eine Strafe. Eine Strafe für unsere Familie. Mein Vater hat etwas falsch gemacht und sitzt jetzt in Azkaban. Der dunkle Lord will sich rächen, und dafür benutzt er mich."

Er sah so verzweifelt aus. Ich konnte nicht anders als seine Hand zu nehmen und diese fest zu drücken. „Ich weiß, das tut mir so Leid mit deinem Vater. Aber wir müssen alle stark bleiben, wir dürfen uns nicht unterkriegen lassen. Wie kann ich dir helfen?" „Indem du einfach bei mir bleibst, mich nicht im Stich lässt." „Ich würde dich nicht im Stich lassen, auch wenn du jetzt so ein dämliches Tattoo hast. Das ist eben…Schicksal." Ich lehnte mich gegen ihn und schloss meine Augen, denn ich war müde. „Danke, Aria. Das ändert aber nichts an meinen Gefühlen für dich, auch wenn ich nun einer von ihnen bin. Ich habe immer noch eine Seele." Ich musste ein Lachen unterdrücken. „Glaub mir, ich würde es merken wenn du ein seelenloses Monster wärst." Ich öffnete meine Augen wieder und blickte direkt in die seinen. Ich könnte nicht anders, als ihn zu küssen. Er erwiderte den Kuss und zog mich näher an sich. Ich genoss diesen Moment der Zweisamkeit sehr, denn im Alltag war fast keine Zeit, alleine zu sein.

Doch ein plötzliches Aufflammen von Licht unterbrach uns. Das einzig bekannte Exemplar einer menschliche Fledermaus (xD) stand vor uns. „Mr Malfoy, Ms Tonks, wieso sind Sie nicht in ihren Betten? Es ist fast Mitternacht, 50 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin. Ich dachte doch ich hätte etwas gehört. Stehen Sie auf, haben Sie nicht die Schulordnung gelesen? Keine nächtlichen Aktivitäten." bellte Snape. Ich spürte wie ich rosa anlief, denn ich bemerkte etwas zu spät dass mein Nachthemd hochgerutscht war^^ aber das war es mir wert. Snape begleitete uns bis zum Gemeinschaftsraum, funkelte uns nochmal böse an und ging dann wieder. „Das war echt peinlich." „Ja, das war es. Jetzt weiß Snape welche Farbe meine Unterhose hat. Total super." Er kicherte. „Ist doch egal, er ist nur ein Lehrer, stell dir vor das passiert dir vor der ganzen Schule." „Oh, stimmt. Das wäre noch schlimmer." „Immerhin war es eine schöne, du hast ja auch so ein paar alte Blümchenunterhosen." „Halt die Klappe, Draco, es kann dir egal sein was ich trage." Er räusperte sich. „Eigentlich nicht. Du bist meine Freundin und wenn du willst dass ich dir nicht davon renne, solltest du dich halbwegs normal anziehen." „Konnte ich wissen dass du meinen Koffer durchwühlst?" „Das war nur Zufall. Ich habe dich gesucht und bin zufällig über diesen Koffer ääh gestolpert und er ging auf. Das war alles." „Wer's glaubt. Ich geh zu Bett. Gute Nacht." „Gute Nacht."

Es wäre mir nicht im Traum eingefallen, dass Severus Snape mich jemals so sehen würde, dachte ich. Aber irgendwie war es doch auch lustig, wahrscheinlich war er jetzt ganz verstört xD

Ich dachte noch ein wenig über die Sache mit Draco nach, dann verabschiedete ich mich in das Land der Träume…


	3. Die Karten lügen nie!

Kapitel 3 Zurück in die Gegenwart/Die Karten lügen nie

Das wurde mir zu viel. Ich stand auf, zitterte immer noch ein wenig und ging wieder hoch. Ich machte mich auf den Weg zum Nordturm, zu Professor Trelawney. Sie war eine meiner Lieblingslehrer gewesen, ich machte sogar meinen UTZ in Wahrsagen. Vielleicht konnte mir sie weiterhelfen…

Auf dem Weg dorthin traf ich ein paar Schüler, manche von den Älteren erkannten mich wieder und begrüßten mich kurz. Der Weg zum Nordturm war weit, also überlegte ich mir schon mal was ich zu Sybill sagen würde.

Mir kamen einige Schüler von ihrem Klassenraum entgegen, Glück gehabt. Ich klopfte kurz, doch niemand antwortete, also trat ich einfach ein. „Guten Tag. Die Karten haben also nicht gelogen, sie sagten ich bekomme bald eine Besucherin. Was treibt Sie zu mir, Aria? Sie waren immer schon eine gute Seherin, in der Tat." „Guten Tag, Professor. Können wir uns setzen?" Sie sah mich durch große Brille an. „Aber natürlich. Ich bitte darum." Trelawney deutete auf 2 gemütlich aussehende Polstersessel und ich nahm das Angebot dankend an. „Ich muss Sie heute um etwas bitten." Sagte ich leise zu ihr. „Nun?" „Ich…Ich würde gerne etwas über meine Zukunft erfahren, wenn es möglich wäre." „Ihre Zukunft? Natürlich, natürlich. Wo sind denn meine Karten…" Verwirrt suchte sie den Raum ab, bis sie ihre Karten hinter einer ihrer Sherryflaschen fand xD Sie kam wieder zurück und breitete die Karten auf einem kleinen Tisch aus (Ich verstehe nicht viel vom Kartenlesen, also improvisiere ich mal) Dann fuhr sie mit einer Hand ca. 5 cm über den Karten umher und schloss die Augen. Dann zog sie eine heraus. „Aah, jaja, ich ahnte es. ‚Das Gericht'. Es steht für Neuanfang oder Wiederkehr." Sie legte die Karte neben mich. Dort war ein Erzengel zu sehen, der in eine Posaune bläst und Menschen wiederauferstehen lässt. (…) „Die Liebenden! Diese Karte repräsentiert Optionen, meine Liebe, denken Sie über alles gut nach." (…) „Gott sei Dank! Die Hohepriesterin, mein Kind, Sie haben Glück. Ihre Vergangenheit wird sich bald klären!" (…) „Der Ring! Irgendetwas ernsthaftes wird auf Sie zukommen.." (…) „Zum Schluss noch: das Rad des Schicksals. Keine Situation herrscht ewig…." Erleichtert sah ich sie an. Immerhin kam kein Todesfall vor ^^ „Wars das? Was bedeutet das?" „Hören Sie mir gut zu. Sie scheinen in einer Krise zu sein, doch sie wird bald enden. Glauben Sie den Karten, sie liegen immer richtig. Nun denn, sie haben gesprochen. Es wartet ein Neuanfang auf Sie, denn keine Situation währt ewig. Sie finden Ihren Partner für's Leben und werden mit ihm eine ernsthafte Bindung eingehen. Sie werden die Vergangenheit hinter sich lassen können und mit sich ins Reine kommen. Hört sich doch gut an, nicht wahr?" Könnte es wirklich sein, dass ich wieder glücklich werde? „Vielen tausend Dank, Professor. Ich werde Ihre Worte ernst nehmen. Auf Wiedersehen!"

-Winzige Einblicke in die Gedankenwelt von S.P.T-

Da ging sie wieder fort, dieses arme Kind….Sie musste schon so viel leiden…Ihr Vater und ihre Schwester mussten viel zu früh von dieser Welt gehen….Als sie dann auch noch diese Informationen bekam …So ein junges Mädchen, mit so vielen Talenten gesegnet, sie hat ihre Lebensfreude verloren. Immerhin konnte ich ihr ein bisschen Hoffnung geben. Denn die Karten lügen nie.

-Aria-

Könnte sie tatsächlich Recht haben? Immerhin war sie eine Wahrsagerin, auch wenn nicht die beste auf ihrem Gebiet, aber trotzdem…Mein Gefühl sagte mir irgendwas.

Wie in Trance ging zum Astronomieturm, dort war ich oft mit ihm und habe mir den Sonnenuntergang angesehen…

Langsam ging ich vorbei an den vielen Teleskopen vorbei, hier hatte sich fast nichts verändert. Einige Sachen wurden restauriert, nach der Schlacht, aber man merkte es kaum.

Als ich am Geländer lehnte, hatte ich die ganze Umgebung im Überblick. Den See, die Berge, Hagrid's Hütte, den verbotenen Wald….Alles was Hogwarts ausmachte. Ich konnte nicht anders als wieder an meine Vergangenheit zu denken.


	4. Keine Sekunde weniger

Keine Sekunde weniger

„Hey, wohin bringst du mich?" Mit verbundenen Augen stand ich irgendwo in Hogwarts. „Das ist ein Geheimnis. Heute ist ein besonderer Tag, also bekommst du etwas ganz besonderes." sagte Draco zu mir. Soeben hatte er mir ein dunkles Tuch um meine Augen gebunden, nun war ich praktisch blind. ^^ Er führte mich immer weiter und weiter, ich hatte keinen blassen Schimmer wo ich enden sollte. Es war irgendwo weiter oben, das war mir klar, denn wir hatten viele Treppen passiert. „Falls ich hinfalle und mir etwas breche, bist alleine du Schuld." schimpfte ich. „Wirst du nicht. Noch ein kleines bisschen, dann sind wir da." Nach ein oder zwei Minuten blieb er stehen und hielt mich zurück. „Wir sind da, Aria. Du kannst das Tuch runter nehmen." Ich griff nach dem Tuch und nahm es herunter. Ich stand am Astronomieturm und die Wintersonne ging gerade über dem See unter. Der Schnee glitzerte und funkelte wie tausend Diamanten. „Wow, das habe ich nicht erwartet." Er ging auf mich zu, legte seine Hände um meine Taille und flüsterte in mein Ohr. „Einen schönen Geburtstag wünsche ich dir, Aria. Ich hoffe du genießt ihn." Nun küsste er sanft meinen Hals und ich sagte „Oh ja, das tue ich jetzt schon." Wir standen noch einige Zeit so da, als er mich los ließ und ein kleines Päckchen aus seiner Jackentasche heraus nahm. „Hier, bitteschön, dein Geschenk. Es ist nur eine Kleinigkeit, du musst dich nicht aufregen." Er gab es mir und ich öffnete den Deckel. Dort drinnen befand sich eine schlichte, goldene Kette, mit einem Herz als Anhänger. Auf diesem war mein Name in einer schönen, geschwungenen Schrift eingraviert. „Sie ist wunderschön, danke." sagte ich leise. „Schön dass sie dir gefällt." Wir umarmten uns kurz, dann fing er wieder an zu reden. „Eigentlich wollte ich mit dir über…über meine Aufgabe reden, aber da heute dein Geburtstag ist will ich dich nicht damit belasten." „Ach, mach dir nichts draus. Sag's mir einfach." Er setzte sich auf den Boden, ich tat das gleiche. „Ich glaube ich schaffe es nicht. Es ist einfach zu schwierig, zu komplex. Ich weiß nicht wie ich es angehen soll, mein Plan funktioniert nicht richtig." „Wenn du mir endlich sagen würdest, WAS genau deine Aufgabe ist, könnte ich dir sicherlich helfen. Immerhin bin ich eine Slytherin, wir haben für jede Sache einen Plan." „Du kannst mir nicht helfen. Du würdest es nicht tun, auch wenn ich es dir jetzt erzählen würde. Außerdem habe ich es versprochen, niemandes etwas zu sagen, nicht einmal die winzigste Andeutung zu machen." „Wieso erzählst du mir dann alles, wenn ich nichts tun kann?" „Weil ich mich dann freier fühle, nicht so belastet. So kann ich mich besser konzentrieren, es hilft mit dir zu sprechen. Du bist einfach unverzichtbar." „Ja, das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen. Immerhin weiche ich nicht von deiner Seite." Ich lehnte mich wieder an seine Schulter und sah der Sonne beim Untergehen zu. „Was wird aus uns, nach der Schule meine ich?" während ich das sagte sah ich ihm kurz in seine Augen, richtete sie aber schnell wieder zur Sonne? „Ich bin dafür dass wir alle aufklären. Wir können uns nicht ewig verstecken. Dann werden wir uns um Jobs umsehen und wenn du willst, ziehen wir zusammen." Verträumt sah ich in die Ferne. „Hört sich toll an, willst du mich denn auch dann heiraten?" „Kann schon sein. Meine Mutter wird dich sicher mögen, sie hat genauso ein Faible für schöne Kleidung wie du." „Ach wirklich? Das finde ich interessant. Und wie steht's mit deinem Vater? Was mag er so?" Er sah mich belustigt an. „Er liebt Pfauen, kein Scherz. Wir haben mehrere davon zuhause, sie trifft man an jeder Ecke unseres Gartens. Das kann echt gruselig sein, glaub's mir." „Pfauen? Haha, wie lustig ist das denn." Ich musste kichern. „Wie steht es mir deinen Eltern?" „Also meine Mutter arbeitet gerne im Garten, sie hat echt ein Händchen für Blumen und sie ist recht ordentlich. Mein Vater hingegen nicht so. Er hat ein eher ruhiges Wesen und steht auf guten Wein. Ach ja und meine Schwester ist Aurorin und kann ziemlich tollpatschig sein. Sie stolpert sehr gerne. Sie sieht ganz anders aus als ich, naja vielleicht liegts ja auch daran dass sie ein Metamorphmagus ist, habe ich dir aber schon mal gesagt. Trotzdem, sie hat meistens lila oder rosa Haare." „Klingt…interessant." Ich kuschelte mich noch etwas enger an ihn und er lege seinen Arm um meine Schultern. Fast perfekt. Als ob er meine Gedanken lesen könnte sagte er leise „Lass mich deinen Geburtstag perfekt machen." Er nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste mich sanft. Ich ging voll auf den Kuss ein, denn es war hier eine atemberaubende Atmosphäre und von einem potenziellen Störenfried war keine Sicht. Ich fühlte mich richtig benebelt, es musste wohl daran liegen dass dieser Kuss so unglaublich gut war. Er war leidenschaftlich und lang, so wie es sich für einen Geburtstagskuss eben gehörte. Als ich mich von ihm löste, sagte ich „Es ist schon spät, gehen wir schlafen? Ich will nicht Nachsitzen oder so bekommen..." "Okay. Wie fandest du deinen Geburtstag?" "Perfekt, wirklich, danke für alles. Da muss ich mir gleich etwas für deinen überlegen." Ich strahlte übers ganze Gesicht, ich war einfach nur glücklich, jemanden zu haben den ich liebte. Hand in Hand spazierten wir zurück zum Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum, nur ließ ich seine Hand sofort los, sobald wir auf jemanden trafen, der kein Slytherin war oder nicht Padma Patil, Ginny Weasley oder Hermine Granger hieß. Ich wette, Hermine hatte auch Ron und Harry von uns erzählt, manchmal konnte sie ihre Klappe einfach nicht halten. Aber das war mir egal, Hauptsache es wusste keine große Tratschtante oder so. Zufrieden gingen wir zu Bett, mein 17. Geburtstag war perfekt. Jede Sekunde davon, jeder Augenblick.


	5. Trost

Trost

Nein, nein, nein, nein. Wieso konnte ich nicht aufhören, an unsere Schulzeit zu denken? Meine Gedanken waren völlig ausser Kontrolle geraten, vielleicht sollte ich mich im St. Mungo auf psychische Krankheiten untersuchen lassen. Unbewusst fasste ich mir an den Hals, um mich zu vergewissern dass die Kette noch am richtigen Ort war. Ja, ich trug sie immer noch, nach all diesen Jahren. Immer. Es war mein Allerheiligstes, mein wohlbehüteter Schatz.

Ich ging wieder runter vom Astronomieturm, ich wollte zu Hagrid schauen. Zu meinen Hogwartszeiten war ich wohl die einzige Slytherin, die ihn nie verachtete. Ich mischte mich wieder unter die Schülermenge und fragte ein mir bekanntes Gesicht: "Hey, Dennis. Weißt du ob Hagrid irgendwo hier ist?" "Ja, Aria. Ich hatte heute schon PmG. Er wird in seiner Hütte sein oder in seinem Garten." "Danke!" rief ich noch, als ich davon eilte. Er war genau dort, wo es Dennis vermutete. Hagrid goss gerade seine Kürbisse, als ich zu ihm hinunter ran. "Hey Aria! Was machst du denn hier?" "Hallo Hagrid, naja, ich vermisse Hogwarts, also beschloss ich vorbei zu schauen. Nur so, weißt du..." "'s is schön dich zu sehen. Was machst du so? Hast du einen Job?" "Ich studiere derzeit an einer Muggeluniversität. Es nennt sich Sprachen und Kulturen der Iberoromania.

Wenn ich damit fertig bin, werde ich vermutlich dorthin reisen, um etwas über die dort ansässigen Zauberer und Hexen zu lernen. Die Sprachen beherrsche ich übrigens schon." "Kling ja toll, sehr aufregend nich' wahr?" erwiderte er begeistert. "Ja, das ist es." Ich lächelte schwach. "Aber trotzdem, du erweckst keinen fröhlichen Eindruck. Ist es immer noch die Sache mit...? Dumbledore hat mich damals darüber informiert." "Könnte man so sagen, ja. Ich hatte eben erst ein Gespräch mit ihm." "Und was hat er gesagt?" "Dass es sowas von egal ist, ob ich seine Cousine bin oder nicht. Ich solle zu ihm zurück kehren und mein Leben wieder genießen." "Hör besser auf ihn, Dumbledore weiß was er sagt, großartiger Mann, war er schon immer Nur schade dass er nicht mehr unter uns is'. Obwohl ich mit seinem Porträt reden kann, is' es nich' dasselbe." "Ja, das stimmt. Danach lies ich mir von Professor Trelawney Karten legen." "Wirklich? Und was hat sie gesagt?" "Dass die dunkle Zeit endet und ich meinen Frieden finden werde oder so." "Kling doch ganz gut, nich'?" "Naja, schon, aber ich weiß nicht ob man ihr glauben kann. Immerhin hat sie jahrelang Harrys Tod vorausgesagt, und er lebt immer noch. Weißt du ob ihre Karten jemals richtig lagen?" "Also ich hab's mal so probiert un' sie sagte, dass ich gut auf meine Geheimnisse achtgeben sollte, dass ich sie nich' ausplaudern sollte oder so. Das war in deinem 1. Schuljahr, es ging um Fluffy. Aber in dieser Sache hatte sie wirklich Recht, das muss ich ihr lassen." "Oh Wow, mit dem habe ich nicht gerechnet." "Jetzt hör mir mal zu, Aria. Ich stimme Dumbledore zu. Du darfst dich nicht so hängen lassen. Geh zu ihm und entschuldige dich für dein Verschwinden, du wirst sehen, alles wird wieder gut. Vertrau den Karten." "Ich kann nichts versprechen, Hagrid. Aber danke für dieses Gespräch. Es war schön dich zu sehen." "Ach, gern geschehen, Kleine. Komm her, lass dich mal drücken." Hagrid brach mir fast alle Knochen, während er mich umarmte. Doch es spendete mir Trost.

Während ich am Wald entlang spazierte, sah ich einen Thestral, der mich mit seinen weißen, pupillenlosen Augen anstarrte. Ich ging zu ihm und streichelte ihn ein wenig. Ich habe ihn meinem Leben viele sterben sehen, schließlich war ich bei der großen Schlacht von Hogwarts live dabei. Es gab ja nun einige Menschen mehr, die sie sehen konnten.

Als ich es mir am See gemütlich machte, unter meinem Lieblingsbaum, ließ ich es zu, wieder an früher zu denken.


	6. Weißt du noch?

Frühling 1997

„Muss das wirklich sein?" Genervt saß ich in der Bibliothek und versuchte an meinem Aufsatz für VgddK weiterzuschreiben, doch mir fiel einfach nichts Passendes ein. „Ja, Aria, das muss sein. Willst du unbedingt eine schlechte Note bei Snape bekommen?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Padma, will ich nicht, aber ich weiß nicht was ich schreiben soll." „Wenn es dir hilft, wir mussten diesen Aufsatz letzte Woche schon schreiben. Ich könnte dir ein wenig helfen, lass mich mal sehen…" Ich schob mein Pergament rüber zu ihr. „Du hast doch eh schon fast alles. Gib mir mal deine Feder." (…) „So, fertig. Ich hab ihn zu Ende geschrieben. Kann es sein dass du heute etwas abgelenkt bist?" „Eigentlich nicht. Ich glaube das Lernen wird mir einfach zu viel oder so. Ich bin erschöpft." „Das glaub' ich dir auf's Wort. Die Lehrer machen uns alle so richtig fertig mir ihren Bergen von Hausaufgaben. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen was wir von McGonagall bekommen haben." „Was denn?" „Erstmals müssen wir einen 25 Zoll langen Aufsatz über Animagi schreiben. Dann sollen wir noch üben, wie wir Kätzchen verschwinden lassen können. Sie ist wahnsinnig!" „Geb ich dir recht." Murmelte ich.

Ich kramte meine Taschenuhr heraus und ließ sie vor Schreck fast fallen. „Oh mein Gott! Es ist schon fast halb 6! Ich bin eigentlich am See verabredet, keine Zeit mehr für Schule. Bis Morgen, Padma." Ich verabschiedete mich kurz und rannte aus der Bibliothek. Madam Pince sah mich böse an, als ich an ihrer Nase vorbei zischte, aber das war mir egal.

Völlig außer Atem kam ich am See an, ich wusste genau wo ich hin musste:

Zum alten Baum, der ganz alleine am Seeufer stand. Draco war schon da, er saß in der Wiese vorm Baum. „Wo warst du?" fragte er leicht verärgert?" „Hi, tut mir leid, aber ich war in der Bibliothek, ich musste den Aufsatz für Snape fertig schreiben. Bist du schon lange hier?" „Nein, erst seit 5 Minuten oder so." Ich setzte mich neben ihn und umarmte ihn erstmal. „Alles okay bei dir?" fragte ich ihn. „Ja, geht schon."

„Was ist mit…mit dieser Aufgabe? Willst du es mir immer noch nicht sagen?" „Verdammt noch mal, nein, ich darf absolut kein Wort darüber verlieren. Es wäre zu gefährlich für dich, wenn du davon etwas wüsstest." „Also ist es keine leichte Aufgabe?" „Merkt man das nicht? Wenn es kinderleicht wäre hätte ich sie schon längst erledigt, aber so ist es nicht." „Und ich kann dir wirklich nicht helfen?" „Nein, Aria, kannst du nicht, und jetzt lass uns über etwas anderes reden, bitte."

Na gut, dachte ich. „Heute musste ich wieder daran denken, wie alles begann. Ich meine mit uns und so. Weißt du noch?" „Wie könnte ich das vergessen. Es war vor fast einem Jahr." „Angefangen hat es mit dem Abend, wo wir alle im Gemeinschaftsraum waren und Pansy wieder an dir klebte. Sie hat dauernd gesäuselt dass du „ihr" Draco bist und dass sie es schade findet dass es an Weihnachten keinen Ball wie im 4. Schuljahr gab, weil ihr es da mit dir ja sooo gut gefallen hat." „Das war die reinste Folter, wirklich. Ich bin nur mit ihr hingegangen, damit sie endlich Ruhe gibt." „Ja, genau. Dann habe ich gesagt sie soll dich nicht mehr belästigen oder so, weil du sowieso nicht auf sie stehst. Danach hat sie dich gefragt ob das wahr ist und du hast nur blöd geguckt und dann ist sie weinend zu ihrem Bett gerannt."

„Wie hältst du das eigentlich aus, mit ihr in einem Zimmer zu schlafen?" „Es ist manchmal ziemlich schwierig, sie sieht mich immer böse an und fragt mich immer wie es dir geht bla-bla-bla."

„Einen Tag später habe ich dich dann gefragt, ob du mit mir am Wochenende nach Hogsmeade gehen willst. Ich war ziemlich beeindruckt von dir, weil du ihr es einfach so ins Gesicht gesagt hast." „Das hat Spaß gemacht, ehrlich. Wieso hast du es eigentlich zugelassen, dass sie immer bei dir klebt?"

„Weiß ich eigentlich gar nicht." „Ist mir auch egal, sie hatte doch nie eine Chance, oder?" „Wirst du etwa eifersüchtig?" „Natürlich nicht." „Lüg nicht." Er grinste mich an. „Na gut, etwas schon. Ich mochte dich früher schon immer ein bisschen und war etwas auf Pansy eifersüchtig, aber das war's." „Tu mir den Gefallen und mach dir keine Gedanken um dieses Thema. Ich sagte doch schon, es gibt nur dich." „Ich weiß, ich weiß. Aber weißt du noch als Pansy dich immer ‚Dray' nannte? Das hört sich so dermaßen bescheuert an, echt. Sei froh, ich werde dich so niemals nennen." Er wurde etwas rot. „Es war einfach nur peinlich. Was dachte sie sich? Sie machte mich vor allen Leuten zum Deppen." „Das bekommst du manchmal auch ganz gut alleine hin, tut mir leid dass ich das sagen muss." xD „Charmant wie immer, Aria." Ich musste lächeln. „Danke, danke. Wie ging es dann weiter?" „Also nach dem Treffen in Hogsmeade sagtest du mir dass ich gar kein so böser Mensch bin, wie du immer dachtest. Wir haben uns immer heimlich getroffen, bis Blaise und die anderen uns beim Knutschen erwischt haben. Erinnerst du dich noch?" „Ähm ja. Ziemlich gut erinnere ich mich. Das war unser erster Kuss, der so gewesen war. Ich meine vorher hatten wir uns auch schon geküsst aber es war nie so wie in diesem Moment." „Du kannst zum Reden aufhören, hol erstmal Luft. Ich weiß was du meinst." „Gut." „Sie hatten es uns geschworen, niemanden jemals etwas zu verraten, sie haben es bis jetzt nicht getan, das rechne ich ihnen hoch an. Ich weiß nicht wie viele Briefe ich letzten Sommer verschickt habe, meine Mutter fragte mich immer an wen die sind, ich sagte ich schreibe Blaise und so…" „Ja, meine Mutter fragte mich auch. Ich habe ja Padma schon immer viele geschrieben, dann auch noch dir, aber sie kaufte es mir ab dass ich auch noch andere Freundinnen habe, was ja auch stimmt." „Du verstehst dich ja so gut mit der Granger und so, stimmts?" „Ja, Hermine mag ich, Ginny übrigens auch." -Stille-

Weil ich nicht mehr wusste, was ich sagen sollte, nahm ich seine Hand in meine. Sie war ziemlich kalt. „Du fühlst dich ja ganz eisig an." „Du aber genauso, muss wohl daran liegen, dass erst März ist." „Hm, wahrscheinlich. Hey, ich muss dir mal was sagen." „Schieß los." „Hast du…Hast du auch so ein Gefühl, als ob etwas auf uns zu kommt? Etwas wirklich Schlimmes oder so? Ich fühle das schon seit Wochen, außerdem predigt das auch die Trelawney die ganze Zeit. ‚Die Karten stehen nicht gut, seht selbst' so ähnlich. Es macht mir Angst." Draco sah ausdruckslos auf den See. „Du meinst, als ob dunkle Zeiten auf uns zukommen?" Das traf es auf den Punkt. „Ja! Ganz genau, so wollte ich es eigentlich formulieren, aber es passieren jetzt auch schon komische Dinge… Leute verschwinden…werden verschleppt, oder ermordet…Mr Ollivander zum Beispiel sah man auch schon lange nicht mehr. Weißt du zufällig etwas darüber?" Er schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Nein, weiß ich nichts, ich möchte zurück gehen, kommst du?" Er half mir auf und dann verschwanden wir in der Dunkelheit, Richtung Schloss, versteht sich xD ^^


	7. Mir kann niemand helfen

Mir kann niemand helfen

Aufhören, dachte ich. Ich musste schleunigst von hier weg, dieser Ort erweckte alle Erinnerungen aus früheren Zeiten. Noch schnell von McGonagall verabschieden, dann würde ich Hogwarts den Rücken zukehren. Es war das Beste, das schmerzloseste. Wie immer fasste ich mir an den Hals, um zu überprüfen ob meine Kette noch am richtigen Platz ist. Nun stand die Sonne sehr hoch am Himmel, es musste etwas später als 12 Uhr mittags sein.

Wieso musste mich der schönste Fleck auf Erden so deprimieren? Ich sollte mich glücklich schätzen, hier zu sein. Hogwarts war ein Teil von mir und würde es immer bleiben. Ich verband sowohl negative als auch positive Dinge mit diesem Schloss.

Auf der Brück, die neu war aber trotzdem nicht anders aussah als die vorherige, blieb ich noch ein bisschen stehen, um die Ländereien zu bestaunen. Vor einigen Jahren stand ich schon mal hier, genauso wie jetzt, an das Brüstung gelehnt, nur war ich damals glücklich und nicht so einsam wie jetzt… Eine kleine Träne kroch an meiner Wange hinunter, ich wischte sie sofort ab. Mir kamen wieder all die Erinnerungen an das alte, zerstörte Hogwarts rauf. Alles war zertrümmert, es war ein schrecklicher Anblick, das konnte man nicht leugnen. Wochen danach war ich immer noch traumatisiert, auf meine eigene Art und Weise. Ich holte immer und immer wieder meine Tarotkarten heraus und sie sagten mir immer das gleiche. Verzweiflung, Wut, Trauer, Einsamkeit, verlorene Liebe, Erinnerungen, Emotionen, Schwäche… Das Übliche. Diese Gefühle machten die letzten Jahre hauptsächlich aus, ich wünschte Trelawney und ihre Karten würden richtig liegen. „Die Karten lügen nie." Wahrheit oder Lüge? Glauben oder nicht glauben? Das war hier die Frage xD

Auf dem Weg zu Professor McGonagall traf ich Neville Longbottom, er war inzwischen neuer Kräuterkunde Lehrer. „Neville! Wie schön dich zu sehen!" Dieses Wiedersehen bereitete mir tatsächlich Freude. „Aria? Was machst du denn hier? Willst du auch hier Lehrerin werden?" „Nein, nein, ich bin nur auf Besuch hier. Wie geht's dir so?" „Gut, gut. Mein Job ist klasse. Ich könnte mir gar nichts anderes mehr vorstellen, und was machst du so?" „Ich studiere an einer Muggeluniversität…Und ich helfe meiner Mutter bei der Erziehung von Teddy." „Klingt aber nicht sehr spannend…Gibt es ansonsten irgendetwas Neues von dir und...?" „Du weißt davon? Wer hat dir das erzählt." „Professor Dumbledore, also sein Porträt. Ich war auf der Suche nach McGonagall, ging in ihr Büro wo sie aber nicht war und dann erzählte er mir das. All die Jahre, und du hast nie etwas unternommen? Hast nie mit jemanden darüber gesprochen?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wollte es nicht…Ich konnte es nicht…Es war so verdammt schlimm für mich. Von einem Moment auf den anderen wurde mein Leben zerstört. Dad musste gehen, Dora musste gehen und ich war gezwungen, Draco zu verlassen. Jedenfalls sagte mir das mein Bauchgefühl." „Wenn ich eins während meiner Schulzeit gelernt habe, dann war es dass ich auch mein Gehirn benutzen sollte, und nicht immer auf Intuition schwöre. Wieso hast du deinen Verstand nicht benutzt? Du warst immer eine der klügsten, du machtest Hermine Konkurrenz." „In der Liebe sind wir alle Narren, Neville. Du wirst es niemals verstehen, keiner kann das verstehen. Es war einfach absurd zu wissen, dass seine Mutter die Schwester der meinen ist. Heutzutage ist es sehr unüblich, die eigenen Cousins zu heiraten." „Aber als du ihn kennen gelernt hast, wusstest du es nicht, also ist das irgendwie…anders." „Ach, lass es sein, Neville. Ich weiß du meinst es nur gut. Aber mir kann niemand helfen. Tschüss Neville." So schnell ich konnte, ging ich davon, Richtung Dumbledore's Büro. Dort angekommen sagte ich wieder „Phönixtränen" und zum Glück war McGonagall da. „Miss Tonks, wollen Sie sich verabschieden? Bitte setzen Sie sich doch." Sie deutete auf den Stuhl vor ihrem Schreibtisch. „Wollen Sie Kekse?" „Ja, Dankeschön." „Haben Sie mit allen geredet, mit denen Sie wollten?" „Ich kam eigentlich nur her, um mit Professor Dumbledore zu sprechen, aber irgendwie fanden sich auch andere Gesprächspartner." „Nun gut, ich möchte Ihnen nur noch sagen, dass Sie immer hier in Hogwarts Willkommen sind. Falls Sie noch mit mir reden wollen…" „Das Angebot ist sehr großzügig von Ihnen, Professor, aber jedesmal wenn ich nur an Hogwarts denke, schmerzt meine Seele. Es ist unertragbar. Ich sehe immer noch die Bilder von der Schlacht, überall sind Tote, das Schloss brennt nieder… Es war äußerst tragisch für mich. Zu viele Erinnerungen tun weh." „Aria, kann man Ihnen wirklich nicht helfen?" Sie sah mich mitleidig an. „Nein, wirklich nicht. Aber ich habe heute von Professor Trelawney Karten gelegt bekommen, sie deuten an dass alles wieder gut wird. Glauben Sie das?" McGonagall rümpfte etwas die Nase. „Sybill hat zwar nicht das außergewöhnliche Talent ihrer Ururgroßmutter geerbt, aber die Karten lügen nie. Das predigt sie uns jedenfalls immer…" „Auf Wiedersehen, Professor. Es war schön hier zu sein." Ich stand auf und ging zur Tür. „Machen Sie es gut, Aria! Viel Glück noch!" „Danke…" murmelte ich.

Von Hogsmeade aus apparierte ich wieder zum Haus meiner Mutter, nur um meine Sachen zu holen. „Mum, bin wieder da!" „Hattest du Spaß?" „Wa-? Ja, es war ganz lustig mit Padma, es hat mich gefreut sie wieder einmal zu sehen. Ich muss jetzt meine Sachen packen, du weißt ja morgen ist eine Vorlesung." „Ist gut, mein Schatz. Teddy ist im Garten, falls du ihn nochmals sehen willst."

Mit meinem kleinen Koffer in der Hand verabschiedete ich mich von den zwei, dann apparierte ich nach London. Meine Wohnung war in Kensington, ein schönes Viertel in London. Sie war nicht sehr groß, aber für mich reichte sie. Ich apparierte in einem kleinen Park, wo mich kein Muggel sehen konnte.

Meine Wohnung war hauptsächlich in Weiß und Grün eingerichtet. Das heißt, weiße Möbel und grüne Wandfarbe. ^^

Ich hatte ein recht Muggelähnliches Leben, mit Fernseher, Computer und so. Nur benutzte ich meinen Zauberstab (12 ¼ Zoll, Birke, Kern Einhornhaar) um alltägliche Dinge wie Putzen, Kochen oder Packen zu bewerkstelligen. Meinen Koffer stellte ich in mein Schlafzimmer, danach ließ ich mich aufs Sofa sinken und zündete mit meinem Zauberstab nebenbei den Kamin an. Ich nahm wahllos ein Buch von dem Stapel, der am Beistelltisch lag. Es war „1000 Sachen, die Sie lieber unterlassen" Dieses Buch hatte ich in den Herbstferien 1996 gekauft, es war ziemlich unterhaltend, wie gesagt, perfekt für langweilige Wochenenden.

Fakt Nummer 453: Ärgern Sie niemals Rita Kimmkorn, oder Sie lesen bald einen durch und durch erfundenen Artikel über sich selbst, entweder im Tagespropheten oder in der Hexenwoche. Das hängt von ihrer Laune ab.

Das brachte mich zum Schmunzeln.

Ich überblätterte ein paar Seiten, bis zum..

Fakt Nummer 479: Wenn möglich, betrinken Sie sich lieber nicht in einem Gasthaus wie dem _Eberkopf, _Hogsmeade_, _denn dort könnten Sie Ihre tiefsten Geheimnisse an manch Zwielichte Gesellschaft ausplaudern – Passen Sie gut auf.

Hagrid, das war etwas für Hagrid, ganz klar.

Fakt Nummer 480: Lassen Sie die Finger von Todessern, entweder Sie werden in die Sache mit rein gezogen oder frühzeitig sterben.

Das Buch fiel mir aus der Hand. So etwas sollte ich lieber nicht lesen…

Einfach nicht daran denken, einfach nicht daran denken, Aria, du schaffst das, verschließe deinen Geist…. sagte ich zu mir selbst.

Also nahm ich die Fernbedienung und schaltete das TV Gerät ein, es lief sicher irgendeine Soap oder so…

Ich ging noch kurz in die Küche, um mir etwas zu Essen und zu Trinken holen. Schließlich landete ich mit Eiscreme und Orangensaft auf der Couch und sah mir „Fullhouse" an. Obwohl es schon älter war, mochte ich es sehr.

Der Rest des Tages verlief recht unspektakulär, neben Fernsehen und Essen warf ich noch einen Blick auf meine Unterlagen für die morgige Vorlesung, dann ging ich ins Bett.

Weil es ja so kommen musste, träumte ich von früher. Keine Wunschvorstellung oder so, sondern es wiederholte sich nur eine Szene während ich hilflos in meinem Bett lag und nicht aufwachen konnte.

Es begann mit…


	8. Der verhängnisvolle Morgen danach

Der verhängnisvolle Morgen danach.

„Und du bist dir sicher?" Ich zog meine Weste aus und schmiss sie in eine Ecke. „Aber so was von sicher. Ich will nur dich, und zwar jetzt." Ich legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter, die andere um seine Hüfte. Ich näherte mich seinem Gesicht und fing an, ihn zu küssen (surprise, surprise ^^ übrigens, bei dieser Aktion saßen wir auf seinem Bett, in seinem Zimmer, es waren Osterferien und seine Eltern waren nicht zu hause usw.)

Mein Verlangen wurde immer größer, der Kuss immer leidenschaftlicher, die Atmosphäre immer heißer. Auf mysteriöse Art und Weise verlor ich auch mein Top (oh nein wie das? xD) und dann kümmerte ich mich erst mal um sein Gewand, schließlich wollte nicht nur er etwas zu sehen bekommen. Meine Hand wanderte langsam zu seiner Hose, ich versuchte sie vergeblich auf zuknöpfen, während er am Verschluss meines BHs scheiterte. Tja, in der Hektik kommt das vor... ^^  
>Es fühlte sich an, als ob jede von ihm berührte Stelle meiner Haut in winzigen Flammen stehen würde...<br>So, das was jetzt kommt, könnt ihr euch wohl denken - wenn nicht seit ihr zu jung um das zu verstehen. Es ist nur zum Wohle der Allgemeinheit. :D

-Der berühmte Morgen danach-

Alles was ich wusste, nachdem ich aufgewacht war, war dass ich mich unglaublich gut und entspannt fühlte. Es überraschte mich nicht, dass ich nackt war. *hust* Da ich nicht weiter schlafen wollte, ging ich ins Bad, das neben an war, um mich zu duschen.  
>Dieser Raum war - wie der restliche Teil des Hauses - luxuriös eingerichtet und die Auswahl an Shampoos und Duschgels war nicht klein. Von denen könnte Snape profitieren, dachte ich.<br>Als ich dabei war, eine Strophe von "I want Candy" zu singen, öffnete sich die Tür und ich drehte mich um und verstummte sofort. "Seit wann singst du?" "Äähm, eigentlich nur unter der Dusche und wenn ich einsam und allein bin." Etwas peinlich war mir das schon. "Ach ja, du hättest dich auch nicht von mir wegdrehen müssen, hast du letzte Nacht jedenfalls kein einziges Mal getan." sagte er betont lässig.  
>Mistkerl. "Halt die Klappe. Das ist eben so ein "Mädchen-Reflex", das ist nur natürlich. Kannst du nicht verstehen." "Werd ich auch nie. Wenn du mich suchst, ich bin im anderen Badezimmer."<p>

Frisch geduscht, geschminkt und angezogen machte ich mich auf die Suche nach Draco. Er war in keinem der geschätzten 100 Badezimmer hier, war klar dass ich wieder die lahme Schnecke war. Da Dobby seit ein paar Jahren ein freier Elf war, wurde er von "Gretel" xD - ohne Hänsel - ersetzt. Als ich runter kam, stand sie in der Küche und richtete Kuchen her. Das sah wahrhaftig lecker aus. "Guten Morgen, Mrs Malfoy äh Ms Tonks. Was möchten Sie trinken? Tee? Kaffee? Kakao? Saft? Wasser?" "Kaffee bitte." "Und was möchten Sie essen? Toast? Pfannkuchen? Rührei? Speck? Brot? Kuchen? Torte? Croissants?" Oh man, so viel Auswahl. "Ich hätte gerne ein Stück Kuchen und ein Croissant mit Brombeermarmelade. Geht das in Ordnung?" "Selbstverständlich, Miss." Sie wies mich zu einer Tür, wo offensichtlich das Esszimmer war. Niemand war hier, toll -.-  
>Und warum zur Hölle nannte sie mich Mrs Malfoy? Naja, vielleicht war sie ein wenig verwirrt...<br>Kurz darauf kam Draco herein, er sah ziemlich mürrisch aus. "Ist irgendwas?" "Wie kommst du darauf?" "Naja, du siehst etwas komisch aus." "Tu ich überhaupt nicht und jetzt trink deinen Kaffee bevor er kalt wird." sagte er grob.  
>Allen Anschein nach musste etwas passiert sein, worüber er ganz und gar nicht glücklich war.<br>"Hab ich was falsch gemacht?" "Es liegt nicht an dir, verstanden?"  
>"Wo warst du vorher?" sagte ich neugierig. "Geht dich nichts an."<br>Genug ist genug, so durfte er nicht mit mir reden. "Wenn du schlechte Laune hast, lass sie bitte nicht an mir aus." "Ich habe keine schlechte Laune, ich-" "Ich was?" "Vergiss es, ich werds dir so und so nicht sagen."  
>Stimmungsschwankungen gibt's offensichtlich nicht nur bei Mädchen.<br>"Wenn dir etwas nicht passt, spuck's aus. Oder wenn du mich nicht hierneben willst, ich packe sofort und bin im Nu zuhause." "Nein, so meine ich es nicht. Tut mir ja leid und so, aber ich will nicht darüber reden, ich darf es nicht." Das erklärte einiges. "Oh. Also läuft deine...Mission nicht soo gut." Er nickte nur kurz und trank seinen Tee aus.  
>"Ich weiß, ich soll nicht so mit dir reden, aber manchmal… Manchmal verliere ich die Fassung und rede so als ob du nur jemand anders bist." Jemand anders, aha?<br>"Ich bin aber nicht ››Jemand anders‹‹ sondern Aria, die angebliche ››Liebe deines Lebens‹‹ und wenn möglich, schlag in Zukunft einen etwas anderen Ton an, denn so gefällt mir das hier nicht." sagte ich entschlossen. "Ich versuche es." murmelte er. "Übrigens, eure Hauselfe hat mich ››Mrs Malfoy‹‹ genannt. Willst du mir was sagen?" Mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue starrte ich ihn an. "Das hat sie? Ich denke wir sind etwas zu jung fürs heiraten, aber wahrscheinlich malt sie sich das alles schon aus, oder sie dachte dass du meine Mutter warst." "Gut. Wie sieht deine Mutter eigentlich aus?" "Ein bisschen größer als du, sie hat blaue Augen, blonde Haare und rennt meist ziemlich aufgetakelt umher." Also bestand keine Ähnlichkeit zwischen uns, denn ich hatte braune Haare und braune Augen. "Dann sieht sie definitiv nicht so aus wie ich, also muss Gretel ziemlich schlechte Augen haben." "Möglich." „Ich wird wohl das Thema wechseln, denn offenbar willst du nicht mit mir über diese Mega-geheime Sache reden, irgendwann werde ich es sowieso erfahren, also was soll's.

Was hast du denn noch heute mit mir vor?" „Was immer du auch willst." „Hm, ich wäre dafür dass ich jetzt aufstehe und dir sage, wie bescheuert du dich in letzter Zeit benimmst. Registrierst du das nicht? .ä.Nochmal!" „Ich-" „Nein, jetzt bin ich dran. So geht das nicht mehr weiter. Ich will den alten Draco zurück, ich will meinen Draco zurück. Ich hasse deine kühle, emotionslose Seite. Du benimmst dich heute als ob ich ein Niemand wäre, „Jemand anders". Das hasse ich so sehr an dir, trotzdem liebe ich dich." Ich stand auf und nahm das Geschirr in die Hand, um es weg zu räumen. „Man sieht sich in Hogwarts." Mit Tränen in den Augen ging ich hinaus und ließ ihn sprachlos sitzen. War das das Ende? fragte ich mich selbst. Nein, eher eine Flucht aus dem Fremden.


	9. Eine neue Bekanntschaft

Eine neue Bekanntschaft

Wenn ich nicht aus meinem Bett gefallen wäre, hätte ich sicher noch weitergeträumt. Doch insgeheim war ich froh darüber, es war ein sowohl schöner als auch schrecklicher Traum. Ich zitterte und sah starr auf die grüne Wand, ich konnte mich nicht beruhigen. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit raffte ich mich auf um nach einer Uhr zu suchen. Meine alte Taschenuhr war immer noch in meinem Besitz und sie lag günstig neben meinem Kopfkissen, warum auch immer. Es war erst 6 Uhr, aber ich wollte nicht noch einen Traum über/mit ihm erleben. Der Schmerz…

Ich ging sofort ins Bad, ich hatte dringend kaltes Wasser nötig. Als ich in den Spiegel sah, war ich nicht sonderbar erschreckt, denn mein Hautton war schon lange nicht mehr so rosig wie früher, ich sah grau und bleich aus und meine Locken waren irgendwie glanzlos und sahen sehr langweilig aus. Sie gingen mir fast bis zur Taille, ich sollte sie eventuell wieder einmal kürzen ^^

Nach ein paar Spritzern Wasser fühlte ich mich erfrischt und bürstete meine Haare kurz. Nun sahen sie besser aus, aber der Glanz fehlte doch noch…

Ich sollte mir ein Haustier gegen meine Einsamkeit zulegen, dachte ich. Vielleicht würde sich so meine Laune wieder bessern.

Hunger hatte ich keinen, diese Leere war ich schon gewöhnt. Ich nahm wieder das Buch „1000 Sachen, die Sie lieber unterlassen" geschrieben von Paloma Luengo, von Dietrich Himmelwald ins Englische übersetzt.

Fakt Nummer 505: Falls Sie jemals mit einer Frau nachts schwimmen gehen, summen Sie auf keinen Fall die Titelmelodie des bekannten Muggelfims „Der weiße Hai"! Frauen mögen das nicht.

Der weiße Hai…davon hab ich schon mal gehört…

Fakt Nummer 506: Setzen Sie sich nicht auf ihren Zauberstab drauf – er könnte brechen.

Muss ich mir merken…

Fakt Nummer 507: Studieren Sie lieber nicht an einer Muggeluniversität, falls Sie nicht wissen wie man einen Anzug trägt.

Ich hatte den Dreh schon immer raus, mich unauffällig unter Muggel zu bewegen, ohne dass sie gleich eine Hexenverfolgung anzetteln.

Fakt 508: Kosten Sie lieber nicht den Zaubertrank ihres Sitznachbarn, es könnte sein dass er ihn absichtlich für Sie vergiftet hat.

Okay? Das wurde mir wieder zu langweilig und ich blätterte vor.

Fakt Nummer 528: Verhandeln mit Auroren bringt nichts!

-Einige Fakten später-

Stress, Stress, Stress, fast hätte ich die Uni vergessen. So schnell ich konnte packte ich meine Unterlagen in die Tasche, zog mir ein schwarzes Kleid an und suchte panisch nach meinen Lieblingsschuhen. Geschminkt war ich nicht, es war mir egal, außerdem war meine Haut nur blass, nicht unrein.

Ich nahm die U-Bahn, so war es am unauffälligsten.

Als ich im Hörsaal Platz nahm, sprach mich sogleich mein Nachbar an. „Hab ich dich hier schon mal gesehen?" Er war etwa in meinem Alter, sah ganz OK aus und hatte braune Haare. „Kann schon sein." Sagte ich leise. „Ich bin Felix. Wer bist du?" „M-Mein Name ist Aria." Musste ich unbedingt stottern? „Aria…seltsamer Name, habe ich noch nie gehört." „Ich habe noch 2 weitere, willst du die auch wissen?" „Immer doch." „Mein vollständiger Name lautet Aria Kassiopeia Lysandra." „Oh wow, ich habe vorher noch nie jemanden mit so ungewöhnlichen Namen kennengelernt. Freut mich." „Ganz meinerseits, Felix. Interessiert dich Spanien und Portugal auch so?" „Oh jaah, ansonsten würde ich nicht hiersitzen oder? Besonders toll finde ich den spanischen Fußball, ich bin seit Jahren großer Fan…" „Echt? Ich mag Fußball nicht so…" Quidditch, mein lieber Junge, dachte ich. „Ich komm gleich zur Sache, Aria. Ich find dich nett, hier hast du meine Nummer. Ich hoffe du bist Single?" Er drückte mir ein Stück Papier in die Hand, es verwirrte mich ein wenig. „Ääh danke, Felix. Ja, ich bin Single. Wir könnten doch gleich nach der Uni einen Kaffee trinken gehen oder so?" Ich brauchte dringend Ablenkung, also schien mir das als entsprechende Möglichkeit. „Ja, toll. Ich kenn da so ein nettes Café…" Er plapperte so lange weiter, bis der Professor reinkam.

(…)

„Und wo wohnst du?" fragte mich er, als wir in einem kleinen, gemütlichen Café saßen. „In einer kleinen Wohnung in Kensington, aber ursprünglich bin ich aus Kent. Und du?" „Kensington, was? Ist schön dort. Ich bin hier in London geboren, in Soho." „Aah, dieser angesagte Teil, stimmts? „Das ist Ansichtssache. Aber ja, dort ist es ganz cool. Erzähl mir doch was über dich." Ich bin eine Hexe, hahaha. „Naja da gibt's nicht viel zu erzählen. Ich habe einen kleinen Neffe, eine tote Schwester und einen verstorbenen Vater, noch dazu eine verlorene Liebe. Weiter nichts." „WOW, das klingt heftig. Tut mir leid." „Ja, das ist wirklich heftig. Aber ich reiß mich zusammen, weißt du. Ich bin nur gelegentlich einsam, weiter nichts." „Hm, jetzt hast du ja mich getroffen." „Hast du wohl Recht. Aber Felix-„ „Shh, sag nichts." Sein Gesicht kam immer näher, er wollte mich ernsthaft küssen. „Du bist wunderschön, Aria. Deine Haare, deine Augen…" SO schön sah ich an diesem Tag auch wieder nicht aus. Wenn er glaubt was Schönheit bedeutet, hat er mich im Alter von 17 Jahren noch nicht gesehen. :P „Stopp, stopp, stopp." Ich stand ruckartig auf. „Was soll das?" „Du kannst doch nicht glauben dass ich dich küsse, ich kenn dich nicht mal richtig! Außerdem habe ich gesagt, dass ich eine verlorene Liebe habe, also lass mich in Ruhe, du Mistkerl." fauchte ich.

Ich verließ das Café mit dem Gedanken, dass ich fast einen Fremden geküsst habe, nie wieder werde ich mit einem Studenten verabreden, nie wieder. Dieser Typ hatte keinerlei Niveau…

Ich holte mir an einem Imbissstand Fish & Chips, gegen den kleinen Hunger.

Weil ich überhaupt nicht wusste was ich mit meiner Zeit anfangen sollte, nahm ich ein Taxi zum tropfenden Kessel, unter Zauberern fühlte ich mich wohler, irgendwie behüteter.

Das kleine Pub war fast leer. Ich bestellte mir bei dem Wirt, Tom, einen doppelten Feuerwhisky ^^ Eigentlich hatte ich nicht vor, mich zu betrinken, aber ich vertrug so einiges. Man denke nur an die geheime Weihnachtsparty…Irgendjemand veranstaltete für alle nicht-Slughorn's-Lieblinge eine kleine Feier, dort gab es eine Menge Alkohol und ich war nach meinem 6. Feuerwhisky immer noch nicht schlimm betrunken, ein bisschen vielleicht aber ich konnte mich noch genau an Lavender Brown und Parvati Patil erinnern, die die ganze Zeit nur gekichert hatten und Blödsinn redeten. Irgendwann wurden sie von einem Typen abgeschleppt, aber das war ihre Schuld. Ich und Draco hielten uns vornehm zurück ;) Nachdem ich den Inhalt des winzigen Glases – wir nennen so etwas ‚Stamperl', keine Ahnung ob das jedem bekannt ist – ging ich zum Hinterhof, um in die Winkelgasse zu gehen. Mal sehen ob mir jemand bekanntes vor die Nase laufen würde, Felix erwartete ich hier jedenfalls nicht. Die Winkelgasse erstrahlte schon lange wieder in ihrem alten Glanz, zu Kriegszeiten war hier fast alles ausgestorben. Ollivander war wieder da, Weasley's Zauberhafte Zauberscherze lief fabelhaft wie eh und je und alles war in Ordnung. Nur meine Welt nicht…

Ich schaute mir gerade die Vitrine von „Best Vintage at Eva's" an. Diese alten Möbel sahen toll aus, die Kleidung und der Schmuck erst recht. Ich war fasziniert und ging rein. Eine groß gewachsene, schöne junge Frau kam mir entgegen und fragte mich, ob ich etwas Bestimmtes suchte. Sie hatte eine recht angenehme Stimme. „Oh nein, ich seh mich nur um. Sie haben sehr schöne Sachen, muss ich schon sagen." „Vielen Dank." Ich beneidete diese Frau, von ihr strahlte eine glückliche Aura aus, außerdem hatte sie ähnliches Haar wie ich, nur dass ihres gesund und kräftig wirkte und meines war schon lange…nun ja… traurig xD

Darum verließ ich den Laden auch wieder…

Ich ging nicht einmal 10 Meter, da tippte jemand auch schon an meine Schulter.

Als ich mich umdrehte sah ich das Gesicht von Ron, Harry und Hermine. „Was macht ihr denn hier?" Nette Begrüßung, ich weiß.

„Aria! Du hast dich lange nicht mehr gemeldet!" sagte Hermine. „Ja…Ich war beschäftigt…Das Studium ist ganz schön anstrengend… Was macht ihr so hier?" „Ach, wir wollten nur so ein bisschen in die Winkelgasse, so wie in den früheren Zeiten…" sagte Ron. „Oh, das versteh ich. Nun es war nett euch wieder mal zu sehen, aber ich muss jetzt gehen…." Doch Harry hielt mich am Arm fest. „Halt, stehen geblieben. Wir lassen dich nicht einfach so gehen!" „Was soll das?" „Du bist uns eine Erklärung schuldig. Wieso hast du den Kontakt zu uns abgebrochen?" „Das ist jetzt echt nicht leicht zu erklären, glaub es mir. Ich muss jetzt wirklich los." „Aria! Jetzt bleib doch hier! Wir wollen verdammte Antworten!" sagte Hermine. „Tze, ihr wollt ernsthaft Antworten? Wenn ihr unbedingt meint….Aber das möchte ich jetzt nicht unbedingt auf der Straße diskutieren, gehen wir in ein Café oder so…"

(…)*die-ganze-Geschichte-erzähl*

„Ist das dein Ernst? Ihr seid verwandt?" „Ja, Ron, sind wir. Wisst ihr jetzt genug? Oder soll ich euch meine tiefsten inneren Schmerzen offenbaren? Das wollt ihr nicht hören…" Hermine legte ihre Hand auf meine. „Wieso hast du nie mit mir darüber gesprochen? Wir waren doch immer Freunde. Und für sowas sind Freunde doch da, nicht wahr?" „Ich konnte es nicht, Hermine. Ich wollte es auch nicht. Nie wieder kehre ich zu ihm zurück. Ich habe ihn so verletzt, er liebt mich sicher nicht mehr." „Und ob, er wird dich sicher noch lieben! Lass dich nicht täuschen! Benutz deinen Verstand, es ist nichts falsch daran, die eigenen Cousins zu heiraten oder so… Es ist nicht verboten, glaub's mir!" „Das weiß ich sehr wohl, also… Tschüss. Ich will nicht mehr länger über meine Vergangenheit reden….Ich-Ich hab mit ihr abgeschlossen." Hahaha, wie witzig ich war. Ich und meine Vergangenheit^^

Sobald ich aus dem Café raus war, apparierte ich in die Nähe meiner Wohnung. Doch mir fiel dann noch ein viel besserer Ort ein, wo ich den Rest des Tages verbringen konnte…


	10. Somewhere only we know

Somewhere only we know

Nach einem leisen *Plopp* stand ich mitten in einer kleinen Waldlichtung, nebenbei floss ein kleiner Bach. Die Vögel sangen laut und kräftig, es machte mich noch unglücklicher. Mit diesem Ort hatte ich eine ganz besondere Verbindung, hier saß ich am 3. Juli 1997, in den Armen meines Freundes und ich musste die ganze Zeit weinen, wegen Dumbledore, wegen allem…..Kapitel 11

Nach einem leisen *Plopp* stand ich mitten in einer kleinen Waldlichtung, nebenbei floss ein kleiner Bach. Die Vögel sangen laut und kräftig, es machte mich noch unglücklicher. Mit diesem Ort hatte ich eine ganz besondere Verbindung, hier saß ich am 3. Juli 1997, in den Armen meines Freundes und ich musste die ganze Zeit weinen, wegen Dumbledore, wegen allem…..Es war eine einzige Tragödie.

Hier kommen ein paar Strophen eines Songs, den ich sehr schätze, außerdem passt er gerade perfekt dazu:

When you need a friend  
>You could count on anyone<br>But you know I'll defend  
>The tragedy that we knew as<br>The end

-3. Juli 1997-

"Du...Du hättest es sagen müssen. Warum warst du nur so ein Idiot, Draco Malfoy!" ich schluchzte und schluchzte. "Wenn ich dir alles anvertraut hätte, wärst du womöglich in diese Geschichte verwickelt worden, und das wollte ich auf keinen Fall. Und jetzt hör bitte auf zu weinen." Doch ich konnte nicht... "Wieso musste er sterben? W-Wieso n-nur? Dum-Dumbledore war s-so ein großer, mächtiger Zauberer, er musste v-viel zu früh gehen. U-und dann auch noch v-von Sn-nape getötet. Er vertraute ihm doch." "Sieh es positiv. Ich musste keinen Mord begehen." "Du hättest es so und so nicht getan. 'Bist v-viel zu feige." Zähneknirschend antwortete er "Ich bin nicht feige, es ist nur nicht einfach seinen Schulleiter umzubringen."  
>Meine Tränen krochen langsam meine Wangen hinunter, konnten sie sich nicht etwas beeilen? "Weiß ich doch. Trotzdem bist du kein seelenloses Monster, so wie, wie Voldemort." Er zuckte bei diesem Namen leicht zusammen. "Sag nicht seinen Namen." "Tut mir leid. Aber ››dunkler Lord‹‹ werde ich ihn niemals nennen." "Musst du auch nicht." "Dieser Ort ist viel zu schön... Ich meine, ich sollte eigentlich an einem Friedhof oder so so weinen w-wie jetzt, aber hier, alles scheint so- so ruhig und friedlich und-" Weiter kam ich nicht. Wieso musste ich auch immer so emotional sein? "Beruhig dich, denk nicht mehr drüber nach. Schließ einfach deine Augen." Er strich mir über mein Haar und zog mich enger an sich heran. Ich beruhigte mich tatsächlich ein bisschen und war froh dass er sich heute von seiner mitfühlenden Seite zeigte, denn in den letzten Wochen war er noch in sich gekehrter als schon im Winter, aber ich wusste seit kurzem ja warum...<br>Die Vögel zwitscherten leise und man hörte das Wasser leise vor sich hinplätschern. "Von hier will ich nicht mehr weg." "So plötzlich? Vor ein paar Minuten sagtest du du hälst es hier nicht aus." "Jetzt schon. Aber auch nur wenn du da bleibst." "Ich geh nicht weg..."  
>Es tat uns gut, so nah beieinander zu sitzen, jedem von uns ging es nicht gerade bestens, obwohl nur ich weinte. Aber Jungs weinen nur wenn's bitter nötig ist. Wenn ich sterben würde, dachte ich, dürfte er um mich weinen so viel wie er wollte.<br>"Was wird aus Hogwarts werden?" fragte er mich. "Keine Ahnung. McGonagall wird wahrscheinlich Schulleiterin und wir alle trauern Dumbledore nach, aber ansonsten wird sich hoffentlich nichts verändern. Ach ja und Snape, den sind wir auch los. Du kommst doch wieder zurück, oder?" "Hm, ich denke schon. Meine Mutter würde es ohnehin so wollen. Und dich kann ich ja auch nicht alleine lassen." "Definitiv nicht. Was wirst du in den Ferien machen?" "Also das wollte ich eigentlich mit dir besprechen. Ich denke dass unser Haus bald zu einem Unterschlupf für...für die dunkle Seite wird. Wir haben so viel Platz, das weißt du ja. Wir werden uns nur Briefe schreiben können, denke ich mal. Außer vielleicht ein paar mal in London treffen oder so. Selbst das wird verdammt gefährlich werden. Tu einfach nichts, was dich in Gefahr bringen könnte." "Wie jetzt? Ein Geheimversteck? F-für die Todesser? Du wirst keine ruhige Minute mehr haben!" "Du darfst keinem etwas davon erzählen. Versprich es mir bitte." "Hoch und h-heilig, ich verspreche es." "Danke." "Ich hab's doch gewusst, es kommen  
>Dunkle Zeiten, damals, weißt du noch?" "Ja, da sind wir am See gesessen und du hast mich gefragt und ich wollte dir keine Antwort geben, ich wusste ja dass alles so kommen würde, es war nur eine Frage der Zeit." "Aber...Aber das ist Geschichte. Es ist vorbei." "Vorbei? Es fängt alles an, Aria! Irgendwann wird das Ministerium fallen und dann sind alle Muggel und Schlammblüter sowas von geliefert. Ach ja und Potters letztes Stündchen hat dann auch geschlagen." "So darfst du nicht reden, Draco. Das ist alles...alles a-andere als nett." "Wer hat jemals behauptet ich sei nett?" "N-nun jah, ich finde du kannst nett sein. Wenn du es nur willst." Seit wann hatte ich so viel Tränenflüssigkeit?<br>"Hör doch auf zu weinen, Aria. Es wird schon wieder besser werden, du wirst sehen. Wir müssen nach vorne schauen." "Tut mir leid, ich ruiniere dir gerade dein T-Shirt. Aber so sind wir Mädchen nun mal, emotional und manchmal auch ziemlich naiv." "Mach dir nichts draus, ist schon OK."  
>"Du hättest die Beerdigung von Dumbledore sehen müssen... Es war wunderbar und herzzerreißend zugleich. So viele Menschen wollten ihm die letzte Ehre erweisen. Sogar ein Riese und die Zentauren und die Wassermenschen waren da..." "Du weißt genau dass ich nicht kommen konnte." "Sicher. Aber dann hätten wir gemeinsam weinen können.." "Ich heul doch nicht wegen einem alten Mann rum, warum auch." "Wenn du meinst."<p>

Lange Zeit sagte ich nichts, meine Tränen waren inzwischen auch schon fast getrocknet. Aber das Leben geht weiter, nicht wahr?, dachte ich. Nur weil Dumbledore tot ist, heißt das nicht dass es keine Zukunft für uns gibt.

-Zurück ins Jahr 2002-

Stille Tränen waren alles was ich zusammenbrachte. Kein Schluchzen, nichts. Nur diese verdammten Erinnerungen in meinem Gehirn. Ich wäre ein ganz klarer Fall für's St. Mungo. Die würden mich mit Freude aufnehmen, noch eine geistesgestörte für ihre Station. Vielleicht würde ich da ja auf Lockhart und Nevilles Eltern treffen. Man weiß ja nie was dich erwartet.  
>In diesem Moment hätte ich dringend jemanden gebraucht, der mir sagt alles werde gut. So wie es Draco gemacht hatte, obwohl er wusste dass nichts gut werden könnte, mitten unter dem Krieg. Doch seine Worte hatten immer etwas seltsames Beruhigendes in sich, wenn er mit mir in solchen Situationen sprach. Danach ging es mir immer besser.<br>Es war schon dunkel und der Mond schien hell auf mich herab. So... Trostlos..

Noontime wind can you blow  
>For me one more time<br>And take me on back to the start  
>Where the midnight moon shines so bright<br>Nearly pulled us up to Heaven  
>By the strings of our heart<br>-Josephine by Brandi Carlile

Vielleicht habe ich das Glück und werde von einem wilden Tier hier angefallen, die einzigen Menschen die mein Verschwinden bemerken würden, wären meine Mutter, Teddy und Padma. Nicht sehr viele Leute.

This could be the end of everything… 


	11. Ein Neuanfang?

Ein Neuanfang?

Zu meiner Enttäuschung wachte ich ein paar Stunden nach meines Einschlafens lebend auf. Jetzt hatte ich schon Selbstmord Gedanken. Wie toll.  
>Langsam stand ich vom Waldboden auf, meine Haare waren ganz verdreckt und zerzaust. Mein Kleid sah nicht besser aus.<br>Ich apparierte zurück in die Nähe meiner Wohnung. An Schlaf konnte ich nicht denken, womöglich träumte ich dann wieder von ihm. Ich nahm ein Schaumbad und versuchte meine Gedanken zu ordnen & über meine Zukunft nach zu denken.  
>Wieso hatte ich all seine Briefe verbrannt? Wahrscheinlich wollte ich nicht noch mehr Schaden anrichten. Er stand sogar öfters vor unserer Tür, also bei meinem Elternhaus. Auf keinen Fall wollte ich ihm in seine Augen blicken, ich hätte es nicht gekonnt. Ich war an allem Schuld, wenn ich nicht nur auf mein Bauchgefühl gehört hätte, sondern auch auf meinen Verstand...<br>Wahrscheinlich will er mich gar nicht mehr. Wahrscheinlich hat er sich eine andere gesucht, die tausendmal hübscher als ich war. Obwohl er immer und immer wieder sagte ich sei die Schönste für ihn und dass das auf Ewig so bleiben würde, konnte ich es nicht mehr glauben. Das war sicher nur eine 08/15 Aussage.  
>Meine Kette war immerhin noch da, sie liebte ich über alles.<br>Ein paar Stunden später rief ich bei einem Muggel Friseur an weil ich Veränderung brauchte. Keine allzu große, aber trotzdem etwas neues. Ich nahm mir auch vor, in neue Kleidung zu investieren, die etwas edler und teurer aussehen sollte als die vorherige.  
>Ich wollte so etwas wie einen neuen Start wagen und mich auch auf Dates einlassen - aber ohne Kuss, das wäre mir doch noch zu viel.<br>Mit 21 fängt das Leben erst an, dachte ich.  
>Die nette Dame sagte ich könne morgen Vormittag vorbeikommen, das war ideal weil ich erst am Nachmittag zur Uni musste.<p>

(...)

-Beim Friseur-

"Sie haben aber ganz schön lange Haare. Die wollen Sie wirklich nicht mehr haben?" Ich saß in einem schwarzen, bequemen Sessel und starrte in den Spiegel. "Nicht ganz, ich möchte sie nur etwa 6 cm kürzer. Und ich möchte dass meine Haare einen kleinen Rotstich bekommen. Ist das möglich?" "Natürlich. Sind Sie auch von irgendeinen Typen verlassen worden und wollen nun neu anfangen?" sagte sie mit gelangweilter Stimme. Ich schluckte. "Nein, ich habe ihn einfach so stehen lassen. Obwohl ich ihn liebe, aber ich kann nicht zu ihm zurück kehren." "Darf ich fragen warum?" Typisch Friseurin, die Frau war sicherlich vernarrt in Tratsch und Klatsch. "Dürfen Sie nicht, denn es geht Sie auch nichts an." sagte ich leicht pikiert. "Nun gut." sagte sie, während sie meine Haare mit Shampoo einschäumte. "Aber Sie können mir doch wenigstens sagen wie er aussieht." "Wieso wollen Sie das eigentlich wissen, es ist MEIN Leben, nicht Ihres." Diese Bemerkung wurde mir zum Verhängnis, ein besonders heißer Wasserstrahl ließ mich kurz aufschrecken. Dumme Muggelfrau...  
>"Ich bin Friseurin, wir interessieren uns für sowas und manchmal sind unsere Kunden sogar froh, jemanden zu haben mit dem sie darüber sprechen können." "Na schön Sie haben gewonnen." "Raus mit der Sprache, Schätzchen." "Er ist groß, hat blonde Haare und graue Augen. Zufrieden?" "Das war aber nicht sehr viel Information, sieht er gut aus?" "Sehr gut, wirklich." "Krallen Sie sich ihn, bevor er Sie nicht mehr will."<br>Danach sprachen wir kein Wort mehr.

Mit etwas kürzeren, aber schön aussehenden Haaren machte ich mich auf den Weg zur U-Bahn, Richtung Oxford Street. Der Rotstich in meinen Haaren stand mir ausgezeichnet.

(...)

-Einige Geldausgaben weiter-

Mit 5 Einkaufstüten saß ich zufrieden in der U-Bahn und war heilfroh darüber ein eigenes Muggelkonto bei einer Bank zu haben.

Zuhause probierte ich nochmals alles an und ich fand schließlich ein schönes Outfit für nachher.

Felix begegnete mir zum Glück nicht, so konnte ich in Ruhe der Professorin zuhören.

„Vergessen Sie das bitte nicht. Wir sehen uns nächste Woche!"

Na das war aber mal interessant, dachte ich.

„Entschuldige, kennen wir uns?" Wollte mich schon wieder jemand anmachen? Ich drehte mich um und sah in das Gesicht eines hübschen jungen Mannes. Er sah viel besser aus als dieser Felix. „Nein, ich kenne dich nicht." „Oh, tut mir leid, ich habe dich mit jemanden verwechselt." „Ach so, macht nichts, kann ja mal vorkommen." „Ich bin Andrew. Du kommst mir trotzdem sehr bekannt vor…" Okay? „Ähm, ich bin Aria. War nett dich zu treffen." „Man sieht sich!"

Dieser Typ sah so verdammt gut aus, dachte ich mir. Darum nahm ich Reißaus, ich wollte nicht noch in so eine Situation kommen wie mit Felix.

Aber dieser Andrew schien ganz anders zu sein, auch wenn ich ihn gerade erst kennen gelernt habe xD Er hatte schwarze, eher kurze Haare und leuchtend grüne Augen. Er war leicht gebräunt und gefiel mir schon ziemlich… Lass das sein, Aria, lass es einfach, sagte ich zu mir selbst. Er war bestimmt so ein Mistkerl wie alle anderen Männer auch, er war es nicht wert…

Doch er ging mir nicht aus dem Kopf, nicht während meines Heimweges, nicht während meines Abstechers zu McDonald's (Muggel essen wirklich ungesunde Sachen) und auch nicht während des Lesens von „1000 Sachen, die Sie lieber unterlassen" geschrieben von… ach ihr wisst schon wie diese Tussi heißt.

Fakt Nummer 628: Gehen Sie niemals barfuß in Ihren Keller, Sie könnten auf Spinnen, Schlangen, Menschen oder anderes Ungeziefer treten.

Menschen? Wer hat denn in seinem Keller Menschen herumliegen?

Diese Augen… Nein, Aria lass das, ermahnte ich mich.

Fakt Nummer 629: Suchen Sie sich keinen Freund der mit Drachen arbeitet, er könnte jeden Moment durch diese Monster sterben.

Haha, das traf auf Charlie Weasley zu, der angeblich noch nie eine richtige Beziehung hatte.

Andrew war ein schöner Name…Mist, ich muss mich zusammenreißen. Er hatte mich beeindruckt, das hat schon lange niemand mehr geschafft. Du bist verknallt, du bist verknallt sagte eine Stimme in meinem Kopf.

Nein, sicher nicht. Ich konnte nur einen lieben, und das war Draco.


	12. Jetzt Sofort

Jetzt. Sofort.

„Draco? Kommst du mal eben?" Lucius Malfoy war auf der Suche nach seinem einzigen Sohn, er brauchte unbedingt Hilfe. „Was ist denn so wichtig, Vater?" „Du musst mir helfen, die Pfauen sind verschwunden." Pfauen, Pfauen, Pfauen. Mein Vater und sein dämliches Hobby, dachte er. „Die kommen schon von alleine wieder…" „Tun sie nicht und jetzt komm und hilf mir. Wenn deine Mutter da wäre müsstest du mir auch nicht zur Hand gehen aber sie ist ja wieder irgendwo in London und kauft Kleidung…." Typisch Mutter. „Na gut, ich helfe dir." Er ging gemeinsam mit ihm bei der Hintertür raus, die in den großen Garten führte. „Leander, Valentina, Aurelius, wo seid ihr?" Es war einfach immer zu lustig, nach den Pfauen zu suchen. Als ob sie nicht für ein paar Tage ohne Essen aus kommen könnten. „Ich gehe nach links, du nach rechts. Wenn du sie gefunden hast, sprüh rote Funken aus deinem Zauberstab." „Mhm."

Draco dachte gar nicht daran, nach diesen bekloppten Viechern zu suchen, sonder ging seinen eigenen Weg. Er dachte wie immer viel über früher nach, über Aria. Und warum sie nie seine vielen Briefe beantwortete. Sie machte ihm auch nie die Türe auf, wenn er sich mal wieder die Mühe machte. Doch er hatte noch nicht aufgegeben, er würde um sie kämpfen, er würde sie zurückholen. Doch sie war unaufspürbar. Manchmal ging er einfach so durch die Straßen von London, in der Hoffnung er würde sie treffen. Einmal glaubte er sogar sie gesehen zu haben, aber als er genauer hinsehen wollte war sie schon wieder weg. Er hätte sein ganzes Gold darauf verwettet, dass sie kaum in der Winkelgasse anzutreffen war, weil sie glaubte dass sie in der Muggelwelt niemals ihm begegnen würde.

Seiner Mutter, die ja alles aufdeckte, schob er keinerlei Schuld zu denn nach der Schlacht wollte er mit Aria zu seinen Eltern gehen, um sie ihnen vor zustellen. Da hätte sie es so und so gesagt… Draco konnte sich noch haarklein an ihr geschocktes Gesicht erinnern. Sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf und beäugte ihn als ob er ein Fremder gewesen war. Sch*** drauf ob wir miteinander verwandt sind oder nicht, ich liebe sie trotzdem, dachte er. Er vermisste sie so sehr. Seine Eltern wollten ihn schon mehrmals verkuppeln, er ließ aber keine an sich ran.

Aria war so schnell weg und das letzte was sie sagte war „Lebewohl, Draco." Dabei liefen ihr Tränen runter und sie zitterte. Nur Stunden zuvor hatte sie ihre Schwester verloren und eigentlich brauchte sie jemanden, der sie trösten konnte doch sie war auf und davon gewesen, alleine mit ihrem Schmerz. Natürlich war er ihr nachgerannt aber es waren so viele Menschen hier gewesen dass er sie schnell aus den Augen verlor…

Aber sein Leben musste weitergehen, wenn auch ohne sie. Er blieb zu erst mit seiner Familie ein paar Wochen einfach nur zu Hause, dann konnte Blaise Zabini ihn überreden, dass sie gemeinsam eine Weltreise unternehemen. Aus jedem fernen Land schickte er ihr eine Ansichtskarte, in der Hoffnung sie würde ihm einmal einen Brief schreiben. Doch es kam nichts von ihr, rein gar nichts.

Es kränkte Draco sehr, denn er hatte die Hoffnung nie aufgegeben. Dafür war sie einfach zu wichtig für ihn.

Sehr gerne erinnerte er sich an ihre gemeinsamen Zeiten. Zu ihrem 17. Geburtstag hatte er ihr eine Goldkette gekauft, er sagte sie wäre billig gewesen, was aber nicht wirklich stimmte denn er würde ihr keinen wertlosen Schrott kaufen. Sie fragte ihn ob das Herz aus purem Gold wäre – die Wahrheit – aber er sagte es sei nur ein Goldüberzug, das beruhigte sie.

Draco dachte auch gerne an die wunderbaren Stunden, die sie gemeinsam am See, am Astronomieturm oder sonst wo verbracht haben. Einmal wurden sie von Snape in den Kerkern erwischt und er bekam ihre Unterwäsche zu Gesicht, Aria fand das nicht lustig aber D. konnte nur darüber lachen.

In den Osterferien 1997 durfte er ihre Unterwäsche genauer betrachten…

Er fand es echt schön mit Aria, sie hatten Ruhe weil seine Eltern nicht zu Hause waren und keine Störenfriede weit und breit ;)

Es fühlte sich so an als ob sie für einander geschaffen wurden, alles passte perfekt.

Weil Draco keine Lust mehr auf den Garten hatte, ging er wieder zurück, denn er wollte sich Bilder von ihm und Aria anschauen.

Sein Vater war sicher noch irgendwo da draußen, auf der Suche nach Tina, Ariel und Andreas oder wie diese Pfauen auch heißen mögen.

Draco's Mutter war immer noch nicht zu Hause, sie konnte nie genug vom Einkaufen bekommen.

Sein Zimmer war groß, hell und geschmackvoll eingerichtet mit einem großen, dunklen Bett, einem dunklen Kleiderschrank, einige Landschaftsbilder die seine Mutter ausgesucht hatte, ein Schreibtisch mit Sessel und durch die 2 Fenster kamen schwache Sonnenstrahlen herein. Neben und über seinem Bett hingen viele Fotos, wo er gemeinsam mit ihr abgebildet war.

Auf dem kleinsten standen sie dicht nebeneinander vor Hogwarts, Dumbledore hatte dieses Foto gemacht, er bestand darauf. Aria lächelte selig und er selbst sah etwas…genervt aus. Das musste Ende des 5. Schuljahres gewesen sein…

Auf einem anderen tanzten sie. Das war auf der geheimen Weihnachtsparty, die ein paar 7. Klässler organisiert hatten, für alle die nicht zum Slug-Club gehörten. Aria hatte ein furchtbar schönes, silbernes Kleid an und er selbst einen einfachen Anzug. Obwohl beide keine begeisterten Tänzer waren sahen sie ganz süß beim Tanzen aus.

Bild Nummer 3: Das hatte Goyle gemacht, kaum zu glauben dass er eine Kamera bedienen konnte. Die beiden hatten es nicht bemerkt, denn sie saßen am Seeufer und waren am knutschen.

Doch Goyle hatte ihm das Foto gegeben, weil er sagte es sei eine schöne Erinnerung für ihn, eine Art Geschenk ^^ Obwohl es…eigenartig ein Foto zu besitzen wo man sich mit seiner Freundin knutschen sah, wollte Draco es behalten, es war immerhin ein knallharter Beweis.

Auf dem größten und letzten Foto war es Winter und Aria & Draco hatten beide ihren Slytherin Schal um und er legte einen Arm um sie, während Aria ihre Arme um ihn gelegt hatte. Beide sahen ziemlich glücklich aus, darum hatte er es auch stark vergrößern lassen. Die Bilder waren alle mit einem Dauerklebefluch besetzt, so konnte er sie nie vergessen.

Eine Weile saß er einfach nur so da und starrte die Bilder an, als ob er erwartete dass Aria jeden Moment aus ihnen herauskommen könnte.

Doch sein Vater riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „DRACO! Ich habe sie alleine gefunden, vielen Dank für deine Hilfe!" Gern geschehen, deine Pfauen kümmern mich nicht. „Tut mir leid, Vater. Ich musste noch etwas anderes tun…" „Komm trotzdem runter, ich will mit dir reden." Draco stand auf und ging runter in den Salon. „So kann es nicht weitergehen, Junge. Vergiss endlich deine Kleine und lebe dein Leben. Du warst doch sonst nie so." „Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an." Zischte er. „Oh doch, ich bin dein Vater und ich will dir nur helfen. Sie tut dir nicht gut." „Sie war das Beste was mir jemals passiert ist! Wir haben gemeinsam einen Krieg überstanden, einen verdammten Krieg, der so schrecklich war wie noch nie! Du verstehst das nicht, ich kann die Person die ich liebe nicht einfach links liegen lassen!" „Und du bist dir sicher sie liebt dich auch? Sie hat nie ein Lebenszeichen von sich gegeben, obwohl du so viel für sie getan hast, all die Jahre-" „Sie tut es immer noch , das weiß ich.

Und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe." Draco wollte gehen, doch sein Vater hielt ihn zurück. „Pass auf, du kannst nicht ewig so weitermachen. Ihr immer nur nach trauern und so, das hat keinen Sinn. Hör auf deinen Vater, tu das Richtige." „Ich tue das Richtige, vielleicht ist sie nur noch nicht bereit. Es war für sie offensichtlich heftiger als für mich zu erfahren dass wir Cousins sind." „Jahh, das seid ihr. Und man heiratet heutzutage seine Cousins nicht mehr." „Das ist mir egal, ich habe sie kennen gelernt als meine Nicht-Cousine, und ich werde sie niemals als meine Cousine betrachten, sondern als die Liebe meines Lebens." Mit diesen Worten ging er endgültig raus, er machte sich auf den Weg nach London, er wollte unbedingt mit Aria sprechen. Jetzt. Sofort. Koste es was es wolle.


	13. Briefe

Briefe

In dieser Nacht träumte ich von Draco und Andrew. Sie standen einfach nur vor mir und starrten mich an. Dann vertauschten sich ihre Köpfe und später stand nur noch eine Person da. Sie war ein Mix aus beiden. Schwarze Haare und graue Augen, das wär doch mal was. Diese Person sah wunderschön und unnahbar aus. Als ich sie berühren wollte, stoß ich mit meinen Fingerspitzen auf eine durchsichtige Wand. Sie ließ mich nicht durch, ganz gleich ob ich mich fest dagegen drückte oder mit meinem Zauberstab etwas unternahm. Ich war fertig mit meinen Nerven, doch diese Person sah mich nur lächelnd und sanft an.

*Auf-den-Boden-Knall*

Und schon wieder war ich aus meinem Bett gefallen. Das passierte mir IMMER nach einem schlechten Traum, es war so nervig.

Als ich mich im Spiegel begutachtete, stellte ich fest dass meine Haare nicht so schrecklich aussahen. Mein Gesicht war zwar noch ziemlich blass aber ich sah etwas besser aus als sonst.

In der kleinen Küche machte ich mir ein Spiegelei und röstete eine Scheibe Toast - dieses mal auf Muggelart, denn mein Zauberstab war in meinem Schlafzimmer.

Jeder Zauberer der in meine Wohnung eintreten würde, wäre sofort zum Entschluss gekommen dass hier eine Slytherin wohnt. Grün, grün, grün. Ich war schon immer ein kleines bisschen Stolz darauf, keine Hufflepuff zu sein, denn diese hatten nur einen völlig gewöhnlichen Ruf. Slytherins dagegen galten als Stolz, eigensinnig, clever, hinterlistig und mit der gewissen Portion an Mut. Die Gryffindors Warenkunde uns eigentlich ziemlich ähnlich, nur dass sie vorurteilslos und viel selbstloser waren als wir. Den Slytherins ist es nur wichtig, selbst am Leben zu sein, sie kümmern sich höchstens um ihre Familie und allerengsten Freunde. Gryffindors haben mehr Mut und würden jeden retten.

Eine halbe Stunde später musste ich auch schon wieder zur Universität, irgendwie hoffte ich auch auf Andrew zu treffen.

Ich schminkte mich nur mit Wimperntusche und flechtete meine Haare. Ich zog eine dunkle Jeans, eine verspielte Bluse und eine Jacke an. Meine Schuhe musste ich mal wieder mit einem Aufrufezauber herbei "locken" aber meine Tasche mit den Unterlagen hing schon griffbereit an einem Haken.

Es herrschte reges Treiben in den Straßen Londons.

Kaum betrat ich den Campus, wurde ich von einem gewissen grünäugigen Mann angesprochen. "Hi Aria, erinnerst du dich noch an mich? Wir haben uns gestern getroffen." "Ja, du bist Andrew. Dich kann man nicht vergessen." Habe ich das wirklich gesagt?

"Wollen wir zum Hörsaal gehen? Ich möchte einen guten Platz bekommen." „Ja."

(…)

„Meinst du das ernst? Du arbeitest nebenbei als Clown?" fragte ich Andrew. Die Vorlesung war zu Ende und wir gingen eine Straße entlang.

„Ja. So verdiene ich Geld, um mein Studium zu finanzieren. Hast du auch einen Nebenjob?" „Nein, habe ich nicht. Ich habe genug Ersparnisse." „Ach so. Wollen wir vielleicht noch in ein Café gehen?" „Lieber nicht, Andrew. Heute jedenfalls nicht. Wie wärs denn mit morgen? Um 5 Uhr?" Ein wenig enttäuscht sah er schon aus… „Okay. Warte, ich gebe dir meine Handynummer." „Ich habe kein Handy, nur ein Telefon." „Wirklich? Aber du kannst mich ja auch von dort aus anrufen…Gib mir mal deine Hand." Er kramte einen Stift aus seiner Tasche und schrieb etwas auf meinen Handrücken. Seine Nummer. „Bittschön. Wir sehen uns morgen!" Mit einem leichten Lächeln verabschiedete er sich und überquerte die Straße.

Schon wieder eine Verabredung mit einem Studenten, dachte ich. Hoffentlich küsst er mich nicht.

Ich prüfte, ob mein Zauberstab noch in meiner Tasche war und machte mich dann auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse.

Auch dort war ziemlich viel los, ob Muggel oder Zauberer, jeder geht gerne einkaufen.

In Flourish & Blotts begegnete mir ein bekanntes Gesicht. Meine Tante. Narzissa Malfoy, die alles zerstört hat. Sie redete gerade mit einer Verkäuferin, bemerkte mich aber trotzdem. „Aria?" Ich sah sie nur panisch an und lief raus aus dem Laden.

Was hatte ich mir nur dabei gedacht? Es hätte genau so gut Draco sein können, das wäre noch viel schlimmer gewesen. Ich würde es sicher nicht aushalten, ihm in seine Augen zu sehen, in seinder wunderschönen Augen…Andrew hatte auch schöne Augen…Aber die von Draco waren für mich immer etwas Besonderes gewesen, denn sie wirkten je nach seiner Laune immer anders.

In diesem Moment wollte ich ihn einfach nur da haben, seine Hand halten und mit ihm sprechen, so wie früher. Es bestand kein Zweifel darin, dass ich ihn äußerst vermisste.

Ich vermisse ihn schon seit Jahren, dachte ich.

Notiz der Autorin: Vielleicht fragt ihr euch, warum Aria nie zu ihm zurück gegangen ist. Ich habe ja schon geschrieben, dass sie nicht kann, will etc aber sie kann es einfach noch nicht realisieren, welche Dummheit sie seit Jahren begeht. Damals hörte sie nicht auf ihren Verstand, sondern auf ihr Gefühl. Aria redet sich auch immer ein dass Draco sie nicht mehr liebt, was aber nicht stimmt wie ihr gelesen habt.

Draco, Andrew, Draco, Andrew, Draco, Andrew… Warum denke ich an 2 verschiedene Männer, wo ich doch nur einen davon liebe?

Ja klar du liebst Draco, aber du findest Andrew auch interessant. Außerdem könnte dir Andrew das geben, was du schon lange nicht mehr hattest sagte wieder diese Stimme.

Wird das nie aufhören?

Als ich bei „Magischer Menagerie" vorbeiging, kam mir eine Idee, wie ich mich ablenken könnte. Ein Haustier! Ich werde nicht mehr alleine sein und habe Gesellschaft.

Ich betrat den Laden und überall, wirklich überall, waren Tiere.

Ein kleines, unglaublich süßes Kätzchen. Es war reinweiß und hatte bezaubernde blaue Augen. Sie sah mich neugierig von ihrem Käfig aus an. „Entschuldigen Sie, wie viel verlangen Sie für diese hier?" fragte ich die Verkäuferin. „Für das weiße Kätzchen? 10 Galleonen." „Ok ,ich nehm sie. Hat sie einen Namen bekommen?" „Ja, das ist Arizou (sprich Arisu)" „Das ist aber ein schöner Name…"

Sie gab mir Arizou sicher „verstaut" in einem Katzenkörbchen und dann bezahlte ich.

Irgendwie zufrieden machte ich mich auf den Weg nach Hause.

.com/data/adpix/picture_

Vor meiner Haustür lag ein Brief.

Sollte ich ihn öffnen?, dachte ich. Natürlich war er von ihm, niemand anders würde mir einen Brief vor die Haustüre legen. Aber Moment mal – woher wusste er meine Adresse? Hatte er im Telefonbuch nachgesehen? Oder hatte Hermine es ihm gesagt? Sie war eine der wenigen, die meine Adresse wusste und wahrscheinlich wollte sie alles darauf setzen, dass ich wieder mit ihm zusammen sein werde.

Mit zitternden Händen hob ich den Brief auf, ich wollte ihn dieses Mal lesen.

Weil ich immer noch in einer Art Panikstarre war, ging ich nicht in meine Wohnung hinein.

Gaaanz langsam öffnete ich den Brief.

„Liebe Aria.

Wieso hast du mir nie zurück geschrieben? Ich habe dir sehr viele Briefe geschrieben, all die Jahre. Doch nicht ein einziges Mal hast du mir geantwortet.

Renn nicht immer davon, bitte. Wir müssen miteinander reden.

Vermisst du mich denn nicht? Du sagtest ich sei die Liebe deines Lebens, und dann brichst du jeglichen Kontakt mit mir ab.

Aria, ich vermisse dich, jede Sekunde, jede Minute, jede Stunde.

Ich habe dich öfters gesucht, ich wusste dass du in London wohnst, nun weiß ich auch genau wo. Deine Freundin war sehr…informativ.

Kehre endlich zu mir zurück, dahin wo du hingehörst. Vergiss diese Sache mit unserer Verwandtschaft. Früher oder später wären wir es in gewisser Weise sowieso gewesen.

Antworte mir bitte.

Ich liebe dich,

Draco

*Tropf, tropf*

Tränen durchnässten das Blatt Pergament.

Hermine, du wirst es bereuen, dachte ich.

Ich holte meinen Schlüssel aus der Tasche und sperrte die Tür auf.

Auf den Brief antworten. Ja, nein, ja, nein, ja, nein…Vielleicht?

Ich war hin. und hergerissen. Einerseits wollte ich auf keinen Fall, anderseits irgendwie schon.

Na los, mach schon. Du willst es doch! sagte wieder diese Stimme ^^

Da ich genug Pergament auf Lager hatte, nahm ich mir eines und beginn zu schreiben. Musste ja nicht heißen dass ich ihn abschicken würde.

An Draco

Danke für deinen Brief.

Zuerst will ich sagen, wie leid es mir tut.

Ich habe am 2. Mai 1998 den größten Fehler meines Lebens gemacht. Ich habe überreagiert, es wurde mir alles zu viel. Zuerst mein Dad, dann meine Schwester und dann sollten wir auch noch Cousins sein… Obwohl das nicht von Belang sein sollte, ergriff ich die Flucht.

Ich dachte…Ich dachte es würde nicht akzeptiert werden, von unseren Familien meine ich. Das heißt wenn mein Kind meinen Neffen heiraten würde, wäre ich schockiert und würde es nicht so wollen.

Doch man darf nicht immer von sich selbst ausgehen, oder? Ich hätte erst mal abwarten müssen, was unsere Eltern dazu sagen…Ich war dumm und feige, so war es. So ist es immer noch.

Draco, ich vermisse dich auch, mehr als du denkst. Manchmal habe ich Träume, die von uns handeln. Dabei erinnere mich an frühere Zeiten, an gemeinsame Momente…

Aber ich glaube nicht dass ich bereit bin, mich mit dir zu treffen, dafür bin ich noch nicht bereit, tut mir Leid.

Ich liebe dich immer noch und werde es auch immer tun.

Aria

xxx

Ich faltete das Pergament und legte es zur Seite.

Dann kümmerte ich mich erstmals um Arizou.


	14. Briefe Teil 2

Meine neue Gesellin konnte so verdammt süß aussehen während sie im Land der Träume verweilte. Meine kleine Arizou… Ich schloss sie sofort in mein Herz, man musste sie einfach nur lieb haben.

Morgen würde ich mich mit Andrew treffen, dachte ich. Ob das gut gehen wird?

Den Brief hatte ich mittlerweile abgeschickt.

Per Muggelpost, das wollte ich absichtlich so.

Arizou ließ ich weiter schlafen und dann machte ich mich auf den Weg zu meinem Kleiderschrank. Was sollte ich morgen anziehen? Nicht zu aufreizend das war klar.

(…)

*vor-dem-Schrank-steh-und-sich-den-Kopf-zerbrech*

Meine beige Hose und eine rote Bluse + Blazer schienen perfekt. Ich suchte mir auch noch ein schönes Armband raus, das machte das Outfit interessanter.

Um punkt 9 Uhr ging ich ins Bett, Arizou durfte die 1. Nacht neben mir verbringen.

Zum Glück hatte ich keinen Traum, der mit meinem Leben zu tun hatte…

Ich hatte schon lange nicht mehr so arg lange geschlafen wie heute. Erst um 11 Uhr wachte ich auf. Arizou lag nicht mehr neben mir, darum stand ich auf und suchte sie. Sie saß am Fensterbrett und starrte die Eule an, die dort wartete. Mit einem Brief im Schnabel ^^ Sicher von Draco, dachte ich.

Aria.

Ich konnte es nicht fassen, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit hast du mir geschrieben.

Lass dir mal eines sagen: Du bist nicht dumm, du bist so verdammt klug, du warst es schon immer und wirst es auch bleiben.

Du hast nur einen Fehler gemacht, genauso wie ich es auch schon oft getan hatte.

Ich habe mit meinen Eltern schon oft über unsere Beziehung gesprochen und meine Mutter meinte es würde ihr nichts ausmachen und mein Vater…ist eben mein Vater. Früher oder später wird er dich akzeptieren müssen. Um die Ansichten deiner Mutter müsste ich mir keine Sorgen machen, sagte meine.

Lass uns einfach alles vergessen und neu anfangen und wir werden glücklicher als je zuvor sein.

Ich liebe dich so sehr

Draco

X

Alles vergessen? Ich hatte mir schon so viele Vorwürfe gemacht und er will alles vergessen und neu anfangen? Wie denn bitte? Unsere Vergangenheit lastet auf mir wie ein…Felsbrocken. Ich hatte so viele Fehler gemacht, ich hatte ihn so verdammt, verdammt verletzt…Wie kann man mich noch lieben?

Aber… Fehler sind menschlich…trotzdem, mein Fehler war zu groß, er richtete zu viel Schaden an.

Ich habe Draco nicht verdient, dachte ich. Er war stets um mich bemüht, auch wenn ich ihm davongelaufen war. Jeder wünscht sich so einen Typen an seiner Seite… Nur ich habe in stehen gelassen…

St. Mungo, ihr könnt mich haben. Eindeutige Anzeichen an Geisteskrankheit ^^

Tief durchatmen, Aria. Tief durchatmen. Alles ist in bester Ordnung.

NICHTS IST IN ORNUNG DU DUMME KUH! Du hast herausgefunden dass er dich immer noch vergöttert, also beweg gefälligst deinen Hintern zu ihm zurück und schnapp ihn dir! Du willst es doch auch, das wissen wir beide! Du liebst ihn, er liebt dich, was willst du mehr?

Konnte diese Stimme nicht einmal ihren Mund halten? xD

Jetzt drehe ich wohl total durch.

Arizou weckte mich aus meinen Gedanken und schnurrte weil sie Hunger hatte.

Ich gab ihr etwas zu fressen, dann gab sie Ruhe.

Meine Stimme hatte irgendwie recht… Ich will es ja, aber KANN ich es?

Ich will es weil: Eeersteeens: Von der Einsamkeit wird man verrückt (loca, loca, loca)

Zweeeitens: Schon so lange wurde ich nicht mehr geküsst, nicht mehr angefasst, …. ^^

Geliebt wurde ich immer, aber die Nähe war nicht vorhanden.

Dritteeens: Schon so lange habe ich ihn nicht mehr gesehen.

Viiierteens: 2 sich liebenden sollten nicht zu lange getrennt bleiben.

Ich kann es nicht weil:

Erstens: Ich habe ihn enttäuscht.

Zweitens: Ich bin seine verdammte Cousine!

Drittens: Was ist mit Andrew? Vielleicht könnte ich mit ihm ja etwas völlig unkompliziertes starten…

Viertens: WEIL ICH EINFACH NICHT KANN!

Es gab vier Pro und Contra Argumente. Sehr toll, Aria. Welche Seite davon war nur richtig? Eine gute Mischung konnte es in solchen Angelegenheiten nicht geben, eindeutig nicht.

Ich begann wieder einen Brief zu schreiben.

Lieber Draco.

Schön dass es dich gefreut hat.

Aber ich glaube ich kann das nicht, ich will es zwar so sehr, aber ich kann nicht. Warum auch immer…Ich bin, nun ja, verdammt dumm, egal was du sagst. Die Hogwartszeiten sind schon längst vorüber, sie sind unsere Vergangenheit und die Vergangenheit sollte man wenn möglich nicht mehr zurückholen, denn sie tut nur weh.

In Liebe,

Aria

In Liebe? Was fiel mir dabei nur ein?

Ich gab der Eule wieder den Brief, denn sie saß immer noch da. Kluges Tier.

Und wieder würde ich ihn verletzen….es war aussichtlos…Ich bin kein guter Mensch, dachte ich.

(…)

„Mist." Murmelte ich. Es war fast 5 Uhr und ich hatte doch eine Verabredung mit Andrew…Gott sei Dank hatte ich mir mein Outfit am Vortag schon hergerichtet…Darum musste ich nur hineinschlüpfen und meine Haare noch mit einem Zauber in Form bringen. Ging viel schneller als von Hand.

Ich stolperte regelrecht aus meiner Wohnung heraus, so eilig hatte ich es. Andrew hatte mich heute schon angerufen und mir die Adresse gesagt.

Ich legte einen Desillusionierungszauber auf mich und apparierte zu der Adresse.

Ich landete in einer kleinen Seitenstraße, wo kein Mensch war.

Den Zauber löste ich wieder auf und machte mich auf die Suche nach Andrew.

Er saß in dem Café und redete mit der Kellnerin. Sah ganz so aus als ob er eben erst gekommen war.

„Hi Andrew!" Ich winkte ihm kurz und ging dann zu seinem Tisch. „Aria! Hey. Ich dachte du kommst nicht mehr." „Jah, ich habe die Zeit etwas übersehen, ich äh musste mich um meine Katze kümmern." „Du hast ein Haustier? Wie heißt es?" „Arizou. Sie ist noch ziemlich klein." „Süß." „Wie geht es dir heute, Andrew?" „Gut, gut. Danke der Nachfrage. Dir?" Seine grünen Augen wirkten so..hypnotisierend, von einer anderen Welt… „Geht so. Erzähl mir doch was über dich, ich kenne dich kaum." „Okay. Also ich bin 24 Jahre alt, heiße im Nachnamen Mill, bin in Liverpool geboren und lebe nun hier. Ich habe einen Bruder und 2 Hunde, Jack und Ina. Meine Eltern sind geschieden und haben kaum noch Kontakt. Mein Lieblingsessen ist Truthahn, meine Lieblingsfarbe braun und ich verabscheue laute Musik. Wie steht's mit dir?" „Oh, Truthahn, mag ich auch. Also ich stamme aus Kent, mein Vater und meine Schwester sind tot. Ich liebe die Farbe Grün und sehr gerne esse ich Kürbissuppe und Fisch. Ich mag Klassik." „Also ist deine halbe Familie tot? Tut mir echt leid…" „Ja, ich vermisse sie sehr."


	15. Wiedersehen im Treppenhaus

Wiedersehen im Treppenhaus

Mit Andrew war es so leicht, so angenehm ein Gespräch zu führen.

Wir redeten über dies und das und ich konnte sogar über einen Witz lachen.

Wir verabredeten uns wieder für Sonntag, nur als Freunde versteht sich.

Ihm gegenüber erzählte ich nichts von einer verlorenen Liebe, ich sagte nur ich sei Single, bin aber noch nicht bereit für etwas Neues. Er wirkte ganz und gar nicht enttäuscht, sondern fragte mich etwas über Spanien, dieses Land ist mir ans Herz gewachsen. Ich verstand nur nicht, warum alle dort so in Fußball vernarrt sind. Was ist so besonders daran? Quidditch ist viel besser, dachte ich.

Diese Muggelsportart ist eigentlich auf der ganzen Welt verbreitet und beliebt, trotzdem fand ich es bescheuert. (Diese Zeilen zu schreiben tat mir weh, ich liebe den span. Fußball nämlich)

Mit einem guten Gefühl und einem winzigen Lächeln auf meinen Lippen ging ich zur Underground Station, um zurück nach Kensington zu kommen.

Arizou schlief, sie sah niedlich wie immer aus. Wie ich mir es auch dachte, saß eine Eule vor meinem Fenster.

Ich öffnete es und nahm ihr den Brief ab.

Von Draco, mal sehen was er schreibt.

Hey Aria.

Nochmals: Die Vergangenheit ist zu Ende, ich habe nicht vor sie wieder zurück zu holen, denn keiner von uns will nochmals einen Krieg erleben.

Ich will dich sehen, ich vermisse dich und du mich auch.

Du sagtest du könntest nicht zu mir zurück kommen, warum das? Ich will dass wir wieder vereint sind, verstehst du? Entscheide dich doch einmal, du kannst nicht auf ewig traurig sein, nur wegen...

Außerdem hast du gesagt du WILLST es auch, sag mir endlich was los ist!

Ich liebe dich - auch nach all dem

Draco

Er möchte es wirklich wissen? Er hätte gerne eine Erklärung? Na gut:

*eine-Rolle-Pergament-such-und-Stift-such*

Ganz wie du willst Draco:

Ich würde es einfach nicht ertragen, in deine Augen zu sehen. Die Schuld würde mich umhauen, ich habe dich nämlich im Stich gelassen, was mir unendlich leid tut. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich mir das je selbst verzeihen kann.

Aber... Ich liebe dich.

Aria

Zack, schon flatterte die Eule wieder davon als ich ihr den Brief mitgab.

Ich hoffe immer noch darauf, dass die Karten niemals lügen. Ein bisschen was davon hatte sich ja schon erfüllt. Dank Andrew war ich etwas glücklicher.

(...)

2 Stunden später, bei den Malfoys

Draco sah seit Stunden aus seinem Zimmerfenster und wartete auf einen Brief, von ihr. Als er eine Gestalt am Abendhimmel entdeckte, wusste er dass es nur seine Eule sein konnte.

Nachdem er den Brief gelesen hatte, gingen ihm viele Gedanken durch seinen Kopf.

Aria konnte ihm nicht in seine Augen sehen, weil die Schuld sie dann umhauen würde? Absolut lächerlich. Er hatte ihr längst verziehen und sie steckte immer noch mitten in ihren... Depressionen, ja so in etwa konnte man das schon bezeichnen. Wenn sie nicht zu ihm kommen will, würde er zu ihr gehen... Gleich am nächsten Tag würde er sie besuchen, um Aria wieder zurück zu gewinnen.

Der Kopf brummte mir, offensichtlich tat mir dieses Getränk nicht gut.

Es war 10 Uhr, samstags. Also keine Uni oder dergleichen stand an. Einfach nur nichts tun war für diesen Tag angesagt.

Ich ging duschen, denn meine Haare rochen stark nach Rauch und allgemein nach so einem Lokal eben, ich hasste das.

Mein Lieblingsshampoo ist stark von Vanille geprägt, ich verwendete es schon seit ich 15 war.

Diesen Duft konnte niemand widerstehen… Ich konnte mich noch daran erinnern, dass er den Duft meiner Haare sch immer liebte... Geantwortet hatte er mir noch nicht, die Eule hätte ich sicher bemerkt, denn Arizou war immer ganz aufgeregt wenn etwas am Fenster hockte ^^ Meine Haare wollte ich lufttrocknen lassen, Hitze schadet ihnen nur unnötig.

Danach cremte ich meine Haut mit gut riechender Bodylotion ein. Mit Vanillegeruch selbstverständlich.

Irgendwie hatte ich heute gute Laune, darum schaltete ich das Radio ein und tanzte n Unterwäsche bekleidet zu einem lebendigen Song, den ich nicht kannte...

Meine Katze sah mir belustigt zu, falls Katzen überhaupt "belustigt" aussehen konnten.

Während ich durch mein Wohnzimmer hüpfte, klingelte es an der Tür.

Erst beim 3. Mal hörte ich es. Wer das sein könnte?, dachte ich. Vielleicht der Briefträger, er läutete öfters an, um mir Werbung oder so zu bringen.

Einmal bekam ich einen Katalog von einem Muggelversandhaus, wo ich mir manchmal auch Kleidung bestellte.

Ich machte die Tür auf, sah aber nicht in das Gesicht von John, den Postboten, sondern in das von Draco. Verdammter Stalker xD "W-Was machst du denn hier?" "Dich treffen." "Aber ich habe nicht gesagt dass ich mich mit dir treffen möchte, ich-" "Du hast gesagt du könntest es nicht, weil du ansonsten vor Schuld umfällst. Aber du siehst gerade in Mine Augen und du stehst immer noch."

Das stimmte… ich sah ihm wirklich in seine Augen.

Ohne nach zu denken, ging ich auf ihn zu und warf mich in seine Arme. Ich folgte meinem Instinkt, ich wollte es so. Weil ich ihn vermisste, dachte ich.

Es war so gut, seine Nähe zu spüren, von ihm festgehalten zu werden, auch wenn ich es kaum verdient hatte. "Ich habe dich so sehr vermisst." flüsterte ich. "Ich dich auch."

Doch ich löste mich wieder von ihm, um eine neue Dummheit zu begehen. "Aber nein, Draco, ich kann es nicht tun. Tut mir leid."

*bäm* machte es und ich knallte ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu. Wieso war ich so ein Monster? Damit brach ich ihm sein Herz, das war mir klar, aber… Ich würde immer wieder von Schuldgefühlen geplagt werden.

So, jetzt kommt ein schöner Songtext, irgendwie passen da einige Stellen zu dieser Situation.

Wish you well - Katie Herzig

I, I want to wish you well

I didn't watch you go

Cause I suppose I don't know how

I, I will remember you

Not the way you left but how you lived

And what you knew

I, I want to feel your hands

I want to feel your fire burning

Right from where I stand

I'll find my way

Cause you showed me how

I, I want toknow it's you

When I hear your voice inside my head

Inside my room

I, want to touch the sky

I want to see the stars twinkle

Like they were your eyes

I'll find my way

You showed me

I'll find my way

Cause you showed me how

I, I want to smell your scent

I want to breathe the air I did before

Before you left

I, I want to wish you well

The only reason my heart beats

Is cause you showed it how

I'll find my way

You show me

I'll find my way

You show me

I'll find my way

Cause you showed me how

You show me how

You showed me how

Wundervoll, nicht war?

Ihre Songs sind so inspirierend 3

Ich dummes, dummes, dummes Mädchen. Wieso schickte ich ihn wieder weg? Ich fühlte mich so glücklich während der Umarmung. In mir kribbelte es immer noch.

Was er wohl gerade denkt ... Wahrscheinlich dass ich undankbar, furchtbar dumm und verletzend bin.

Das Leben ist kompliziert.

-Draco's Sicht-

Sie war einfach gegangen. Aria war weg. Sie sagte Ich habe dich so sehr vermisst und danach irgendetwas von "Ich kann es nicht" gemurmelt.

Was war mit ihr los? Zuerst fiel sie ihm um den Hals und dann zischte sie gleich wieder ab. Frauen… Sollte er sich auf die Suche nach einer anderen begeben? Vielleicht würde er ja jemand unkomplizierteren finden.

Aber... Nein, niemand könnte Aria jemals ersetzen, nie im Leben.

Dafür liebte Draco sie zu sehr.

Ich saß im Badezimmer, auf dem Boden und lehnte mich gegen die geflieste Wand. Mein Körper konnte nicht aufhören zu zittern und meine Augen hatten vergessen was Trockenheit bedeutete.

Hätte ich bloß die Türe nicht aufgemacht... Warum nur...

Doch ein Teil von mir war froh gewesen ihn zu sehen. Er hatte sich nicht besonders verändert, nur sah er eben ein kleines bisschen älter aus, wenn nicht sogar besser als früher.

Ich sah auch nicht mehr aus wie 16 oder 17, meine Gesichtszüge hatten sich um einen Tick verändert und strahlten nun mehr Reife aus - so lange man in diesem Alter "reif" wirken konnte ^^ Es war noch dazu herrlich, seine Nähe zu spüren, es war einfach gut zu wissen... Dass er keine Figur aus meinen Erinnerungen war, sondern ein realer Mensch.

Ich will Draco zurück, ich will ihn zurück, zurück, zurück… Das Zittern und Weinen hörte nicht auf.


	16. MutterKind Gespräche

Mutter-Kind Gespräche

-Draco's Sicht-

Sonntagvormittag, Haus der Malfoys

"Draco, kommst du mal eben kurz runter? Ich habe etwas für dich!" rief Narzissa Malfoy, die soeben vom Shoppen zurück gekommen ist. Schon wieder ^^ Draco war im 1. Stock und stand vorm großen, hellen Fenster. Von da aus hatte man einen schönen Blick auf die umliegenden Ländereien, manche davon gehörten sogar den Malfoys selbst.

"Ich komme gleich!"

"Sofort, bitte!"

Draco ging die Steintreppe hinunter und im Salon stand seine Mutter und kramte in ihren Einkaufstüten herum.

Das mussten mindestens 7 oder 8 sein. (Ja eine Malfoy benötigt viel Kleidung xD) "Aah, da bist du ja. Du siehst schon wieder so blass aus, geh mal wieder raus und genieße die Herbstsonne!"

Er antwortete nicht.

"Ich habe dir was schönes mitgebracht. Ich war nicht nur in der Winkelgasse, sondern auch in irgendeiner Muggeleinkaufsstraße - da dachte ich mir das würde dir gut stehen."

Narzissa hielt eine graue und eine dunkelblaue Jeans, ein langärmliges hellblaues T-Shirt und ein graues Hemd. Obwohl er eigentlich schon alt genug war, um sich seine Kleidung selbst auszusuchen, konnte Draco's Mutter es einfach nie lassen.

"Schön." sagte er etwas geistesabwesend. "Dir gefallen die Sachen nicht, stimmst? Ich wollte dich nur etwas umstimmen."

Das gestrige Ereignis hatte er seiner Mum erzählt, vielleicht konnte sie ihm helfen. "Danke, Mutter. Natürlich gefallen sie mir aber diese Masche funktioniert normalerweise nur bei Frauen." Narzissa legte die Anziehsachen zu den anderen zurück und bat Draco, sich neben ihr zu setzen. "Ich habe jetzt wirklich keine Zeit um-" "Oh doch, Draco. Du bist so gut wie nie ernsthaft beschäftigt. Das wissen wir beide. Ich möchte mit dir über gestern reden." Hätte ich bloß nichts gesagt, hätte ich bloß nichts gesagt, dachte er.

"Ich weiß dass du noch sehr an ihr hängst, sie auch an dir. Aber sie kann nicht mehr mit dir zusammen sein, sagt sie, verstehe ich das richtig?" "Ja." sagte Draco knapp.

"Aber warum?" "Wenn ich es wüsste, wenn ich es nur wüsste…Dann würden wir hier vielleicht nicht sitzen."

"Könnte es sein, dass Aria einen anderen hat?" "Sicher nicht." "Na gut...was hast du jetzt vor?" "Sag du es mir."

"Ich bin nicht du, also nun raus mit der Sprache." "Ich werde ihr einen Brief schreiben und sie demnächst nochmal besuchen." "Dann wünsch ich dir dabei viel Glück." "Danke..."

"Ach ja und höre nicht auf deinen Vater, wenn es um diese Sache geht. Er hatte noch nie die Gabe dafür, solche Sachen...nachzuvollziehen. Er ist nicht der geborene Romantiker, du aber manchmal schon etwas. Tu dein Bestes um dein Mädchen wieder zurück zu dir zu holen." Narzissa lächelte ihn sanft an, wie es sich für eine gute Mutter eben gehörte.

Mit hoffnungsvollem Denken ging er wieder hoch in sein Zimmer, um den Brief zu schreiben.

Draco überlegte lange, bevor er eine Feder nahm, sie in das Tintenfass eintauchte und anfing zu schreiben.

Aria, was sollte das gestern?

Ich weiß ich habe dich schon um eine Erklärung gebeten, aber du schriebst mir nur du könntest nicht weil wenn du mich ansehen würdest, werde die Schuld dich umhauen. Nun ja, gestern warst du für kurze Zeit vollkommen fixiert auf mich und du bist nicht umgefallen. Also erzähl mir einfach, was los ist Aria. Früher hast du dein halbes Leben mit mir geteilt…

Draco

P.S.: Ich liebe dich

3

Für einen Moment zögerte er, schickte ihn dann aber doch ab.

Kurz sah er wie Lemon, seine Eule, hinter den Wolken verschwand und setzte sich dann auf sein Bett.

Auf diesen Bildern war sie noch ganz die Alte... Fröhlich, glücklich, lustig. Und jetzt sah sie ungesund, seltsam und traurig aus.

Weder Draco noch Aria konnten etwas dafür, das Schicksal wählte eben sie beide.

Er konnte es nicht lassen, sich an ihr gemeinsames 7. und letztes Jahr zu erinnern...

-1. September 1997-

Ich saß zusammen mit Blaise und den anderen Slytherins an unserem Tisch, während Aria immer wieder zu mir rüber sah, sie saß am anderen Ende des Tisches.

Wir hatten im Juli darüber gesprochen, wie sehr sich Hogwarts nach Dumbledore's Tod verändern würde.

Professor McGonagall wurde nicht Direktorin, sondern Snape. Auf Befehl des dunklen Lords, versteht sich. Das Ministerium war im August gefallen und nun beherrschte Angst und Schrecken die Zaubererwelt. Zwar war ich ein Todesser, doch ich war niemals mit ganzem Herzen dabei, so wie meine Tante Bellatrix, die den dunklen Lord vergötterte, wenn nicht schon liebte.

Dass hatte ich wohl ihr zu verdanken, sie erinnerte mich immer wieder daran was im Leben richtig und falsch war. Sie hätte genauso gut in all den anderen Häusern sein können, denn sie hatte so ziemlich alle Eigenschaften, manche eben mehr oder weniger ausgeprägt, aber sie waren alle irgendwie da.

Snape hielt gerade seine Rede, er sagte dieses Jahr werde komplett anders sein und er stellte uns 2 neue Lehrer vor - die Carrows, ich kannte sie. Im Juni waren sie auch am Astronomieturm… Den Gerüchten zufolge waren kaum Muggelstämmige nach Hogwarts zurück gekommen, was mich auch kaum wunderte. Reinblüter hatten hier überhaupt nichts zu befürchten, auch die Halbblüter nicht.

Die Lehrer sahen alle recht geschockt aus, wegen den Carrows. Professor McGonagall sah aus als ob sie jeden Moment vor Wut explodieren könnte andererseits aber auch als ob sie gleich weinen könnte, wegen der Veränderungen usw.

Mir gefiel das neue Hogwarts auch nicht so sehr, aber ich durfte mir nichts anmerken lassen und musste mich so benehmen wie ich es schon seit meinem 1. Jahr hier getan hatte.

Nach dem Essen mussten wir sofort in unsere Gemeinschaftsräume.

Von nun an war Slughorn unser neuer Hauslehrer. Er war schon ziemlich alt, war aber nicht unbegabt.

Als ich auf einem Sofa saß, kam Aria zu mir und lehnte sich an mich.

"Ich könnte sofort einschlafen. Einerseits von der langen Reise, anderseits von Snapes langweiliger Rede." sagte sie. "Ja, die war wirklich komisch. Ich geb's ungern zu, aber Dumbledore fehlt mir ein bisschen." Das brachte sie zum Lächeln, denn sie mochte Dumbledore und wollte much immer dazu bringen, das selbe zu tun.

"Die Carrows machen mir Angst. Sie hatten so einen bösartigen Gesichtsausdruck. Kennst du sie?" "Ähm ja, tue ich. Sie sind wirklich keine guten Menschen... Verärgere sie bitte nicht, wenn's geht." "Wir werden schon sehen . Ich geh jetzt ins Bett." Aria stand auf und streckte sich.

"Soll ich mitkommen?" sagte ich, um die Stimmung etwas aufzulockern. "Lieber nicht. Gute Nacht, Draco." "Nacht, Aria." Sie gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand dann in ihren Schlafsaal.

Draco starrte auf die Decke und seine Gedanken waren auf der Suche nach weiteren Momenten.

-Irgendwann im Oktober 1997-

"Ssscht! Hörst du das?" fragte mich Aria, wir gingen gerade einen Korridor im 6. Stock entlang. "Was denn?" "Sei leise! … Ich glaube da schreit jemand. Es kommt von weiter vorne." Wir gingen an ein paar Schülern vorbei, immer weiter gerade aus, bis wir nach Links abbogen. "Da wurde jemand eingesperrt." Aria und ich standen vor einem mit Eisenketten verschlossenem Klassenzimmer und jemand hämmerte gegen die Tür und schrie sich offenbar die Seele aus dem Leib, doch wie es schien wurde ein Zauber über die Türe gelegt, so dass die Lautstärke reduziert war. Aber es war offensichtlich, dass diese Person unbedingt raus wollte. "Wie hast du das nur gehört? Ich meine wir waren schon etwas weiter weg.." "Ich habe eben ein gutes Gehör, jetzt müssen wir diesen Mensch da drinnen raus holen. Sie nach ob dieLuft rein ist." "Bist du verrückt? Das war 1000%ig das Werk der Carrows, und wenn die rausfinden dass wir den oder die da drinnen rausgeholt haben, sind wir sowas von dran."

"Wie würde es dir gefallen den ganzen Tag eingesperrt zu sein? Oder Wochen? Sie werden uns nicht erwischen, so lange du einfach nur nachsiehst ob die Luft rein ist, nun mach schon Draco!" zischte Aria. Widerwillig tat ich was sie sagte und bog um die Ecke, niemand war da. "Alles okay!" sagte ich.

Aria trat ein paar Schritte zurück, nahm ihren Zauberstab und keine 5 Sekunden später machte es *Knall* ähnlich wie bei einer Explosion. "Musste das so laut sein?" "Ja, ansonsten wäre es nicht aufgegangen." Ein kleines Mädchen stolperte plötzlich heraus und sagte "Sie haben mich seit gestern hier festgehalten! Sie sagten wenn ich nicht tue was sie wollen, werden sie mich..." Nun fing sie an zu weinen, ihr Gesicht war voller Narben. "S-Sie haben mein...mein G-Gesicht mit einem Mess-er aufgesch-schlitzt! Warum machen Lehrer so etwas?"

Aria beugte sich etwas zu ihr hinunter und beäugte ihr Gesicht. "Wie heißt du?" "Alexandra." schluchzte sie. "Du bist in der 1. Klasse?" Sie nickte. "Nun gut, Alexandra, dann erzähle ich dir etwas darüber wie es hier früher war. Wir hatten einen ganz wunderbaren Schulleiter, Albus Dumbledore. Er war der größte Zauberer den ich je kannte. Im Juni wurde er von unserem derzeitigen Schulleiter, Severus Snape, getötet. Snape ist einer der bösen, so auch die Carrows. Früher war Hogwarts der sicherste Ort für uns Schüler, sowohl auch der schönste. Es gab keine Lehrer die ihre Schüler folterten oder tagelang einsperrten. Nicht alle waren nett, aber nicht so grausam wie die. Es ist so schade dass du das gute alte Hogwarts nicht kennenlernen kannst.

Aber nimm dich in Acht und pass auf was du sagst. Halte dich im Hintergrund auf und sag das auch all deinen Freunden, ja? Und wenn du siehst dass die Carrows gerade jemanden mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch bedrohen oder so, mach dich aus dem Staub und geh zurück zu deinem Gemeinschaftsraum. In welchem Haus bist du?"

"Gryffindor." piepste sie. "Dann ab zu deinem Turm, Alexandra."

Die Kleine bedankte sich und rann davon.

"Furchtbar was sie den 11jährigen antun."

"Ja, in der Tat." sagte sie bedrückt.

"Sollen wir die Türe wieder in Ordnung bringen?" "Nein, ich denke nicht. Sie sollen merken dass Widerstand herrscht. Kommst du?" Aria nahm meine Hand und wir machten uns auf den Weg zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum, doch wir kamen nicht weit.

"AHA! Ich habe wohl die Übeltäter gefasst! Habt ihr den Knall verursacht?"

Alecto Carrow stand gerade mal 5 m von uns entfernt.

Niemand sagte etwas.

"Wollt ihr denn nicht gestehen? Niemand anders war hier. Malfoy, von dir hätte ich das nicht gedacht, normalerweise gehörst du nicht zu den Widerstandsleistern. Und wen haben wir den da? Aria Tonks, auch keine der üblichen Unruhestiftern. Was machen 2 Slytherins hier ganz alleine in einem verlassenen Korridor?"

"Wir sind nur hier durchgegangen, weiter nichts."

"Nur durchgegangen was? Habt wohl einen ruhigen Ort um alleine zu sein gesucht." Ihr Blick wanderte auf unsere Hände, die sich immer noch fest umschlossen. "Wir sind hier nur durchgegangen."

"Hm… Gut, fürs 1. glaube ich euch. Macht dass ihr wegkommt, ehe ich es mir noch anders überlege.

Schnell gingen wir an ihr vorbei und sprachen erst miteinander, als uns niemand mehr hören konnte.

"Wieso hat sie uns einfach gehen lassen?" flüsterte Aria. "Weil wir Slytherins sind und du weißt genau welchen Ruf wir haben. Außerdem glaube ich dass sie sich nicht traut, sich gegen mich zu wenden, wegen meiner Eltern und so. Noch dazu..." Ich sah zu meinem linken Unterarm. "Ach so, jah, könnte sein." Eigentlich wollte ich zum Gemeinschaftsraum, sie aber nahm mich noch mit in den Innenhof, offensichtlich um zu reden...

"Was ist dir in letzter Zeit aufgefallen, Draco?" Ich überlegte.. "Dass du noch schöner aussiehst als letztes Jahr." "Idiot. Nein, ich meine, was ist dir HIER in der Schule aufgefallen?"

*Lichtblick*

"Potter & Co. sind verschwunden. Wie so viele Gryffindors…"

"Ganz genau. Darüber mache ich mir schon seit Wochen Gedanken. Was glaubst du haben sie vor?"

"Was weiß ich? Vielleicht sind sie abgehauen, ins Ausland oder so."

"Ich habe eine andere Theorie. Ich denke sie planen irgendetwas.. Etwas das diesen Krieg stoppen könnte oder so."

"Drei 17jährige und den Krieg beenden? Machst du Witze?" "Seh ich so aus?"

Nein, dachte ich. Aria sah eher verzweifelt und ratlos aus. "Du-weißt-schon-wer hat sicher einen Schwachpunkt, eine verwundbare Stelle oder so."

"Hmm..." "Ach, tu nicht so als ob du ahnungslos wärst, Draco. Jeder Mensch hat Schwächen." "Das Problem ist, ob wir sichergehen können dass er überhaupt noch etwas Menschliches an sich hat."

"Sag mal... Wie ist es so, an einem Tisch mit ihm zu sitzen?" fragte sie mich zaghaft.

"Eigenartig und beängstigend. Man fühlt sich andauernd beobachtet und rechnet damit, dass er jeden Moment in deine Gedanken eindringen könnte oder dir etwas antuen wird."

Der letzte Sommer war eine Katastrophe, im ganzen Haus waren Todesser im Überschuss und Voldemort höchstpersönlich war auch oft zu Gast.

"Das klingt schrecklich, nein es IST schrecklich. All das hier. Ich hasse, hasse, hasse es verdammt nochmal! Dieser-"

Aria schimpfte noch weiter und weiter und ich musste es mir anhören, es war eigentlich ganz interessant welch verschiedene Schimpfwörter sie wusste.

"Tut mir leid, aber das musste sein. Ich ertrage es so langsam nicht mehr.

Darum brauche ich Ablenkung. Küsst du mich?" Aria rückte ein Stück näher zu mir rüber und ich antwortete "Sicher."

Sometimes it lasts in love

But sometimes it hurts instead.

In Arias Wohnung

Ich hatte sehr schlecht geschlafen, unheimlich schlecht. Ich musste die ganze Zeit an früher denken und das Zittern hörte erst auf, als ich einschlief. Weil ich unbedingt jemanden zum reden brauchte, hatte ich geplant zu meiner Mutter zu ap apparieren. Gleich nachdem ich im Bad gewesen war, packte ich meine Tasche und ging zu dem Ort, von wo aus ich immer apparierte. Ein Frühstück hatte ich nicht, aber wie man so schön sagt, auf leerem Magen geht's besser.

Weil es doch noch recht früh war, musste ich meine Mutter aufwecken.

Sie begrüßte mich etwas schläfrig, dann kochte sie uns eine Kanne Tee & stellte ein Körbchen voll mit Gebäck auf den Tisch.

"Du willst mir sicher etwas erzählen?"

Misstrauisch sah sie mich an.

"Ja, Mum, darum bin ich auch hergekommen. Gestern... Gestern war er da. Er hat nach mir gesucht und mich gefunden." "Aber das ist doch wunderbar! Hast du mit ihm gesprochen?"

"Nicht viel... Ich habe ihm wieder die Tür vor der Nase zu geknallt..."

"Aria, ich weiß es gibt das Sprichwort »In der Liebe sind wir alle Narren« aber das war wirklich unheimlich dumm von dir. Er versucht es immer wieder und du schickst ihn wieder weg! Ich kann es nicht glauben, Kind! Willst du als alte Jungfer enden?" "Ja, ich war dumm, dümmer als ich es glaubte zu sein! Und ich werde sicher niemals eine 'alte Jungfer' sein, denn ich bin schon lange keine Jung-" "Keine Details, Aria, ich bitte doch darum."

Ja, so etwas hätte ich vor meiner Mutter nicht sagen sollen (xD) "Mein Fehler. Aber ich glaube, wenn ich wieder mit ihm zusammen wäre, dann würde ich immer an...an diesen Moment erinnert werden, wo ich ihn einfach so zurück gelassen habe."

Ich verbarg mein Gesicht in meinen Händen, ein Anzeichen dafür dass ich mit meinen Nerven am Ende war.

"Ach Schatz, Vergangenheit ist Vergangenheit. Sie ist endgültig vorbei. Alles was zählt, ist die Gegenwart und die nahe Zukunft." "Du hast ja Recht, aber das Leben lässt sich nur rückwärts verstehen..." "Und muss aber vorwärts gelebt werden. Ich kenne diesen Spruch."

"Dann verstehst du mich ja?" "Nein. Wenn alle Menschen nach solchen Lebensweisheiten leben würden, hätte nichts mehr seinen normalen Lauf."

"Aber Mum, ich-" "Kein Wort mehr, Aria. Das Thema ist durch. Ich habe dir alles dazu gesagt was ich dazu sagen habe, also mach das und höre auf deine Mutter."

Am liebsten hätte ich meine Schwester jetzt hier, dachte ich.

Ich stand auf und ging aus der Küche. Mein Ziel war mein altes Zimmer. Hier fühlte ich mich so wohl wie nirgends wo anders.

››Los, mach schon!‹‹ Die Stimme in meinem Kopf meldete sich zurück.

Schnurstracks ging ich zu den Bildern an der Wand und riss das Tuch von dem einen ab, wo ich mit Draco abgebildet war.

Einige Minuten stand ich nur so da und betrachtete uns. Ich strahlte übers ganze Gesicht auf diesem Bild...

In meinem alten Schrank war eine Menge Krimskrams, auch meine Schuluniform. Vorsichtig nahm ich sie heraus und packte sie in meine Tasche. Auch mein Hogwartskoffer war im Schrank.

Der Koffer war nicht leer.

Die Schachtel, wo einst mein Geburtstagsgeschenk drinnen war, lag einsam und allein da.

Als ich sie nahm, überrollte mich eine Welle angenehmer Erinnerungen an meinen 17. Geburtstag. Wir waren am Astronomieturm und es war schön gewesen, mit ihm den Sonnenuntergang zu sehen.

Die Schachtel glitt mir plötzlich aus den Fingern und es geschah etwas Seltsames.

Ein winziges Stück Pergament fiel heraus. Woher kam das wohl wieder?

Ich hob es auf und fing an es zu lesen.

Liebe Aria,

ich bin mir sicher du wirst das hier erst irgendwann später lesen. Denn der Zettel offenbart sich nur wenn die Schachtel herunter fällt.

Eines sollst du wissen: Ich möchte den Rest meines Lebens mit dir verbringen, nur mit dir.

Falls du genauso denkst, sag es mir, dass du diesen Brief gefunden hast.

Und dann...dann wirst du schon sehen.

Ich liebe dich

Draco

Und dann wirst du schon sehen? Was sollte das bedeuten?

»Verdammt, seit wann bist du so schwer von Begriff? ER WILL DICH HEIRATEN!« meinte die Stimme in meinem Kopf.


	17. Kapitel 17

Mich heiraten? Diese Stimme hatte echt nur Wunschträume.

Obwohl es eigentlich gar nicht soo absurd klingt, dachte ich.

Ich in einem wunderschönen Kleid… Eine traumhafte Hochzeitsreise...Ein schönes Haus...

Ich malte mir alles aus, es könnte alles so perfekt sein... Könnte...

Ich liebe ihn, doch was würde aus meinen Schuldgefühlen werden wenn ich wieder mit ihm zusammen sein würde? Nochmal will ich ihn nicht verletzen...

Ich ließ mich in mein Bett sinken und schloss meine Augen.

-Kurz vor Weihnachten 1997-

"Wieso bleiben wir nicht einfach hier?" flüsterte ich. "Meine Eltern sagten, ich muss unbedingt nach Hause kommen, ich weiß auch nicht warum." antwortete Draco. "Ich bin ja auch froh nach Hause gehen zu dürfen aber du bist dann nicht bei mir..."

"Es gibt Eulen, Aria." "Das ist mir klar, aber kann deine Eule dich zu mir bringen? Nein, kann sie nicht! Oh wie ich diese Kälte hasse."

Es war tatsachlich sehr kalt draußen. Obwohl ich schon so dicht wie möglich neben ihm ging, fror ich etwas. "Dann gehen wir wieder rein."

"Nein, ich will nicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort kann ich nichtmal richtig neben dir sitzen, ohne dass Pansy mir einen Todesblick zuwirft." "Das tut sie immer noch?" "Oh jaah, die hat sich eben Hals über Kopf in dich verliebt." "Ich mich aber nicht in sie. Hast du sie schon mal angesehen? Sie hat ein Mopsgesicht." "Nett wie immer Draco aber da hast du wirklich recht." "Ich hab immer Recht." "Oh nein, nicht immer. Höchstens manchmal." Ich grinste ihn an und er sagte "Stellst du mich als einen Idiot dar?" "Hm, so in etwa, ja. Du kannst manchmal echt idiotisch sein. Aber da kann man nichts mehr machen, du bist ein hoffnungsloser Fall."

"Danke. Willst du mich jetzt therapieren oder was?"

"Ich? Nein, du musst es dir einfach abgewöhnen, oder warte, tu es nicht. Ansonsten bist du nicht mehr Draco Malfoy, einer der größten Idioten dieser Schule." "Und du kannst manchmal ein echtes Miststück sein, weißt du das?" "Das hab ich wohl verdient. Das Miststück und der Idiot, das passt perfekt."

Wir wanderten eine Weile über die Ländereien und unterhielten uns wie immer über die Carrows und ihre mittelalterlichen Praktiken.

"Ich bin ja so froh dass die mich noch nicht angegriffen haben. Die armen Gryffindors, auf sie haben die Carrows es am meisten abgesehen."

"Du hast echt Mitleid mit den Gryffindors?" fragte er mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

"Hast du etwa ein Problem damit?"

"Ich kann an deiner Meinung nichts ändern, oder?" "Bestimmt nicht. Aber du könntest doch ein kleines bisschen Mitleid mit ihnen haben, stell dir vor du bist das."

"Bin ich aber nicht und werde es auch nie sein."

"Du wirst dich nie bessern..."

"Oh doch, ich habe mich gebessert. Hast du das nicht mitbekommen wie ich mich dir gegenüber verhalte?"

"Ich zähle nicht." sagte ich.

"Doch, gerade du zählst am meisten. Zu dem anderen muss ich ja nicht nett sein, so wie zu dir."

"Ein Wunder dass du überhaupt nett sein kannst, Draco. Bis zu unserem 5. Schuljahr hätte ich das nie gedacht."

"Ein Wunder dass ich als Sohn einer Todesser Familie fähig dazu bin."

"Jaah, stimmt." Ich musste lachen.

"Wenn du willst kann ich noch netter zu dir sein." "Ach ja? Und wie willst du das anstellen?" antwortete ich herausfordernd.

"So..."

Er zog mich zu sich heran und küsste mich für ein paar Sekunden… oder mehr.

"Das...war mehr als nett." sagte ich leise. "Aber ich hoffe doch nicht dass du zu den anderen auch so nett bist wie zu mir, jedenfalls nicht in dieser Weise wie jetzt. Obwohl, es würden sicher so einige davon Gefallen daran finden...Pans Parkinson zum Beispiel." Ich musste mir ein Grinsen verkneifen.

"Keine Angst, das mach ich nur mit dir. Trägst du eigentlich noch deine Kette, die ich dir zum Geburtstag geschenkt habe?" Ich fuhr mit meiner Hand unter meinen Schal und zeigte sie ihm. "Tag und Nacht. Sie ist so wunderschön…"

"Immerhin habe ich sie dir ja geschenkt, da kann sie nur wunderschön sein."

Idiot, dachte ich.

"Entweder du hörst mit diesen kleinen Sprüchen auf oder...oder ich bestrafe dich." "Na klar und wie willst du das machen?" *nachdenk* "Hm… Du musst bis zum Frühling auf unsere Treffen bei unserem Lieblingsplatz verzichten." Hehe, das würde er nicht einhalten können. "DAS würdest du nicht tun." "Ich bin stärker als du denkst."

"Ich werde mich mäßigen." sagte er leicht mürrisch.

"Fantastisch. Jetzt können wir zum Schloss zurückgehen."

Ich drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und nahm anschließend seine Hand in meine.

Tja, sobald man den Männern diese Art von "Entzug" androht, werden sie schwach und geben nach.

"Aria? Teddy will dich sehen!"

Teddy who?

Meine Mutter weckte mich sozusagen aus meiner Tagträumerei.

Ach so, Teddy, mein Neffe…

"Ich komme schon, Mum!"

Mühevoll rappelte ich mich auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Als Teddy mich sah, sprang er vom Boden auf und rannte auf mich zu. "Aria!"

"Hey, mein Kleiner. Na, wie geht's dir?"

"Du musst mich öfters besuchen, ich habe dich vermisst." piepste er.

"Ich dich doch auch, Teddy." sagte ich behutsam. "Aber ich muss viele Sachen erledigen und habe nicht immer Zeit mit dir zu spielen."

Ich konnte schon immer gut mit Kindern umgehen...

"Was musst du denn tun Tante Aria?"

"Lernen, für die Universität." "Was ist eine Uniservität?" "Universität nennt man das Teddy. Das ist sowas ähnliches wie eine Schule, nur lernt man da freiwillig und man kann sich aussuchen was man studiert."

"Muss ich dort auch einmal hingehen?" "Nur wenn du willst, Kleiner. Wollen wir spielen?"

"Jaah!"

-Einige "Der-böse-Zauberer-und-der-mutige-Junge" Spiele später-

"Tut mir leid, Teddy. Ich muss nun wieder gehen, ich habe noch...einen Termin." Ich wuschelte ihm durch seine feuerroten Haare, die vor einer Viertelstunde noch knallgrün gewesen waren.

"Och nein..." "Ich komme wieder, keine Frage, Kleiner. Mach's gut!"

"Tschüss Aria."

Meine Mutter gab mir noch einen selbstgemachten Kuchen mit und dann verschwand ich von hier.

In meiner Wohnung empfing mich Arizou nicht, denn sie saß am Fensterbrett. Eine Eule war da.

Natürlich war es SEINE Eule, Lemon.

Ich ließ sie herein und dann flatterte sie zum Tisch.

In dem Brief stand:

Aria, was sollte das gestern?

Ich weiß ich habe dich schon um eine Erklärung gebeten, aber du schriebst mir nur du könntest nicht weil wenn du mich ansehen würdest, werde die Schuld dich umhauen. Nun ja, gestern warst du für kurze Zeit vollkommen fixiert auf mich und du bist nicht umgefallen. Also erzähl mir einfach, was los ist Aria. Früher hast du dein halbes Leben mit mir geteilt…

Draco

P.S.: Ich liebe dich

Ich hatte es ihm doch schon erzählt, die Schuldgefühle sind das Problem.

Wieder einmal machte ich mich auf die Suche nach einer Rolle Pergament und meiner Feder.

Lieber Draco,

Ich habe dir bereits erzählt, dass die Schuldgefühle im Weg stehen! Ich will dich ja auch, aber es geht irgendwie nicht ohne mir selbst Vorwürfe zu machen! Bitte versteh mich doch, bitte. Versteh mich so wie du es all die Jahre getan hast.

Ich liebe dich,

Aria

Unbewusst hatte ich kleine Herzchen an den Rand gemalt, aber das war jetzt auch schon egal.

Ich steckte den Brief in einen Beigen Umschlag und steckte ihn in Lemon's Schnabel.

Ich sah auf die Uhr und bemerkte, dass ich noch etwa 1 Stunde Zeit hatte, bis ich mich mit Andrew treffen wollte.

Mein Kleiderschrank wurde von mir durchwühlt und nach langem Überlegen zog ich einen Rock, eine karierte Bluse und eine warme Weste an. Dazu mittelhohe Schuhe, die nicht bequem aussahen, doch sie waren es.

Um kurz vor halb 3 stöckelte ich zur U-Bahn Station, gerade noch rechtzeitig. Weil ich einen Sitzplatz bekam, überlegte ich was Draco denken würde wenn er meinen Brief lesen wird.

Wahrscheinlich dass meine Antwort nicht gut genug sein würde, oder dass ich mich lächerlich benahm, was meine Schuldgefühle betraf.

Ich muss den Kontakt zu ihm abbrechen, dachte ich. Er musste schon zu viel leiden, nur wegen mir. Draco hatte etwas besseres als mich verdient, eindeutig. Ich könnte mir eine neue Wohnung suchen, jaah, das ist mein neuer Plan...

Wie ausgemacht, wartete Andrew in einem Café auf mich.

Er sah heute ziemlich gut aus - seine Augen leuchteten so grün wie noch nie.

"Hey, Andrew!" "Hallo Aria! Schönes Wochenende gehabt?" "War ganz OK." log ich. "Toll. Was hast du so gemacht?" Die Bedienung rettete mich, in dem sie die Bestellung aufnehmen wollte. "Einen Espresso & ein Stück Kuchen bitte." Andrew bestellte das gleiche.

"Also?" "Also was?" antwortete ich gekonnt gespielt. "Was hast du seit unserem letzten Treffen so gemacht?" "Könnte ich dich genauso fragen." "Ich sag's dir, du mir, okay?" Ich nickte.

"Ich war meinen Bruder besuchen. Er wohnt nur eine halbe Stunde entfernt von hier... Er hat sich echt gefreut mich zu sehe." Erwartungsvoll sah er mich an. "Schön. Ich war bei meiner Mutter." "Besuchst du sie öfters?"

"Jag, eigentlich schon. Ich bin gerne... Zu Hause. Dort wo ich aufgewachsen bin, dort wo so viele Erinnerungen an meine Vergangenheit sind...An meinen Vater, an meine Schwester."

"Du vermisst sie sehr, oder?"

Die Kellnerin kam zurück und stellte 2 Tablette auf den Tisch.

Ich biss kurz von meinem Kuchen ab, ehe ich antwortete.

"Ja, das tue ich ziemlich. Ich habe in meinem Leben schon einige mehr oder wenige geliebte Menschen verloren."

"Außer deiner halben Familie?"

"Genau, aber das ist kompliziert und ich möchte sowieso nicht darüber reden."

"Musst du auch nicht, Aria. Trauern ist in Ordnung."

Andrew hatte wirklich einen mitfühlenden Blick, bei ihm konnte man nicht anders als sich wohl zu fühlen.

"Man kommt sich so verloren vor… Ich mochte meinen Dad sehr gerne und meine Schwester war eben…meine Schwester, verstehst du?"

"Meine Oma ist vor 2 Jahren gestorben, ich kenne deine Lage. Ich hatte nie einen Großvater, der eine starb als ich 2 1/2 Jahre alt war, der andere ist unbekannt."

"Ich hatte nie Großeltern. Meine Eltern hatten sich mit ihnen zerstritten oder so." "Sag mal Aria, bist du in einer Problemfamilie aufgewachsen?"

"Nein! Bin ich nicht! Du weißt ja gar nicht von was du sprichst!" "Schon gut, schon gut..." "Hast du zufällig etwas von einem Art Krieg vom Jahre 1997 hier in England mitbekommen?" "Du meinst wo haufenweise Leute ermordet oder verschleppt wurden? Oder wo die Millenium Bridge auf mysteriöse Art in sich zusammen fiel? Ja ich hab es mitverfolgt."

"Mein Vater & meine Schwester waren Opfer dieses Krieges. Viele Menschen die ich kannte überlebten ihn nicht."

"Oh man, das hättest du mir gleich sagen sollen, Gefallene in der Familie… Zwei meiner Großonkeln fielen im 2. Weltkrieg. Der eine war in Russland verschollen, der andere wurde in Deutschland erschossen... Keine Ahnung warum." "Die Welt ist nicht gut, gar nicht gut."

"Bist du Pessimistin?" "Naja ein wenig, ich kann Pessimist und Optimist sein."

"Ach so. Schmeckt dir der Kuchen?"

"Ja, ist ganz gut."

Genussvoll trank ich einen Schluck meines Espressos.

(...)

"Ich glaube ich werde umziehen."

"Wieso das?" "Hm ich weiß nicht. Aber mein Gefühl sagt es mir so."

"Such dir was in Soho. Dort ist es cool." "Daran habe ich noch gar nicht gedacht, ich schau mich mal um.

Bis morgen oder so, Andrew, ich muss jetzt los. Einen schönen Tag wünsche ich dir!"

Ich machte mich auf den Weg zur Busstation, mein Ziel war ein Immobilienmakler. Es gab hunderte davon hier in London, aber von einem hatte ich schon gutes gehört: Benjamin McNim (Achtung: nur erfunden) Meine Nachbarin hatte einmal von ihm geschwärmt, weil er ihr diese fantastische Wohnung verschafft hatte.

McNims Büro war in Chelsea, also nicht weit entfernt. Noch dazu hatte er auch an einem Sonntag offen.

(...)

"Nun gut, Miss Tonks, wie Sie wünschen. Eine Wohnung für 1 Person + Katze in einem schönen Gebiet mit nahegelegener U-Bah-Station. Ich werde sehen was ich machen kann. Schreiben Sie mir bitte hier Ihre Telefonnummer auf?"

Er gab mir ein Blatt Papier und ich kritzelte meine Nummer darauf.

"Auf Wiedersehen, Mr McNim. Ich freue mich auf Ihren Anruf!"

"Einen schönem Tag noch, Ms Tonks."

Ich verließ den kleinen Raum und wurde von der Sekretärin Buchzeichen beachtet, sie war zu sehr mit ihren Fingernägel beschäftigt.

Dieses Mal würde ich niemanden verraten, wo genau sich mein Haus befindet, dachte ich.

Ich wollte vollkommene Anonymität genießen.

Es war schon halb 6 als ich meine weiße Haustüre aufschloss.

Arizou kam mir entgegen und miaute laut. Hunger, Hunger, Hunger… wenn sie sprechen könnte wären das ihre Worte.

"Einen Moment Süße, ich muss noch nach deinem Futternapf suchen, den anderen hast du gestern zerstört."

Ja, das hatte sie. In jeden Gegenstand/jede Person musste sie ihre Krallen hineinhauen.

Während sie ihr rohes Jarvey-Fleisch aß (wer nicht weiß, was ein Jarvey ist, soll sich 'Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind' by Newt Scamander kaufen!) durchsuchte ich meinen Kühlschrank. Ich hatte nur Mineralwasser, ein paar Granny Smith Äpfel (meine Lieblingssorte!), eine Packung Milch, ein Stück Butter und Yoghurt zuhause.

Der Brotkorb war auch nicht gefüllt darum schnitt ich einen Apfel in kleine Stücke und vermischte diese mit etwas Yoghurt.

"1000 Sachen, die Sie lieber unterlassen" wurde heute nicht von mir gelesen, sondern ein simples Muggelbuch.

Mit Elizabeth Benett konnte ich mich gut identifizieren, sie war mein Lieblingscharakter aus "Stolz & Vorurteil".

Doch ihre Geschichte mit Mr Darcy hatte ein Happy End, meine Geschichte würde wohl keins haben…

Da fiel mir ein dass ich Draco noch einen Abschiedsbrief schreiben musste.

Er soll mich unbedingt vergessen, auf jeden Fall. Er hat eine bessere Frau verdient, nicht so eine fehlerhafte wie mich.


	18. Kapitel 18

Kapitel 18

Bis halb 11 Uhr nachts saß ich am Küchentisch, mir fiel nicht ein was ich ihm schreiben sollte.

Dass ich ihn nie wieder sehen möchte? Nein, das klingt zu hart, es würde ihn zu sehr verletzen.

'Draco, bitte such nicht nach mir, ich werde bald woanders sein'

Auch nicht, das hört sich an als ob ich vorhätte zu sterben.

Ja, vor Schuldgefühlen vielleicht aber so richtig, nein, auf keinen Fall.

'Nimm es dir bitte nicht zu Herzen, aber wir müssen den Kontakt zueinander wieder abbrechen. Ansonsten wird alles nur noch komplizierter.'

Hm, ja, ein guter Anfang, dachte ich.

Nun schnell ans Werk, bevor all meine Ideen den Bach runtergehen.

Um 12 oder so war ich eingeschlafen, traumlos. Gott sei Dank.

Als ich aufwachte stellte ich fest, dass Arizou direkt neben meinem Kopfkissen hockte und offensichtlich auf mein Aufwachen wartete. Mit ihren wunderbar blauen Augen starrte sie mich so lange an, bis ich aufstand und ihr etwas von dem übrig gebliebenen Jarvey-Fleisch gab. Ich brauchte dringend Nachschub, leider bekommt man diese Delikatesse nur am schwärzesten Schwarzmarkt der Winkelgasse - kurzum, Mundungus Fletcher hat sicher etwas für mich übrig ;) Mit diesem Typen konnte man gut verhandeln, wenn man nur etwas mit seinen Wimpern klimperte und das T-Shirt etwas weiter runter zog.

Den Brief hatte ich noch nicht abgeschickt, ich wollte ihn John mitgeben.

Heute musste ich wieder zur Universität, das bedeutete dass ich Andrew wieder sehen würde.

Um 9 Uhr machte ich mich fertig und begegnete John zufällig auf der Straße, er war auf dem Weg zum Wohngebäude.

"Hey John! Warte mal kurz! Ich habe einen Brief den du mit nehmen musst!"

Er drehte sich um und sagte "Guten Morgen, na klar, gib schon her. Ich nehm' ihn gerne."

John kam auf mich zu und ich gab ihm den Brief.

Falls ich einen guten Platz bekommen möchte, muss ich mich beeilen, dachte ich.

Natürlich hoffte ich auf Andrew zu treffen, darum beeilte ich mich.

(…)

„Andrew!" Er lehnte vor der Uni an einer Wand und tippte irgendetwas mit seinem mobilen Telefon. Handy oder so nennen die Muggel so etwas. Als er seinen Namen hörte, blickte er zu mir auf. Sein Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich schlagartig als er mich sah. Von einer konzentrierten Mine zu einem strahlenden Lächeln. „Aria, schön dich zu sehen. Ich habe auf dich gewartet, gehen wir rein?" Andrew sah in seinem braun-schwarz-weiß karierten Hemd einfach umwerfend aus, kein Wunder warum braun seine Lieblingsfarbe war, es stand ihm unglaublich gut. Noch dazu diese Kombination mit seinen grünen Augen…

„Dann müssen wir aber schnell sein, ich glaube nicht dass wir gute Plätze bekommen."

„Mal sehen."

Aber ich hatte recht, der Hörsaal war ziemlich voll, und nur noch in der letzten und vorletzten Reihe war etwas frei.

„Okay, wo willst du sitzen? Ganz hinten?" fragte er mich. „Hm, ja, gut. Da können wir wenigsten miteinander reden, wir werden ohnehin nicht viel mitbekommen was die Professorin sagt."

Also setzen wir uns nach ganz, ganz hinten und bemühten uns erst gar nicht darum zuzuhören.

„Wieso musstest du gestern so schnell weg?" „Ääh, ich hatte noch einen Termin. Mit einem Immobilienmakler. Er sucht mir jetzt eine neue Wohnung, ich freue mich schon darauf." „Sobald du in deiner neuen Wohnung eingezogen bist, verrätst du mir dann deine Adresse? Ich könnte dich dann immer abholen, wenn du willst."

Mich abholen? Andrew? Dieses Angebot klingt echt verlockend….

„Ja, wieso denn nicht? Ich hatte eigentlich vor, in vollkommener Anonymität zu leben, aber für dich mache ich eine Ausnahme." Ich lächelte ihn leicht an und er erwiderte es mit seinem Andrew-Lachen. „Toll, ich gib dir auch meine Adresse, okay?" Er holte einen Notizblock aus seinem Rucksack, riss einen Zettel davon ab und schrieb die Adresse kurz auf.

„Hier, bitteschön. "

‚Dean Street 12, Soho, City of Westminster, London'

„Oh, danke. Ich werd' mir den Zettel gut aufbewahren." Oh ja, das werde ich.

„Wir könnten uns dann auch öfters…bei mir treffen, oder so."

Auf keinen Fall. „Lieber nicht, Andrew. Ich habe vor kurzem einen Studenten kennengelernt, der zuerst auf nett gemacht hat und später wollte er nur das eine von mir."

„So habe ich das nicht gemeint, Aria. Ich bin nicht dieses 08/15 Modell von Typ Mann. Ich will dich nur mal zu mir einladen, wir könnten reden, fernsehen, gemeinsam kochen, das was Freunde eben tun." Das überraschte mich jetzt.

„Tut mir leid, Andrew, aber ich hatte schon…schlechte Erfahrungen mit Studenten und naja darum schenke ich nicht gleich jedem mein vollkommenes Vertrauen." „Wenn du nicht zu mir kommen willst, komm ich einfach zu dir, von deiner eigenen Wohnung aus kannst du mich leichter rausschmeißen."

Er war wirklich witzig.

„Na das klingt doch gut. Weißt du was? Ich muss heute einkaufen gehen, du kommst mit und bei mir zu Hause kochen wir uns dann was Gutes, einverstanden?" „Einverstanden."

Mit ihm an meiner Seite ging es mir wirklich besser, ich vergaß all die Schuldgefühle rund um Draco, auch wenn ich Draco nie vergessen könnte, die Erinnerungen an ihn verblassten während ich mit Andrew zusammen war.

„Dann kannst du endlich Arizou kennen lernen, sie ist unglaublich süß, musst du wissen." „Das glaub ich dir auf's Wort." (Nochmal ein Link für Arizou .com/data/adpix/picture_)

(…)

Während dem Rest der Vorlesung redeten wir viel, aber über nichts Besonderes.

„Wo gehst du normalerweise einkaufen?" fragte mich Andrew.

„Bei Sainsbury's. Die haben eine fabelhafte Auswahl, dort findet man alles was man braucht. Manchmal geh ich auch zu Tesco, aber dort sind mir die Angestellten meistens zu unfreundlich, also bevorzuge ich Sainsbury's, und du?" „Bei Safeway. Mehr Süßigkeiten als hier findest du nirgends." „Du stehst auf süßes?" „Oh ja, ich liebe es. Vor allem Schokolade und Kuchen." „Darum also deine Lieblingsfarbe? Kommt das von deiner Vorliebe für Schokolade?" „Nein, das ist eher Zufall. Mist, die U-Bahn ist uns eben davongefahren."

Das war sie wirklich, hätte ich nicht so viel geredet wären wir schon unterwegs.

„Das passiert mir andauernd. Ich bin einfach zu langsam für die U-Bahn." „Nein, sie ist zu schnell für dich." „Du hast echt Sinn für Humor, weißt du das?" „Findest du? Meine Familie sagt immer ich bin unlustig." „Bist du aber nicht, obwohl, ich kenne naja kannte 2 Typen, der eine ist schon gestorben, aber trotzdem, die könntest du niemals übertrumpfen. Aber die sind auch die Götter der Lustigkeit, niemand kann könnte sie jemals in ihrem Humor überholen." „Verstehe. Wie heißen sie?" „Fred und George. Fred ist während des Krieges gestorben und George hat ein Ohr verloren…Er vermisst seinen Zwillingsbruder sehr." „Zwillinge? Woha, das muss hart für ihn gewesen sein." „Jah, er hat einen Scherzartikelladen, den er eigentlich mir Fred geführt hat, aber nun hilft ihm sein anderer Bruder." „Ehm wie viele Geschwister hat dieser George?" „Jetzt nur noch fünf." „Nur noch?" „Ja, wenn man Fred abzieht sind es nur noch fünf. Er hat eine Schwester und 4 Brüder." „Das wäre mir echt zu viel, wirklich. Wie stellen das die Eltern an?" „Sie sind eigentlich ganz gut mit ihnen klargekommen, so viel ich damals wusste. Jetzt sind sie alle schon erwachsen…" „Wie alt sind die?" Na toll, jetzt musste ich ihm alles über die Weasley's erzählen. „Also…da gibt es Ginny, das einzige Mädchen. Sie ist ein Jahr jünger als ich. Ron ist so alt wie ich und Fred und George zwei Jahre älter als ich. Denk dir nichts, ich bin es gewohnt von Fred zu sprechen als ob er noch am Leben wäre. Percy ist 4 Jahre älter, Charlie 7 Jahre älter und Bill 9 Jahre älter. So, das war's."

„Nur ein Mädchen? Die arme…" „Ginny kann sich recht gut durchsetzen, da hat sie kaum Probleme mit ihren Brüdern." „Da hat sie ja Glück. Oh, sieh mal, in einer Minute kommt die U-Bahn." „Klasse."

In der U-Bahn war es ziemlich voll, so wurde ich bei jeder Kurve an Andrew gedrückt, unabsichtlich natürlich. „Ist das dein Parfum?" fragte er mich. „J-ja, ist es. Magst du es?" „Vanille, stimmt's? Erinnert mich immer an meine Lieblingsschokolade, Edelbitterschokolade von einer Schweizer Konditorei, mit einem Hauch von Bourbon-Vanille."

Er verglich mich mit seiner Lieblingsschokolade, kein gutes Zeichen!

„Ich erinnere dich an deine Lieblingsschokolade?" „Ja, in der Tat. Ist das ein Problem für dich?" „Natürlich nicht, ich finde es nur...lustig." „Ach so." Wir mussten lachen, denn wer riecht schon wie jemandens Lieblingsschokolade?

„Vanille war schon immer mein Lieblingsduft, ich habe Vanille Shampoo, Vanille Duschgel, Vanille Bodylotion, sogar mein Klopapier duftet wie eine Vanilleschote." „Klopapier? Das ist echt abgedreht." „Ja, diese Mug- ich meine was es nicht alles gibt." „Was wolltest du eben sagen?" „Nichts, nichts, hab mich nur versprochen."

Fast hätte ich Muggel gesagt, noch einer meiner Fehler.

„Wir müssen jetzt aussteigen." Dafür war ich echt dankbar, länger hielt ich es zwischen all den Leuten nicht mehr aus.

„Wo geht's zu Sainsbury's?" „Lass mich mal kurz überlegen…Wir müssen die Straße entlang, dann rechts abbiegen und irgendwo ist dieser Supermarkt. Kaum zu übersehen, er ist riesig. Dementsprechend wird es wohl viel Kundschaft geben, an einem Montag sowieso."

(…)

„Hast du dir einen Einkaufszettel geschrieben?" Wir standen vor dem Obstregal und ich war hin- und hergerissen zwischen einem Kilo Granny Smith Äpfeln und einer Schachtel Himbeeren. „Nein, das mache ich nie. Ich kaufe einfach, das was ich will." „Dann musst du aber ein gutes Gedächtnis haben." „Kann schon sein." Ich entschied mich doch für die Äpfel, man kann nie genug davon haben.

„Stehst du auf Granny Smiths?" „Ja, ich liebe sie. Die beste Apfelsorte der Welt. Welche magst du am liebsten?" „Ich hab es nicht so mit Äpfeln, lieber esse ich Williamsbirnen." „Die mag ich nicht so, aber jedem seinen Geschmack."

„Soll ich sie für dich tragen? Sieht echt schwer aus." „Sind sie eigentlich nicht, aber wenn du schon so nett fragst." Ein echter Gentlemen, dieser Andrew, dachte ich. Bietet mir an meine Einkäufe zu tragen.

„Ich brauche noch Brot, Mehl, Gemüse, Eier, vielleicht etwas Fleisch oder nein besser Fisch, Schokolade natürlich, Yoghurt, Gewürze, Reis, Marmelade, …"

Schließlich ging ich mit zwei vollbepackten Tüten, naja eigentlich nur einer, aus Sainsbury's raus, die andere trug Andrew.

„Und was zauberst du mir dann aus all diesen Sachen?" Zaubern? Das meinte er hoffentlich nicht ernst. „Ich habe mir schon etwas überlegt. Du wirst schon sehen, Andrew."

(…)

„Gibst du mir mal bitte die Kräutermischung und den Pfeffer?" sagte ich zu ihm. Ich stand am Herd, in der Pfanne brutzelten zwei Fischfilets und vier große Kartoffeln. „Hier." „Danke."

Kräuterkartoffeln schmeckten mir schon immer viel besser als gewöhnliche nur mit Salz.

„Kochst du viel? Du machst den Anschein." „Naja, ich lebe schon länger alleine und ich hasse billige Restaurants, wo man nur ungesunde Sachen bekommt. Überprüfst du ob die Suppe fertig ist?"

Als Vorspeise gab es eine Zucchini Suppe, als Nachspeise: Schokoladenkuchen!

„Ich habe zwar nicht viel Erfahrung mit Suppen-kochen, aber sie müsste bald fertig sein."

„Perfekt. Jetzt muss nur noch der Schokoladenkuchen raus aus dem Ofen. Machst du das bitte? Ich übernehme später die Glasur und Dekoration."

Irgendwie musste ich es schaffen, ihn später aus der Küche zu locken, denn die Dekoration wollte ich mit meinem Zauberstab erledigen.

„Ähm, Andrew?" sagte ich nach 10 Minuten. „Ja, was gibt's?" Er kostete gerade die Suppe. „Du musst bitte schnell ins Bad gehen, du musst mir…mein Vanilleparfum holen. Ich brauche es dann. Es sollte irgendwo im Badezimmer sein, durchsuche einfach alles, du wirst es schon finden." Wird er nicht, haha, denn es stand in meinem Schlafzimmer. „Okay."

Sobald er außer Sicht war, nahm ich meinen Zauberstab aus der Innentasche meiner Weste und im Nullkommanichts sah der Schokoladenkuchen aus wie von Meisterhand gefertigt, in meinem Fall von Zauberstabhand xD

./_ sieht lecker aus, nicht?

„Aria! Tut mir leid, aber ich kann dein Parfum nirgends finden!" Andrew kam leicht frustriert wieder zurück. „Macht nichts, vielleicht ist es in meinem Schlafzimmer. Ich werde später nochmals nachsehen. Möchtest du dann essen? Alles ist fertig, sieh mal."

Als er den Kuchen sah, machte er große Augen, er dachte sicherlich wie schnell ich das hinbekommen konnte. „Wow, ich freu mich."

Nicht nur der Kuchen war fertig angerichtet, sondern die Suppenteller standen schon befüllt am Tisch. „Iss, bevor sie kalt wird. Guten Appetit." „Danke."

Schweigend löffelten wir unsere Suppe aus, bis ich die Hauptspeise servierte. Ich musste mir eingestehen, schlecht war es nicht was ich da zusammen gekocht hatte.

Die Nachspeise schmeckte Andrew besonders, denn er aß 2 Stück vom Kuchen.

„Wenn du willst geb ich dir etwas von dem Kuchen mit, alleine werde ich ihn sicher nicht aufessen können." „Oh jah bitte. Ausgezeichnet schmeckt er, wirklich. Ich bin jetzt absolut ehrlich, besser als der meiner Mutter." Mein Kuchen besser als der seiner Mami? Noch ein Zeichen.

„Danke. Aber ich hatte ein großartiges Rezept als Vorlage."

Ich suchte etwas, wo ich den Kuchen rein packen konnte, Andrew beschäftigte sich derzeit mit Arizou.

„Du hast echt nicht übertrieben, wenn es um deine Katze geht. Sie ist verdammt süß." „Ja sie ist mein ganzer Stolz." Ich ging zu den beiden, um Arizou zu streicheln. Sie genoss die Aufmerksamkeit.

„Von wem ist denn diese Kette? Sieht ziemlich teuer aus…" Oh, er hatte die Kette von Draco gesehen…

„Das ist ein… ein Geburtstagsgeschenk. Von meiner besten Freundin." „Ach so."

„Musst du nicht langsam nach Hause?" „Willst du mich etwa rausschmeißen?" „Nicht wirklich, aber ich habe noch etwas vor." „Okay, es war echt schön hier bei dir, Aria. Ciao Arizou, man sieht sich hoffentlich wieder bald." „Ja, mach's gut Andrew." Ich umarmte ihn zum Abschied und geleitete ihn dann zur Tür.

Das kann ja noch heiter werden mit Andrew…


	19. Kapitel 19

Kapitel 19

Er solle sie verstehen…Kann man so etwas noch verstehen? Fehler sind menschlich, und soweit Draco wusste, war Aria ein Mensch. Jeder hat Fehler, auch er. Draco beging viele Fehler in seinem Leben, mehr als Aria, viel gravierendere Fehler als sie.

Als er sich den Todessern anschloss, war es ganz klar ein Fehler, aber er musste es tun, er hatte keine andere Wahl. Seine Mutter erwartete es von ihm, sein Vater wäre stolz auf ihn gewesen, wenn er nicht in Azkaban gewesen wäre. Trotz diesem Fehler lebte er weiter, er verkroch sich nicht irgendwo und brach jeglichen Kontakt zu Aria ab, nur weil er das Dunkle Mal hatte.

Je genauer er über die Vorkommnisse des 2. Mai 1998 nach dachte, desto seltsamer kam es ihm vor. Nur weil Aria und er erfuhren, dass sie Cousins sind, rann sie weg und versteckte sich von ihm. Draco war es herzlich egal, dass seine Tante die Mutter seiner Freundin ist. Was soll's? dachte er sich damals. Seine Gefühle für sie änderten sich nicht, nein, nach dem Sieg wurden sie nur stärker. Er fühlte sich frei, frei von allem. Voldemort wurde besiegt und eine neue Ära begann, eine sichere, eine glücklichere. Er und Aria hätten ein neues Leben anfangen können, die Freiheit genießen und vor allem den Frieden. Es würde zwar immer einige Unruhen geben, aber es gab keinen Dunklen Lord mehr, der Angst und Schrecken in ganz Britannien verbreitete. Draco hatte eigentlich vor, Aria zu fragen ob sie ihn heiraten möchte. Er war sich sicher dass sie Ja gesagt hätte. Danach hätten sie sich eifrig in die Planung gestürzt, nachher wunderbare Flitterwochen verbracht und zum Schluss in einem schönen, großen Haus irgendwo in England gewohnt.

Draco hatte Pläne gemacht, Pläne die sich eventuell niemals erfüllen werden, falls Aria nicht nachgeben würde.

Als er seiner Mutter davon erzählt hatte, welche Vorhaben er sich ausdachte, war sie gleichzeitig entzückt aber auch traurig, weil Aria keinen Kontakt zulassen wollte. Narzissa sagte ihm immer wieder, dass er nicht aufgeben sollte, denn irgendwann wird sie wieder zu Verstand kommen und eines Tages vor seiner Tür stehen. Doch das trat niemals ein, Draco versuchte es selbst und besuchte Aria, ihre Adresse hatte er von Hermine Granger, sie war mit Aria gut befreundet obwohl sie eine Gryffindor war. Für gewöhnlich gab es kaum Freundschaften zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin.

Aber Aria war schon immer anders. Sie war nicht das typische Slytherin-Girl, das alle niedermachte, die nicht gut genug für ihre Augen waren, nein, sie half sogar anderen.

Ihre Großherzigkeit bewunderte Draco immer an ihr, das war einer ihrer Eigenschaften die er so sehr an ihr liebte. Manchmal fragte er sich, was Aria an ihm so interessant fand. ‚Klar, ich bin attraktiv und so, aber bin ich nett?' So richtig nett war er sowieso immer nur zur ihr, anderen gegenüber war er verachtend, gemein und unfreundlich. Tief, sehr tief, in seinem inneren hatte er schon immer etwas von einem guten Mensch, doch die Erziehung seiner Eltern ließen positive Eigenschaften nicht ans Licht kommen. Das wusste er auch, damals dachte er viel darüber nach, ob er jetzt gut oder böse war. Draco kam zum Entschluss, dass er sowohl Böses als auch Gutes in sich hatte. Soweit man als angehender Todesser und späterer Todesser auf der guten Seite sein könnte…Aria hatte es irgendwie geschafft, diese Eigenschaften die jahrelang in ihm schlummerten, zu erwecken, auch wenn er sie nur vor ihr demonstrierte. Sie sagte immer dass das schon ein Erfolg wäre, er müsse nur noch ein kleines bisschen netter zu all den anderen sein, dann regle sich schon alles von alleine.

Plötzlich fiel ihm ein, dass er doch schon mal was Gutes getan hatte, zu Potter & Co.

Während des Krieges wurden sie in sein Haus gebracht, man wollte sie an den Dunklen Lord ausliefern. Doch irgendjemand hatte Potter so verunstaltet, dass keiner ihn erkannte. Er wusste es sofort dass er es war, denn Weasley und Granger waren bei ihm. Doch Draco sagte nichts, er wollte Widerstand leisten, so wie Aria gegen die Carrows. Sein Vater wollte eine Antwort aus ihm herausquetschen, doch er sagte immer nur, er sei sich nicht sicher.

Schließlich hatte Dobby, der ehemalige Hauself, Potter, Weasley und Granger befreit und mitgenommen. Sie hatten unglaubliches Glück, denn Vater war kurz davor den Dunklen Lord zu rufen, dachte sich Draco.

Seine Gedanken wurden von einem Klingeln unterbrochen. Schon lange nicht mehr wurde dieses Geräusch ausgelöst, wer könnte es sein?

Also ging er raus aus seinem Zimmer und die Treppe hinunter.

Im Haus war es totenstill, weder seine Mutter stöckelte irgendwo herum und auch sein Vater ließ sich nicht blicken. Äußerst verdächtig.

Draco öffnete die große Haustüre und vor ihm stand – ein Muggelpostbote.

„Haben Sie sich verirrt?" fragte er den Mann. „Sind Sie Mr. Draco Malfoy?" „Ja, der bin ich."

„Dann habe ich mich wohl nicht verirrt. Hier, bitteschön, einen schönen Tag wünsch ich noch." „Seltsamer Ort hier." fügte der Briefträger noch leise hinzu.

Ganz klar ein Brief von ihr, dachte Draco, wer sonst würde ihm einen Brief per Muggelpost schicken?

Er setzte sich auf ein Sofa im Wohnzimmer und las den Brief, während das Feuer im Kamin knisterte.

Lieber Draco.

Ich weiß du wirst das hier ungern lesen.

Mir fiel es nicht leicht, diese Zeilen zu schreiben.

Mein Herz sprang erneut in viele kleine Splitter, als ich meine Feder in das Tintenfässchen tunkte und anfing zu schreiben.

Erstens, ich habe diesen kleinen Zettel gefunden, der in der Schachtel meiner Kette aufbewahrt war. Danke für diesen wunderbaren Text und ich glaube ich habe herausgefunden, was du mir sagen würdest, wenn ich zu dir gegangen wäre und dir von meiner Entdeckung erzählt hätte. Meine Antwort wäre ein klares Ja, ein 1000%iges Ja. Damals wäre es so gewesen, aber heute kann ich dir nicht mehr unter die Augen treten, ohne dass meine Gedanken wieder zu meinen Fehlern schweifen. Es tut mir immer noch so leid. Ich habe so viele Dummheiten gemacht, auch wenn du sagtest du hast mir verzeiht, ich aber mir noch nicht. Vielleicht überkommt mich eines Tages doch noch die Vernunft und plötzlich stehe ich vor dir – doch jetzt ist noch nicht die Zeit dafür.

Du musst mich vergessen, Draco, bitte. Ich bin nicht gut genug für dich. Ich habe dich so leiden lassen, du hast das nicht verdient. Geh los und finde deine wirkliche Liebe, ich kann es nicht sein. Ich bin ungeeignet für dich, viel zu schlecht. Du warst immer für mich da, wenn ich dich brauchte, das werde ich dir niemals vergessen.

Such mich nicht, ich ziehe sowieso bald um. Umgeben von vollkommener Anonymität wirst du mich nicht finden. Ich werde einen Unaufspürbarkeitszauber über meine zukünftige Wohnung legen, so dass mich Lemon nicht mehr finden kann und auch keine andere Eule. Verzeih mir, aber es ist besser so. Besser für mich, besser für dich. Ich bin nur deine Vergangenheit, nicht deine Gegenwart und auch nicht deine Zukunft. Ich schätze, das war's wohl mit unserem Briefeschreiben.

Wie gesagt, es tut mir alles so unendlich, unendlich leid.

Wer weiß, vielleicht werde ich eines Tages meinen Weg zurück zu dir finden. Doch das steht in den Sternen

Ich liebe dich

Aria

Draco sollte Aria vergessen? War sie verrückt? Wer hatte ihr diesen Unsinn in ihren Kopf gesetzt? Aria war für ihn unvergesslich, das stand fest. Niemals würde er sie ganz abschreiben können. Sie verlangte zu viel, sehr viel. Noch dazu will sie umziehen, nur wegen ihm? Hat sie Angst Draco könnte plötzlich unangemeldet vor ihrer Tür stehen und sie entführen? Blödsinn, absoluter Blödsinn.

‚Die Einsamkeit tut Aria nicht gut, gar nicht gut', dachte er. ‚Wahrscheinlich hockt sie dauernd zuhause und denkt über ihre Vergangenheit nach, über alles was sie mit mir erlebt hat.'

Auch er dachte viel über gemeinsame Momente nach, aber er verkroch sich nicht andauernd in seinem Zimmer, immerhin ist er um die Welt gereist, hat neue Leute kennen gelernt und trifft sich auch jetzt noch mit Freunden, was man von Aria kaum sagen kann.

„Was ist das?" sagte Narzissa. Sie tauchte so ruckartig auf, dass Draco zusammen zuckte. „Nichts…" „Lüg nicht, das ist nicht nichts. Wie ich sehe ein Brief? Von Aria? Was schreibt sie?"

Sie beugte sich neugierig vor, um ein paar Wörter zu erhaschen. „Lass das, Mutter, es geht dich nichts an." „Gib ihn mir, Draco. Ich habe ein Recht zu sehen, was meine Nichte schreibt." „Sprich nicht von ihr als deine Nichte" „Es ist aber so. Wenn du dich etwas mehr bemühen würdest, könnte ich sie auch als meine Schwiegertochter bezeichnen."

Das machte ihn etwas wütend. „Ich gebe mir Mühe! Siehst du das nicht? Ich schreibe ihr Briefe, besuche sie, es hat mich so viel Geduld gekostet um an ihre Adresse zu kommen und jetzt wird sie umziehen!" „Wenn du willst dass ich deine Worte verstehe gib mir den Brief."

Draco gab nach und drückte ihr ihn in ihre Hand.

Narzissa las den Brief zweimal durch, doppelt hält besser wie man so schön sagt.

„Das… Das…Oh sie hätte Ja gesagt, wie ich es mir gedacht habe! Du wirst sie doch jetzt nicht aufgeben, oder? Das kannst du nicht machen."

Er sah verzweifelt ins Feuer.

„Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, was ich machen soll…."

Reviews?


	20. Kapitel 20

Kapitel 20

Draco hatte immer noch nicht auf meinen Brief geantwortet. Entweder die normale Post war unheimlich langsam oder er fing bereits an mich zu vergessen. Ich tendierte eher zu der 1. Möglichkeit, denn er war jetzt nicht unbedingt der Mensch der jemanden sofort aus seinem Leben verbannte. Ich saß auf dem Boden vorm Fensterbrett und klopfte nervös mit meinen Finkerkupppen auf den Boden. Arizou kam immer wieder mal zu mir her, legte ihren Kopf auf mein Knie oder sprang auf meine Schulter. Heute ignorierte ich sie gekonnt, ich hatte keine Zeit für sie. Ich wartete, wartete, wartete…In der Uni war ich schon, auch mit Andrew hatte ich mich schon getroffen – und zwar bei ihm zu Hause. Er war sehr nett und zuvorkommend wie immer. Wir naschten Schokolade, schauten TV und unterhielten uns gut.

Als das Telefon *rrrrriiing* machte, sprang ich sofort auf.

„Ja hallo?" „Miss Tonks? Hier ist Benjamin McNim, der Immobilienmakler. Ich glaube ich habe etwas Passendes für dich gefunden." „Das ist wunderbar! Wann kann ich die Wohnung sehen?" „Heute wenn sie noch wollen. Am besten jetzt gleich. In fünfzehn Minuten in…"

McNim diktierte mir eine Adresse.

‚ Devonia Road 28b, Islington, London Borough of Islington, London'

Nicht schlecht diese Gegend…

Also hatte ich in fünf Minuten einen Termin dort. Toll. Ich werde apparieren, dachte ich.

Schnell ging ich ins Bad, um meine Haare fertig zu machen, meine Kleidung war akzeptabel so wie ich sie anhatte, nur die rosa Plüschschuhe sollte ich nicht anlassen…

15 Minuten später stand ich pünktlich vor einem schönen Wohnhaus mitten in Islington. McNim war noch nicht da, aber er würde sicher gleich kommen.

Nicht viel später räusperte sich auch ein Mann hinter mir, es war der Immobilienmakler.

„Folgen Sie mir einfach." Er nahm einen Schlüssel aus seiner Hosentaschen und sperrte die Türe zum Haus auf. Es gab einen Lift, ganz anders als dort wo ich derzeit noch wohnte.

„Im 7. Stock? Also hat man von da einen super Ausblick?" „Wie wahr, es wird Ihnen gefallen."

Nach einer halben Minute stiegen wir aus und er holte einen weiteren kleinen, goldenen Schlüssel heraus. Als sich die Tür öffnete, fiel ich in ein Staunen.

Überdimensionale Fenster ermöglichten mir einen weiten Blick über einen Teil Londons. „Wunderschöne Fenster, Mr McNim, da haben Sie mir ein echtes Juwel herausgesucht." „Kommen Sie, ich zeige Ihnen erstmal alles." Er führte mich zuerst ins Bad, es hatte auch ein Fenster, ein bodenlanges, aber ohne Vorhang. „Kann man hier irgendwie einen Sichtschutz anbringen? Ich möchte nicht wirklich von meinen Nachbarn beobachtet werden, wenn ich aus der Dusche herauskomme." Er lachte leise. „Natürlich, Miss. Das lässt sich selbstverständlich einrichten. Wie finden Sie das Badezimmer?" „Schön. Es gefällt mir ganz gut. Es ist modern aber dezent eingerichtet. Ganz nach meinem Geschmack. Ich würde jetzt gerne das Schlafzimmer sehen." „Wie Sie wünschen." Er ging wieder voraus und führte mich Richtung Schlafzimmer. Es war nicht sehr groß, aber würde für eine Person ausreichen. „Nun ja, ein Doppelbett werden Sie hier nicht rein bekommen, aber für ein Einzelbett wird es allemal auslangen. Und falls Sie wirklich mal einen Gast haben, es gibt genug Platz auf einer Couch." „Die hohe Decke gefällt mir, noch haben Sie mich nicht enttäuscht."

„Freut mich. Wollen Sie noch die Küche sehen?" „Gerne."

Die Küche war klein, aber ich kochte sowieso nicht so oft. Besonders das dunkle Holz mochte ich, sah ganz nach Mahagoni aus.

Nachdem ich das Wohnzimmer gesehen hatte, dort waren auch die gigantischen Fenster. Das Wohnzimmer war direkt mit dem Eingangsbereich verbunden, aber das machte mir nichts aus.

„Miss Tonks? Ihre Meinung?" „Gute Arbeit, Mister McNim. Verraten Sie mir den Preis und ich kann Ihnen eine Antwort geben." „Die Miete beträgt 1.489.- Pfund pro Monat." „Das lässt sich einrichten. Ich nehme die Wohnung." „Wirklich? Hervorragend, hervorragend. Sie können morgen bereits einziehen." „Morgen schon? Ich dachte das dauert sicher noch etwas…" „Normalerweise schon, aber ich konnte es so für Sie eindeichseln. Seien Sie froh darüber." „Das bin ich, oh ja." „Werden Sie einen Umzugswagen brauchen oder besorgen Sie sich selbst einen?" „Ach, das habe ich schon geplant, machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, ich komme schon allein zurecht. Auf Wiedersehen, Mr McNim, danke für Ihre Hilfe!" Ich verließ die Wohnung und er war sichtlich erstaunt über meinen schnellen Abgang. Diese waren schon immer meine Spezialität…

Ich legte einen Desillusionierungszauber auf mich, es sollte mich schließlich keiner dabei ertappen, wie ich einfach so verschwand.

Tja, und als ich wieder zu Hause war, saß auch schon Lemon auf dem Fensterbrett und Arizou hockte wie immer vor dem Fenster ^^

„Kannst du die Eule nicht mal in Ruhe lassen, Zou? Sie wird niemals dein Mittagessen werden, sie es ein." Ich nahm sie auf meinen Arm und öffnete das Fenster, so dass Lemon hereinflattern konnte.

„Na, hast du wieder einen Brief für mich? Lass mal sehen…."

Aria.

Bist du noch ganz bei Verstand? Du willst dass ich dich vergesse? Da hast du dich aber gewaltig geirrt. Du bist – wie oft soll ich es dir denn noch sagen!- die Liebe meines Lebens und wirst es auch immer sein! Und nein, ich verstehe dich ganz und gar nicht. Ich habe meine Meinung geändert, du kannst manchmal echt dumm sein. Benimm dich normal, wie du es früher getan hast. Sei wieder meine Aria Kassiopeia Lysandra Tonks, bitte. So langsam halte ich es nicht mehr ohne dich aus. Ich vermisse dich immer noch, meine Gedanken sind nur bei dir.

Meine Mutter lässt dich grüßen, auch sie ist meiner Meinung.

Ich liebe dich

D

x

Das Übliche eben… er vermisst mich und ich soll aufhören rumzuspinnen, blablabla. Ich spinne doch nicht, ich tue nur was getan werden muss. Ich tue nur das Richtige.

Ich zerriss den Brief und warf ihn in den Mistkübel.

Dann begann ich einen Brief zu schreiben, welcher vorläufig der letzte an ihn sein sollte.

Draco.

Ab morgen wird mich Lemon nicht mehr finden können.

Ich möchte jetzt endgültig auf Wiedersehen sagen.

Auch ich vermisse dich, klar. Aber du kennst ja meine Gründe.

Auf ein 2. Lebewohl, Draco.

In Liebe,

Aria

Mehr empfand ich als unnötig.

Irgendwie schien die Eule böse auf mich zu sein, sie kniff mich etwas fester als sonst in meinen Finger…

Keine Ahnung warum, aber ich fühlte kaum eine Spur von Traurigkeit. Schande über mich, ich sollte es eigentlich sein. In diesem Moment wusste ich aber nicht was auf mich in der Nacht zukommen würde…

Es machte wieder *rrrriiiing* und ich eilte zum Telefon.

„Ja, hallo?" „Hey Aria! Ich dachte mir ich ruf dich mal an, wie steht's mit deiner Wohnung?" Zum Glück, es war nur Andrew. „Oh, hey Andrew. Schön von dir zu hören. Du wirst es nicht glauben aber ich habe schon eine! Morgen kann ich einziehen! Ist das nicht absolut toll?" „Jah, fantastisch, Ria." Ria? „Ähm…Hast du mich eben Ria genannt oder hab' ich mich nur verhört?" „Ria ist eine nette Abkürzung von Aria, gefällt sie dir oder…?" „Nein, nein, das klingt…süß." „Mhm, dachte ich mir auch. Erinnert mich an irgendeinen Schokoladenproduzenten…" „Musst du immer gleich an Schokolade denken, Andrew?" „Tut mir leid, aber ich kann nicht anders. Schokolade, die Liebe meines Lebens, verstehst du?" „ Nur zu gut, wenn es um Lebenslieben geht. Ist bei dir eh alles in Ordnung?" „Ja sicher, bei dir?" „Es muss gehen oder? Was machst du morgen am Abend? Hättest du Zeit für mich? Ich kenne da so ein tolles Restaurant…" „Ähm jaah, na klar. Um halb 8? Sag mir einfach wohin ich kommen muss." „Okay. Wir müssen immerhin meinen Einzug feiern! Nach dem Essen zeige ich dir noch meine neue Wohnung, du kannst ruhig eine gute Flasche Wein mitbringen." „Das wird sich schon einrichten lassen." „Gut, ich sag dir die genaue Adresse morgen. Tschüss Andrew." „Bis Morgen, Ria."

Dann legte ich auf.

Endlich, dachte ich, ein Date mir Andrew, die perfekte Ablenkung.


	21. Kapitel 21

Zufrieden legte ich mich schlafen, Zou durfte wieder bei mir übernachten und meine Welt war für einen Moment heil – obwohl ich Draco den letzten Brief geschrieben hatte. Du begehst eine Dummheit, schon wieder! Hör damit auf! Typisch, diese Stimme konnte nie ihren Mund halten.

Ich ignorierte sie und ließ mich langsam in das Reich der mehr oder wenigen schönen Träume gleiten…

-Februar 1998, FASCHING!-

„Padma, hast du schon eine Verkleidung?" fragte ich meine beste Freundin. Wir saßen in der großen Halle und malten uns den morgigen Abend aus. „Ja. Ich gehe als Schmetterling. Mit selbst gebastelten Flügeln und so weiter. Und du?" „Also ich habe vor, mich als Vampir oder so ähnlich zu verkleiden." „Echt? Wie genau denn?" „Ich werde mir meinen besten roten Lippenstift auftragen, meine Augen dunkel schminken, ein rotes, hautenges Kleid anziehen und vielleicht auch eine Netzstrumpfhose anziehen. Ach ja, und die richtigen Schuhe dürfen auch nicht fehlen." „Oh wow, das hört sich ganz schön heftig an, meinst du nicht?" „Eigentlich schon, aber ich bin ja in festen Händen, da muss ich mir keine Gedanken darum machen…" Inzwischen wussten es schon mehrere Leute, das zwischen mir und Draco, aber irgendwie kümmerte es keinen wirklich. Jeder hatte Angst vor den Carrows, sie waren das Gesprächsthema. „Das wird ihm aber sicher gefallen, meinst du nicht?" Padma kicherte, genauso wie es ihre Schwester auch immer tut. „Auf jeden Fall. Das wird ein Hammerabend, auch wenn Snape nur sagte „Es wird anständig zugehen, oder die Strafen fallen härter aus als sonst. Dieser Ball wird nur eine Abwechslung zum Schulalltag werden, blablabla" das wird sowieso keiner einhalten, ICH jedenfalls nicht." „Snapes Anweisungen würde ich lieber befolgen, so ganz ist mir das alles nicht geheuer."

"Ach, Padma. Das wird ein Riesenspaß, vertrau mir. Machen wir das Beste daraus."

Wir quatschten noch ein bisschen, dann mussten wir zum Unterricht.

Ich bedauerte es immer noch sehr, dass Hermine nicht mehr da war. Auch Luna Lovegood kam nach den Winterferien nicht mehr, sie wurde als Geisel genommen und war nun ausgerechnet im Keller der Malfoys untergebracht. Das alles erzählte mir Draco, ich fragte ihn am 1. Tag nach den Ferien sofort aus.

Nach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Pardon, nach dem Fach die dunklen Künste hatten wir 7. Klässler eine Freistunde. Also ging ich mit Draco zum Gemeinschaftsraum und fragte ihn, wie er sich morgen verkleiden würde.

"Schon eine Idee für ein Kostüm?"

"Nicht wirklich, du?" "Oh ja, und ob. Es wird dir gefallen, aber ich will nichts sagen, denn es wird eine Überraschung."

"Eine Überraschung sagst du, klingt spannend. Aber du verkleidest dich nicht als hässliches Monster oder so?"

"Nein, geht in eine ganz andere Richtung." "Da bin ich aber beruhigt. Hast du irgendeinen Vorschlag für mich?" "Hm… spontan fällt mir nur eine einfache Maske ein, die gibt es in einem Laden in Hogsmeade. Morgen dürfen wir runter gehen, ich helfe dir gerne."

"Wenn ich dich nicht hätte…"

"Ja, ich weiß dass ich super bin und so, aber jetzt komm, wir müssen in die Bibliothek, Hausaufgaben machen."

Hausaufgaben, nicht gerade sein Lieblingsthema. "Muss das sein? Können wir nicht einfach wo hingehen und nichts tun?" "Schule geht vor, Draco, nun komm schon oder ich probiere den Imperius an dir aus. Wollte ich schon immer mal machen." "Auf Drohungen dieser Art falle ich nicht mehr rein, Aria, das müsstest du wissen." "Einen Versuch war es wert, aber wie wär es damit: komm jetzt gefälligst mit oder ich tanze morgen kein einziges Mal mit dir und du bekommst auch keinen einzigen Kuss, das wäre doch schade, oder? Was ist ein Ball ohne das abschließende Highlight… muss ich noch mehr sagen?"

"Nein, ich habe es verstanden."

"Guter Junge. Aber irgendwie schwach von dir, nur weil ich dir drohe das morgen nichts aus unseren Spielchen wird, gibst du wieder nach."

"Habe ich eine andere Wahl?" fragte er.

"Hast du, ja, und zwar enthaltsam

sein." "So schlimm bin ich doch auch nicht, du rückst mich gerade ins falsche Licht." "Mhm jah kann sein, du bist ja nicht Blaise oder so. War ja auch nur so ein kleiner Scherz am Rande."

"Was willst du eigentlich lernen?"

"Mein Aufsatz für Verwandlung ist noch nicht fertig gestellt, deiner?"

"Ehm nein, ich muss ihn erst anfangen."

"Oh. Ich helfe dir dann. Wie immer."

Wir gingen in die Bibliothek, sie war in letzter Zeit immer ziemlich… voll. Viele Schüler glaubten, dass sie sich hinter den Büchern vor allem Schlechten verstecken konnten, vor all den Sachen die hier in Hogwarts passierten seit die dunkle Seite die Macht ergriffen hat.

Nicht nur die jüngeren Jahrgänge versteckten sich hier, auch die älteren waren hier, jeder hatte Angst.

"Siehst du irgendwo einen freien Tisch?" fragte mich Draco.

"Mhm, da, links." Ich deutete auf einen kleinen Tisch mit aber nur einem Stuhl.

"Setz dich doch schon mal hin, ich suche nach einem weiteren Sessel." Ich drehte mich um, aber Draco sagte "Keiner mehr übrig, setz dich einfach zu mir, wir können uns den Stuhl teilen."

Ach, wie nett. "Na gut, mal sehen ob du gemütlich bist, so als Sessel."

Ich nahm auf seinem Schoß Platz und nahm mir ein Blatt Pergament und fing an los zu schreiben. "Und wie soll ich jetzt schreiben?" Tja, das war sein Problem. :P "Du hast gesagt ich soll mich auf dich setzen, also sei leise & spiel brav Sessel. Wenn ich fertig bin, tauschen wir, okay?"

"Du bist der einzige Mensch der solch eine Macht über mich besitzt, ist dir das bewusst? Normalerweise bin ich es gewohnt Leute rumzukommandieren, aber du bist wie immer die Ausnahme."

"Darum liebst du mich auch, weil ich dich in Zaum halte." antwortete ich mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Eigentlich wollte ich ihn jetzt küssen, aber Madam Pince sah uns sowieso schon böse an, weil ich auf ihm saß, aber sie sagte nichts. Während ich schrieb, redete Draco ununterbrochen mit mir, aber als eine Multitasking Queen war ich (noch) nicht abgelenkt.

Erst als ihm so richtig langweilig wurde, und er es nicht lassen konnte, seine Hände um meine Taille zu legen und sanft an der Seite mit seinen Fingerspitzen auf und ab zu fahren, musste ich ein Machtwort sprechen.

"Kannst…Du das bitte lassen. Das trägt nicht unbedingt zu meiner Konzentration bei."

"Pure Absicht." antwortete er, anhand der Art wie er diese 2 Worte sagte, wusste ich ohne mich umzudrehen sofort dass er grinste.

"Ich muss hier Hausaufgaben machen."

"Und mir ist langweilig, was soll ich sonst tun?"

"Keine Ahnung, bleib einfach sitzen und denk an… nichts."

"Fall du es vergessen haben solltest, ich bin nicht Crabbe oder Goyle, ich bin nicht dumm."

"Entschuldigung, habe ich vergessen."

"Dir ist meine Identität entfallen? Aria, ich bin schwer enttäuscht von dir." flüsterte gespielt in mein Ohr. "Kann passieren." "Ach ja? Darf ich dich dieses Mal bestrafen? So wie du es bei mir immer versuchst?" Ich spürte seinen Atem an meinem Nacken, er schaffte es immer wieder mich abzulenken.

"Was käme dir da so in den Sinn, wenn ich fragen darf?" Ich legte meine Schreibfeder zur Seite und drehte mich etwas um, so dass ich ihn sehen konnte.

"Ich könnte Pansy fragen, ob sie morgen meine Begleitung sein will, aber ich nehme an das möchtest du nicht, oder etwa doch?"

"Du elender, verzogener-" zischte ich doch ich wurde noch von ihm unterbrochen. "Na na, Aria. Immer schön artig bleiben." "Ich bin kein artiges Mädchen, das wissen wir beide."

"Nur zu gut. Du wirst mich also in Zukunft nicht mehr mit diesen Gorillas vergleichen?"

"Nein, Schatz." sagte ich mit Betonung auf das letzte Wort.

"Sei nett und ich bin es auch."

"Wenn hier jemand nett ist, bin ich diejenige. Würdest du jetzt bitte leise sein? Ich muss den Aufsatz weiterschreiben." "Darf ich ihn mir ausleihen, nachdem du fertig bist?"

Ich sagte nichts und setzte einfach fort.

Er ließ mich immer noch nicht los, solange er nichts anderes mit mir versuchte war ich konzentriert.

Nach weiteren 10 Minuten war ich endlich fertig und übergab ihn an Draco, so konnte er ihn schnell abschreiben. Was man nicht alles für Leute tut, die einem am Herzen liegen…

„Du weißt aber schon dass du den Aufsatz trotzdem umschreiben musst?" „Na klar, immerhin tue ich das hier nicht zum ersten Mal." „Es hat keinen Sinn, wieder anzufangen, die Freistunde ist gleich zu Ende, wir sollten unsere Sachen für Zauberkunst fertig packen, meinst du nicht auch." „Jah, das sollten wir tatsächlich machen." Wir verließen den winzigen Platz und huschten unauffällig aus der Bibliothek, doch ein abgrundtief böser Blick von Madam Pince blieb uns trotzdem nicht erspart.

„Das hätten wir nicht tun sollen." „Was denn?" fragte er. „Uns einen Sessel teilen, die Alte hat nicht gerade glücklich darüber ausgesehen." Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und antwortete „Wenn keine mehr frei waren, hätte ich mich auf den Boden setzen sollen?" „Vielleicht. Manchmal verdienst du es auch." „Ach ja, und du etwa nicht?" Er schubste mich leicht, ich schubste ihn zurück. Als er so lachte, wie schon lange nicht mehr, war ich etwas überrascht, stimmte jedoch sofort in sein Lachen ein. In solchen Zeiten gab es nicht mehr viel Lustiges, also mussten wir jeden noch so kleinen Grund dafür ausnutzen.

„Hatten wir eigentlich eine Hausaufgabe für Zauberkunst zu erledigen? Flitwick mag klein sein, aber…" fragte ich ihn. „Mit solch einer Frage wendest du dich ausgerechnet an mich? Nicht sehr klug, ich bin nicht ganz so schlau wie du, aber soweit ich mich erinnern kann mussten wir nichts erledigen." „Gut…" murmelte ich.

Kaum betraten wir den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum, starrte Pansy mich wieder mit ihrem eifersüchtig-bösen „Du-nimmst-mir-meinen-Traummann-weg-also-verzieh-dich" Blick an.

„Hey Draco!" rief Blaise. „Rate mal, was ich geschafft habe!" „Einen Teil deiner Vernunft wieder zu finden? Oh, du hast sie ja niemals besessen, tut mir leid." Ich liebte es, ihn zu ärgern.

„Lass mich mal ausreden, Tonks. Außerdem geht es dich nichts an. Leihst du mir Draco kurz aus? Ich muss ihm etwas berichten…" Zabini hatte mittlerweile ein nicht zu deutendes Grinsen im Gesicht, ich wollte gar nicht wissen, was er ihm zu sagen hatte. „Nur zu, aber ich möchte ihn wieder zurück haben."

Draco ging rüber zu Blaise, und kurze Zeit später redeten sie ununterbrochen und lachten ab und zu. Wahrscheinlich wollte er Draco von seinem neuesten Fang oder so erzählen…, dachte ich.

Weil der Unterricht in knapp 5 Minuten anfangen würde, nahm ich meine Tasche und ging los, alleine.

Wir hatten zusammen mit den Ravenclaws Unterricht, also setzte ich mich neben Padma, sie wirkte ziemlich aufgelöst. „Hey, was ist denn los? Du siehst...verängstigt aus. Alles in Ordnung?" Sie zitterte leicht und schien den Tränen nahe zu sein. „M-Mein Großvater, er ist an Drachenpocken erkrankt. Ich habe vorher e-einen Brief v-von meiner Oma bekommen, s-sie sagte seine Überlebenschancen s-seien gering." Eine kleine Träne rann über ihre Wange, ich nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie fest, das beruhigte sie schon immer. „Padma, es tut mir so leid mit deinem Großvater. Ich weiß er bedeutet dir viel. Aber nicht alle Menschen sterben an Drachenpocken, meine Mutter sagte sie kannte jemanden, der es überlebt hatte, also sei nicht traurig, dann wirst du nur zur Zielscheibe. Die Carrows nützen das schamlos aus. Sei stark und lass dich nicht unterkriegen, bitte. Wir müssen doch Widerstand leisten." Ich lächelte sie schwach an. „Du hast ja recht, Aria." Sie wischte sich mit ihrem Ärmel über ihre Wange. „Aber es ist nicht leicht, es ist verdammt schwer. Wir befinden uns sowieso schon in so einer Lage, wo man alle Gründe der Welt hätte, den ganzen Tag durch zu weinen, und jetzt passiert auch noch so etwas. Das ist nicht fair." „Ich weiß…Der Krieg macht alles nur noch schlimmer. Ich hoffe es ist bald vorbei." „Professor Trelawney sagt immer, es wird sich etwas verändern. Nicht mehr lange, dann sind wir alle frei. Glaubst du das stimmt?" „Hm, die Karten lügen nie, oder?" Weiter konnte ich nicht mehr sprechen, denn dann stand Professor Flitwick schon vor seinem Lehrerpult, er stand auf mindestens einem halben dutzend Büchern, andernfalls konnte er nichts weiter als das helle Holz des eh schon kleinen Lehrerpult sehen.

„Guten Tag!" sagte er mit seiner ungewöhnlichen Stimme. Von unserer Seite kam ein leises „Tag", mehr nicht. „Heute werden wir auf Anweisung des Schulleiters nur Theorie machen. Keine Zauberei." Spinnt Snape jetzt vollkommen? Dieses Fach heißt schließlich ZAUBERkunst.

„Also, kann mir jemand sagen, wie man-?"

Flitwick prüfte uns alles ab, was ihm einfiel, aber ich hörte ihm kaum zu. Ich machte mir Gedanken um mein Outfit, für den morgigen Ball…Schuhe werde ich noch kaufen müssen, dachte ich.

Stiefel oder simple High Heels? Ich tendierte eher zu den High Heels, denn knappes Kleid + Netzstrumpfhose + Lackstiefel würden mich nur als Schlampe aussehen lassen.

Das Kleid hatte ich schon, rote Lippenstifte waren genug in meinem Koffer aufbewahrt und um meine Haare würde ich mich schon kümmern, wenn es so weit ist.

Da es eine Doppelstunde war, wurde mir doch recht schnell langweilig. Ich hob zwar öfters meine Hand, um Flitwick eine Antwort zu geben, aber ich war ja nicht Hermine, die alles genau wusste.

„Aria! Ich muss dich was fragen." flüsterte Padma. „Was denn?" sagte ich so leise wie möglich. „Ich habe noch ein kleines Problem. Ich- Ich weiß nicht mit wem ich zum Ball gehen soll. Noch hat mich keiner gefragt…" Sie hatte noch keine Begleitung? Obwohl sie so hübsch war? „Dann musst du dir noch jemanden suchen." „Wen denn?" „Wenn du nicht zimperlich bist, frag McLaggen aus Gryffindor, du weißt, er musste die 7. Klasse wiederholen, er hat sich zu viel auf Quidditch konzentriert als auf die Schule…jedenfalls, er sieht nicht schlecht aus und ich meine doch du kennst die Gerüchte, was man über ihn erzählt." „Ja, meine Schwester hat's mir mal gegenüber erwähnt. Aber der soll doch so ein Mistkerl sein, ich glaube nicht das daraus wird." „Ich weiß, er ist nicht unbedingt nett, aber das ist Draco auch nicht immer. Wenn du morgen Abend eine große Portion Spaß haben willst, frag Cormac. Du wirst dich sicher sehr gut amüsieren." „Hm, Aria, ich werd's mir überlegen. Wenn mich bis heute Abend niemand fragt, gehe ich zu ihm und bitte ihn um…ein Date, okay? Weißt du zufällig ob diese Gerüchte stimmen?"

Oh ja, dachte ich. „Sehe ich so aus als ob ich mit ihm rummachen würde?" „Natürlich nicht, ich wollte ja nur fragen." „Padma, ich verrate dir mal ein Geheimnis. Du bist ab sofort die einzige die es außer mir weiß. Cormac McLaggen kann wirklich nicht schlecht küssen, er ist ein ziemlich guter Küsser sogar. Aber verrat das niemanden, ja?" Ich zwinkerte sie an. „Das war aber vor deiner Beziehung, oder?" „Was glaubst du denn, sicher war das vorher. Es geschah in meinem 5. Schuljahr, es waren Weihnachtsferien und ich blieb ausnahmsweise in Hogwarts, weil ich es dir versprochen hatte, dass wir uns eine schöne Zeit hier machten, wenn fast jeder zu Hause verweilte." „Oh, na gut. Da bin ich aber beruhigt."

Wir sprachen nicht weiter über dieses Thema, sondern hörten Flitwick zu, wie er irgendetwas erklärte.

*Schulglocke läutet*

Endlich, dachte ich mir, das Wochenende konnte beginnen.

„War ganz schön langweilig." sagte Draco, er stand plötzlich hinter mir. „Jaah, das war es. Gehen wir gleich in die Bibliothek? Du musst deinen Aufsatz noch schreiben." „Kaum ist der Schultag zu Ende, willst du mich dort hin schleppen. Nein, nicht mit mir. Am Samstag & Sonntag habe ich genug Zeit." Hat er nicht, hehe.

„Hast du nicht, ich erklär dir mal warum. Morgen gehen wir nach Hogsmeade. Dann wirst du wieder sagen dass du an einem Samstag keine Schulsachen anfasst. Und am Sonntag werden wir ziemlich müde von dem Ball sein, also ja, wir gehen jetzt in die Bibliothek. Du kannst froh sein wenn ich mich um deine schulischen Leistungen kümmere." „Und wenn ich verspreche, dass ich den Aufsatz am Wochenende wirklich und wahrhaftig schreibe? Gehen wir dann wo anders hin?"

„Du hältst nicht immer deine Versprechen, Draco, und nun komm. Ansonsten reißt mir der Geduldsfaden." Ich nahm seine Hand und zerrte ihn mit mir, er wehrte sich schon gar nicht mehr dagegen, weil er insgeheim wusste dass ich sowieso immer gewinne. xD

Als die Bibliothekarin uns mit ihren Geieraugen erblickte, verfinsterte sich ihre Mine um einiges – falls das überhaupt noch möglich war.

Ich ignorierte sie und dieses Mal hatte jeder von uns einen Sessel.

Während Draco meinen Aufsatz mehr oder weniger kopierte, schaute ich verträumt aus dem Fenster, dicke Schneeflocken wirbelten gegen das Glas, als ob sie herein wollten und vor dem Sturm, der schon seit einer Weile draußen tobte, flüchten wollten.

Es war gut möglich, dass mein Gesichtsausdruck dem von Luna Lovegood nahe kam, seit sie nicht mehr da war, begegnete man keiner Person mehr, die geistig abwesend erschien.

Meine Augenlider gaben so langsam nach, schließlich erlaubte ich es ihnen sich zu zumachen. Ich war schrecklich müde, und war froh dass ich morgen wenigstens bis halb 10 schlafen konnte.

„Aria? Bist du eingenickt?" Ich riss meine Augen auf, und bemerkte, dass ich wohl eingeschlafen war. Draco lehnte sich zu mir über den Tisch und berührte mich an meiner Schulter, um mich zu wecken. „Ja, ich war einfach nur erschöpft. Bist du fertig?" Ich streckte mich und konnte ein Gähnen nicht unterdrücken. „Ja, schon seit 5 Minuten, aber ich wollte dich beim Schlafen beobachten, da siehst du immer so…friedlich aus." „Du bist krank, absolut krank. Man beobachtet Menschen nicht während ihres Schlafes." „Das ist mir schon klar, aber ich bin ja nicht irgendein Fremder. Ich bin…ich." „Mhm, du bist du, musst du mir nicht sagen. Können wir gehen?" „Ja, ich habe den Aufsatz schon eingepackt, hier ist deiner." Ich murmelte ein ‚Danke' und stand dann auf. Es war schon später als ich dachte. Trotzdem noch eindeutig zu früh um schlafen zu gehen.

„Was machen wir dann noch?" fragte mich Draco. „Nichts, einfach nichts. Falls du etwas anderes erwartet hast, falsch gedacht." „Ich hatte eher daran gedacht, raus in die frische Luft zu gehen." „Bei diesem Wetter? Nein, viel zu kalt und schneeig. Wir gehen einfach zum Gemeinschaftsraum und sehen dann, was sich dort abspielt."

Doch es war kaum etwas lost im Gemeinschaftsraum, obwohl viele Leute hier waren. Die meisten hatten Hausaufgaben zu erledigen, manche unterhielten sich und es gab auch Welche, die Schach spielten. Schach ^^

Nicht gerade meine Lieblingsbeschäftigung. Da stehe ich lieber oben am Astronomieturm und beobachte die Sterne, dachte ich.

Hm, diese Idee war gar nicht so absurd…

„Draco, ich habe eine Beschäftigung für uns gefunden." „Ja? Was denn?"

„Auf geht's zum Astronomieturm, ich will die Sterne genauer sehen." „Der Schneesturm hat nachgelassen, aber darf man das außerhalb der Unterrichtszeiten." „Seit wann kümmern dich Regeln? Außerdem waren wir schon oft außerhalb der Schulzeiten dort, also komm mit. Oder willst du bei Pansy bleiben?" Sobald ich ihn auf Pansy ansprach, wurde er immer leicht rot im Gesicht. „Nein, danke."

Offenbar hatte Pansy das gehört, denn sie sah zu uns her und ich merkte dass sie uns belauschte.

„Toll." Ich nahm seine Hand und warf einen „Haha-er-gehört-mir-auf-immer-und-ewig" Blick zu ihr rüber. Naja, sie hatte es auch nicht anders verdient. :P

Der Sturm hatte wirklich nachgelassen, ein Wunder.

Da es schon dunkel war, sah man die Sterne mit dem Teleskop ganz gut.

„Aaaw, wie schön, schau mal, da ist das Sternbild Kassiopeia. So wie mein 2. Name." „Ich sehe es nicht, ich war nie gut in Astronomie." „Dort, in der Nähe des Polarsternes, müsstest du ein W sehen, das ist Kassiopeia." „Nein, ich bin blind…" „Aber nur weil du das Teleskop wieder verrückt hast. Lass es mich richten….So, jetzt schau einfach gerade aus." Draco sah durch das Teleskop und sagte „Oh, da ist es ja, sieht wirklich aus wie ein W. Kennst du auch noch andere Sternbilder?"

„Was glaubst du denn."

Ich suchte kurz, fand dann das Sternbild Perseus.

„Südlich von Kassiopeia müsstest du Perseus sehen. Es soll den griechischen Helden Perseus darstellen, er hat Medusa getötet." „Medusa? Medusa wer?" Ich konnte nicht anders, als die Augen zu verdrehen. „Hast du in Astronomie nie aufgepasst? Medusa ist aus der griechischen Mythologie, das hat uns Professor Sinistra erzählt. Sie wurde von Athene zu einer Gorgone verwandelt, weil sie etwas mit Poseidon hatte. Von da an hatte Medusa Haare aus Schlangen und ihr Blick ließ jeden ersteinern." „Schlangenhaare, zu viel des Guten. Aber wo ist nun dieses Sternbild Perseus?" „Südlich von Kassiopeia! Streng dich an!"

Nach einer Weile fand er das Sternbild. Weil er nicht wirklich schnell im suchen und finden der Sterne war, fragte ich ihn ob wir wieder zurück gehen wollten, denn wir waren schon spät dran, was die Ausgangssperre betraf. Nur noch 10 Minuten.

„Wenn du mich fragst, könnte ich 12 Stunden durch schlafen." „Nicht nur du."

Wir spazierten schweigsam durch den 7. Stock und gingen rasch die vielen sich bewegenden Treppen runter, bis wir zum Porträt von irgendeiner Frau kamen, so gelang man auf direktem Wege in die Kerker und musste so nicht diese unheimliche Treppe runter steigen…

Viele waren schon in ihren Schlafsälen, nur die älteren waren noch munter. Draco setzte sich noch zu Blaise und Nott, ich jedoch zog es vor schlafen zu gehen. „Gute Nacht, Draco. Wir sehen uns morgen um 10 beim Frühstück, okay?" „Gute Nacht, Aria." Er gab mir einen kurzen Kuss, dann war ich auf und davon, mein Bett wartete schon auf mich.

Am nächsten Morgen fühlte ich mich wunderbar ausgeschlafen, herrlich, dieses Gefühl.

Ich holte meinen Koffer unter meinem Bett hervor, um nach Kleidung zu suchen.

Mit Jeans und einem warmen Pullover ging ich rauf zur großen Halle, meinen Mantel nahm ich schon mal mit.

Draco saß bereits am Slytherintisch und frühstückte. Ich hatte ziemlich großen Hunger und meine Augen wurden ganz groß, als ich das viele Essen sah. So etwas wie fasten gab es bei mir kaum, denn mein Essverhalten glich kaum einem Mähdrescher und wenn ich zunahm, erfuhr ich es als erstes von Draco, er sagte zwar es sei ihm egal ob ich jetzt 3 Kilo mehr oder weniger hatte, aber danach fühlte ich mich immer etwas niedergeschlagen, denn so etwas sagt man nicht zu einem Mädchen.

Ich konnte mich noch erinnern, wie er in unserem 6. Schuljahr zu mir gesagt hatte „Hast du zugenommen oder täusche ich mich?" Danach war ich echt wütend auf ihn gewesen, aber zu seinem Glück hat er sich wieder entschuldigt. Ansonsten… ^^

Von da an sagte er das alle paar Monate, ich ignorierte es inzwischen.

Weil ich sofort anfing zu essen, sagte er „Kommt die Eiszeit oder hast du einfach nur Hunger?"

Mit vollem Mund sagte ich „Die Eischzeit kommt gleisch zu dir, mein Lieber, wenn du scho weiter maschst." „Mit vollem Mund spricht man nicht." Ich schluckte. „Das hat dir sicher deine liebe Mami beigebracht, als du es selbst noch getan hast." „Na und?"

„Ist euch schon aufgefallen dass ihr euch wie ein altes Ehepaar benehmt? So wie ihr euch streitet?" sagte Nott. Wie ein altes Ehepaar? Sehr charmant, aber wirklich…

„Nott, wir sind kein Ehepaar, und auch nicht alt. Wir sind nur manchmal etwas…"

„Eigenartig?" „Ja, Draco, das seid ihr."

Ich verschlang noch ein Stück Kuchen und 2 Scheiben Toast mit Nutella.

„Satt?" „Mhm, bin ich, wir können gehen." Wir standen auf und verließen die große Halle, Hogsmeade wartete.

„Wo führst du mich eigentlich hin?" „Ach, da gibt es so einen Laden, dort kann man viel Krimskrams und so kaufen. Vor ein paar Wochen habe ich da gemeinsam mit Padma ein paar Masken entdeckt, vielleicht gefallen sie dir ja…"

(…)

Ich fand tatsächlich eine Maske für ihn, sie war schwarz-weiß und stand ihm ausgezeichnet.

Ein Sorge weniger, jetzt fehlten nur noch: SCHUHE!

Ich entschied mich für schwarze, mittelhohe Pumps, sie waren angenehm zu tragen und ich erwartete von ihnen eigentlich keine Fußschmerzen.

Draco fragte mich immer und immer wieder, was ich am Abend anziehen würde, doch ich wollte es ihm auf keinen Fall verraten.

Nachdem ich Schuhe gefunden hatte, gingen wir noch in die 3 Besen, um ein Butterbier/einen Tee zu trinken. Eigentlich hatte ich keine Lust, unter so vielen anderen zu sitzen und sich zu benehmen, als ob es das Normalste auf der Welt sei.

„Was guckst du so?" „Hm, ich weiß nicht. Ich überlege gerade was wir heute Abend so alles anstellen könnten." Lügnerin, Lügnerin.

„Mit wem geht eigentlich deine beste Freundin…Padma, aus Ravenclaw?" „Mit McLaggen. Ich habe ihn ihr empfohlen." Uups. „Du hast ihr gesagt sie soll mit McLaggen dort hingehen? Bist du verrückt? Der wird sie…Außerdem, wie kannst du ihn empfehlen?" „Ähm…du warst nicht mein 1. Kuss, ich schätze ich war auch nicht dein 1., also…" „Das war aber bevor wir…?" „Selbstverständlich. Du bist also nicht eifersüchtig oder so?" „Hm, nicht wirklich. Wir mochten uns ja nicht besonders, als du mit McLaggen rumgeknutscht hast, oder?" „Nicht wirklich. Außerdem, es war nur ein einziger Kuss. Mehr nicht. Er wollte später zwar auch noch was von mir, aber ich hatte schnell erkannt dass er ein riesiger Trottel ist."

Somit war das Gesprächsthema 1. Kuss beendet, nachdem Draco mir gestand dass er Pansy im 5. Schuljahr geküsst hat, kurz bevor wir zusammen kamen. Aber das habe ich mir sowieso immer schon so gedacht.

(…)

-Im Slytherin Mädchenschlafsaal, 1 Stunde vor dem Ball-

Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass und Millicent Bulstrode drängten sich vor den einzig großen Spiegel, um sich die Haare zu machen etc.

Ich saß entspannt auf meinem Bett, hatte schon mal mein Kleid angezogen. Geschminkt war ich noch nicht, aber dafür würde ich nicht lange brauchen.

Pansy war als eine Art „Cat Woman" verkleidet, sie sah schrecklich aus in ihrem Kostüm. Es sah stark nach Latex aus, ihre Augen waren überschminkt und irgendwie war dieser Overall zu klein für sie, denn alles sah irgendwie gequetscht aus.

Millicent sah nicht besser aus, sie hatte eine schwarze Indianer Perücke auf und sah lächerlich aus, wirklich lächerlich. Nur Daphne sah ganz okay aus, aber auch nicht herausragend. Sie war als Muggel Flugbegleiterin verkleidet.

Mein rotes Kleid betonte meine Figur optimal, es saß wie angegossen. Ich ging zu meinem eigenen kleinen Spiegel, dort hatte ich schon mein Make-Up hergerichtet. Zuerst benutzte ich meinen dunkelroten Lippenstift, dann zog ich mir mit einem flüssigen Eyeliner eine dünne Linie an meinem Oberlid und tuschte meine Wimpern.

.com/arias_outfit/set?id=37352604

Es war kein großer Aufwand, doch es sah schon recht gekonnt aus. Pansy sah mich aus den Augenwinkeln an und fragte sich sicher, wie ich das so schnell machen konnte. Sie war immer noch mit ihrem Lidschatten beschäftigt. Ich zog langsam meine Strumpfhose an, dann kämmte ich meine langen Locken und ließ sie einfach über meinen Rücken fallen. Zugegeben, ich sah gut aus. Meine Schuhe zog ich noch nicht an, es war erst viertel vor 8 und Draco und ich hatten uns für 8 beim Eingang zum Kerker verabredet.

Als ich fertig angezogen mein Aussehen noch einmal überprüfte, sagte Pansy „Gehst du etwa als Schlampe? Bist du aber sowieso." „Ich würde mir besser 2mal überlegen, was ich sage. Schau dich doch mal an. Du hast 1 Tonne Schminke im Gesicht und schau an was du anhast. DU siehst aus wie eine Schlampe, einfach nur billig, Pansy. So wie du aussiehst will dich keiner, schon gar nicht Draco. Übrigens, du siehst hübsch aus, Daphne." Ich ging etwas wütend aus dem Schlafsaal, mit meinen Schuhen hatte ich kein Problem, Merlin sei Dank.

Draco wartete bereits auf mich, er beglotzte mich von oben bis unten, hatte ich mich zu sehr aufgedonnert?

Er hatte einen schlichten, schwarzen Anzug an und natürlich die Maske.

„Gefällt dir meine Überraschung?" fragte ich ihn zuckersüß, als ich neben ihm stand und in seine Augen sah. „Ich liebe es, wenn du rot trägst." Ich lächelte leicht. „Ich habe noch mehr rote Sachen an, die wirst du aber erst später sehen." säuselte ich. Es war einfach, ihn neugierig zu machen…oder, es korrekter auszudrücken, ihn zu verführen ;)

Er schenkte mir ein anzügliches Lächeln und bot mir seinen Arm an.

„So charmant heute was?" „Immer doch, immer doch."

Wir gingen hinein in die große Halle, die Lehrer waren alle vorne beim Lehrertisch eben, und Snape wartete, bis Ruhe einkehrte. Es waren fast keine Lehrer verkleidet, nur Flitwick war als Zwerg verkleidet. Also als richtiger Zwerg, mit Mütze und so.

Wir setzten uns an einen der vielen, kleinen, runden Tischen und warteten, während Draco's Hand auf meinem Oberschenkel ruhte, er konnte es nicht lassen, dieser perverse, kranke-

Als ich meine Hand auf seine legte, sah er mich an. So durchdringend, wenn er gut gelaunt war.

Schau weg, schau weg, sagte ich zu mir, ansonsten bringen dich seine Augen um den Verstand.

„Hör auf." Er wirkte keineswegs überrascht. „Mit was? Ich sehe dich doch nur an." „Es ist die Art, wie du es tust, DIESE Art…Die Art die mir meinen Atem raubt." „Na gut, dann werde ich dich nicht anschauen, siehst du Pansy irgendwo?" „Oh, nein, nein, nein, nicht mit mir. Sicher nicht. Ich weiß du willst mich nur ärgern, lass das lieber." „Psst, Snape fängt jetzt mit seiner Rede an."

Er stand auf, ging dorthin wo Dumbledore immer stand und fing an zu sprechen.

„Guten Abend." Sagte er versteift. War es ihm unangenehm?

„Ich möchte Sie alle darauf hinweisen, dass das Benutzen von leeren Klassenräumen während des Balles verboten ist. Das Besuchen des Sees ist erlaubt, aber nur bis Mitternacht. Die Kerker werden kontrolliert, keine heimliche Treffen dort. Amüsieren Sie sich gut, der Ball ist somit eröffnet."

Snape verließ seinen Platz und mischte sich unter die Menge.

Keine heimlichen Treffen in den Kerkern? Ach, wie schade, ich mochte diese mysteriöse Atmosphäre während…

„Willst du tanzen?" fragte mich Draco. „Äh ja, sicher." Irgendeine Band war anwesend, sie spielte lockere Tanzmusik. Obwohl die große Halle Platz genug bot, bekam ich leicht Platzangst.

Gab es nicht so etwas wie einen Vergrößerungszauber?

„Mich wundert's dass die Carrows sich noch nicht blicken ließen. Normalerweise würde es ihnen Spaß machen, ein Fest wie dieses zu vermasseln." „Vielleicht sind sie ja außer Haus, man weiß nie was in den Mauern von Hogwarts geschieht." Wir drehten uns einmal im Kreis, so wie es alle anderen Paare auch machten. „Du hast gehört was Snape sagte. Die Kerker werden bewacht, kein Benutzen von leeren Klassenräumen und der See ist nur bis Mitternacht verfügbar." flüsterte ich.

„Keine Angst, ich habe einen Plan, mach dir nur keine Sorgen." Draco lächelte mich an und ich legte meine Arme enger um ihn. Tanzen konnte wirklich sehr schön sein, früher hatte ich es gehasst.

„An was denkst du?" „Ich fühle mich irgendwie beobachtet." „Hier sind viele Menschen, Aria. Natürlich starren dich manche von ihnen an, wieso auch nicht, du siehst echt heiß aus in deinem Kleid. Wie gesagt, rot ist genau deine Farbe."

Passend zu meinen Anziehsachen färbte sich auch mein Gesicht in dieser Färbung, es war mir wie immer sehr unangenehm. „Ich bitte dich, mach mir nicht so viele Komplimente." „Du hast sie aber verdient…"

Die Band, wie immer sie auch hieß, spielte ein langsameres Lied, und alle nicht-Paare zogen sich zurück. Es klang traurig, passte so gar nicht zu einem Faschingsball. Aber lustig würde es noch bald genug werden…

„Ich möchte etwas trinken, setzen wir uns?" „Du magst diesen Song nicht, oder?" „Das Lied ist schön, wirklich aber es ist mir zu traurig."

Mit einem Feuerwhisky-Mischgetränk saßen wir an einem Tisch und unterhielten uns mit ein paar anderen Slytherins. Blaise war mit irgendeiner jüngeren Ravenclaw hier, die zugegebenermaßen recht hübsch aussah, doch man sah ihm an dass er sie nur für diesen Abend haben wollte.

Crabbe & Goyle standen beim Buffet – natürlich ohne Begleitung – und Nott hatte sein Date irgendwo in der Menschenmenge verloren, wie konnte ihm das nur passieren. ^^

Das Mädchen tat mir schon leid, denn Zabini mischte ihr eine ganze Menge Feuerwhisky unter ihren Kürbissaft. Ich wusste genau, was er vor hatte, sagte aber nichts. Jeder hatte Spaß verdient…

Padma stand mit McLaggen in einer Ecke und wie ich es nicht anders erwartet hatte, waren die beiden nahe daran sich die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen, doch das taten sie natürlich nicht, noch nicht, dachte ich.

Am nächsten Morgen würde er sie wahrscheinlich ignorieren und Padma wäre am Boden zerstört…Schlechte Idee von mir ihn ihr zu empfehlen. Aber für einen Abend voller Vergnügen war er geeignet.

(…)

Nach einer halben Stunde tauchte auch, Lara, Theodor's Begleitung, wieder auf und kam mit einer miserablen Entschuldigung wieder. Sie behauptete sie wäre an der frischen Luft gewesen, weil es ihr hier drinnen zu heiß und stickig war. Wer's glaubt.

Nach meinem 3. Feuerwhisky hörte ich auf zu trinken, besser gesagt Draco zwang mich, damit auf zu hören.

Als ich das 4. Glas zu meinem Mund führen wollte, sagte er: „Nein, Aria, das wird dir nicht gut tun. Es ist unangenehm wenn du Lachanfälle bekommst." „Seit wann hast du mir zu sagen, wie viel ich trinke?" Ich fing schon an zu kichern, er hatte selbstverständlich recht, aber…

„Ich bin nicht so wie Blaise, ich möchte keine betrunkene Freundin, also stell es weg." Er nahm mir das Gläschen aus der Hand und stellte es auf den Tisch.

Die bereits etwas verwirrte Marlena, die Ravenclaw, sagte „Gib es mir! Ich bin verrückt nach dem Zeug." Sie ließ ein mädchenhaftes Kichern von sich hören und kippte den Feuerwhisky in einem Schluck hinunter. „Blaise, du…" sagte Draco. Doch Blaise hörte ihm nicht wirklich zu, sondern stand auf und nahm Marlena mir. Wohin auch immer, es kümmerte mich nicht…

„Ist euer Freund immer so?" fragte Lara. „Er ist nicht-" „Ja. Du lässt lieber deine Finger von ihm, mehr als eine gemeinsame Nacht wirst du nicht bekommen." antwortete Draco.

Das war wahr, mehr würde sie nicht bekommen. „Oh, er ist also einer dieser Typen, an denen ich keinerlei Interesse habe. Theo ist doch viel netter." Theo, ugh, sie nannte ihn Theo.

Offensichtlich mochte Lara ihn, so schlimm war Nott auch wieder nicht.

Plötzlich tippte mir jemand an die Schulter….Padma.

„Hey, na, wie läuft's so mit Cormac?" Sie hatte rosa Wangen und sagte „Aria, kommst du mal eben mit?" „Ich bin gleich wieder da." sagte ich zu Draco gewandt.

Wir gingen raus aus der großen Halle, dort war es ruhiger.

„Ich habe etwas herausgefunden." „Hat es etwas mit Cormac zu tun?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nein. Etwas viel Bedeutenderes. Es gibt ein Gerücht, dass Snape und die Carrows sich aus dem Staub gemacht haben." „Wie meinst du das?" „Sie sind nicht im Schloss. Keiner hat sie gesehen, ich hörte wie McGonagall zu Sprout sprach ‚Auf Ihr Wohl, Pomona. Sie sind wenigstens für einen Abend verschwunden.' Das ist doch toll!" „Super, auf jeden Fall. Hey, ich muss jetzt gleich wieder zurück, aber wie läuft's mit McLaggen, wenn ich fragen darf?" Sie wurde knallrot.

„Och, nicht schlecht. Er hat wirklich ausgezeichnete Qualitäten." „Schön für dich, bis später vielleicht, Padma!" „Benimm dich und sei ein anständiges Mädchen, Aria!" „Ich versuch's!"

Haha, anständig würde dieser Abend nicht zugehen.

Es war mittlerweile halb 11, die Zeit verging schnell.

Die große Halle hatte sich kaum geleert, die meisten waren auf der Tanzfläche, andere unterhielten sich am Rande.

Ich setzte mich wieder zu Draco und ausgerechnet Pansy Parkinson saß gegenüber von ihm.

Was wollte diese Kuh?

„Pansy, hast du nichts anderes zu tun als Draco voll zu labern?" Meine Stimme klang leicht nervös, Mist.

„Sie wollte gerade gehen, nicht wahr, Pansy?" Sie stand auf und warf mir einen ihrer typischen Blicke zu.

„Mach dir nicht gleich ins Höschen, du weißt ich will nichts von ihr." „J-Ja, natürlich. Aber ich hasse sie einfach nur, mehr nicht." „Nicht nur du."

(…)

Es war halb 12 und ich war noch gar nicht müde, nein, ich war hellwach.

Draco sagte er würde nur kurz auf die Toilette gehen, jedoch ging ich ihn nach 15 Minuten langen Warten auf die Suche nach ihm.

Also erhob ich mich von meinem Platz und ging raus, Richtung 3. Stockes. Jeder hatte ein Lieblingsklo, seines war eben ausgerechnet im 3. Stock.

Ich traf auf ein paar Paare, die auf den Bänken eng beieinander saßen.

Der Korridor war leer und ziemlich dunkel, nur das Mondlicht erhellte den Gang.

Von einer Sekunde auf die andere griff jemand nach meinem Arm und zog mich an sich.

Nun stand ich in einem Raum, einem nicht sehr großen Raum. Sah aus wie eine…wie eine Besenkammer.

Ja ja, das war ganz klar eine Idee von ihm, mich hier her zubekommen. Besenkammern hatten so etwas…Verdorbenes an sich.

„Du." flüsterte ich. Mein Puls raste, ich war leicht zu erschrecken, wenn ich etwas getrunken hatte.

„Ja, ich bin es. Hast du jemand anderen erwartet?" „Nein. Ich habe mir gleich gedacht dass du es bist." „Dann ist ja gut."

Er nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste mich, so wie ich es erwartete.

Das Highlight beginnt jetzt, dachte ich mir.

Natürlich fingen meine Wangen wieder an zu glühen, doch in dieser Situation war das nur selbstverständlich.

Ich fuhr ihm durch seine Haare, so wie ich es immer tat, wenn wir uns so küssten wie jetzt.

„Ich will dich, und zwar jetzt." hauchte ich.

Er drängte mich an die steinerne Wand, viel Platz war hier nicht…

Der Kuss wurde aufdringlicher und leidenschaftlicher, doch irgendetwas war heute anders. Ein seltsames Prickeln lag in der Luft.

Er schob mein Kleid Stück für Stück hoch, obwohl es eigentlich nicht viel zum hochschieben gab, so kurz wie es war…

Ich keuchte leise auf, als er meinen Hals küsste, immer und immer wieder…

Das würde Flecken geben, viele, viele verdächtige Flecken…

Seine Maske hatte er schon längst nicht mehr auf, schon seit Mitte des Balles nicht mehr.

Ich entledigte ihn seinem Jackett und schmiegte mich enger an ihn.

„Vanille..." murmelte er.

Ja, Vanille. Mein Lieblingsduft, also hatte ich meinen Körper auch sorgfältig mit Vanillelotion eingecremt.

Er mochte meinen Duft, das war mir bewusst.

Seine Hand fuhr langsam zu meinem Rücken, um den Reißverschluss meines Kleides zu öffnen.

Er schaffte dies mit einer Leichtigkeit, als ob er es in seinem Leben schon tausendmal getan hätte.

Nun ja, ich trug öfters Kleider mit einem Rückenverschluss, aber nicht alle männlichen Wesen schaffen das so problemlos. Übung macht den Meister…

Mein Kleid fiel langsam zu Boden, es machte kaum ein Geräusch.

„Gefällt dir was du siehst?" fragte ich ihn.

Sieh an, in dieser Besenkammer gab es oben ein winziges Fenster, es kam zwar nur wenig Mondlicht herein aber es reichte.

„Rote Spitze… Du weißt wie man spielt." Seine Lippen lagen wieder auf meinen und ich konnte sein Verlangen spüren, er ebenso meines, da war ich sicher.

Meine Finger knöpften sein Hemd auf, es war schwieriger als ich dachte, ich zitterte ein wenig.

„Brauchst du Hilfe?" sagte er, während er sanft mit seinen Fingerspitzen über meinen Rücken fuhr, er wusste dass mir das gefiel. „Nein." antwortete ich, denn soeben hatte ich geschafft was ich wollte.

Fehlte nur noch seine Hose…

„Runter mit der-." Er sagte nichts, sondern stoppte meine Wörter mit einem Kuss. Doch ich kämpfte mich frei und flüsterte „.." „Alles was du wünschst, Aria."

Er tat was ich sagte. Brav. Sehr brav, mein Junge.

„Zufrieden?" „Sehr sogar."

Ich schlang ein Bein um ihn und schauderte auf, als seine Hand unter mein Höschen wanderte, es fühlte sich wundervoll an. Es durchströmte mich ein elektrisierendes Gefühl, ich konnte ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken.


	22. Kapitel 22

Kapitel 22

Keuchend wachte ich auf, mein Gesicht war schweißnass, obwohl es kein Alptraum war.  
>Das war ja das Problem, es war ein schöner Traum, besser gesagt eine schöne Erinnerung an den Ball im Februar meines 7. Schuljahres.<br>Arizou wurde von mir ebenso geweckt wie meine Angst.  
>Angst, dass sich das jetzt regelmäßig wiederholen würde, dass es zur Gewohnheit werden würde.<br>Angst vor allem. Meine Vergangenheit holte mich immer wieder ein, ich fühlte mich nach jeder kleinsten Erinnerung furchtbar traurig und schuldig.  
>Was hatte ich ihm nur angetan…<br>Als mir einfiel, dass ich für heute mit Andrew verabredet war und noch dazu in meine neue Wohnung ziehen würde, griff ich mir an die Stirn und dachte ‚Toll gemacht'  
>Ich stand auf und tapste verschlafen ins Badezimmer, um mich erstmal zu duschen.<br>Ich dachte über das nach, was Andrew gestern zu mir gesagt hat.  
>Ich erinnere ihn an Schokolade. Zu der Zeit wie er es gesagt hatte, fühlte ich mich noch geschmeichelt, doch jetzt fand ich das einfach nur verrückt.<br>Ich bin keine Schokolade, ich bin Aria. Ein Mensch mit unzähligen Fehlern.  
>Das Vanilleshampoo ließ ich dieses Mal aus, immerhin wollte ich nicht, dass Andrew am Abend auf die Idee kommen würde, mich mit seiner Lieblingsschokolade verwechseln würde.<br>Einfach nur krank.  
>Trotzdem mochte ich Andrew. Nur so als Freund, eine Beziehung könnte ich mir mit ihm eher nicht vorstellen, obwohl er hammermäßig aussah, mit seinen leuchtend grünen Augen.<br>Er könnte mir nie so viel bedeuten wie Draco es tut.

(so, für alle Andrew-Haters, Aria hat anscheinend nur freundschaftliche Interessen^^)

Als der Immobilienmakler mich fragte, ob ich einen Umzugswagen nötig hätte, verneinte ich, weil ich einen gut durchdachten Plan hatte.  
>Ich werde einfach alle meine Möbel auf eine so kleine Größe schrumpfen, dass sie in einen normalgroßen Koffer passen.<p>

Ich musste immer noch an den Traum denken. Dieser Faschingsball war sehr schön gewesen, für mich jedenfalls, ich fühlte mich wie eine Göttin in diesem Kleid, und Draco gab mir noch dazu das Gefühl ich sei eine.  
>Überhaupt die Momente in diesem kleinen, dunklen Raum waren die Highlights des Abends.<br>Es war immer wieder unheimlich spannend, etwas Verbotenes zu tun, während jede beliebige Person die Türe aufmachen hätte können. In Gedanken malte ich mir das Gesicht von McGonagall aus, wie sie wohl reagieren würde, oder das von Filch.  
>Ich würde ganz sicher von Scham und Peinlichkeit durchströmt werden, sicherlich würde es auch Draco so ergehen, aber ihm wäre es ganz klar weniger unangenehm als mir. Typisch.<br>Unser „Spielchen" dauerte nicht sehr lange, wir gingen danach wieder zurück zum Fest, an das konnte ich mich noch glasklar erinnern. Doch anhand der Blicke merkte man uns unsere Aktivität deutlich ansah. Mein Gesicht war wahrscheinlich gerötet gewesen, meine Haare ganz schön verwuschelt und von den verräterischen Flecken will ich erst gar nicht anfangen.  
>Draco war damals den restlichen Abend einfach nur die ganze Zeit am Grinsen, er hatte bekommen was er wollte…mich.<p>

Es wird nur noch schlimmer, wenn du an eure „Erlebnisse" denkst! Dann willst du es nur noch mehr!  
>Diese Stimme…Nervig hoch unendlich.<p>

Nachdem ich einigermaßen erholt aus dem Bad kam, hatte ich erstmals Hunger.  
>Ich verspeiste zwei grüne Äpfel und trank einen Becher Milch, wobei ich hätte schwören können dass Zou andauernd zu mir rüber sah, wenn ich einen Schluck nahm.<br>Katzen mögen eben Milch, aber sie hatte ihre tägliche Morgenportion schon bekommen.

Meinen Koffer belegte ich mit einem unaufspürbaren Ausdehnungszauber, auch wenn ich meine Möbel schrumpfen würde, der Koffer war nicht groß genug für Möbel, Dekorationen UND Kleidung UND Schuhe.

Nach sehr, sehr vielen „Reducio" Zaubern sammelte ich meine Habseligkeiten ein und platzierte sie ordentlich in die Tiefen meines braunen Koffers.  
>Meinen Schrank hatte ich vorher schon ausgeräumt, ich wollte das Risiko nicht eingehen, meine Kleider und Schuhe zu schrumpfen, denn vielleicht würden sie dann nie wieder so werden wie früher.<p>

Um 11.15 Uhr war meine Wohnung leer. Die Küchenzeile konnte ich natürlich nicht mitnehmen, genauso wenig wie die Badezimmereinrichtung. Auch der Kamin musste bleiben.  
>Aber ansonsten war kein Möbelstück mehr übrig, alles war sorgfältig verstaut.<br>Ich warf noch einen letzten Blick zurück, immerhin hatte ich fast 4 Jahre hier gelebt.  
>Arizou war in ihrem Katzenkorb gefangen, sie miaute laut, weil sie nicht von hier weg wollte.<br>Doch es ging nicht anders, Draco durfte mich hier nicht mehr finden, auf keinen Fall.  
>Es war doch nur zu seinem eigenen Besten, dachte ich. Je weniger Kontakt er zu mir hat, desto mehr kann er sich auf andere Dinge konzentrieren, auf Dinge die sein Leben besser machen könnten, auf Dinge die nichts mit mir zu tun haben.<p>

Dort, wo er vor ein paar Tagen gestanden hat und ich ihn umarmt hatte, blieb ich eine Sekunde länger stehen als ich es wollte. Ich schloss meine Augen und sah wieder diesen Moment vor meinen Augen, der Moment des Wiedersehens.  
>Schnell schüttelte ich meinen Kopf, um diese Gedanken aus meinem Gehirn raus zu jagen.<br>Einmal tief durchatmend, stieg ich zusammen mit meinem Koffer und dem Körbchen mit Inhalt die Treppen runter.  
>Der Koffer wäre zu schwer für mich gewesen, wenn ich ihn nicht magisch leichter gemacht hätte.<br>Zauberei bringt's.

Bevor ich tatsächlich in meine Wohnung einziehen konnte, musste ich noch zu Mr McNim, der mir die Wohnung verkauft hatte, um die nötigen Papiere zu holen, die ich dann dem Vermieter oder so zeigen muss.

(…)

Selbstentschlossen und mit den Gedanken an ein anonymeres Leben stieg ich die wenigen Treppen hoch, die mich zum Büro des Vermieters führte.

Ich klopfte kurz und ein lautes „Herein" ertönte.

Eine etwas ältere, vornehme Dame mit vielen Falten im Gesicht saß in diesem eher kleinen, aber edel eingerichteten Raum. Sie blickte von ihren Unterlagen auf, die quer über den dunklen, glänzenden Schreibtisch verstreut waren.  
>„Was kann ich für Sie tun?" fragte sie mich.<br>„Ich bin die neue Mieterin, für das noch leere Appartement im 7. Stock."  
>„Gut, Mr McNim hat mich natürlich schon informiert. Wenn ich bitte die Formulare sehen dürfte." Sie sah mich durch ihre blassen, leicht runzligen Augen an und irgendwie war sie mir nicht ganz geheuer.<br>Ich kramte die Papiere aus meiner Tasche heraus und dabei fiel mir unabsichtlich mein Zauberstab heraus. Oh nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, dachte ich. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als ihr Blick zu dem dünnen, länglichen Stück Holz wanderte.  
>Ich steckte ihn schnell wieder ein und legte die Blätter Papier auf den Schreibtisch.<br>Dennoch sagte ich „Ist es so anormal, ein Stück glatt geschliffenes Holz mit sich zu tragen? Man …äh weiß nie wenn man es gebrauchen könnte.  
>„Natürlich, natürlich." Antwortete, sie schien mir nicht verwirrt.<br>Als sie einen Stapel Bücher wegschob, traute ich meinen Augen nicht.  
>Da lag ein rotbrauner, mittellanger Zauberstab. Sie war also eine Hexe.<br>„Verzeihung, aber sind Sie …?"

„Ich habe sofort erkannt, dass Sie kein Stück Holz mit sich selbst umherschleppen. Sie haben ebenso einen Zauberstab wie ich, das lässt sich nicht leugnen. Wie alt sind Sie, Miss….Tonks, aja." Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf meine Unterlagen.  
>„22. Warum?"<br>„Sie…Sie sind die Potter-Generation, nicht wahr? Sie waren im gleichen Jahrgang, wie Harry Potter, wenn ich mich nicht irre, anhand Ihres Alters."  
>„J-Ja, das war ich." „Dann haben Sie auch wohl gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen gekämpft? Direkt bei der großen Schlacht von Hogwarts?" „Ja, Madam. Ich habe den Krieg hautnah miterlebt. Aber wieso wollen Sie das alles wissen?" „Es interessiert mich, wer hier einzieht, und es ist gut zu wissen, eine weitere Hexe im Haus zu haben. Nicht viele Magier sind in dieser Gegend ansässig."<br>„Welchen Blustatus haben Sie?" fragte ich, eigentlich hatte ich es nicht vor, aber es rutschte mir eben heraus, aus dem Munde einer Slytherin.  
>„Wenn Sie eine dieser vorurteilenden Reinblüter sind, können Sie gleich wieder verschwinden-"<br>„Bin ich nicht, ich bin selbst nur Halbblut."  
>„Muggelstämmig." sagte sie. „Der Krieg war schlimm, sehr schlimm. Meine Brüder wurden ermordet, ebenso mein einziges Kind. Nur weil sie kein reines Blut hatten. Ich kam mit Glück im Unglück davon." „Oh, das tut mir leid. Ich habe auch meine halbe Familie verloren, während des Krieges. Mein Vater war auch muggelstämmig und sie haben ihn so lange verfolgt, bis….Meine Schwester wurde während der Schlacht getötet, auch ihr Ehemann. Und so viele andere die ich kannte."<br>„Na dann kennen wir ja unsere Gefühle, nicht wahr, Miss Tonks? Darf ich auch fragen, wie ihre Mutter heißt?" Ich konnte es nicht fassen, ich stand hier vor einer wildfremden Dame, die sich gerade eben als Hexe geoutet hat und ich war kurz davor ihr meine Familiengeschichte zu erzählen.  
>„Andromeda Black."<br>„Sie stammen von DEN Blacks ab? Die berühmte Reinblüterfamilie? Natürlich kenne ich nicht alle Details, aber mir ist selbstverständlich zu Ohren gekommen, dass ihre Mutter verstoßen wurde, als sie Ihren Vater geheiratet hat, ist das richtig?" „Ist es."  
>„Dann haben Sie ja so manch zwielichte Verwandtschaft…" „Kann man wohl so sagen."<br>„Um nicht vom eigentlichen Thema abzudriften, hier haben Sie Ihren Schlüssel. Eine angenehme Zeit wünsche ich Ihnen hier. Wenn Sie Probleme haben, die Öffnungszeiten meines Büros lasse ich Ihnen im Laufe des Tages noch zukommen. Und, benutzen Sie Ihren Zauberstab nur außer Sichtweite von Muggeln."  
>„Natürlich, Ma'am."<br>Sie drückte mir einen Schlüssel in die Hand und ich verließ das Zimmer.  
>Meinen Koffer ließ ich vorher vor der Tür stehen, ohne Furcht dass jemand ihn klauen könnte.<p>

2 Minuten später stieg ich aus dem Lift aus und schloss die Tür zu meiner neuen Wohnung auf.  
>Die Wände waren komplett weiß, das störte mich gewaltig, also stellte ich den Koffer erstmal zur Seite und nahm meinen Zauberstab in die Hand.<p>

Etwas später waren die meisten Wände Grün oder Hellsilber, so wie ich es gern hatte.

Nun gut, auf ins Wohnung einrichten.  
>Weil es sicher lustig wird. ^^<p>

Meine neue Wohnung gefiel mir gut. Vor allem die großen Fenster, die den Raum mit genügend Licht durchfluteten. Als ich das Badezimmer eingerichtet hatte, wo sich ein hohes, schmales Fenster befand, durch das jeder hindurchsehen könnte, bemerkte ich dass mich Leute aus dem Nachbarhaus wirklich sehen können, wenn ich aus der Dusche steige.  
>Das passte mir so gar nicht, also brachte ich sofort einen provisorischen Sichtschutz an, mittels Magie.<br>Einen hübschen Vorhang werde ich mir in nächster Zeit kaufen.  
>Ich könnte ja mit Andrew Möbelshoppen gehen, ja, das war eine ganz gute Idee.<p>

Am späten Nachmittag saß ich erschöpft auf meiner Couch und hatte Arizou auf meinem Schoß. Ich sah starr aus dem Fenster und in meinen Gedanken geisterte mein ganzer Kleiderschrank, ich war auf der Suche nach einem schönen Outfit, für mein Date um halb 8 Uhr abends.  
>Vor einer guten Stunde hatte ich mit Andrew telefoniert, ich musste ihm sagen wo ich ihn treffen wollte. Das Restaurant, das ich so liebte, war das Wahaca. Ein mexikanisches Restaurant, natürlich. Sogar einen Tisch hatte ich für uns reserviert, ich dachte an alles.<br>Um halb 7 Uhr machte ich mich auf den Weg ins Bad, eine ausgedehnte Dusche hatte ich dringend nötig.  
>Ich benutzte mein gesamtes Vanillesortiment, schließlich war das mein Markenzeichen.<br>Außerdem könnte kein einziger Mann auf dieser Welt meinem Duft widerstehen – das war nur ein Grund von vielen, diese spezielle Duftmischung zu tragen.

Ich war mir nach wie vor unsicher, was mein Outfit anbelangte. Ein Kleid? Oder Top und Rock? Oder Top und Jeans? Und welche Schuhe?  
>Es kam mir vor, als ob es eine Ewigkeit gewesen wäre, als ich steif vor meinem Kleiderschrank stand und unfähig war, klar zu denken.<p>

Also passte ich mich einfach dem Lokal an. Ich zog ein luftiges, orangefarbenes Kleid an, dazu eine passende Jacke bzw. Weste und mittelhohe Pumps. Meine Kette saß an Ort und Stelle und kurz bevor es so weit war, plünderte ich noch mein Schmuckkästchen.

Im Großen und Ganzen sah ich ganz gut aus, nur meine dunklen Augenringe ließen sich wie immer nicht ordentlich überschminken, aber was soll's.

.com/aria_part_ii/set?id=37590484

Es war schon etwas kühl, darum war ich froh, einen Schal um meinen Hals zu haben, als ich das Wohngebäude verließ.

Vorher begegnete ich noch der Vermieterin, Mrs Cuthbert, die mir freundlich einen schönen Abend wünschte.

Das Wahaca war in Soho, also nicht weit entfernt von Andrew's Wohnung.  
>Ich hingegen musste ein paar Minuten mit der U-Bahn dorthin fahren.<br>Ich liebte es, mit Zügen unterwegs zu sein.

Um Punkt halb 8 stand ich in dem Restaurant, von ihm war keine Spur.  
>Ich ging schon mal zu unserem Tisch und bestellte mir einen Whisky, nur so zur Einstimmung. Fast hätte ich gesagt „einen Feuerwhisky, bitte" aber ich schaffte es noch gerade, es nicht zu sagen.<br>Mit einem Schluck kippte ich den Inhalt des kleinen Glases runter, der Muggel-Whisky hatte eindeutig nicht die Wirkung, die ich mir erwünscht hatte. Es schmeckte bitter und ich bekam kurz Kopfweh, doch das legte sich wieder.

Tick, tack, tick, tack, tick, tack…

-  
>Time goes by, so slowly.<p>

Ich wollte mir schon fast noch etwas hochprozentiges, Tequila, bestellen, doch von der einen Sekunde auf die andere hastete schon Andrew bei der Tür herein, hielt kurz Ausschau nach mit und nahm dann gegenüber meines Sitzplatzes Platz.  
>„Tut mir schrecklich Leid, Ria, wegen meiner Verspätung und so. Ich konnte mich nicht von meiner PlayStation losreißen, ein neues Spiel ist erschienen, es heißt FIFA 12 und da geht's um Fußball und so…" „Schon verstanden, Andrew. Männer und Videospiele…" MUGGEL und Videospiele, das traf es eher.<br>„Hast du schon bestellt?"  
>Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass er sich richtig herausgeputzt hatte. Klar, er sah immer gut aus, aber heute hatte er ein schlichtes, schwarzes Sakko an, darunter ein graues Hemd und eine dunkle Jeans.<br>Das gefiel mir…  
>„Nein, ich wollte eigentlich auf dich warten. Das einzige was ich konsumiert habe war Whisky." sagte ich.<br>„Whisky?" fragte Andrew mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.  
>„Ja, aber keine Angst, ich bin keine Alkoholikerin, wenn du das meinst. Manchmal brauche ich einfach so etwas."<br>„Na gut."  
>Wir vertieften uns in die Speisekarte, mein Abendessen war schnell gewählt: merluza a la vasca, übersetzt Seehecht in Knoblauch-Petersiliensoße.<br>Andrew bestellte un lomo al horno (Schweinebraten im Backofen).

Bis das Essen kommen würde, haben wir noch reichlich Zeit um uns zu unterhalten, dachte ich.  
>Als ich das Wort ergreifen wollte, fing er schon an zu plappern.<br>„Aria, wie viele Beziehungen hattest du schon in deinem Leben? Also wie viele echte? Lassen wir die von ganz früher einfach aus." Sagte er mit einem Augenzwinkern.  
>Sollte ich ihm über Draco erzählen? Hm, ja, schon. Wir waren immerhin Freunde.<br>„Ähm…bisher nur eine. Aber sie hat nicht so lange gedauert. Von Frühling 1996 bis zum 2. Mai 1998."  
>„2 Jahre? Ich finde das schon lange. Und vorher hattest du keine?"<br>„Nein." Antwortete ich knapp. „Er ist meine große Liebe, auch nach alldem was wir miterlebt hatten." „Sonst gab es keinen anderen?"  
>Ich schüttelte den Kopf.<br>„Und warum habt ihr Schluss gemacht?" Ich atmete tief durch, ich hatte vor ihm alles zu erzählen, naja FAST alles.

„Er ist mein Cousin. Wir wussten damals von Nichts. Bis zu dem Tag, der sich 2. Mai 1998 nennt. Ich war dumm und feige, ich lief weg, ignorierte ihn. Obwohl ich ihn so sehr liebe. Ich werde von Schuldgefühlen geplagt, Tag für Tag. Stell dir vor ich wäre wieder mit ihm zusammen. Die Schuld würde mich regelrecht überrollen, verstehst du?"  
>„Hm, mehr oder weniger. Also dieser Typ ist dein Cousin. Wieso wusstest du es vorher nicht?" „Wir gingen zwar gemeinsam in die Schule, waren sogar im selben Ha- in derselben Klasse. Unsere Eltern kommen nicht gerade gut miteinander aus, alles ist so kompliziert und darum wussten wir von Nichts." „Ach so. Naja das erklärt es ein bisschen. Aber wenn ihr euch wirklich liebt, hält euch das voneinander fern?" „Das erste, was mir durch den Kopf ging, als ich davon erfuhr, war ob unsere Familie unsere Beziehung akzeptieren würde. Natürlich hätten sie es getan, aber ich hörte weder auf meinen Verstand, noch auf mein Gefühl, noch auf mein Herz. Ich war einfach nur dumm. Ein dummes, dummes Mädchen, mit vielen, vielen Fehlern."<br>„Ria, du bist nicht dumm. Ansonsten würdest du nicht studieren."  
>„Hm…Hey, da kommt unser Essen."<br>Gott sei Dank, es rettete mich.  
>Doch Andrew hörte nicht auf, Fragen zu stellen.<p>

„Wie heißt er?" „Wer?" „Na dein Cousin." „Ich betrachte ihn nicht als meinen Couisn." „Ist er aber." „Nennen wir ihn vorerst…. Mr D." „Oh, du tust auf geheimnisvoll? Interessant."  
>Ich aß ein Stück meines Fisches, es schmeckte herrlich, mein Abendessen.<br>„Wie sieht er aus? Wie ist er? Ich will alles wissen."  
>Toll.<br>„Mr D. ist groß, blond, hat graue Augen. Er hat einen sehr…außergewöhnlichen Charakter. Zu mir ist er einfach nur er selbst. Eine ganz nette, liebe Person, die mich liebt. Ich habe ihn sehr verändert. Zum Positiven. Zu anderen Leuten ist er eher kühl, abweisend oder fies. Ich weiß das klingt nach einem nicht sehr guten Menschen, aber das ist er. Mr D wurde auf eine sehr spezielle Art und Weise erzogen, die ich jetzt aber nicht weiter erläutern möchte."  
>„Aber du warst glücklich mit ihm?" „Ja, selbstverständlich. Am liebsten wäre es mir, wenn es eine Gegenwartsform geben würde, aber…"<br>„Aria, versuch es einfach. Reiß dich zusammen, lass die Vergangenheit hinter dir und nimm ihn zurück. Ich schätze schon, dass er dich noch will?"  
>Ich zuckte leicht zusammen. „Ich-Ich glaube schon, ja. Er hat mich vor kurzem besucht…Plötzlich stand er vor meiner Haustüre…"<br>„Bist du deshalb umgezogen?" Mist, er kannte mich.  
>„Ich musste es tun, ich tat es nur für ihn! Wenn wir keinen Kontakt mehr hätten, wenn er nicht mehr wüsste wie er mich erreichen kann, dachte ich mir er würde mich vergessen. Mr D hat jemanden besseres als mich verdient."<p>

Andrew schüttelte nur langsam seinen Kopf und aß.

Er dachte also genauso wie alle anderen, über die Sache zwischen Draco und mir. Kehr zu ihm zurück  
>Aria, bla bla bla. Ich konnte es echt nicht mehr hören.<br>Für eine Weile schwiegen wir uns an, also bis wir mit unserem Essen fertig waren.  
>Danach bestellten wir uns Tequila.<br>„Gilt dein Angebot noch? Dass wir deine neue Wohnung einweihen?"  
>„Sicher doch. Hast du Wein mit?" „Leider nein, aber dafür etwas anderes: Brandy."<br>„Auch gut."

„Gehen wir? Ich habe vorher schon bezahlt. Für uns beide." Gentleman, durch und durch, dieser Andrew.  
>„Das hättest du nicht tun müssen, ich habe selbst Geld."<br>„Ach, mach dir nichts draus. Das nächste Mal zahlst du." Er schenkte mir ein umwerfendes Lächeln und mir wurde sofort viel wärmer.  
>Wir verließen das Wahaca und gingen raus in die – nun ja nicht in die Kälte aber - „Kühle".<p>

Zur U-Bahnstation war es nicht weit. Zum Glück.

(…)

„Willkommen in meinem Reich."


	23. Kapitel 23

Kapitel 23

Haaah, dieser Alkohol ließ mich all meine Sorgen vergessen.

Normalerweise konnte mir Alkohol nicht so schnell etwas anhaben, aber ich hatte heute Abend ja auch schon Whisky und Tequila getrunken, so langsam wurde es mir zu viel.

Mein Verhalten war ganz anders – furchtbar lustig, aufgeschlossen und wir waren dauernd am Lachen.

„Ehrlich, wenn du mir vorher nicht von deinem Mr D. und eurer Beziehung erzählt hättest, würde ich dich auf der Stelle küssen, Ria, aber anscheinend hast du dein Herz schon verschenkt, willst es aber irgendwie doch nicht." scherzte Andrew.

Mich küssen? Klingt verlockend, sehr verlockend. Ich fing wieder an zu kichern, beherrschte mich dann aber – so weit man das unter Alkoholeinfluss konnte.

„Tja, dann hätte ich eben meinen Mund halten sollen, findest du nicht auch?"

„Ja, vielleicht."

„Weißt du was, Andrew?" Ich rückte etwas näher an ihn, wir saßen am Sofa, hatten Gläser, mit Brandy gefüllt, in der Hand und Zou schlief vor dem Fenster.

Anstatt Wein tranken wir Brandy – auch gut.

„Was denn?" Er lächelte mich an, ich ihn ebenso.

„Mr D. ist nicht da, wir sind ja nicht einmal mehr zusammen, also…Also du kannst mich ruhig küssen, wenn du willst, ich habe nichts dagegen." flüsterte ich.

Mein Alkohol-Ich dachte sich überhaupt nichts dabei, mein normales Ich hingegen würde diese Worte niemals über die Lippen bringen.

Handeln, nicht denken, ging durch Andrews Kopf. Was soll's, ihr Mr D ist nicht da uns sie sind auch nicht mehr zusammen. Außerdem mochte er Aria sehr. Könnte daraus mehr werden, also nur Freundschaft?

Er entschied sich, das zu machen, auf das er gehofft hatte.

Aria war ohnehin schon so nahe, also musste er sich nur ein wenig zu ihr rüber rutschen.

Ich saß wirklich hier, in meiner Wohnung, und wurde von Andrew geküsst. Im Ernst jetzt, es schockte mich nicht. Ich wollte es, nein, mein Alkohol-Ich wollte ich.

Der Kuss war sanft und ganz gut, es war ein wunderbares Gefühl, nach all den einsamen Jahren jemanden's Lippen auf meinen zu spüren, auch wenn es nicht die von Draco waren.

Andrew war ganz anders als Draco.

Andrew wäre ein Liebling aller Mütter. Er sah gut aus, hatte ein gutes Benehmen, wurde nie zu aufdringlich, war furchtbar nett und freundlich und hatte die gleichen Interessen wie ich.

Sobald ich ihn Spanisch reden hörte, fing mein Herz etwas schneller an zu schlagen. Er beherrschte diese wunderschöne Sprache fast perfekt, er klang nicht wie ein Brite, der Spanisch lernt, sondern wie ein normaler Spanier, der vielleicht etwas langsamer redete, aber ansonsten…

Mein Alkohol-Ich hatte mich in ihn verliebt, ganz klar, aber mein normales Ich liebte Draco, das ist noch klarer.

Vielleicht ist Andrew zu perfekt? Er wäre wirklich perfekt für dich, Kleines, aber er ist eben nicht Draco. Teilte mir diese Stimme in meinem Kopf mit.

Halt den Mund, Stimme, dachte ich.

Diese Gedanken gingen mir innerhalb von 10 Sekunden durch den Kopf, denn so lange dauerte der Kuss ungefähr.

„Die echte Aria hätte das nicht getan?"

Ich schüttelte lachend meinen Kopf. „Hätte der echte Andrew das getan?"

Auch er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, vermutlich nicht, aber wir haben eine Ausrede: Wir waren betrunken und nicht zurechnungsfähig. Abgemacht?" „Abgemacht."

Ich trank meinen Brandy aus und sagte: „Ich glaube, du solltest jetzt gehen, Andrew. Bevor ich noch die Kontrolle verliere." Das hätte leicht passieren können.

„Na dann, gute Nacht, Ria. Schlaf gut."

„Gute Nacht, Brandy Andy."

Hihi, ich nannte ihn Brandy Andy, ein klares Zeichen für meine Unzurechnungsfähigkeit.

Er gab mir einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand durch die Tür.

Ich fand das alles noch so dermaßen witzig, dass ich wieder zum Lachen anfing.

Zum Glück war er weg, denn in meinen Ohren hörte sich mein Lachen leicht paranoid an.

Immer noch kichernd ging ich ins Bad, wusch mein Gesicht und band löste meinen Zopf.

Meine Locken fielen mir verwuschelt über die Schulter, zusammen mit meinen glänzenden Augen, dem breiten Grinsen und den roten Wangen sah ich so vergnügt wie lange nicht mehr aus.

Mein Alkohol-Ich fiel in ein kleines Lachen, so aufgedreht war ich normalerweise nie.

Ach, was war schon dabei, etwas Spaß zu haben, am nächsten Morgen würde ich es so und so bereuen, wenn ich die Kussszene wieder und wieder in meinem Kopf abspielen würde.

Doch darüber machte ich mir noch keine Gedanken, ich ging entspannt schlafen und Arizou durfte dieses Mal nicht mit, besser gesagt ich hatte sie gänzlich vergessen.

9 Stunden später

Sonnenstrahlen brachten mich dazu, nach einem ruhigen Schlaf aufzuwachen. Mist, ich hatte noch keine Vorhänge angebracht, so ein Pech aber auch.

Ich setzte mich auf und streckte mich. Mein Kopf tat mir furchtbar weh, und mir war leicht übel.

Kein Wunder warum mich Draco immer vom Trinken fernhalten wollte.

Plötzlich erinnerte ich mich wieder an den Abend zuvor.

Ich und Andrew saßen auf meinem Sofa, mit einem Glas Wein in der Hand und wir hatten uns geküsst.

VERDAMMT wir hatten uns geküsst!

Bei Merlins Bart! Ich habe ihn geküsst! So ein Mist.

Schon wieder einer meiner Fehler.

Nein, nein, nein, nein…

Du warst betrunken, er war betrunken, sei froh dass es nicht schlimmer war! Du hast immerhin nicht mit ihm geschlafen! (die Stimmen, schon wieder)

Ja, sie hatte recht. Wir waren ziemlich betrunken. Ich ließ mich zurück auf mein Bett fallen und dachte über gestern nach.

Andrew sagte, er würde es nicht tun, wenn ich normal gewesen wäre. War ich nicht, darum tat er es.

Noch dazu gefiel es mir. Seine Lippen lösten in mir das vermisste Kribbeln aus, das ich lange nicht mehr zu spüren bekam.

Tief durchatmen, Aria, tief durchatmen. Es war nur ein Kuss, nur ein winzig kleiner Kuss, ausgeführt von meinem Alkohol-Ich.

Mein wahres Ich wollte nur Freundschaft von Andrew, denn ich liebte ja immer noch Draco.

Und er hoffentlich mich. Obwohl ich es bezweifelte, ich hatte ihn schon so oft verletzt, dass es an Grausamkeit grenzte.

Ich riss mich zusammen und ging aus meinem Schlafzimmer raus, jemand musste sich doch um Zou kümmern.

Sie freute sich über ihr Jarvey Fleisch, ich fand es einfach nur ekelerregend.

Vom Geruch wurde mir übel und ich rannte ins Bad, um mich meinem Mageninhalt zu entledigen.

Verdammt, was habe ich mir nur gedacht, an einem Abend Whisky, Tequila UND Brandy zu trinken?

Ich dummes, dummes Mädchen.

Für so etwas hätte ich jemanden gebraucht, der mir die Haare hält, aber ich hatte wenig Glück und darum musste ich mich dann auch noch duschen.

Während warmes Wasser auf meinen Körper prasselte, hatte ich viel Zeit nach zu denken.

Immer wieder dachte ich ‚Was habe ich mir dabei gedacht, was habe ich mir verdammt noch mal dabei gedacht?'

Es war wirklich nicht klug von meinem Alkohol-Ich, Andrew zu küssen. Doch es fühlte sich so gut an, es war eine Abwechslung. Viele Jahre meines Lebens habe ich nur Draco geküsst, wenn man McLaggen nicht dazu zählt.

Der Kuss zwischen A und mir war sozusagen ein Vergleich.

Wer küsst besser? Hm, da müsste ich Andrew noch öfter küssen, um mich zu entscheiden.

Doch das wäre falsch, absolut falsch.

Aber, eigentlich betrüge ich Draco doch nicht. Wir sind weder verheiratet, verlobt, zusammen, wir sind auch keine Freunde mehr. Wir sind gar nichts mehr. Nur dass ich ihn liebe und er mich. Oh, fast vergessen. Wir sind Cousins. Darum kommen die oberen Punkte nicht in Frage.

Such dir einen anderen, Aria, sagte ich zu mir selbst, während ich meine Haare mit Vanilleshampoo einschäumte.

Andrew, er wäre doch perfekt. Absolut perfekt! Doch ich fühlte derzeit nichts anderes für ihn als Freundschaft. Aufrichtige, ehrliche Freundschaft. Mehr nicht.

Wir wären ein schönes Paar, dachte ich.

Der einzige Haken war, dass ich einen anderen Mann liebte. Draco war nicht perfekt, er hatte Fehler, so wie ich. Er war auch nicht immer so nett und zuvorkommend wie Andrew.

Keine Zeit für derartige Gedanken, ich musste mich beeilen, um zur Uni zu kommen.

Andrew war weit und breit nicht zu sehen.

Schon seit 20 Minuten wartete ich vor der Uni auf ihn, doch er schien spurlos verschwunden.

Da die Vorlesung in Kürze beginnen würde, gab ich auf und ging rein.

Leider bekam ich nur noch einen Stehplatz, also konnte ich auch jetzt nicht herausfinden ob er irgendwo anwesend war.

Der Professor redete in einem langsamen, schleppenden Ton vor sich hin und ich war nahe dran am Einschlafen.

Es war langweilig, ohne Andrew als meinen Sitznachbar.

Wo zur Hölle war er?


	24. Kapitel 24

Jeden Tag schickte er seine Eule los, mit einem neuen Brief.  
>Jeden Tag kam sie zurück, den Brief immer noch bei ihr.<p>

Jeden Tag dachte er an sie.

Jeden Tag wollte er einfach losgehen, um sie zu suchen.

Jeden Tag vermisste er sie mehr und mehr.

Jeden Tag fing er gleich an. Aufstehen, frühstücken, sich anziehen, einen Spaziergang machen, zum Mittagessen wieder zurück sein, mit seinen Eltern sprechen, Quidditch spielen.

Jeden Tag fühlte er sich leer, aber er konnte es gut verstecken. Immerhin war er Draco Malfoy, ein Profi was das Verheimlichen von Gefühlen anbelangte.

Jeden Tag war er auf der Suche nach einem Job, aber er fand nichts was ihn reizte. Geld hatte seine Familie genug, er wollte nur Ablenkung finden.

Jeden verdammten Tag kostete es ihn viel Mühe, sein Leben weiter zu leben.

Für kurze Zeit, dachte er, alles würde wieder so werden wie es einmal war.  
>Doch er hatte sich geirrt, es wurde nur noch schlimmer.<p>

Die Frau, die er liebte, wollte keinen Kontakt mehr mit ihm haben und suchte sich deswegen eine neue Wohnung, die sie noch dazu unaufspürbar machte.  
>Diese Tatsache verletzte ihn, er hätte das von ihr nicht erwartet.<br>Noch dazu meinte sie, es wäre besser für ihn.  
>Sie wusste ja gar nicht, was sie da sagte. Sie war nicht mehr bei Verstand, sie war verwirrt.<p>

Die Einsamkeit tat noch keinem Menschen gut.

Es war so, als ob man einen Neandertaler aus seiner Höhle holte und versuchte, ihn zu belehren, doch er war nicht bereit für Neues und kehrte wieder in sein Loch zurück.

(ich weiß der Vergleich ist dumm aber irgendwie lustig ^^)

Draco saß gerade im Garten, es wurde allmählich kälter und er starrte auf die bunt gefärbten Blätter, die langsam von den vielen Bäumen fielen.  
>Der Herbst war da. Die Zeit der Ernte und des Blätterfalls.<p>

Seine Lieblingsjahreszeit war schon immer der Herbst gewesen. Es war nie zu heiß, es wurde nie so kalt wie im Winter.  
>Noch dazu mochte er die Farben. Orange, gelb, rot, braun… Überall sah er sie.<p>

Den Frühling fand er auch nicht schlecht, doch dieser war ihm zu rosa und weiß.  
>Kirschblüten waren zwar schön, aber für sie hatte er nicht viel übrig.<p>

Aria liebte den Frühling, er den Herbst.  
>Sie sagte immer im Frühling erblüht alles neu und wenn die Vögel zwitschern, die warmen Sonnenstrahlen sich durch die Wolken durchkämpfen und Blumen aus der Erde sprießen, dann war die Welt für sie in Ordnung – oberflächlich gesehen.<p>

So war es früher jedenfalls, ob sie sich jetzt noch am Frühling freute, wusste Draco nicht.

Er wusste nur das, was sie ihm vor vielen Jahren erzählt hatte, er wusste nur alles, was sie gemeinsam erlebt hatte, er wusste dass er sie liebte und begehrte und eines wusste er ganz genau: Dass er sich schmerzlich nach ihr sehnte.

Im Laufe der Jahre hatte sein Charakter sich kaum verändert, nur dass er und seine Familie nicht mehr so feindselig Muggelgeborenen gegenüber waren, seitdem der Dunkle Lord gefallen war.

Nur weil der Krieg und das alles vorbei war, hieß es nicht, dass Draco sich ändern wollte.  
>Es lag nie in seiner Absicht, plötzlich den übernetten Mensch zu spielen, der er nie war und nie werden würde.<br>Zu den Leuten, die er mochte, war er natürlich nett. Ansonsten würde ihn auch niemand mögen und das wäre nun wirklich nicht gut für ihn.

Seine Eltern gaben ihm andauernd das Gefühl, geliebt zu sein, auch wenn sie es ihm nicht direkt gezeigt hatten.  
>Nein, Draco bekam einfach immer alles was er wollte, ohne groß zu fragen und zu betteln.<p>

Diese Art von Aufmerksamkeit musste er aber bezahlen, indem er schon mit 16 in die Dienste von Voldemort einberufen wurde und den wohl größten Zauberer aller Zeiten töten sollte. Sonst noch was?  
>Zugegeben, er fand die dunklen Künste schon interessant, aber nach und nach wurde ihm die Art, wie der Dunkle Lord seine Anhänger behandelte, ganz zu schweigen von seinen Feinden, ungeheuerlich.<br>Draco hatte Angst. Angst vorm Töten, Angst vorm Sterben.

Sein Vater predigte immer, Angst zu haben sei ein Zeichen von Schwäche, und er sollte niemals Schwäche zeigen.  
>Natürlich hatte er Angst, doch er war schließlich ein Meister des Verbergens, also ließ er seinen vater im Glauben, sein Sohn sei furchtlos und mutig.<p>

Slytherins waren mutig, ja, aber nur bis zu einem gewissen Grad; sie waren auch furchtlos, aber auch nur bis zu einem gewissen Grad. Das unterschied die Slytherins von den Gryffindors. Bei den Gryffindors gab es diese Grenze nicht.

Beide Häuser waren klug, talentiert, mutig und stark.  
>Nur waren die einen eher gut, die anderen eher böse.<p>

Dracos Mutter kam gerade aus dem Haus, mit Wolle und Stricknadeln in der Hand.  
>Seit wann strickte sie? Dachte er sich.<p>

Wahrscheinlich aus reiner Langeweile heraus, denn sie konnte ja nicht immer den ganzen Tag shoppen gehen, so würde sie nur das gesamte Vermögen der Malfoys ausgeben.  
>„Liebling, sieh mal was ich gestern entdeckt habe! Die Muggel haben es erfunden, sie nennen es stricken. Es ist wundervoll! Sie stellen so Kleidung her, mit ihren bloßen Händen und diesen langen Stäben, ich glaube sie nennen sie Stricknadeln. Ich habe es mir erklären lassen."<p>

„Toll, Mutter, wirklich toll." Sagte Draco desinteressiert.

„Soll ich dir auch etwas stricken?" fragte Narzissa Malfoy ihn, mit einem übertriebenen Lächeln.

„Nein danke, ich ziehe meine bereits vorhandene Kleidung vor."

„Nicht alles was Muggel erfunden haben, ist schlecht, ich hoffe du weißt das."

„Ich weiß, aber wer braucht schon diese Elektrizät, oder wie das heißt. Wir haben Magie und Kerzen."

„Es heißt Elektrizität, Draco."

„Seit wann kennst du dich so gut mit diesen Sachen aus?"

„Ich habe viel Freizeit und habe diese tollen Frauenzeitschriften entdeckt, sie sind teilweise um Einiges besser als die Hexenwoche. Noch dazu findet man dort Kochrezepte, die ich in meinem Leben noch nie gesehen habe."

„Was sagt Vater dazu? Auch wenn der Krieg schon lange vorbei ist, und er Dunkle Lord tot ist, er hält immer noch nichts von den dre- ich meine von Muggel."

„Was ich tue kann ihm egal sein."

Seine Mutter drehte sich etwas von ihm weg und fing zu stricken an.

Schon seit einigen Monaten waren sie nicht mehr gut aufeinander zu sprechen.  
>Sobald Narzissa außer Haus war, verschwand auch Lucius, er sagte immer, dass er wichtige Geschäfte zu erledigen hatte, oder dass er sich mit „Freunden" treffen würde.<br>Fast alle seine Freunde wurden ermordet, also mit wem könnte er sich sonst noch treffen?

Draco vermutete, dass sein Vater eine Affäre mit irgendeinem jungen Ding hatte, und alles streng geheim halten wollte. Er würde es ihm niemals verzeihen, wenn er seine Mutter betrügen würde.  
>Lucius war für Draco immer eine Art Vorbild gewesen, bis Draco alt genug war, um herauszufinden, wer gut oder böse war.<p>

Also stand er auf, um zurück ins Haus zu gehen.  
>Seine Mutter blickte nicht auf, sondern strickte eifrig weiter.<br>Mit raschen Schritten ging er den Weg entlang, es dauerte ein wenig, um bis zur Hintertür zu gelangen, der Garten der Malfoys war schließlich riesig.

Draco vermutete seinen Vater in seinem Arbeitszimmer, wenn er nicht mal unterwegs war, saß er in seinem dunkelbraunen Ledersessel und erledigte Papierkram.

Das Haus der Malfoys, pardon, die Villa der Malfoys, hatte mehrere Stockwerke, sehr viele Treppen und Dracos Meinung nach zu viele unnötige Räume.

Lucius' Büro lag im 2. Stock, es war ein eher kleines, aber stilvoll eingerichtetes Zimmer mit Aussicht zur Straße, die zum Gebäude führte.  
>Draco klopfte leise an und ein lautes „Herein" ertönte.<p>

„Vater? Kann ich dich kurz sprechen?"  
>„Aber wirklich nur kurz, wenn ich bitten darf, ich bin beschäftigt."<p>

Draco nahm sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich.

„Wo gehst du hin, wenn Mutter nicht da ist?"  
>Lucius legte seine Feder und das Pergament weg, richtete sich auf und sah seinem Sohn in die Augen.<p>

„Was genau willst du damit sagen?"

„Ich habe dir nur eine Frage gestellt. Wo gehst du hin, wenn Mutter nicht da ist? Pfauenfutter kaufen?"

Sein Vater lachte über diesen Witz.

„Ich habe es dir doch schon hundertmal gesagt, Draco. Ich muss mich um Geschäfte kümmern, ich treffe mich mit Freunden, gehe mit Geschäftspartnern essen…"

„Du lügst, Vater, ich sehe es in deinen Augen."

Tatsächlich, Lucius zuckte ein wenig zusammen, und sein Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich schlagartig, aber nur für einen kurzen Moment.

„Geh jetzt bitte wieder raus, ich habe noch viel zu erledigen."

„Du läufst von der Wahrheit davon, so wie schon immer. Aber irgendwann wird die Wahrheit sowieso rauskommen, ob morgen oder in einem halben Jahr. Wir werden schon noch alles erfahren."

Dank seinem Vater war Draco so wütend wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Lucius wusste, dass er ihnen die Wahrheit sagen musste. Aber konnte es nicht, er wollte es nicht.  
>Er hatte Angst, Angst vor den Konsequenzen, denn er wusste, dass diese schlimm ausfallen würden.<p>

Draco ging nicht in seine Küche, sondern in die Küche, zu den Hauselfen.  
>Er hatte unglaublichen Hunger, und Aria lehrte ihn früher, dass Essen hilft.<br>Frustessen nannte sie es. Normalerweise machten das nur Mädchen, sagte sie, aber Regeln waren da um sie zu brechen.

Kaum betrat er die geräumige Küche im Erdgeschoss, kam ein Hauself auf ihn zugerannt und fragte ihn, was er benötigte.  
>Draco verlangte nach dem besten Essen, das sie für heute zu bieten hatten und keine 10 Sekunden später „schwebte" ein Tablett voll mit Erdbeer-Sahne Torte herüber. Der Hauself nahm das Silbertablett runter von seinem Kopf und drückte es seinem Meister in die Hand.<br>„Die beste Torte des Tages, Meister."  
>Draco bedankte sich kurz und ging dann ins Esszimmer, besser gesagt in eines der Esszimmer. ^^<p>

Er entwickelte in letzter Zeit eine Schwäche für Kuchen & Co., schuld daran war die Langeweile.  
>Während er seine Delikatesse genoss, überlegte er, wie er Aria finden konnte.<p>

Sie hatte nicht mit ihm gespaßt, als sie behauptete einen Unaufspürbarkeitszauber über ihre neue Wohnung zu legen. Lemon, Dracos Eule, kam immer wieder zurück, mitsamt Brief im Schnabel.  
>Draco könnte aber auch einfach nach London apparieren, den ganzen Tag dort umhergehen und hoffen, sie irgendwo zu erblicken.<br>Die Chancen standen zwar sehr schlecht, denn London war groß und sehr, sehr viele Leute waren dort anzutreffen aber wie heißt's nochmal….Probieren geht über Studieren.

Ja, so würde er es machen. Zuerst könnte Draco ja ein wenig mit der U-Bahn fahren, dann zu verschiedenen Universitäten gehen, in die Parks gehen und zum Schluss in die Winkelgasse, er musste so und so noch etwas besorgen.

Es wäre zu lustig, wenn ich meine Mutter beim Shoppen treffen würde, dachte er.

Nachdem er seine Torte aufgegessen hatte, ging er hoch in sein Zimmer und zog sich um.  
>Sein Kleiderschrank war prall gefüllt mit neuen Anziehsachen, die seine Mutter ihm andauernd kaufte. Er fühlte sich deswegen manchmal wie ein Kleinkind, das Hosen und Hemden nicht voneinander unterscheiden konnte.<br>Obwohl er es Narzissa schon mindestens hundertmal sagte, dass sie damit aufhören konnte, ignorierte sie ihn, wenn es um dieses Thema ging.

Schließlich entschied er sich für ein hellblaues T-Shirt und eine graue Jeans, die ihm neu vorkam, er wollte sie sozusagen „austesten".  
>Seinen Eltern sagte er nichts, wohin er gehen würde, er war auch nicht verpflichtet dazu.<p>

Schon seit ein paar Monaten dachte er über eine eigene Wohnung nach, doch den Gedanken gab er wieder auf, weil als Alleinstehender es schon ziemlich langweilig wäre.  
>Außer er legte sich ein Haustier zu, doch…Nein, mit Tieren konnte er nicht allzu gut umgehen, man muss nur an den Zwischenfall mit Seidenschnabel in seinem 3. Schuljahr denken.<p>

Damals hatte er es natürlich absichtlich übertrieben, was seine Schmerzen angingen.  
>Er wollte es diesem Halbblüter von Hagrid heimzahlen, fast hätte sein Vater es durchgesetzt, dass er als Lehrer gefeuert wird. Aber Dumbledore hatte alles vermasselt, indem er ein gutes Wort für ihn eingelegt hatte und wer zweifelte schon an Albus Dumbledores Worten?<p>

Sobald Draco außerhalb des Grundstücks war, apparierte er nach London. Er landete in einer engen Nebenstraße, sie war ein oft gewählter Apparierplatz für Zauberer, weil hier kaum Muggel vorbeikamen.  
>Es tat gut, durch die Straßen einer großen, belebten Stadt zu schlendern, dachte er.<br>Seine Augen suchten permanent die Menschenmassen ab, auf der Suche nach ihr.  
>Doch es gab keine Spur von Aria.<p>

Auch nicht in der U-Bahn, auch nicht in den Bussen.

Einmal glaubte er, sie zu sehen, doch er irrte sich; Viele Frauen hatten braune, lockige Haare, aber niemand sah seiner Tante ähnlich.

Vor ein paar Jahren fiel Draco auf, dass Aria tatsächlich Bellatrix Lestrange ähnlich sah, aber nur bei genauerem Betrachten. Seine Tante bzw. ihre Tante (Draco vergaß immer dass er und Aria Cousins waren) hatte dunklere Augen und auch dunklere Haare als sie, aber vom Gesicht her sahen sie sich wirklich ähnlich.

Er suchte nur einen Park auf, irgendeinen kleinen in der Nähe ihrer alten Wohnung, doch da war sie auch nicht.

Vor einer Universität hatte er mehr Glück.  
>Da ging sie doch tatsächlich raus, neben ihr ein großer, dunkelhaariger Mann. Sie lachten gemeinsam, bemerkten ihn aber nicht.<br>Wer zur Hölle war dieser Typ? Sie schienen sehr vertraut zu sein, und in Arias Gesicht war keine Spur von Traurigkeit oder Ernsthaftigkeit.  
>Nein, sie sah glücklich und belustigt aus.<p>

Die Eifersucht kam in ihm hoch, wer immer dieser Mann auch war, Draco hoffte er sei nur ein Freund von ihr. Mehr könnte er nicht tolerieren.

Aber was, wenn Aria ihn schon abgehakt hätte? Wenn sie ihn nicht mehr wollte? Vielleicht war diese Person ja ihr neuer Freund?

Draco hätte die beiden verfolgen können, aber Aria hätte ihn sicher bemerkt.  
>Darum entwickelte er binnen Sekunden einen neuen Plan.<br>Er wusste noch so ungefähr, wo ihre alte Wohnung war. Dorthin würde er gehen, die Nachbarin/den Nachbar ausfragen und sie finden.

Nicht mit der U-Bahn, nicht mit dem Bus, sondern zu Fuß machte er sich auf den Weg.  
>Es dauerte zwar ein bisschen, aber so konnte er länger nachdenken.<p>

Arias alte Wohnung war in Kensington, ein schöner Teil Londons.  
>Das Gebäude fand er zum Glück recht schnell wieder, und nun hatte er die Qual der Wahl: Sollte er links von der Tür, die früher zu ihrer Wohnung führte, oder rechts anläuten?<br>Draco entschied sich für die linke Nachbarstür.

Er klopfte ein paar Mal, niemand kam.  
>Dann erst benutzte er die Klingel.<br>Sofort öffnete sich die Tür und eine junge Frau stand vor ihm, mit einem Telefon in der Hand.

„…Ja wart kurz, Anne, da steht jemand vor der Tür, ich ruf dich gleich zurück." Sagte sie zu ihrer Gesprächspartnerin.

„Guten Tag, was kann ich für Sie tun?" Sie sah Draco misstrauisch an.

„Entschuldigen Sie, dass ich störe, aber ich bin auf der Suche nach Aria Tonks, sie müsste vor nicht allzu langer Zeit ihre Nachbarin gewesen sein."

„Sie suchen Aria? Warum? Wer sind sie?" Sie wirkte noch misstrauischer.

„Ich…Ich bin ein alter Schulfreund und wollte ihr einen Besuch abstatten, die letzte Adresse die ich von ihr habe, ist diese, nebenan, aber ich erfuhr dass sie nicht mehr hier wohnt."

„Ein alter Schulfreund also. Ja, sie ist vor ein paar Tagen ausgezogen. Hatte es eilig, keine Ahnung warum, sie war immer ein wenig eigenartig. Nur mit einem Koffer bepackt verließ sie ihre Wohnung, keine Möbel oder so wurden runtergebracht. Seltsam war das, das sag' ich Ihnen. Wenn ich ihr nicht den guten alten McNim verraten hätte, würde sie heute noch hier sein…"

Diese Frau war offensichtlich eine Plaudertasche.

„McNim wer?"

„Benjamin McNim, ein genialer Immobilienmakler. Hat mir auch meine Wohnung vermittelt."

„Wo finde ich ihn?"

„McNim? Ich glaube sein Büro ist irgendwo in Chelsea, Sie werden es schon finden. Auf Wiedersehen."

Sie knallte ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu und Draco war dankbar für diese Information.

Sein nächstes Ziel war also in Chelsea.

(…)

„Und wieso bitte schön, sollte ich Ihnen das verraten?"

„Weil es absolut wichtig ist, verstehen Sie doch."

„Ich verrate die Adressen meiner Kunden nicht, Sie könnten ein Stalker oder etwas dergleichen sein."

„Ich bin verdammt nochmal nicht ihr Stalker, ich bin nur auf der Suche nach ihr."

„Stalker suchen ihrer Opfer."

Benjamin McNim und Draco Malfoy standen in McNims Büro und waren mitten in einem kleinen Streit.

„Mag sein, aber ich bin definitiv keiner. Vielleicht stimmt Sie das um…"

Er griff in seine Hosentasche uns zog ein Bündel Muggelgeld heraus, irgendwie hatte er geahnt, dass es früher oder später zu Erpressung kommen würde.

„ Devonia Road 28b, Islington. Zufrieden?" sagte er.

„Perfekt. Bedanken muss ich mich ja wohl nicht, immerhin haben Sie das Geld bekommen, ich nicht. Schönen Tag noch."

Immer noch genauso unverschämt wie früher.

Innerlich unglaublich glücklich, machte sich Draco auf den Weg nach Islington.  
>Aria konnte ihm nicht entkommen, niemals.<p>

Hm, klingt ja doch Stalker-mäßig.


	25. Kapitel 25

Liebe Leser, freut euch auf einen Überraschungsmoment! ;)

Viel Spaß!

-

Kaum war die Vorlesung beendet, spürte ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter. Konnte nur…

„Andrew! Wo wahrst du?" fragte ich ihn, nachdem ich mich umgedreht hatte.

„Hey Aria! Ich saß heute ziemlich weit vorne, aber ich habe auf dich gewartet, ich schwör's. Nur warst du nicht da…"

„Ich habe auch auf dich gewartet! Ziemlich lange sogar. Dank dir habe ich nur einen verdammten Stehplatz bekommen."

„Das ist nicht meine Schuld. Wir haben noch ein bisschen Zeit, bis der nächste Kurs anfängt. Kaffee?"

„Mir ist eher nach Tee, aber mitgehen möchte ich trotzdem."

„Dann trinkst du eben Tee und ich Kaffee. Ich würde gerne über gestern Abend sprechen…"

Was er nicht sagt.

„Oh, klar."

Ja, ich wollte selbstverständlich auch über unseren kleinen Zwischenfall reden.

„Weißt du was mir gestern auf dem Nachhauseweg passiert ist?"

„Nein, erzähl. Komm schon."

„Ich war kurz vor dem Wohnungsgebäude, als zwei Frauen, nein, eigentlich waren sie eher Männer, mit mir flirteten und mir zwielichte Angebote machten. Die eine wickelte ihren rosafarbenen Plüsch Schal um meinen Hals, die andere setzte mir ihren Feder Hut auf. Dann fingen sie an zu singen, es war grässlich, und ich konnte ihnen nicht entkommen! Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit blieben sie stehen, nahmen ihre Perücken vom Kopf und es stellte sich heraus, dass die beiden zwei Freunde von mir waren, Will und Henry. Danach sagten sie, wir wären Quitt und schließlich konnten wir uns vor Lachen kaum mehr halten."

Das…war wirklich lustig. Andrew wurde von zwei Männern an geflirtet, die sich als Frauen verkleideten.

„Tolle Freunde, wirklich. Wieso haben sie das gemacht?"

Auch ich fing nun an zu lachen, ich stellte mir diese Szene in Gedanken vor, es verstärkte den Effekt nur noch.

„Ich weiß es nicht, ehrlich!"

„Haah, Andrew, danke dass du mir es erzählt hast, du bist manchmal echt lustig."

„Freut mich wenn ich dich erheitern kann."

Wir standen inzwischen vor einem kleinen Kaffeestand, er bestellte einen großen Cappuccino, ich fragte nach Tee und bekam auch welchen, immerhin waren wir in England.  
>Geistesabwesend trank ich das heiße Getränk, ließ meine Augen über die Menschenmassen schweifen. Dabei glaubte ich, eine Person mit hellblonden Haaren zu sehen, die keine 5 Meter von mir entfernt war. Sie erinnerte mich stark an Draco.<br>Doch als ich genauer hinsehen wollte, war dieser Mensch, wer immer er auch war, weg.  
>Typisch.<p>

„Ria? Träumst du?"  
>„Huh?" Ich schüttelte kurz meinen Kopf, um wieder klar zu werden.<br>„Ich fragte dich, ob du träumst. Du schienst für einige Minuten ganz abwesend."  
>„'Tschuldigung, das passiert mir öfters. Ist es schon wieder Zeit?"<br>„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Ich…Ich wollte mit dir jetzt eigentlich reden."  
>„Dann leg los."<br>„Was soll das von gestern bedeuten?"  
>„Ich weiß es nicht." Antwortete ich schulterzuckend.<br>„Du weißt es nicht?"  
>„Nein. Aber frag doch mal mein Alkohol-Ich."<br>„Na gut. Alkohol-Ich von Aria, was soll das bedeuten?"  
>„Tut mir leid, aber ich bin gerade nicht angetrunken, trotzdem, glaube ich die Antwort zu wissen."<br>„Hm…?"  
>„Das bedeutet, dass sich mein Alkohol-Ich unsterblich in dich verliebt hat, die normale Aria aber Dr- Ich meine Mr D liebt. Immer noch."<br>„Du hättest gerade seinen Namen verraten. Er fängt also mit D und R an…interessant…Wann hast du deinen Abschluss gemacht?"  
>„Mein letztes Schuljahr war 19971998."  
>„Danke."<br>„Was hast du vor, Andrew? Es gibt hunderte Schulen, an denen ich gewesen sein könnte."  
>„Ja, das ist mir bewusst, aber ich habe da so eine Vermutung."<br>„Und welche?"  
>„Wie gesagt, es ist nur eine Vermutung, und Vermutungen verrät man bekanntlich nicht."<br>„Wie du meinst, Andrew."  
>„Ich fand's ziemlich lustig, als du mich Brandy Andy genannt hast."<br>Oh.  
>„Das ist mir so spontan eingefallen. Immerhin – die Abkürzung von Andrew ist Andy und wir tranken Brandy, da ergibt das eigentlich Sinn."<br>„Jah, das stimmt auch wieder."  
>„Äähm…"<br>„Ja?"  
>„Du hast doch nicht etwa vor, nachzuforschen oder so?"<br>„Natürlich nicht, ich bin kein armseliger Stalker. Keine Angst Aria, ich lass dich schon in Ruhe." Antwortete Andrew mit einem kleinen Lächeln, das ihn so gut aussehen ließ.  
>„Gut. Gehen wir wieder zurück? Ich fühle mich die ganze Zeit schon so…beobachtet…"<br>„Wirst du jetzt auch noch paranoid?"  
>„Hm, möglich." Sagte ich.<p>

-  
>Keine Angst Aria, er war schon lange weg.<p>

Also gingen wir zurück.  
>Der nächste Kurs war ziemlich interessant, wir fanden kaum Zeit, miteinander zu reden.<br>Neben mir saß eine junge Frau, die sich verdächtigerweise öfters nach vorne lehnte, um nach rechts zu schauen, wo Andrew neben mir saß. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie ein Auge auf ihn geworfen hatte, doch ich wehrte sie gekonnt ab, indem ich mich immer kurz nach ihr vorbeugte, oder mit ihm flüsterte.  
>Von einer Tussi wie ihr wollte ich mich nicht unterkriegen lassen, sie warf mir, wann immer ich in ihre Richtung sah, Blicke zu, die ihr eine gewaltige Ähnlichkeit mit Pansy Parkinson verliehen.<br>Nur war sie zum Glück nicht diese anhängliche Klette aus Slytherin.

Ich widerstand der Versuchung, sie zu verhexen. Ich konnte ja nicht wegen einem einfachen Muggel einfach so die Gesetze brechen, nur weil sie mich nervte. Halt, Andrew war doch auch ein Muggel also durfte ich so nicht denken.  
>Fast hätte ich es getan…<p>

„Danke dass du diese Tussi für mich abgewehrt hast, sie schien ziemlich aufdringlich."  
>Andrew bedankte sich aufrichtig bei mir und als Dank dafür erhielt ich tatsächlich einen Kuss…<br>Meine Wangen fühlten sich augenblicklich heiß an und ich war mir sicher, dass sie von diesem Zeitpunkt an auch gerötet waren. Was dachte er sich schon wieder?  
>Immerhin nahm er nicht meine Hand oder so…<p>

„Ähm, gern geschehen, Andrew, du musst mich deswegen aber nicht gleich abknutschen…"

„Nur ein Dankeschön unter Freunden, sieh es so, Aria. Hat nichts zu bedeuten."

Wenn das so ist…

„Okay, ich glaube dir jetzt einfach."

„Und, was machen wir dann? Der Tag ist noch lang."

„Ich werde jetzt nach Hause gehen, Arizou füttern und noch etwas lernen."

„Oh, gut. Ich wollte dich eigentlich fragen, ob du Lust hast, mit mir ein wenig in den Park zu gehen…"

„Tut mir leid, vielleicht morgen, Andrew….Ich muss jetzt in die andere Richtung gehen, äh, Besorgungen machen, ja?"  
>Er machte keinen besonders überzeugten Eindruck, heute konnte ich nicht gut lügen.<p>

„Morgen, ich werd's mir merken. Bis bald, Ria."

„Tschüss!" „Brandy Andy" fügte ich noch dazu, aber in einer Lautstärke, die nur ich hören konnte.

Er ging Richtung Busstation, ich war auf dem Weg in die Winkelgasse.

Die Universität war in der Nähe der Winkelgasse, nur eine halbe Meile davon entfernt, also war ich relativ schnell dort.

Mal sehen, ob der Schwarzmarkt immer noch mit Jarvey Fleisch handelte.

Andrew's Sicht

Er war sich sicher. Zu 99 %.  
>Seine Vermutung fing an dem Tag an, als er in ihrer alten Wohnung war und sie einen Schokoladenkuchen machte. Er war nur für ein paar Minuten weg, schon war die Torte wie von Zauberhand fertig und verziert. Da ging etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zu.<p>

An dem Abend, als er in ihrer neuen Wohnung war, sah er einige Bilder an der Wand.  
>Gut, es waren nur zwei Bilder, aber sie bewegten sich. Die Personen winkten und gingen im Bild umher.<br>Dann hatte er ein verdächtig aussehendes Stück Holz auf der Küchentheke liegen sehen.  
>Von da an war er sich sicher, Aria war eine Hexe.<br>Sie konnte es vor ihm nicht gut verbergen, das war klar.  
>Noch dazu wenn sie sagte sie müsse „Besorgungen" machen erschien sie gleich noch mysteriöser.<br>Aber nun hatte Andrew jedenfalls mehr Zeit, um nachzuforschen, wer genau dieser Mr D war.

Er war außerdem überzeugt davon, dass Aria früher Hogwarts besuchte. Absolut sicher.  
>Sie verplapperte sich auch ständig. Einmal hätte sie fast Muggel gesagt, dann Haus anstatt Klasse etc. etc.<p>

Trotzdem, wie konnte er sich 100 % sicher sein? Er besuchte nie Hogwarts, sondern Beauxbatons, denn seine Mutter war Französin und sie bestand darauf. Sein Vater stimmte ja für Hogwarts, weil es viel näher war, aber zwischen ihnen lief es nie so harmonisch wie es sein sollte.

Dann war da noch sein Bruder. Er war auch auf Beauxbatons gewesen, so wie Andrew, hatte aber massenhaft Freunde, die ehemalige Schüler von Hogwarts waren.

Andrew dachte, es wäre am einfachsten, seinen Bruder aufzusuchen und mit ihm einen seiner Freunde auszufragen.

Er hätte natürlich auch den berühmten Harry Potter fragen können, der etwa so alt wie Aria sein müsste, aber das wäre zu aufdringlich und irgendwie auch Stalker-mäßig gewesen.

Nein, Andrew musste diskret vorgehen.

Er fuhr mit dem Bus nicht nach Hause, sondern zur Wohnung seines Bruders, die ebenfalls in London war, aber weiter entfernt als die von Aria.

Sein Bruder hieß Aaron und er war 3 Jahre jünger als er.

Es dauerte schon eine Zeit lang, um mit dem Bus nach Greenwich zu gelangen, aber er hatte heute eindeutig keine Lust auf die dunkle U-Bahn.

(…)

Seit einer halben Stunde schon versuchten er und Aaron jemanden zu erreichen, doch Fehlanzeige.

Warum antwortete niemand?  
>Sie verschickten unzählige Nachrichten über das Flohnetzwerk, ein Patronus wäre zu auffällig.<p>

„Und du bist dir sicher, deine Freunde leben noch alle?" fragte er seinen kleinen Bruder.

„Haha, sehr witzig, Andy. Natürlich leben sie."

„Hm, vielleicht mögen sie dich auch nur nicht mehr…"

„Halt deinen Mund, Bruder, oder…"

„Oder was? Willst du mir einen Drachen aufhetzen?"

„Keine schlechte Idee, aber nein, du hast ja noch Pläne, die ich nicht unbedingt zerstören möchte…"

Nach einem plötzlichen *Puff* und einem Staubaufwirbeln stand eine Person im Kamin, die sich eilig den Dreck von der Kleidung wischte.

„Was ist so dringend, um mich zu stören, Aaron?" sagte er.

„Hey, Josh! Bin froh dich zu sehen. Wie geht's dir?"

„Gut, gut, ich würde aber gerne erfahren warum du mich gerufen hast."

„Ähm, du kennst doch meinen Bruder, Andy, nicht war?" Aaron deutete zur Couch.

„Sicher. Hey Andrew."

„Nun ja, du warst doch auf Hogwarts…"

„Was wollt ihr wissen? Wie der Krieg so war? Wie entsetzlich Snape als Schulleiter sich bewiesen hat? Ich spreche nicht darüber, nie wieder"

Anscheinend war er immer noch traumatisiert.

„Nein, Josh, ich möchte nur wissen, ob du eine Aria Tonks kennst. Ihr letztes Schuljahr war 1997/1998."

„Aria Tonks sagst du? Beschreib sie mir mal."

„Sie hat braune, lange, lockige Haare und braune Augen. Sie hat eine gute Figur und ich finde sie ist ganz klug."

„Wie sieht ihre Wohnung aus? Von den Farben her meine ich?"

„Grün, hauptsächlich grün. Und wirklich schön eingerichtet."

„Ja, dann kenne ich die Kleine, sie ist eine Slytherin und war die beste Freundin von irgendeiner Ravenclaw und die Freundin von Malfoy. Ich habe sie nicht besonders gemocht, naja, das war nur klar, ich bin ein Gryffindor und unter uns besteht eine jahrhundertelange Feindschaft. Aber soweit ich mich an sie erinnern kann, ist sie wirklich hübsch."

„Malfoy… Der Name kommt mir bekannt vor…"

„Die Malfoys sind eine Familie von Reinblütern, sie legen sehr viel wert darauf. Sie waren jahrelang im Dienst von Voldemort. Ihr Sohn heißt Draco."

„Darum also Mr D… Hast du gewusst, dass sie verwandt waren?"

„Verwandt? Ernsthaft jetzt? Nie im Leben."

„Doch, Cousins ."

„Und da waren sie zusammen? Ich meine, ich habe mich immer gewundert, wieso sie unbedingt mit Malfoy zusammen war… Aber sie sind noch dazu verwandt? Das macht die Sache ja noch gleich viel ekelhafter."

„Ich finde, es ist egal ob man miteinander verwandt ist, wenn man nicht unbedingt seine Schwester oder seinen Bruder heiraten will, geht das mit der Cousin-Sache in Ordnung."

„Ja, schon, aber Malfoy war einer der größten Mistkerle der Schule, damals. Er verspottete Leute so oft es nur ging, war ein Todesser und angeblich versuchte er Dumbledore umzubringen."

„Er war was?"

„Ein Todesser, liegt doch auf der Hand, bei solch einer Familie. Du hättest mal seine Tante sehen müssen, Bellatrix Lestrange, sie vergötterte Voldemort und war psychisch total gestört. Während der Schlacht von Hogwarts brachte sie unzählige Leute um, auch die Schwester von Aria. Ich fand immer, dass Aria ihr ähnlich sah. Jetzt weiß ich natürlich warum."

„Ihre Tante ermordete ihre Schwester? Das ist heftig.  
>Und sie ließ sich auf Malfoy ein? Auch wenn er noch so…dunkel war?"<p>

„Sie ist eben eine Slytherin, da kann man ihr es leichter verzeihen als einer Gryffindor, Hufflepuff oder Ravenclaw. Ich habe einiges mitbekommen, weil mein eigener Cousin damals in Slytherin war und mir viel erzählt hatte, trotz der Feindschaft… Jedenfalls, Aria war mit ihm schon seit Ende der 5. Klasse zusammen und sie trennten sich auch nie. Sie schienen glücklich zu sein."

„Danke für deine Information, Josh. Ich weiß jetzt viel, viel mehr. Du hast mir wirklich geholfen."

-

Vorschau

Meine hellbraunen Augen wurden von ihren kalten, blauen Augen fixiert und sie sagte: „Entweder du sprichst, Kleine, oder wir fangen nochmals an. Irgendwann wirst du es nicht mehr aushalten und verrückt werden."

Ich würde kämpfen, sie dürften es auf keinen Fall erfahren.  
>Einige Dinge waren es wert, für sie zu sterben.<p>

„Lasst sie in Ruhe! Sie hat doch nichts getan!"

„Ssshht Longbottom! Ich will kein Wort mehr hören!" kreischte sie in seine Richtung.

„Du hast mir also nichts zu sagen? Wirklich nicht? Überleg's dir lieber noch mal!"

Sie ging ein paar Schritte zurück und blieb dann stehen.


	26. Kapitel 26

Es war Abenddämmerung, als ich auf dem Boden vor meinem riesigen Fenster saß und die Menschen beobachtete, die eilig noch die letzten Besorgungen machten, bevor es dunkel wurde.  
>So viel Hektik, so viel Stress, keine Zeit für Ruhe, keine Zeit für Frieden.<p>

Je älter ich würde, desto mehr setzte mir der Stress zu. Am Abend fühlte ich mich müde und erschöpft, wollte einfach nur ins Bett gehen oder wenigstens die Augen kurz schließen.

Besonders heute ging es mir nicht gut, ich konnte es auf keinen Fall wagen, meine Augen zu schließen, ansonsten würde meine Konzentration verloren gehen.

Ich musste handeln, so würde es nicht weitergehen können.  
>Kaum war ich hier, war er hier. Es ergab kaum Sinn, über meiner Wohnung lag ein Unaufspürbarkeitszauber. Nur die wenigen Auserwählten, denen ich meine Adresse verriet, konnten eintreten. Eigentlich war mein Plan gut durchdacht, doch seiner war besser.<p>

Er hatte mich gefunden und mich regelrecht überfallen. Ich zitterte immer noch.

Als die Türglocke vor zirka zwei Stunden läutete, dachte ich, es könnte nur Andrew oder Mrs Cuthbert, die Vermieterin, sein.

Doch ich hatte mich furchtbar getäuscht, denn vor mir stand er.  
>Draco, die Person die ich eigentlich nicht da haben wollte, die Person, der ich nur einen Gefallen tun wollte.<p>

Er hatte gesagt, es wäre ihm egal, ob ich ihm damals verlassen hätte, weil ich seiner Meinung nach verwirrt war und nicht ganz bei Verstand.

Die Sonne verschwand so langsam und Arizou schnurrte zu meiner Linken.

Als ich Draco vor zwei Stunden ins Gesicht sehen musste, hatte sich mein gesamter Körper verkrampft und mein Gehirn hatte es mir nicht erlaubt logisch zu denken.

Schuldgefühle, sie holten mich wieder ein.

In letzter Zeit schaffte Andrew es, mich abzulenken, er war gut darin, doch in diesem winzigen Moment kam mir alles wieder hoch.

Ich hatte nichts zu ihm gesagt, ich hatte nichts gewusst was es zwischen uns noch zu sagen gab.

Das war jedenfalls meine Meinung gewesen…

Als er einen Schritt auf mich zuging, hatte ich einen Schritt zurück gemacht.  
>Auf eine nicht vertraute Weise hatte ich Angst gehabt.<p>

„Du kannst dich nicht ewig vor mir verstecken."

Ich hatte nicht geantwortet.

„Bist du stumm geworden? Zu wenig Gesellschaft?"

„Nein, wie du jetzt vielleicht bemerkst, kann ich noch reden. Und Gesellschaft hatte ich genug."

„Jah, das habe ich heute gesehen." Sein Ton war leicht spöttisch gewesen.

„Du hast mich gesehen? Wann? Und mit wem hast du mich gesehen?"

„Heute Mittag, du warst mit irgendeinem dunkelhaarigen Typen unterwegs. Wer war er?"

„Es ist nicht so…"

„Wie ich denke? Klar, der berühmte Spruch ‚Es ist nicht so wie du denkst' wird mich beruhigen. Normalerweise sagen das nur Menschen, die etwas verheimlichen wollen."

„Wie oft soll ich es dir noch erklären…"

„Danke, du hast es mir schon erzählt, ich weiß von deinen Schuldgefühlen und so weiter….Aber Aria komm schon, du bist eine Slytherin, solche Gefühle sollten dir doch egal sein."

Kaum hatte ich meinen Mund geöffnet, widersprach er mir.

„Ich weiß, du liebst mich immer noch, willst es aber nur nicht zulassen, weil du denkst, du kannst nicht mehr. Wenn ich dich nicht mehr lieben würde, wäre es schwierig für dich, aber du hättest es doch so leicht, wir hätten es so leicht… Du musst nur mit mir kommen."

Der Hinterhof war nun nicht mehr von den Sonnenstrahlen erhellt, sondern vom Licht der Straßenlaternen erleuchtet.

„N-Nein, ich brauche…"

„Zeit zum Nachdenken? Wie du willst. Ich schlage dir etwas vor: Nimm dir ein paar Tage Zeit, ordne deine Gefühle und Gedanken. Wenn du dich für mich entscheidest, komm am Dienstag in die Winkelgasse, ich werde dich dort schon finden… Bis Dienstag, oder auch nicht."

Es war eine sehr untypische Reaktion von ihm gewesen, einfach so wieder zu gehen, und mich alleine zu lassen.

Ich stand vom Boden auf, es wurde mir allmählich etwas zu ungemütlich.

Was sollte ich nur tun?

Natürlich wusste ich, dass ich ihn liebte. Aber war es genug? Genug um mir selbst meinen Fehler zu verzeihen? Genug um mein restliches Leben zu genießen?

Ich hatte keinen blassen Schimmer.

Einerseits wollte ich mein jetziges Leben nicht aufgeben. Was würde Andrew sagen, wenn ich plötzlich über Nacht verschwinden würde und er mich nie wieder sehen würde?  
>Er war mir wichtig, er war da, als ich dringend jemanden brauchte.<br>Obwohl ich selbst Schmied meines Leides war…

Mein Bett fühlte sich warm und weich an als ich mir die Decke hochzog, aber ich konnte nicht schlafen, obwohl es in diesem Moment nichts gab, was ich mir mehr wünschen würde.

Zu viele Emotionen und Erinnerungen plagten mich.

-März 1998-

„Raus damit, oder dir wird das Schicksal unserer lieben Gryffindors blühen! Frag doch Longbottom und Weasley, die wissen wie es so ist!"

„Ich habe Ihnen doch gesagt, ich weiß nichts!"

„Lügnerin! Ich weiß dass du dahinter steckst!" schrie Amycus Carrow durch die große Halle.

„Ich weiß von gar nichts, und wenn ich etwas wüsste, würde ich auch nichts sagen!"  
>Ich stand einige Meter entfernt vom Lehrertisch und alle Lehrer außer die Carrows sahen mich mitleidig an, doch sie waren nicht befugt einzugreifen.<p>

„Nun gut Mädchen, wie du willst. Vielleicht wird ja der Cruciatus Fluch deine Zunge lösen, er ist in den meisten Fällen sehr wirksam", sagte Alecto Carrow in einem spöttischem Ton.

Um mich herum hatte sich ein Halbkreis aus Schülern aller Jahrgänge gebildet, es war nach dem Frühstück und viele waren geblieben, um mein Schicksal zu verfolgen.

Amycus kam die wenigen Treppen zu mir herunter und umkreiste mich langsam.

„Meine werte Schwester liegt ganz richtig, ich denke du wirst uns bald von deinem kleinen Abenteuer erzählen."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, ohne ihn anzusehen; der Abstand wurde enger und bedrohlicher.

Da ich mit dem Rücken zu der Menschenmasse stand, konnte ich ihre Gesichter nicht sehen, aber ich konnte ihre Blicke fühlen. Am liebsten hätten sie eingegriffen, aber das war verboten.

Plötzlich spürte ich die Anwesenheit einer Person hinter meinem Rücken: Amycus Carrow war stehen geblieben und außer einem „Crucio" verstand ich keine seiner Worte mehr.

Die Schmerzen kamen langsam und in den ersten Sekunden konnte ich noch stehen, doch als sie stärker wurden, fiel ich zu Boden und hörte die Menge aufschreien.

Spitze, lange Stacheln bohrten sich in meine Haut, in meinen Kopf und ich versuchte vergeblich, stark zu bleiben, als es sich anfühlte, als ob jemand meine Haut von mir runterziehen würde.

Ein lauter, langer Schrei kam aus meinem Mund und ich zuckte am kalten Steinboden, während die Carrows sich auf meine Kosten amüsierten.

Er hörte nicht auf, sein Zauberstab war weiterhin auf mich gerichtet, als immer neue Schmerzen mich quälten.  
>Brennend heiße Flammen krochen durch meine Adern und ich hatte das Gefühl als ob ich jeden Moment verrückt werden würde.<p>

Lass mich sterben, bitte, alles außer diesen Schmerzen, bring mich doch einfach. BITTE!

Doch plötzlich hörte er auf.

„Genug, oder soll ich weitermachen? Das war erst der Anfang." Er grinste bösartig und ging zurück zu seiner Schwester.

„Wirst du jetzt sprechen?"

Ich war in einem Zustand, wo ich glaubte, die Schmerzen wären echt.

„Ich…weiß… nichts", flüsterte ich, immer noch am Boden liegend.

Manche machten Anstalten, mir zu helfen, doch Alecto sagte: „Nein! Lasst sie liegen!"

Nun kam sie von dem kleinen Podest herunter.

Mit schnellen Schritten kam sieh zu mir und stellte sich so hin, dass sie mir in die Augen sehen konnte.

Meine hellbraunen Augen wurden von ihren kalten, blauen Augen fixiert und sie sagte: „Entweder du sprichst, Kleine, oder wir fangen nochmals an. Irgendwann wirst du es nicht mehr aushalten und verrückt werden."

Ich würde kämpfen, sie dürften es auf keinen Fall erfahren.  
>Einige Dinge waren es wert, für sie zu sterben.<p>

„Lasst sie in Ruhe! Sie hat doch nichts getan!"

„Ssshht Longbottom! Ich will kein Wort mehr hören!" kreischte sie in seine Richtung.

„Du hast mir also nichts zu sagen? Wirklich nicht? Überleg's dir noch mal!"

Sie ging ein paar Schritte zurück und blieb dann stehen.

Hinter ihr konnte ich Professor McGonagalls verärgertes Gesicht sehen und ich dachte sie war kurz davor, aufzustehen und die Carrows eigenhändig umzubringen.

„Viel Spaß, Tonks! Crucio!"

Sofort kam der Schmerz zurück, nur ganz anders. Er steigerte sich nicht mehr und mehr wie vorher, sondern war vom ersten Moment an grauenhaft.

Scharfe, lange Messerklingen schnitten über mein Gesicht und ich griff mir an meine Wangen, doch da war nichts. Klar, es passierte alles nur in meinem Kopf, doch es fühlte sich so echt an.

Hör auf, hör auf, bitte, lass es doch aufhören!

Das Feuer kam zurück und dicke, drahtige Seile schlangen sich um meine Taille, mein Atem ging schnell und hastig.  
>Warum ich, warum immer ich? Hol mich doch, lieber Tod, hol mich einfach, nimm mich! Es wäre mir lieber als das hier! Lass es aufhören!<p>

Ich schrie wie am Spieß und meine Augen waren weit aufgerissen, ich musste schrecklich aussehen.

„Lassen Sie…mich in Ruhe…ich…weiß nichts…rein…gar…nichts."

Ich konnte kaum sprechen, es war mehr ein Schluchzen.

„Lügnerin!" Alecto Carrow wurde noch wütender, als sie es eigentlich sein konnte und das wirkte sich auch auf den Cruciatus Fluch aus.

Die Seile wanderten hinauf zu meinen Armen und schnürten ein, was sie konnten.

Ich rollte hin und her, krümmte mich und weinte, richtige Tränen des Schmerzes.

Wie konnten alle mir einfach so zusehen?

Der Fluch setzte mir mehr zu als ich dachte, allmählich hörte ich auf zu denken, ich konnte mich auf nichts anderes konzentrieren als auf die Schmerzen und auf den Wunsch nach dem Tod.

Durch meine Bewegungen war ich jetzt den Schülern zugewandt, Padma hatte Tränen in den Augen, sie war immerhin meine beste Freundin und die anderen Ravenclaws hielten sie fest, so dass sie nicht plötzlich zu mir rennen könnte und ihr eigenes Leben riskieren könnte.

Alle sahen mich fassungslos und besorgt an, die Slytherins sahen wütend aus, niemand hätte gedacht dass jemand aus dem Haus der schwarzen Magier angegriffen werden würde.

Zeiten ändern sich.

„Halt…" flüsterte ich.  
>Die Wahrheit würde ich sicher nicht sagen, aber ich könnte sie verändern.<p>

Alecto senkte ihren Zauberstab und ich wurde erlöst.

„Vernünftig geworden? Raus mit der Sprach, sofort."

Sie und ihr Bruder kamen näher und in der Halle wurde es still, alle wollten meine Worte hören.

„Ich…ich weiß nicht viel…aber vielleicht interessiert es Sie doch…"

Ich versuchte mich aufzurichten, doch ich kam nicht weit.

„Letzte Nacht, ich war dabei, als…als wir…etwas suchten. Ich erfuhr zufällig davon und beschloss, mich ihnen anzuschließen. Wir haben es gefunden, ließen es aber fallen, als wir Stimmen und Schritte hörten…Wir haben es nicht mehr."

„Nun", sagte Amycus in einem ernsten Ton, „wer genau ist ‚wir'?"

„Ich…ich weiß es selbst nicht. Sie wollten anonym bleiben. Ich wusste nur den Vornamen ihres Anführers, John…Könnte aber sein dass es nur sein Deckname war, um nicht aufzufliegen."

Es gab massenhaft Johns hier, sie würden nicht wissen, wer es tatsächlich gewesen war.

„Du warst die einzige, die wir erwischen konnten. Warum?"

Weil mir als Slytherin wohl am wenigsten Gefahr drohte, dachte ich.

„Ich war…Ich war zu langsam, die anderen rannten davon."

„Wie viele wart ihr?"

Acht.

„Zehn, oder elf, ich weiß es nicht mehr genau."

„Was hattet ihr vor?"

Vom Zaubertränke Klassenzimmer ein seltenes Gift holen, die Carrows vergiften und unsere Hoffnung zurück zu bekommen.

„Mir wurde nur erzählt, dass wir etwas...dass wir nach etwas suchen mussten. Was es genau war, wusste ich nicht. Meine Aufgabe war, aufzupassen ob uns jemand entdeckt."

„Da hast du aber schlechte Arbeit geleistet."

„Das war alles", keuchte ich.

„Wirklich? Dann bist du frei. Geh, bloß weg von hier. Lass dich meinetwegen von deinen Freunden in den Krankenflügel bringen, wenn du glaubst, du hältst es nicht aus."

Er ging zurück zum Tisch, setzte sich auf seinen Platz neben Professor Flitwick und nahm sich noch was von dem Frühstück.

Als ob nichts passiert wäre.

Sobald die Carrows mir den Rücken zugewandt hatten, war ich umringt von Schülern, die mir helfen wollten.

„Oh mein Gott Aria, geht's dir gut?"

Ich fand die Frage unangebracht, wie sollte es mir schon gehen?

„War schon mal besser", antwortete ich und ließ mir von Padma aufhelfen, ich zitterte immer noch.

„Soll ich dich in den Krankenflügel bringen? Brauchst du was?" fragte sie mich während sie mir einen Arm um meine Hüfte legte, um mein Zittern etwas zu mildern.

„N-Nein, kein Krankenflügel. Wo ist er…wo ist Draco?"

„Er müsste hier irgendwo sein, ich habe ihn vorher noch gesehen…"

Ich brauchte ihn, sofort.

Padma führte mich durch die Leute, die noch umher standen, Draco fanden wir schließlich vor der großen Halle, zusammen mit den anderen Slytherins.

„-ich doch auch nicht, sie hat mir nichts davon gesagt." Sagte Draco zu Nott.

„Dann frag sie einfach, ich würde auch gerne wissen was hier vor sich-"

Als Theo mich kommen sah, verstummte er augenblicklich.

Alle drehten sich zu mir um und sahen mich mehr oder weniger fassungslos an.

„Ich habe dich schreien gehört, es war furchtbar. Du hattest auch diesen Blick, diesen Blick des Wahnsinns…" sagte Draco. Er wirkte leicht verunsichert.

„Wie lange hat es gedauert?"

„Das erste Mal… ungefähr drei oder vier Minuten, beim 2. Mal länger."  
>„Mir ist es wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vorgekommen."<p>

Ich zitterte immer noch wie unter Strom und Draco sagte zu Padma: „Du kannst sie los lassen, ich kümmere mich jetzt um sie."  
>Padma warf ihm einen verachtenden Blick zu, sie akzeptierte ihn zwar, aber so richtig mögen tat sie ihn nie.<p>

„Wir müssen zum Unterricht…" murmelte ich.  
>Er nahm meine Hand und sagte: „Du denkst ein normaler Lehrer würde dich jetzt in den Unterricht lassen? Vergiss es, Aria, du gehst jetzt in deinen Schlafsaal, ruhst dich aus und nach dem Mittagessen erzählst du mir was los ist."<p>

„Welches Fach haben wir jetzt eigentlich?" Meine Stimme war schwach und leise.

„Zaubertränke. Slughorn wird verstehen, warum du nicht da bist und McGonagall sowieso."

„Okay."

Wir gingen langsam die Treppe zu den Kerkern hinunter, wo mich alle anstarrten.  
>Seit wann war es so unüblich, von den Carrows gefoltert zu werden? Schon viele mussten den Cruciatus Fluch spüren.<p>

„Warum sehen sie mich alle so an?"

„Die meisten hier haben gerade den äh Zwischenfall in der großen Halle mit verfolgt. So ziemlich die ganze Schule hat dich gesehen, als du am Boden lagst und dich vor Schmerzen gekrümmt hast."

„Aber…Aber das erklärt es immer noch nicht. Ich bin nicht das erste Opfer."

„Da hast du recht, aber noch nie wurde jemand so öffentlich und vor allem so lange gefoltert. Es war so… grausam und niemand durfte etwas dagegen machen."

Wäre ich nicht so langsam gewesen, hätten sie mich niemals erwischt…

„Ich hasse sie…"  
>„Wer tut das nicht."<br>„Nein, wirklich, glaub mir, wenn ich könnte würde ich sie umbringen. Auf der Stelle."

Wir waren inzwischen im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum, er war fast leer, nur noch ein paar holten noch schnell ihre Bücher.

„Wir können später reden. Geh jetzt und ruh dich aus."

„Na gut, bis später."

Draco umarmte mich noch kurz, gab mir dann einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand mit einer kurzen Verabschiedung.

Ich ging zum Mädchenschlafsaal und legte mich auf mein bequemes, weiches Bett, inklusive dem Teddybär, den mir mein Vater geschenkt hatte als ich noch klein war.  
>Mein Vater war vor etwa zwei Wochen gestorben, ich verdrängte es.<p>

Es war schlimm, seinen Namen via Potter Watch zu hören, meine kleine Welt brach zusammen.  
>Wir vermuteten, dass er von Greifern getötet worden war, denn er war auf der Flucht vor dem Muggelstämmigen Registrations Kommando, er wollte sich nicht geschlagen geben.<p>

Eigentlich müsste mich sein Tod mehr schmerzen, aber in diesem Schuljahr passierten schon so viele schreckliche Dinge, dass es fast schon logisch war, ein Familienmitglied zu verlieren.

Der Brief meiner Mutter war damals kurz gewesen, aber mit reichlich Emotionen.

Auch Dora war geschockt gewesen, wir liebten unseren Dad doch so sehr.

Ich zog meine Decke über den Kopf und versuchte einzuschlafen, oder wenigstens zu ruhen.  
>Schließlich verweilte ich in einem Zustand zwischen wach-sein und schlafen.<p>

Draco müsste wohl oder übel die Wahrheit erfahren…Ihm konnte ich doch noch vertrauen, oder?

Ich konnte nicht schlafen. Ich war verängstigt, verängstigter als ich es jemals gewesen war.  
>Obwohl ich genau wusste, dass die Schmerzen sich nur in meinem Kopf abgespielt hatten, fühlte sich alles so real an.<p>

Mir war kalt, furchtbar kalt, die Decke half nicht viel.

Als ich dort am Boden lag, fühlte ich mich so hilflos, ich konnte mich nicht gegen sie wehren.  
>Sie stellten mich vor der ganzen Schule bloß.<p>

Das würden sie bereuen. Der Plan war noch nicht zerstört.

Schließlich schaffte ich es doch noch, meine Augen für eine Weile zu zumachen.

Als es Zeit fürs Mittagessen war, wurde ich von Daphne Greengrass aufgeweckt, mit ihr verstand ich mich doch noch am besten von allen Slytherin Mädchen.

Sie rüttelte sanft an meiner Schulter und ich schreckte leicht hoch.

„Entschuldigung, aber du musst etwas essen. Komm, wir begleiten dich."

„Ich will nicht…" murmelte ich in mein Kissen hinein. Ich wollte wirklich nicht aufstehen, ich wollte auf keinen Fall raus in die Kälte.

„Komm jetzt, Aria. Du hast nicht ewig Zeit."

Ich erbarmte mich und zog die Decke weg. Meine Kleidung war ganz verknittert und teilweise kaputt.

„So wie du aussiehst, würde ich mich nicht aus dem Schlafsaal trauen", sagte Pansy Parkinson, die nahe der Tür stand.

„Halt doch einfach mal deinen Mund, Pansy", zischte Daphne, „du würdest auch nicht besser aussehen, wenn sie dir so etwas an tun würden!"

„Mir würde so etwas niemals passieren, ich bin kein dreckiges Halbblut."

So, das war genug. Ich stand auf und ging auf Pansy zu.

„Ich. Warne. Dich. Ich bin eine bessere Hexe als du, und solltest du als Reinblut nicht besser sein als ich? Also lass mich in Ruhe."

Sie schaffte es schon seit Jahren mich Tag für Tag wütend zu stimmen.

„Kämm deine Haare." sagte sie und ging dann raus.

„Mach dich jetzt fertig, Aria, und komm dann rauf, ja?"  
>„Bis nachher, Daphne."<p>

Ich musste meine Haare unbedingt kämmen, sie sahen aus wie ein Vogelnest.

Nachdem ich so halbwegs normal aussah, nahm ich meine Tasche und verließ den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum.  
>Er war leer.<br>Könnte also sein, dass das Mittagessen schon angefangen hatte.

Einige Schüler waren noch im Kerkergang, das beruhigte mich zwar aber ich beeilte mich trotzdem, ich hatte unglaublichen Hunger.

Ich müsste unbedingt mit „John" reden, unsere Mission sollte fortgeführt werden, baldmöglichst.  
>Nach dem Mittagessen würde wohl genug Zeit sein.<p>

In der großen Halle erwartete mich Draco bereits am Slytherin Tisch, ich setzte mich rechts neben ihn.

„Hey, geht es dir besser?" sagte er während seine Hand die meine nahm.

„Es passt schon, ich will jetzt erstmal was essen. Es hilft."

Ich nahm mir etwas Reis von der großen Schüssel und ein Stück Fleisch um wirklich satt zu werden.

Nun war mir nicht mehr kalt, es lag vielleicht an den vielen Menschen in der großen Hallte, von denen ich mich immer noch angestarrt fühlte. Was war so besonders daran, von den Carrows gefoltert zu werden?

Okay, dachte ich, vor einem Jahr wäre es ein immenser Skandal gewesen, aber heutzutage herrschen dunkle Zeiten und darum dürften wir alle von solchen Ereignissen nicht mehr überrascht sein.

„Über was denkst du so angestrengt nach?"  
>„Hm…nichts, nichts."<br>„Erzählst du mir dann, was du getan hast?"  
>„Ich denke schon. Du darfst es aber nicht weitersagen, ja? Sonst sind wir verloren. Es hat eine große Bedeutung."<br>Draco hob eine Augenbraue, antwortete aber „Weil du es bist."  
>Kurze Zeit später verließen wir den Tisch, um uns ein ruhiges Plätzchen zum Reden zu suchen.<p>

„Wo gehen wir hin?"  
>„Dorthin, wo meine Worte sicher sind." Antwortete ich ihm.<p>

Hand in Hand führte ich ihn durch den 3. Stock, mein Ziel war das Pokalzimmer, dort war nie, wirklich nie jemand anwesend.  
>Weil es keine Stühle gab, setzten wir uns auf den Boden.<p>

„Schieß los."

„Also, der Grund warum sie mich so fertig gemacht haben war: Letzte Nacht war ich nicht in meinem Bett. Ich nahm an einer Art Mission teil. Wir hatten vor, etwas aus dem Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke zu klauen. Dort gibt es einen kleinen, verzauberten Schrank mit vielen, seltenen Giften. Ein paar daraus wollten wir herausnehmen und obwohl wir sämtliche Schutzzauber knackten, schlug irgendwas Alarm und wir hörten Menschen die Treppe runterkommen. Alle anderen konnten davonrennen, sich verstecken oder sonst was, nur ich wurde entdeckt. Es wunderte mich sehr, dass sie mich anfangs einfach so laufen ließen, aber die echte Bestrafung kam heute Morgen."

„Bist du verrückt? Es war wahnsinnig von dir, da mit zumachen. Wessen Idee war das?"

„Hauptsächlich die von Neville, Ginny und anderen Gryffindors."

„Ich glaub's nicht, du machst bei einer Aktion von Longbottom und Weasley mit. Warum, zur Hölle?"

„Wir müssen doch handeln, verstehst du das nicht? Nicht jeder kann sich auf seinen Blutstatus verlassen! Hogwarts ist nicht mehr Hogwarts! Die Lehrer dürfen nicht, die meisten von uns trauen sich nicht! Die Gryffindors besitzen nicht umsonst ihre Eigenschaft ‚Mut'!"

„Aber warum du? Normalerweise solltest du sie hassen! Lass sie ihre Sache durchziehen, aber halt dich in Zukunft bloß fern von ihnen, du siehst das Ergebnis."

„Ob Gryffindor oder Slytherin, vergiss diese Sache doch mal einfach! Es geht um uns, um unsere Sicherheit, um unsere Schule. Falls du es wissen willst, es waren Leute von allen Häusern dabei."

„Sag mir mal, wer."

„Neben mir, Neville, Ginny und Parvati waren es noch Padma Patil und Anthony Goldstein aus Ravenclaw und Ernie MacMillan und Susan Bones aus Hufflepuff. Sag das aber keinem."

„Und ihr hattet also vor, diese giftigen Substanzen zu stehlen uns was genau machen?"

Ich errötete leicht und antwortete „Die Carrows damit umbringen. Wir wollten danach zu den Hauselfen runter gehen und ihnen mitteilen dass sie die Flüssigkeiten in ihr Frühstück mischen sollten."

„Mord? Das hätte ich Longbottom nicht zugetraut. Was ist dann passiert? Ich meine, habt ihr es geschafft, welche rauszunehmen?"

„Ja. Padma hat sie sicher aufbewahrt, wir werden uns noch beraten, aber… Unser Problem würde bald gelöst sein."

„Werdet ihr nicht irgendwie auffliegen?"

„Nein, die Hauselfen werden verdächtigt werden, diese Opfer bringen wir. Hermine wäre erschrocken darüber…"

„Tzz, was Granger denkt kann dir doch egal sein."  
>„Zu deiner Information, ich war mit ihr gut befreundet. Ebenso mit Ginny."<p>

„Manchmal habe ich echt Zweifel an deiner Hauszugehörigkeit, weißt du das?"

„Ja, ist mir klar, ich bin viel zu nett für eine Slytherin."

„Wie waren die Schmerzen." Sagte er, um das Thema zu wechseln. „Du musst nicht darüber reden, aber vielleicht fühlst du dich dann erleichtert oder so… Ich habe mit meiner Mutter immer darüber gesprochen, nachdem mich Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer in meinem eigenen Zuhause angegriffen hat."

„Furchtbar. So etwas habe ich noch nie erlebt."

Ich lehnte meinen Kopf an seine Schulter, während er einen Arm um mich legte. Die Erinnerung machte mich plötzlich müde.

„Ich wünschte mir den Tod. In Gedanken bettelte ich nur so darum. ‚Lass es aufhören' habe ich mir gedacht, für eine Zeit kroch Feuer durch meine Adern, ich brannte von innen heraus. Seile verengten meinen Körper und Stacheln bohrten sich durch meinen Bauch. Messer schlitzten mein Gesicht auf und die Haut wurde mir abgezogen." Ich schauderte an die letzten paar Worte.

„Du hast sehr oft geschrien. Deine Augen waren offen und du hast dich am Boden gewälzt. Wie ein Schwein im Schlamm, nur bizarrer."

Wie ein Schwein?

„Charmant wie immer, Draco."

„Tut mir leid, aber das traf es am besten. Lass mich mal sehen, ob du wirklich keine Verletzungen hast."

Er nahm meinen Arm und strich mit seinen Fingern über mein Handgelenk.

„Keine Verbrennungen", flüsterte er.

Dann zog er meine Bluse leicht hoch und sagte „Keine Löcher und deine Haut ist auch noch da." Es war eine Wohltat, als seine Fingerspitzen mich für kurze Zeit streichelten.

Zum Schluss berührte er meinen Hals und meine Wangen.  
>„Keine Schnitte, Glück gehabt."<p>

Sein Gesicht war meinem nun sehr nahe und er gab zuletzt noch einen sanften Kuss, um mich eventuell etwas auf zu heitern.

„Du bist immer noch wunderschön, gehen wir also zurück. Komm." Sagte er und half mir auf.

„Welche Stunde haben wir jetzt?"

„Schwarze Magie, oder wie wir es früher nannten: Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste."

Super.

-  
>Bei Merlins Bart, das war der schlimmste Traum seit Wochen gewesen.<br>Ich war nicht fähig, mich zu bewegen oder meine Augen zu schließen.  
>Für den Rest der Nacht starrte ich auf die weiße, trostlose Decke und dachte über den Tod und seine Vorteile nach.<p>

-

Ein etwas längeres Kapitel, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen =)  
>Dieses Mal ohne Andrew, aber dafür mit Draco ;)<p>

Reviews? Bitteee =)

-

Vorschau:

„Wirst du hingehen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht… Ehrlich, Andrew, ich möchte mein derzeitiges Leben nicht aufgeben. Mein Studium, diese schöne Wohnung hier und natürlich dich."

„Mich?"

„Ja klar. Dich. Ich möchte unsere Freundschaft nicht aufgeben. Wenn ich mich für ihn entscheide, wirst du mich vermutlich nie wieder sehen."

„Du meinst also, du musst zwischen ihm und mir wählen?"


	27. Kapitel 27

Man sagt, Geheimnisse würden früher oder später ans Licht kommen. So gut man auch lügen kann, nichts bleibt verborgen, alles wird sich irgendwann einmal offenbaren.  
>Die Angst vor der Wahrheit ist größer, als die Angst vor einer Lüge.<p>

Verkehrte Welt?

Mein Kopf schmerzte furchtbar, als ich mich aus meinem kuscheligen Bett wand. Fast die ganze Nachte waren meine Augen starr an die Decke gerichtet. Geschockt von der Erinnerung, war ich nicht fähig gewesen, wieder einzuschlafen.

Meine Gedanken kreisten um den Tod und seine Vorteile.

Damals, als ich den Carrows hilflos ausgeliefert war, wünschte ich mir nicht Sehnlicheres als die Linderung meiner Schmerzen. Ich wollte einfach nur sterben. Alles andere erschien mir zu aufwendig, ich wollte zum Schluss nicht mehr kämpfen, sondern aufgeben. Meine Freunde wären enttäuscht, traurig und wütend über meine Entscheidung gewesen, aber das war mir in diesem Moment herzlich egal.  
>Die meisten von ihnen wussten doch nicht wie es sich anfühlt.<br>Draco wurde zwar schon öfters mit dem Cruciatus Fluch gefoltert, doch er hatte mir an jenem Morgen versichert, dass es ihn nie so heftig getroffen hatte wie mich.

War ich nicht selbst schuld? Diese Mission war zu riskant, noch dazu scheiterten wir kläglich.  
>Obwohl wir einen Hauselfen dazu überreden konnten, das gestohlene Gift in das Abendessen der beiden Todesser zu mischen, aßen sie nichts davon. Als ob sie es geahnt hätten, ließen sie tatsächlich einen alten Hauselfen namens Bobby von ihrem Essen kosten, der kurz darauf tot umfiel.<p>

Zum Glück wurde kein Schüler verdächtig, denn den Carrows war es nicht bekannt, dass wir wussten wo sich die Küche befand.

Alle Bediensteten wurden mit Veritaserum befragt, doch niemand wusste etwas, also gingen sie davon aus, dass Bobby der Übeltäter war.

Gut für uns, schlecht für ihn.

Wir versuchten es noch mehrere Male, doch es gelang uns nie, sie zu beseitigen.

Es war kurz nach acht Uhr, als ich das Wohnzimmer betrat und aus dem Fenster sah. Es regnete in Strömen und kaum Menschen waren auf der Straße. Logisch, an einem Samstag wollte jeder ausschlafen.

Ich setzte mich wieder auf den Boden, zog meine Knie an und platzierte mein Kinn auf ihnen.

Was kommt jetzt? Was wird als nächstes passieren?

Nur eine wirklich gute Wahrsagerin könnte mir eine Antwort auf diese Fragen geben, mit „gut" meinte ich nicht Sybill Trelawney. Wann waren ihre Vorhersagen jemals richtig? Von wegen, „Die Karten lügen nie".  
>Absoluter Schwachsinn.<p>

Eine schwierige Entscheidung stand vor mir; sollte ich es wagen, am Dienstag mein Leben wieder „in Ordnung" bringen?  
>Ich fand mein derzeitiges Leben nicht so schlimm, wie es vor einiger Zeit noch war. Ich hatte Arizou, mein Studium, meine übriggebliebene Familie, damit meine ich meine Mutter und Teddy, und natürlich Andrew. Er, der mich zum Lachen bringt, wenn mir nicht danach ist. Er, der mich mit seiner Lieblingsschokolade vergleicht. Er, der mich Ria nennt.<br>Andrew, mein derzeit wohl bester Freund.

Ich konnte doch nicht einfach so alles aufgeben! Ich war schon so an die Muggel Welt gewöhnt. Die magische Welt wurde mir immer mehr fremd, wie würde es werden, wenn ich in Zukunft in einem Haus voller Magie leben würde? Sehr ungewohnt, das steht fest.

Nein, nein, ich könnte auf keinen Fall mit Draco im Haus seiner Eltern wohnen. Nicht zu vergessen, seine Mutter ist meine Tante, sein Vater mein Onkel. Eine furchtbare Tatsache.

Ich mochte seine Eltern nicht, sobald ich sie nach der Schlacht von Hogwarts sah. Sie strahlten etwas Unsympathisches aus, ihre Anwesenheit ließ mich unbehaglich fühlen.

Falls ich wirklich wieder zu Draco zurück kehren werde, würde ich ihn sowieso überreden, uns ein Haus oder eine gemeinsame Wohnung zu suchen… Alles, nur nicht Malfoy Manor. Wenn es sein muss, schlafe ich auch unter der Brücke.

Gut, das war vielleicht ein kleines bisschen übertrieben.

Mein Gesicht fühlte sich heiß an, brennend heiß. Hatte ich Fieber, oder war das nur eine Nachwirkung des Traumes?

Ich breitete mich auf dem kühlen Holzboden aus und verspürte sofort die Kälte des Parketts.  
>Es war eine Wohltat, die Kühle „erweckte" meinen Verstand und mir fiel kurz danach ein, dass ich mich eigentlich um meine Katze sorgen sollte.<p>

Aber Arizou schlief glücklich auf dem Sofa, also konnte ich noch hier liegenbleiben.

Würde Andrew mich vermissen?  
>Das hoffe ich doch…<p>

Unglaublich, dass ich unsicher war, ob ich weiterhin mein – ehrlich gesagt ziemlich armseliges – Muggelleben leben sollte, oder „back to the roots" gehen sollte.

Bis Dienstag habe ich Zeit, also noch heute, morgen und Montag…

I hate this part right here.  
>But I've got to do it.<p>

-

Andrew's Sicht  
>Er würde es ihr sagen. Alles. Alles was er gestern erfahren hatte.<br>Nun wusste er ihre Vorgeschichte, Andrew war dankbar darüber.

Aria würde wohl ziemlich wütend darüber sein, aber sie war auch nicht wirklich gut im Verheimlichen ihrer wahren Identität.

Noch am Vormittag hatte er vor, sie in ihrer Wohnung zu besuchen und ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen. Wie er es herausgefunden hatte, was er darüber dachte und wie Aria ihr Leben weiter leben sollte.

Von jetzt an wusste Andrew auch, wer dieser „Mr D" sein solle. Er würde Aria mit ihm konfrontieren, auf jeden Fall.

(…)

Gegen 10 Uhr vormittags machte er sich auf den Weg zu ihrer Wohnung, er konnte es nicht mehr erwarten, mit Ria zu sprechen.

Ob sie schon wach sein würde?

Das war ihm egal, die Angelegenheit war dringend.

Von Soho nach Islington war es nicht sehr weit, nur 3 oder 4 Stationen mit der U-Bahn.

Zwanzig Minuten später ging er die Devonia Road entlang, auf dem Weg zur Nummer 28b.  
>Es war eine hübsche Gegend hier, mit vielen Bäumen, schönen Gebäuden und wenig Autos.<br>Kaum ein Mensch war auf der Straße, obwohl dieser Tag perfekt gewesen wäre, um draußen etwas Sport zu machen.

Andrew hatte schon zwei Mal bei ihrer Tür angeläutet, doch Aria hörte ihn offenbar nicht.  
>Erst beim gefühlten 100. Mal schwang die Holztüre auf, und sie stand, nur bekleidet in einem Bademantel, vor ihm. Ihre Haare waren nass und ihr Blick müde.<p>

„Hey, was willst du denn hier? Um diese Zeit? An einem Samstag?"

„Erstmal guten Morgen, Aria. Ich finde nicht, dass es früh ist, um 10 Uhr schon wach sein ist keine große Kunst. Darf ich reinkommen? Ich möchte gerne mit dir… reden."

„Ja, natürlich darfst du. Ich wollte gerade frühstücken. Willst du Kaffee?" sagte sie.

„Bitte."

Andrew setzte sich zum Tisch, der halb gedeckt war, und Arias Haustier, Arizou, sprang sofort auf seinen Schoß.

„Seit wann ist sie so anhänglich?"

„Zou mag dich eben", antwortete Aria während sie den Kaffee für ihn eingoss.

Dann setzte sie sich gegenüber von ihm.

„Also, was ist so dringend?"

„Ich habe ehrlich keine Ahnung, wo ich anfangen soll. So viele Fragen gehen durch meinen Kopf, ich hoffe du wirst sie beantworten."

Aria hob eine Augenbraue, sagte aber nichts.

„Während unserer letzten Treffen", sagte Andrew, „Habe ich so einiges bemerkt. Erstens, du bist nicht wirklich gut, wenn es ums Verstecken geht, zweitens, ich weiß nun wer und was genau du bist, drittens ich weiß jetzt auch wer dein „Mr D" ist."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck und sie starrte Andrew fassungslos an.

„Wie…?"

„Nun ja, du hast sich bewegende Bilder… Welche Bilder bewegen sich schon? Oh, sieh mal, da, am Boden neben dem Sofa liegt dein Zauberstab. Ich habe ihn schon öfters gesehen. Schöne Form, obwohl ich eher helleres Holz bevorzuge."

„Bei Merlins Bart, Andrew! Du bist ein Zauberer, und hast es mir die ganze Zeit über verschwiegen?"

„Exakt, aber wie ist das denn wenn ich gleich bei unserem ersten Treffen gesagt hätte ‚Oh, hey, ich bin Andrew, ein Zauberer. Bist du vielleicht eine Hexe?' Komplett absurd wäre das gewesen. Ich brauchte Zeit… Zeit um wirklich 100 % sicher zu sein, weißt du was ich meine?"

„Natürlich…Von wem weißt du, wer Mr. D ist?"

„Lassen wir es langsam angehen. Ich möchte dir alles erklären: Meine Vermutung entpuppte sich als richtig, du hast Hogwarts besucht, stimmt's? Du warst auch eine gute Schülerin, wie ich gehört habe. Und mit einem gewissen Draco Malfoy zusammen, der dein Cousin 1. Grades ist."

„Verdammt, wer hat dir das alles gesagt? Und auf welcher Schule warst du eigentlich?"

„Beauxbatons", grinste er. „Und ich habe alles von einem Freund meines Bruders erfahren."

„Dein Bruder ist auch ein Zauberer? Welchen Blutstatus hast du? Ich will alles wissen."

„Ja, er ist auch ein Zauberer, so wie meine Eltern. Meine Mutter ist aus Frankreich, darum mussten wir nach Beauxbatons gehen, mein Vater stammt von hier. Beide sind Halbblüter. Eigentlich wollte mein Vater, dass wir nach Hogwarts gehen, aber du weißt schon… Französinnen und ihr Temperament… Meine Mum hat ein ganz schönes Durchsetzungsvermögen."

„Oh, dein armer Vater. Deshalb sind sie wohl geschieden, was?"

„Ja, das war einer der Gründe. Aber nun wieder zu dir. Ich habe von Josh, so heißt dieser Freund meines Bruders, gehört, dass dein ehemaliger Freund ein ziemliches Arschloch war bzw. immer noch ist."

„Tja, dann liegt Josh aber nicht ganz richtig. Draco war während der Schulzeit zwar nicht immer nett und höflich zu allen, so ist er nun mal, aber wenn es um mich gang, war er anders. Nicht vollständig anders, aber doch verändert. Seine Erziehung spielte eine sehr große Rolle, als einziges Kind einer uralten Reinblutfamile hat man es nicht leicht, verstehst du? Ob er jetzt immer noch so ist, kann ich nicht sagen… Die letzten Jahre habe ich ihn kaum gesehen. Aber…Gestern war er da, er hat irgendwie meine Adresse rausgefunden."

„Wolltest du nicht, dass er kommt?"

„Natürlich wollte ich ihn nicht sehen! Ich habe extra einen Unaufspürbarkeitszauber auf meine Wohnung gelegt! Ein großer Haufen Aufwand, kann ich dir sagen. Es tat weh, zu solchen Mitteln zu greifen…"

„Du bist so dumm… So dumm… Wirklich, warum? Warum, Aria? Sei doch einfach glücklich. Wenn du ihn liebst, vergiss deine beschissene Vergangenheit und begrab meinetwegen alle Erinnerungen daran."

„Aber…Aber ich kann das nicht! Ich will nichts vergessen, verstehst du? Soviel Gutes, aber auch so viel Schlechtes ist mir widerfahren! Unvergessliches! Der Krieg hat uns alle in gewisser Weise zerrissen."

„Mag sein, mag sein. Der Krieg war schlimm. Ich hatte das Glück, nicht wirklich daran beteiligt zu gewesen sein."

„Ich schon…" murmelte Aria. „Wir haben gekämpft, weißt du? Wir haben um unsere Freiheit, um unsere Sicherheit gekämpft. Monatelang. Wir wurden gefoltert, bestraft und verachtet. Todesser waren unsere Lehrer, befohlen uns, dunkle Magie anzuwenden. Glaubst du das kann ich vergessen? Ich kann es nicht, und werde es auch niemals vergessen können. Kein ‚Obliviate' könnte mich davon abbringen. Ich will es auch nicht vergessen. Auch in den dunkelsten Zeiten war Licht und Hoffnung."

„Ihr hattet wirklich… Todesser als Lehrer?"

Sie nickte.

„Heftig, echt heftig. Du sagtest auch mal, dass deine Schwester…"

„Und auch mein Vater, sie wurden umgebracht. Jahr 1998. Der Mörder meines Vaters ist nicht bekannt, aber den von meiner Schwester weiß ich sehr wohl. Unsere eigene Tante, Bellatrix Lestrange. Sie war, glaube ich, psychisch gestört und ihre große Liebe war Voldemort persönlich. Sie hat ihn vergöttert wie keinen anderen. Schon krank, was?"

„Da hast du aber schon eine sehr… eigenartige Abstammung, wenn ich das so sagen darf?"

„Ja, schon."

„Was wollte er eigentlich, Malfoy meine ich?"

„Na was wohl, mir sagen, dass ich endlich mit diesem Unfug aufhören soll. Und wenn ich es mir überlegt habe, muss ich am Dienstag in die Winkelgasse kommen."

„Wirst du hingehen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht… Ehrlich, Andrew, ich möchte mein derzeitiges Leben nicht aufgeben. Mein Studium, diese schöne Wohnung hier und natürlich dich."

„Mich?"

„Ja klar. Dich. Ich möchte unsere Freundschaft nicht aufgeben. Wenn ich mich für ihn entscheide, wirst du mich vermutlich nie wieder sehen."

„Du meinst also, du musst zwischen ihm und mir wählen?"

„Oh, Entschuldigung, so hatte ich es nicht gemeint. Ich wollte damit sagen, du bist mir so wichtig geworden. Ich betrachte dich als meinen besten Freund. Wir haben immer so viel Spaß miteinander, und ich möchte dass es auch weiterhin so bleibt."

„Trotzdem, du gehörst zu ihm, laut den Erzählungen von Josh wart ihr immer ein Herz & eine Seele. Ist das wahr?"

„Wenn er meint, dass wir fast immer zusammen waren, dann ja. Ein Herz & eine Seele."

„Siehst du… Leg deinen Stolz ab und tu das Richtige."

„Es liegt doch nicht an meinem Stolz! Jedes Mal, wenn ich ihm in die Augen schau, wenn ich auch nur an ihn denke, kommen diese verdammten Schuldgefühle zurück! Ich habe ihn damals alleine gelassen, nur weil seine Mutter mir von unserer Verwandtschaft erzählt hatte. Ich bin sofort weggerannt, es war kurz nachdem Voldemort gefallen war. Wir hätten so vieles zum Feiern gehabt, und ich Feigling habe mich aus dem Staub gemacht. Das werde ich mir nie verzeihen."

„Vergangenheit ist Vergangenheit, oder?"

„Nein, du weißt gar nichts, Andrew. Nichts. Geh jetzt bitte."

Aria stand auf und sah in böse an. Das hatte sie noch nie gemacht…

„Ich sagte geh!"

-

Vorschau:

Mit der linken Hand fuhr ich durch das schimmernde, helle Pulver und streute ein wenig davon in die orangen Flammen, die augenblicklich grün wurden.

Mein Kopf befand sich inmitten der Flammen, als ich die Adresse von ihr murmelte und wenige Sekunden später sah ich ihre Wohnung von ihrem Kamin aus.

Als ob sie meinen Besuch ahnte, stand sie nur wenige Meter entfernt und polierte einen Kelch.

„Aria?"

„Padma", sagte ich und lächelte dabei, ein aufrichtiges und ehrliches Lächeln.

„Was gibt's?"

Sie kam her und kniete sich vor den Kamin.

„Wir müssen reden."


	28. Kapitel 28

Wenn manche Menschen zu weit gehen, muss man sie einfach rauswerfen.

Was erlaubte er sich, mir zu sagen, was ich tun sollte? Es war mein Leben, es war mein verdammtes Leben und er ist weder mein Freund, Ehemann oder sonst wer!

Er tauchte einfach so in aller Frühe vor meiner Wohnung auf und wollte mit mir reden, nur um mir Vorwürfe zu machen und mir so nebenbei erzählen, dass er wusste, dass ich eine Hexe war, er ein Zauberer.  
>Wie konnte ich nur so blind sein? Es gab zwar keinerlei Anzeichen, aber irgendwie hätte ich es schon herausgefunden.<p>

Das Wochenende begann nicht so toll, wie ich es eigentlich wollte.

Wäre Draco nur nicht am Freitag aufgekreuzt, wäre Andrew nicht zu seinem Bruder gegangen, könnte heute ein schöner, ruhiger Samstag sein.  
>Ich hätte lange ausgeschlafen, ich hätte keinen schrecklichen Traum gehabt, ich hätte Zeit mit Andrew verbringen können, ohne dass ich an Draco denken musste, ich hätte so viele Sachen machen können…<p>

Aber jetzt war mir langweilig, furchtbar langweilig.  
>Meine Bücher interessierten mich in keinster Weise, außer „1000 Sachen, die Sie lieber unterlassen", das war das einzig unterhaltsame für den Vormittag.<p>

Nachdem ich meine Haare geföhnt hatte und mir etwas Gemütliches angezogen hatte, setzte ich mich neben die schlafende Arizou aufs Sofa.

Danach klappte ich wahllos eine Seite auf und begann zu lesen:

Fakt Nr. 816: Was auch immer sie tun, achten Sie auf Ihren Zauberstab, er könnte sich jeden Moment selbstständig machen.

Okay? Das war mir neu.

Fakt Nr. 817: Laden Sie niemals Muggel in Ihre Wohnung ein, wenn Sie bewegende Bilder hängen haben. Die Muggel würden denken, sie sind paranoid und decken vielleicht auch noch Ihr Geheimnis auf, während sie darüber nachdenken.

Ja, das war ein guter Rat, hätte ich das vorher schon gelesen…

Fakt Nr. 818: Warten Sie nicht zu lange, egal um was es geht, handeln Sie!

Die Sprüche dieses Buches passten aber auch immer zu meiner derzeitigen Situation. Magie, pure Magie war das.

Das Buch langweilte mich, also klappte ich es zu und legte es weg, um mich etwas Anderem zu widmen.

Nur wusste ich nicht, was genau ich tun sollte.  
>Ich könnte shoppen gehen, leider war ich knapp bei Kasse also fiel diese Option aus.<p>

Ich könnte wieder nachdenken, ob ich am Dienstag es wirklich wagen sollte.

Oder…. Ich könnte Padma fragen, ob sie für mich Zeit hätte, schon so lange haben wir uns nicht mehr getroffen. Ja, ich würde ihr augenblicklich einen Brief schreiben.  
>Mist, ich habe keine Eule, dachte ich. Nun dann, das gute alte Flohnetzwerk müsste reichen, um sie zu rufen.<p>

Irgendwo sollte doch noch ein wenig Flohpulver sein…

Über eine halbe Stunde lang durchsuchte ich meine Wohnung, nur wegen diesem kleinen, silbernen Säckchen mit dem Pulver.

Ich fand es schließlich in meinem Kleiderschrank, unter einer bunten Wollmütze, die ich eigentlich noch nie getragen hatte, meine Mutter hatte sie mir vor etlichen Jahren gestrickt.

Sofort eilte ich zu meinem kleinen Kamin rüber, um meine beste Freundin zu kontaktieren.

Mit der linken Hand fuhr ich durch das schimmernde, helle Pulver und streute ein wenig davon in die orangen Flammen, die augenblicklich grün wurden.

Mein Kopf befand sich inmitten der Flammen, als ich die Adresse von ihr murmelte und wenige Sekunden später sah ich ihre Wohnung von ihrem Kamin aus.

Als ob sie meinen Besuch ahnte, stand sie nur wenige Meter entfernt und polierte einen Kelch.

„Aria?"

„Padma", sagte ich und lächelte dabei, ein aufrichtiges und ehrliches Lächeln.

„Was gibt's?"

Sie kam her und kniete sich vor den Kamin.

„Wir müssen reden, ich habe dir so viel zu erzählen. Wo treffen wir uns?"

Padma überlegte kurz und antwortete mir dann: „Entweder, du kommst jetzt einfach zu mir, ich mach uns eine Tasse Tee oder wir gehen in London ein wenig shoppen und nebenbei erzählst du mir, was so wichtig ist."

„Ich bin für die erste Variante, für einen Einkauf habe ich zurzeit zu wenig Geld. Warte, ich bin gleich da."

Ich nahm meinen Kopf aus den Flammen, nur um mich zur Gänze in den Kamin zu stellen.

Zehn Sekunden später stand ich dann vollständig in ihrem Wohnzimmer.

Das erste, was sie tat, war mich zu umarmen.

„Ich hab dich so vermisst, weißt du das?"  
>„Ich dich auch."<p>

Es tat gut, jemanden zu haben dem man alles erzählen konnte, dem man vertrauen konnte.

„Komm, setz dich hier hin, ich mache uns Tee. Welchen willst du? Ich habe Schwarztee, Früchtetee, Kamillentee, irgendeine komische Mischung aus einem Muggelsupermarkt, Kräutertee und Ingwertee."

„Ich nehme den Schwarztee, aber mit Milch, bitte."  
>Typisch Britisch.<p>

„Ist gut."

„Wie läuft es mit deinem Studium? Bist du immer noch so in Spanien verliebt?"

„Ja, ziemlich."

„Ich kann mich noch erinnern, als du in Hogwarts immer gejammert hast, dass wir keine Fremdsprache lernen konnten", sagte sie, während sie sich mit unseren Teetassen in der Hand neben mich auf die Couch setzte.  
>„Oh ja, ich finde das immer noch ungerecht. Schüler sollten das Recht haben, eine andere Sprache außer Englisch zu beherrschen, in diesen Zeiten…"<p>

„Man muss aber beachten, es gibt nicht so viele Zauberer und Hexen die andere Sprachen können, es ist sicher sehr schwierig, einen Lehrer für Spanisch zu bekommen."

„Mag sein, trotzdem, dann muss sich McGonagall eben etwas Mühe geben", sagte ich grinsend.  
>„Spaß beiseite, Padma, jetzt wird's ernst."<p>

„Ich höre?"

„Also… vor einer Weile habe ich auf der Uni jemanden kennengelernt… Er heißt Andrew und ist super, super nett. Fast perfekt, möchte man meinen. Wir verstehen uns recht gut, machen viel zusammen und so… Aber bevor du voreilige Schlüsse ziehst, wir sind nur Freunde, gute Freunde. Jedenfalls, heute Vormittag kam er zu mir und wollte mit mir sprechen. Du glaubst es nicht, aber er ist ein Zauberer! Es gab keinerlei Anzeichen, dass er magisch ist! Er muss ein guter Schauspieler sein."

„Und, ist das nicht toll, ich meine…"

„Padma, ich bin noch lange nicht fertig. Vor einiger Zeit erklärte ich ihm mein Verhältnis zu Draco, dass er mein Cousin ist, dass ich mit ihm zusammen war und so weiter. Er sagte mir, ich solle nicht dumm sein und einfach wieder zu ihm zurück gehen und so weiter. Immer wenn ich von Draco sprach, nannte ich ihn „Mr. D", ich wollte ihn nicht beim Namen nennen. Dann, irgendwann, hatte ich mich versprochen und wollte fast Draco sagen, so wusste er dass sein Name mit einem D und einem R anfängt. Andrew fragte mich auch, wann mein letztes Schuljahr war und forschte dann nach. Und naja, das hat er mir heute alles gesagt und noch dazu hat er mir Vorwürfe gemacht! Er, der das doch nicht versteht! Ich habe versucht, es ihm zu erklären, in welch schwieriger Situation ich stecke, aber er sagte ich soll meinen Stolz ablegen und so handeln, wie es ein normaler Mensch tun würde. Das ist unerhört! Ich habe Andrew praktisch meine ganze Lebensgeschichte gebeichtet, alles, auch vom Krieg, und da kreuzt er mit so was auf. Männer, ich hasse sie manchmal!"

„Okay, Aria, reg dich nicht auf. Ich schätze mal, jeder würde so reagieren. Du solltest wirklich nicht so sein. Vergiss doch diese blöde Vergangenheit, ich weiß sie war nicht leicht, weder für dich, noch für mich. Es kann nur noch besser werden."

„Du bist keinen Deut besser als er…"

„Doch, bin ich. Ich versehe dich ja, bis zu einem gewissen Grad, aber dann… So langsam wird es lächerlich, finde ich. Sei vernünftig."

„Lächerlich? Du meinst ich führe mich lächerlich auf?"

„Ja, schon ein bisschen. Hör dir doch zu. Du redest andauernd nur von den Schuldgefühlen und so. Erstens, wir wissen mittlerweile alle, dass du einen Fehler begangen hast, als du vor ihm weggerannt bist, nur weil Mrs Malfoy dir alles erzählt hatte. Zweitens, ja, Draco ist dein Cousin, na und? Deswegen ist eure Beziehung nicht gleich verboten. Wusstest du nicht, dass es früher üblich war, also unter Reinblutfamilien, die eigenen Cousins zu heiraten? Um das reine Blut zu bewahren?"

„Mein Blut ist nicht rein", antwortete ich grimmig.

„Egal, das ist doch egal. Und drittens, die Einsamkeit tut dir nicht gut."

„Ich bin doch nicht einsam. Ich habe ein Haustier und dich, Andrew und meine Familie."  
>„Trotzdem, ein Teil von dir fehlt, das merkt man."<p>

Sie hatte Recht, ein Teil von mir verschwand am 2. Mai 1998, er löste sich von mir, ich ließ ihn zurück.  
>Ich antwortete ihr nicht.<p>

„Aria, willst du nicht was darauf sagen?"

Padma lag richtig, in all den verdammten Punkten. Ich führte mich lächerlich auf, wie ein Kleinkind.

„Ich geb es ja zu, ich habe in letzter Zeit nicht immer… ordnungsgemäß gehandelt…"

„Ordnungsgemäß? Du machst wohl Witze, du warst die größte Idiotin!"

„Oh danke für dieses wunderbare Kompliment."

„Ich sage nur die Wahrheit. Gibt es sonst noch etwas?"

„Draco war gestern da. Er hat gesagt, ich soll meine Gedanken ordnen und wenn ich mir sicher bin, muss ich am Dienstag in die Winkelgasse kommen und irgendwie wird er mich schon finden… Es war gar nicht typisch Draco, er ging einfach wieder, was ist wenn er sich keine allzu großen Hoffnungen mehr macht?"

„Sei unbesorgt. Das wird schon werden, je nachdem du dich entscheidest."

„Ich muss noch nachdenken, ich brauche Zeit."

„Nimm sie dir. Ist in letzter Zeit sonst noch was Sonderbares passiert?"

„Lass mich mal überlegen…"

„Ja, doch! Ich war bei meiner Mutter und Teddy zu Besuch und durchstöberte meinen alten Koffer. Ich fand da drinnen die Schachtel, in der meine Geburtstagkette lag, die ich noch immer trage." Ich deutete auf meinen Hals.  
>„Sie fiel mir herunter und ein Stück Pergament offenbarte sich. Darauf war eine Nachricht von ihm geschrieben… Ich erinnere mich nur teilweise an seine Worte… „Ich möchte den Rest meines Lebens mit dir verbringen….Falls du genauso denkst, sag es mir…Und dann...dann wirst du schon sehen."<br>Ich fand es ziemlich süß, bin mir aber nicht sicher, was er damit meinte."

Ich nahm einen Schluck von meinem Tee.

„Hm, ich würde sagen, dass er damit meinte, dass er dich eventuell mal heiraten will."  
>Genau das hatte die Stimme in meinem Kopf auch gesagt.<p>

„Glaubst du wirklich?"

„Mhm, überleg es dir gut, Aria. Geh am Dienstag in die Winkelgasse und werde glücklich. Lebe dein Leben."

„Das Problem ist, wenn ich das tue, ich mein jetziges Leben aufgeben muss. Ich bin Andrew inzwischen so gewöhnt, meine Unabhängigkeit, die Universität und all das was ich liebe. Durch die Straßen Londons zu schlendern, dort, wo mich niemand kennt, mit der U-Bahn zu fahren…"

„Aber nur weil du dann wieder mit Draco zusammen bist, heißt das ja nicht, dass du deinen Lebensstil ändern musst. Kompromisse lassen sich immer finden, egal wie schwer es scheint."

„Ach, ich weiß nicht mehr was ich tun soll. Ich bin so verzweifelt…"

„Das geht vorüber, wenn du nur das Richtige tust."

„Aber was ist das Richtige? Der Unterschied zwischen Richtig und Falsch, oh, wie ich es hasse."

„Willst du noch mehr Tee? Wie ich sehe hast du ihn rasch ausgetrunken."

„Ja, bitte."

Das Gespräch mit ihr tat mir gut, sie öffnete mir die Augen, ein bisschen jedenfalls.  
>Nun war ich wieder Zuhause und saß auf dem Boden, mein Blick ging durch das Fenster hinaus auf die Straße.<br>Auf dem Hinterhof spielten Kinder, sie amüsierten sich scheinbar. Eine Frau mit einem Baby auf dem Arm ging die Straße entlang, versuchte es zu beruhigen.  
>Da kam mir die Frage: Möchte ich eigentlich Kinder? So richtig hatte ich noch nie darüber nachgedacht. Wahrscheinlich schon, jede Frau hätte gerne ein kleines, süßes Baby um das sie sich kümmern kann, man braucht nur den richtigen Partner dazu.<br>Ein herziges, niedliches Baby mit grauen Augen und braunen Locken tauchte plötzlich in meinen Gedanken auf… Wie ich es in meinen Armen hielt, mit ihm spielte, es fütterte…  
>Aufhören, so etwas würde höchstwahrscheinlich nie passieren.<br>Doch ich konnte nicht anders, als mich länger damit zu befassen.  
>Wäre Draco ein guter Vater, oder wollte ER überhaupt Kinder? Höchstens einen Erben, dachte ich. Während unserer Schulzeit hatte ich nie den Eindruck, dass die jüngeren Schüler es ihm angetan hätten. Ich fand sie immer süß, so klein und unschuldig wie sie durch die Korridore von Hogwarts wandelten.<br>Und was wäre mit Andrew? Ich war mir sicher, er würde Kinder wollen. Seine Art, die sprach schon für sich. Er wäre auch mit Sicherheit ein hervorragender Vater.

So, das reichte mir. Es war eindeutig noch zu früh, um darüber zu grübeln, im Alter von Anfang Zwanzig. Frühestens mit 28 oder 29 wäre ich bereit für Kinder. Ich wollte ja auch noch Karriere machen und Spanien bereisen. Letzteres war mir am Wichtigsten.

Ich sah auch noch ein altes Paar, sie waren bestimmt schon über 70 Jahre alt und vermittelten immer noch einen liebevollen Eindruck, so wie sie sich gegenseitig anschauten. Zwar hatten sie beide einen Gehstock in der Hand, doch sie versuchten, nicht allzu gebrechlich zu gehen. Der Mann hatte die Hand seiner Frau fest in seiner und sie spazierten gemächlich über die Straße, wobei sie mehrere Autos aufhielten.  
>Wie würde ich wohl mit Mitte 70 aussehen?<br>Weiße Haare, unzählige Falten und schlechte Knochen, an das wollte ich noch gar nicht denken.  
>Magische Menschen konnten ein wesentlich höheres Alter als Muggel erreichen, doch irgendwann ist für jeden Schluss.<br>Der Krieg lehrte mich, dass es jeden Moment Zeit sein kann, für uns zu gehen, diese Welt zu verlassen.  
>Einen gröberen Fehltritt durften wir uns nicht erlauben, zum Beispiel eine kleine Unachtsamkeit während eines Duells. Meiner Schwester war es wohl so ergangen, sie war bekannt für ihre Tollpatschigkeit, die ihr vielleicht zum Verhängnis wurde.<br>Als ich 13 oder 14 war, redete ich mir ein, dass ich irgendwann als alte Jungfer enden würde, mit Unmengen an Katzen in meinem Haus und so weiter. Zu dieser Zeit mochte ich mich nicht besonders, weswegen auch immer.  
>Einige Jahre später, fand ich mein altes Selbstvertrauen wieder und wenn ich mich mit 80 Jahren vorstellte, dann saß ich gemütlich in einem schönen Haus, mein treues Haustier neben mit, meine eventuellen Enkelkinder um mich herum und Draco war der Mann an meiner Seite.<p>

Das waren noch Zeiten.

Es war später Nachmittag, als eine Eule durch mein Fenster herein flatterte.  
>Nicht Lemon, sondern Luna hatte einen Brief für mich, von meiner Mutter.<p>

Hallo mein Schatz,

komm uns doch morgen besuchen, es ist Sonntag und ich habe ein paar Freunde zu Kaffee & Kuchen eingeladen, ich würde mich freuen, wenn du vorbeischauen würdest!  
>Komm bitte schon am Vormittag.<br>Wir vermissen dich sehr, Teddy fragt beinahe jeden Tag nach dir.

Antworte so bald wie möglich.

In Liebe,  
>Mum<p>

Kaffee & Kuchen also… Das hörte sich nicht bedrohlich an, ich wollte sie sowieso wieder einmal besuchen, sie fehlte mir.

Ich kritzelte ein paar Zeilen auf die Rückseite und schickte Luna sofort wieder zurück.

Eigentlich hatte ich vor, mich morgen bei Andrew zu entschuldigen, weil ich ihn rausgeworfen hatte, aber das könnte doch auch bis Montag warten, nicht?

-

Vorschau

Das wird ihre letzte Chance sein, dachte er sich. Ihre letzte, endgültige Chance.  
>Danach würde er sich nicht mehr um sie bemühen. All die Jahre...<br>Er hat vergebens um sie gekämpft.  
>Fast betrachtete er sie schon als verlorene Liebe, spätestens in den nächsten Tagen würde sich seine Theorie bestätigen.<p>

Es war an der Zeit, ein paar Zeilen zu schreiben.


	29. Kapitel 29

Er hatte ihr die Wahl gelassen, er hatte ich tatsächlich eine Wahl gelassen!

So war er doch normal nie! Für gewöhnlich holte er sich was er wollte, aber dieser Fall war nicht gewöhnlich, oh nein, ganz und gar nicht.  
>Schon seit Jahren beschäftigt er sich mit diesem Thema, anders kann er nicht.<br>Seine Gedanken kreisen meist nur um sie, wie es wäre, wenn alles geblieben wäre wie es war, oder wie ihr gemeinsames Wiedersehen aussehen würde.  
>Draco hatte es so langsam satt, auf sie zu warten, wenn er ehrlich war, langweilte er sich bereits.<p>

Er fühlte sich von Aria betrogen und furchtbar verlassen, auch wenn er ihr vor kurzem versichert hatte, dass ihr Fehler ihm egal sei, irgendwie wollte er ihr doch nicht verzeihen.  
>Sie schmiss ihr Leben hin, nur wegen diesem kleinen Geheimnis. Gut, so klein war es auch wieder nicht, aber klein genug, um darüber hinweg zusehen. Wenn kümmerte es schon, dass sie seine Cousine war? Na und? Soll es so sein, wo die Liebe hinfällt…<br>Er hatte die Vermutung, dass sie am Dienstag sowieso nicht kommen würde, ganz gleich was er noch unternehmen würde, denn er hatte einen Plan, einen durchdachten Plan.  
>Heute war Sonntag und er saß im Salon seines Elternhauses und sah aus dem Fenster. Nichts als Regenschauer, Wolken und Bäumen war zu sehen, dieses Wetter machte England alle Ehre.<br>Kalt, regnerisch und ungut. Um das Klischee abzurunden, sollte er jetzt auch noch Tee trinken, doch Draco tat es nicht. Eine Flasche Brandy (erinnert ihr euch noch an Kapitel 25? Mehr sag ich nicht xD) stand auf dem Tisch neben ihm, eigentlich gehörte er nicht zu der Art von Männern die ihren Kummer in Alkohol ertrinken, aber manchmal…  
>Das wird ihre letzte Chance sein, dachte er sich. Ihre letzte, endgültige Chance.<br>Danach würde er sich nicht mehr um sie bemühen. All die Jahre...  
>Er hat vergebens um sie gekämpft.<br>Fast betrachtete er sie schon als verlorene Liebe, spätestens in den nächsten Tagen würde sich seine Theorie bestätigen.

Es war an der Zeit, ein paar Zeilen zu schreiben.

Draco schrieb nicht viel, es war nur ein kurzer Satz auf ein Stück Pergament gekritzelt, das er seine Eule sofort zustellen ließ. Jetzt, da er Arias Adresse wusste und die Wohnung auch gesehen hatte, war er eingeweiht und der Zauber konnte ihm nichts mehr ausmachen.

Während er sein Glas austrank, öffnete sich die Tür und seine Mutter kam rein.

„Draco, kommst du bitte raus, dein Vater braucht d-" Als sie ihn und die fast leere Flasche Brandy sah, wurde Narzissa augenblicklich wütend, sie sah ihn ungern trinken.

„Was wird das denn, junger Mann, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Was?"

„Du hast wieder einmal den Vorrat von deinem Vater geplündert! Du weißt er sieht es nicht gern, und ich ebenso wenig! Welch Grund hast du nun wieder?"

„Mutter, es geht dich ja eigentlich gar nichts an, aber wenn du schon so nett bittest, du weißt meine Gründe", antwortete er und lehnte sich zurück.

„Du hattest immer noch keinen Erfolg? Von einer ehrgeizigen Person wie dir hätte ich mir mehr erwartet."

„Weißt du überhaupt über was du sprichst?"

„Wie könnte ich nicht? Immerhin wird mir schon seit Jahren dein ach so klägliches Leben nähergebracht. Was ist es dieses Mal, irgendwelche Neuigkeiten?"

„Ja", sagte er knapp. „Und ich glaube es ist bald zu Ende…"

„Ich verstehe nicht", meinte sie etwas verwirrt.

„Es ist bald zu Ende, Mutter. Das alles hier. Dieses ewige Warten, mein Leben in Enttäuschung: Ich habe Aria ein Ultimatum gesetzt. Wenn sie sich für mich entscheidet, soll sie am Dienstag in die Winkelgasse kommen, wenn nicht… Werde ich neu anfangen, ohne sie. Ich werde mir jemanden suchen, jemanden neuen, jemanden der einfacher ist als sie."

„Diesen Schritt hätte ich schon eher unternommen, wenn ich du wäre. So sehr ich mir eine erneute Verbindung zwischen euch auch wünsche… Aria benimmt sich wirklich lächerlich und unreif."

Draco nickte und sagte: „Ich weiß nur nicht, wie es sein wird wenn sie wirklich kommt… Zwar habe ich viele Erinnerungen von früher, aber… Ich weiß nicht wie ich es angehen soll."

„Ich verstehe deine Angst, aber du wirst es überleben, mein Sohn. Und jetzt entferne die Flasche und geh dann raus zu deinem Vater. Er sucht seine Pfauen, sie sind schon wieder abgehauen."

„Tz, Vater und seine dämlichen Viecher. Ich weiß bis heute nicht wie sie heißen… Mit Lentia, Lea und Elias liege ich falsch, nicht wahr?"

Narzissa lachte kurz auf und antwortete ihm: „Sie heißen Valentina, Leander und Aurelius. Du hast ein schreckliches Namensgedächtnis, was diese Pfauen angeht."

„Mag sein, aber ich muss sie mir ja auch nicht unbedingt merken. Wo warst du eigentlich die ganze Zeit?"

„Ach, war nur… unterwegs. Und jetzt geh. Los!"

Draußen war es eiskalt und der Regen prasselte auf den Steinboden vor dem Haus. Eigentlich hätte er einen Zauber anwenden können, um sich vor der Nässe zu schützen, aber er hatte seinen Zauberstab irgendwo drinnen vergessen.  
>Na toll, dachte sich Draco, jetzt werde ich auch noch pitschnass, nur wegen drei dummen Vögeln, die ihren Weg nicht zurück finden.<br>Sein Vater wartete unter einer großen Eiche auf ihn, er war nicht nass.  
>„Da bist du ja, Draco. Warum hast du keinen Zauber gesprochen, um den Regen abzuschirmen? Dummer Junge, du bist doch ein Zauberer!"<br>Das sah Lucius Malfoy ähnlich, seinen Sohn zu kritisieren, was er falsch machte, was er nicht gut konnte oder was er gar nicht zu Stande brachte.  
>„Ich habe meinen Zauberstab im Haus vergessen, Vater, es tut mir leid."<br>Als er auch unter dem Baum stand, zog sein Vater seinen Zauberstab und sprach auch über ihn den praktischen Zauber.  
>„Komm schon, gehen wir. Es ist gar nicht gut für ihre Federn, wenn es so regnet, du musst wissen, es…"<br>Während die beiden den Weg durch die vielen Bäume entlang gingen, konnte sich Draco einen weiteren Vortrag über Pfauenpflege anhören. Wie man ihre Federn richtig pflegt, wie man sie angemessen behandelt, was sie am liebsten fressen und auch wie sie sich paaren, was er ja eigentlich gar nicht wissen wollte…  
>Lucius war eben ein wenig besessen von diesen Tieren, so wie Narzissa Kleidung liebte, verfiel er diesen reizenden Wesen.<br>„Vater, du hast sie schon seit Jahren, warum finden sie immer noch nicht ihren Weg zurück?"  
>„Sie haben anscheinend einen schlechten Orientierungssinn und sind auch nicht mehr die Jüngsten, was ihr Alter betrifft, ihre Schönheit aber nicht im Geringsten mindert. Das Malfoy Anwesen ist groß, ich weiß du hast bis jetzt noch nicht alle Ländereien erkundet, es würde dich noch Jahre kosten."<br>„Du übertreibst. Jahre? Ich bitte dich."  
>„Nun, vielleicht übertreibe ich doch ein wenig, aber unser Park ist riesig."<br>„Ich sage ja nicht, dass ich schon alles gesehen habe, aber können Pfauen so weit davon laufen? Ich dachte sie sind standorttreu, es wurde in irgendeinem Buch mal erwähnt, das ich gelesen habe…"  
>„In der Tat, eigentlich sind sie standorttreu, aber meine sind anders… Sie haben höchstwahrscheinlich magisches Blut."<br>„Aber…"  
>„Shht, hast du das gehört? Könnte sein dass hier einer ist…"<br>Er bog beim Weg links ab und ging dann zwischen den kleinen Büschen und Bäumen hindurch, um nach zusehen.

„Aurelius! Da bist du ja! Komm her, mein Lieber!" Lucius schob ein paar Zweige weg, um besser zu ihm zu kommen.  
>„Und da haben wir auch Valentina, habt ihr euch vor Leander versteckt?"<br>Das Pfauenweibchen hockte neben Aurelius und starrte ihren Herrn an.

Augenblicklich folgte Draco seinem Vater, er wollte es sich nicht entgehen lassen, wie er zu seinen Lieblingen sprach, denn er benahm sich bei ihnen immer sehr sonderbar, es belustigte Draco.

„Wie viele hast du gefunden?"  
>„Zwei, Aurelius und Valentina. Ich binde ihnen nur noch schnell ihre Leine um, dann können wir uns auf die Suche nach Leander machen."<p>

Leander, was für ein bescheuerter Name, dachte sich Draco. Könnte man Pfauen nicht auch mit einem einfachen Aufrufezauber herbeiholen?, überlegte er.

„Geh schon mal vor", sagte sein Vater zu ihm.

Wahllos ging Draco weiter und weiter. Keine Spur von diesem Pfau namens Leander, sein Vater kam auch nicht nach und langsam hatte er das Gefühl, als ob er sich verirren würde.  
>‚Unser Park ist riesig.' hatte Lucius gesagt, das erkannte Draco auch nun viel besser als früher. Zwar ging er hier schon oft mit seinen Eltern spazieren, aber er konnte natürlich nicht behaupten, dass er hier schon einmal gewesen war.<br>Es regnete immer noch, aber die Landschaft war wunderschön. Man hatte einen atemberaubenden Blick auf die umliegenden, sanften Hügel und die Bäume waren in satten Orange- und Gelbtönen gefärbt, außerdem lag viel Laub auf dem Boden, so dass er jeden Schritt von sich hören konnte.

Etliche Minuten vergingen und er hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als in der Gegend rum zulaufen und nach… wie war sein Name noch gleich…Leander? zu suchen.  
>Ein paar Mal glaubte er, ein anderes Rascheln als seine eigenen Schritte zu hören, aber das war reine Einbildung. Er dachte auch manchmal, etwas Weißes aufblitzen zu sehen, aber einmal war es ein Kaninchen und das andere Mal war es ein Eisbär – nein, Scherz. Er war sich nicht sicher was es war, aber es sah nicht Pfauenartig aus.<br>Nach einer weiteren gefühlten Ewigkeit bemerkte er tatsächlich etwas Helles im Gebüsch, es bewegte sich nicht.  
>War der Pfau tot?<p>

Draco trat näher heran und konnte es bestätigen.

Seine Federn waren teilweise rot, vom Blut gefärbt und die Augen geschlossen. Es sah nicht so aus, also ob er angegriffen worden war, eher nach Suizid… Begangen Pfauen (!) etwa auch schon Selbstmord?  
>Leander lag direkt neben einem Baum, auf dessen Stamm ein großer Blutfleck war.<br>Nicht zu fassen, dachte Draco, man konnte sich mit einem Baum umbringen. In welcher Welt lebe ich?

-

Ich konnte es einfach nicht lassen, wieder etwas über Lucius' Pfauen zu schreiben xD  
>Leider ist Leander tot... ratet mal warum, ich bin gespannt ob jemand dahinter kommt!<p>

-

Vorschau

„Warum hast du mich herbestellt, Mum?"  
>„Darf ich nicht mehr meine eigene Tochter sehen?"<br>„Um das geht's nicht. Du planst doch irgendetwas, nicht wahr?"  
>„Ich doch nicht."<br>Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen sah ich sie an, ehe sie mir antwortete: „Ich habe für heute ein paar alte… Freunde eingeladen, ich dachte es würde uns allen gut tun. Sie werden in etwa einer halben Stunde kommen. Wie gesagt, zum Kuchen essen."  
>„Und wer wird kommen?"<br>„Das wird eine Überraschung, du wirst schon sehen. Und jetzt entschuldige mich bitte, ich muss alles im Esszimmer arrangieren. Beschäftige dich derzeit mit Teddy."


	30. Kapitel 30

Warum so traurig, Schätzchen? Tu es einfach! Geh hin und beende diesen Unsinn! Ich möchte endlich verschwinden, ich werde wo anders auch noch gebraucht. Es gibt auch noch andere Geisteskranke die eine helfende Stimme brauchen.

„Ich bin nicht geisteskrank!" zischte ich.

Bist du dir sicher? Denke für eine Minute nach und durchlebe die letzten vier Jahre…. Siehst du? Du bist es, in gewisser Weise. Was für ein armes, kleines Mädchen du bist, ertrinkst beinahe in Selbstmitleid und versinkst immer weiter in deinem Loch. Zeit, dem ein Ende zu bereiten, meinst du nicht?

„Halt die Klappe! Deine Meinung interessiert mich nicht! Du bist nur diese dumme Stimme in meinem Kopf die sich sowieso nicht auskennt!" schrie ich nun.

Liebes, du redest gerade mit dir selbst. Niemand anders ist in diesem Raum, ist dir das klar? Das macht dich gestört.

„Verdammt…", murmelte ich.

Tatsächlich, ich redete mit mir selbst. In meinem Schlafzimmer war niemand anders als ich und vielleicht noch mein Spiegelbild.

Aber wenn du es dir so sehr wünscht, lasse ich dich für die nächsten paar Stunden in Ruhe, ich habe bereits gesagt was ich sagen wollte.

„Danke, sehr nett von dir."  
>Ich kam mir irgendwie paranoid vor.<p>

Mein Schrank war sperrangelweit offen, ich wusste wieder einmal nicht, was ich anziehen sollte.

Gestern hatte ich von meiner Mutter einen Brief bekommen, in dem sie mir mitteilte, dass ich sie heute Vormittag unbedingt besuchen sollte.  
>Was war also für Kaffe und Kuchen passend? Ein Kleid?<br>Ich hatte viele Kleider, für alle verschiedene Anlässe. Selbstverständlich kein Hochzeitskleid, aber von Ballkleidern bis leichten Sommerkleidern war alles da.  
>Schließlich musste ich mich zwischen einem langärmligen, engen Wollkleid und einem hellen 60er Jahre Kleid entscheiden. Beide gefielen mir sehr gut, aber nach minutenlangem Überlegen zog ich das anthrazitfarbene Wollkleid an, es war wärmer als das andere.<p>

Nach meinem schwarzen Lieblingsmantel musste ich nicht lange suchen, er hang griffbereit im Flur an der kleinen Garderobe.  
>Meine Haare ließ ich offen, sie rochen wie immer nach Vanille und waren lockig wie eh und je.<p>

Mit dem kleinen silbernen Säckchen in der Hand ging ich voll bekleidet zum Kamin, das Flohnetzwerk war für mich das bequemste Transportmittel – heute jedenfalls.

Nach ein paar Sekunden landete ich im Wohnzimmer meiner Mutter und putze mir erstmal den Staub von meinem Körper.

„Hallo?" rief ich. Waren sie vielleicht noch im Bett? Immerhin war es erst halb 10 Uhr vormittags, aber meine Mutter hatte gesagt ich solle schon so früh da sein.  
>Niemand antwortete mir.<p>

Auch die Küche war leer, irgendwas stimmte hier nicht.  
>„Mum? Ich bin da, wo bist du? Teddy? Halloooo?"<p>

Als ich einen Blick aus dem Fenster warf, war ich erleichtert, zum Teil jedenfalls.  
>Mein Neffe spielte mit dem Kater meiner Mutter, Henry, und bemerkte mich erst, als ich raus ging.<p>

„Tante Aria!" Er kam geradewegs auf mich zugerannt und umarmte mich.  
>„Teddy, wie schön dich zu sehen. Weißt du zufällig wo deine Oma ist? Ich suche sie schon die ganze Zeit."<br>„Sie ist vor einer halben Stunde kurz weggegangen, um etwas zu besorgen. Ich weiß nicht wohin, aber sie hat gesagt ich soll brav sein und auf dich warten."  
>„Und, warst du auch brav?"<br>„Natürlich", grinste er, „Ich habe mich die ganze Zeit um Henry gekümmert, siehst du?" Er zeigte auf den Kater, der nun seelenruhig in der Wiese lag und die Augen halb geschlossen hatte.  
>„Ja, ich kann es sehen. Weißt du, dass ich auch ein Haustier habe? Sie heißt Arizou und ist eine weiße, niedliche Katze die dir sicher sehr gefallen würde."<br>„Oh, toll! Hast du ein Bild von ihr? Ich möchte sie sehen, bitte Tante Aria!"

Zum Glück hatte tatsächlich ich ein Bild von ihr, in der Innentasche meines Mantels.  
>Ich nahm es heraus und zeigte es ihm stolz.<p>

„Die ist ja noch so winzig, und viel hübscher als Henry!"  
>„Das ist sie. Wenn du willst kann ich sie dir irgendwann mal zeigen, du musst nur zu mir kommen."<br>„Darf ich? Bitte!"  
>„Hab' ich doch gerade gesagt, komm, nun gehen wir rein, es ist nicht sonderlich warm hier draußen."<p>

Ich nahm Teddy an der Hand und wir gingen rein ins Haus.  
>„Was habt ihr in letzter Zeit so gemacht?" fragte ich ihn.<p>

„Wir hatten viel Besuch, meine Großtante war hier."  
>„Deine was?"<br>Ich spürte wie mir das Blut aus den Wangen wich.  
>„Meine Großtante, deine Tante, Narzissa. Du kennst sie nicht?"<br>„Doch, doch. Warum war sie da?"  
>„Sie hat mit Oma geredet und sie haben gemeinsam Kuchen gegessen und Tee getrunken. Sie war so lieb zu mir."<br>Ich konnte es nicht glauben.

„Weißt du, ob heute auch wieder Besuch kommt?"  
>Teddy schüttelte seinen Kopf.<br>„Ich glaube nicht, immer wenn Leute zu uns kommen, muss ich mich benehmen."  
>„Oh, und das kannst du?" Ich lächelte ihn an.<p>

Etwa eine Viertelstunde später kam meine Mutter nach Hause, sie hatte eine Einkaufstüte in den Armen.

„Aria, du bist schon hier! Wie schön!" sagte sie und nachdem sie die Sachen am Küchentisch abgestellt hatte, seufzte sie und sagte: „Wie geht es dir, Schatz?"  
>„Mir geht's gut", antwortete ich automatisch.<br>„Schön", sagte sie, doch ich kannte es ihr sofort an, dass sie sich meiner Lüge bewusst war.  
>„Warum hast du mich herbestellt, Mum?"<br>„Darf ich nicht mehr meine eigene Tochter sehen?"  
>„Um das geht's nicht. Du planst doch irgendetwas, nicht wahr?"<br>„Ich doch nicht."  
>Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen sah ich sie an, ehe sie mir antwortete: „Ich habe für heute ein paar alte… Freunde eingeladen, ich dachte es würde uns allen gut tuen. Sie werden in etwa einer halben Stunde kommen. Wie gesagt, zum Kuchen essen."<br>„Und wer wird kommen?"  
>„Das wird eine Überraschung, du wirst schon sehen. Und jetzt entschuldige mich bitte, ich muss alles im Esszimmer arrangieren. Beschäftige dich derzeit mit Teddy."<p>

Eine Überraschung also… Super, ich war ausgesprochen froh darüber, weil ich diese Art von Veranstaltung ja sooo sehr liebte.  
>Teddy saß am Küchenboden und hatte einen Spiegel in der Hand, er sah sich selbst zu, wie seine Haarfarbe immer wieder die Farbe wechselte. Gut, wenigstens hatte er seinen Spaß.<p>

Mein Weg führte mich in mein altes Zimmer, ein Ort voller Erinnerungen und Nostalgie.  
>Obwohl ich schon lange nicht mehr in meinem alten Bett geschlafen hatte, war es frisch bezogen und schön hergerichtet, als ob meine Mutter immer noch auf meine Rückkehr wartete.<br>Erleichtert legte ich mich hin und starrte auf die Decke, auf derer sich ein Slytherin Banner befand.

Ich vermisste meine Schulzeit, so sehr dass es weh tat, wie so viel in meinem Leben.

Hogwarts fehlte mir, mein 2. Zuhause, schon so lange musste ich ohne es auskommen.  
>Dort war alles so magisch und ich fühlte mich anfangs noch so sorglos und frei, bis die Schwierigkeiten auftauchten. Der Krieg war keine schöne Erfahrung, für niemanden.<br>Ich fragte mich, wer wohl alle aufkreuzen würde.  
>„Alte Freunde" hatte sie gesagt.<br>Wahrscheinlich Menschen, die ich kaum kannte und die mich hoffentlich nicht mit Fragen belästigen würden…  
>Den Gedanken an Dienstag verdrängte ich bewusst und überlegte, was ich meinem Brandy-Andy morgen erzählen könnte.<br>Auf jeden Fall müsste ich mich bei ihm entschuldigen. Ich war einfach so wütend gewesen, er benahm sich so besserwisserisch wie einst Hermine Granger, und das akzeptierte ich wirklich nur bei ihr.  
>Ich hoffte, er würde mir verzeihen…<p>

„Aria! Kommst du? Besuch ist da!"

Na toll, dachte ich.  
>Mühsam richtete ich mich auf und streckte mich, ehe ich zu meiner Mutter und den Gästen ging.<br>Durch die Tür kamen Rubeus Hagrid, Kingsley Shacklebolt (Oh Gott, was machte der Minister hier?), Dädalus Diggel, Hestia Jones, Elphias Dodge, Arthur und Molly Weasley, Ginny Weasley und zuletzt das Goldene Trio, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger.  
>So viele Menschen von früher, ich glaubte es kaum und sah meine Mutter entgeistert an.<br>Stumm formte ich mit meinen Lippen „Bist du wahnsinnig?"  
>Doch sie lächelte nur und schüttelte jedem die Hand, Hagrid begrüßte mich als erster und sagte „Alles klar, Aria? Lange nicht mehr gesehen", während er mir auf die Schulter klopfte.<br>Shacklebolt und die anderen schüttelten meine Hand, nur Hermine und Ginny umarmten mich, mit ihnen war ich immerhin befreundet.  
>„Hier lebst du also", sagte Hermine. „Es gefällt mir, wirklich."<br>„Es ist nichts Besonderes, komm, ich führ dich erstmal in mein Zimmer, du bist sicher neugierig. Du kommst auch mit, Ginny."  
>Ich nahm beide an der Hand und ging mit ihnen dorthin zurück, wo ich vorher herkam.<p>

„Ihr könnt euch ruhig auf mein Bett setzen", sagte ich zu ihnen.  
>„Danke", antwortete Ginny.<p>

„Wie geht es euch so?"

„Oh, uns geht es ganz wunderbar! Ginny, sag es ihr einfach."  
>„Ich werde Harry bald heiraten, Aria. Oh Gott, wie lange habe ich mich darauf gefreut! Schon als kleines Kind träume ich von ihm, und jetzt geht das alles in Erfüllung, ich find's so toll. Du bist natürlich eingeladen. Wir heiraten am 6. Dezember, dieses Jahres natürlich. Ich hoffe doch, du kommst?"<br>Sie wirkte wirklich überglücklich, Eifersucht kam in mir auf.  
>„Wow, gratuliere! Ich dachte mir schon, dass es so ausgehen wird. Viel Glück, und natürlich komme ich! Ich kann mir sowas doch nicht entgehen lassen!"<br>„Super."

„Und wie steht es mit dir und Ron, Hermine? Können wir auch eine Hochzeit erwarten?"  
>„Hm, eher nein, Aria. Wir sind zwar noch zusammen, aber ich finde es ist gut so wie es jetzt ist."<br>„Hauptsache er verlässt dich nicht, ob ihr jetzt Ringe trägt oder nicht…."  
>Ginny sagte: „Der Vorteil einer Hochzeit ist aber das tolle Kleid, das Fest, das Essen, die Geschenke und das Beste kommt zum Schluss: Die Hochzeitsreise!"<br>Hermine grinste und meinte: „Mag sein, Ginny, aber ich habe gelesen, dass…"  
>„Jedes was-weiß-ich wievielte Ehepaar sich irgendwann scheiden lässt?"<br>„Ihr ergänzt euch ja schon wie Zwillinge."  
>„Wir leben schon zu lange auf engstem Raum zusammen, ich sollte mir wirklich eine eigene Wohnung suchen…", murmelte Hermine.<br>„Zum Thema Wohnung, Hermine, wie konntest du nur?"  
>„Wie konnte ich… was?"<br>„Du weißt es genau. Du hast Draco meine Adresse verraten."  
>„Oh… hör mal, Aria, er hat mir leid getan, ja wirklich, Malfoy hat mir leid getan. Ich wollte einfach nur helfen. Ihm sowie auch dir."<br>„Du hast mir dabei aber nicht sehr viel geholfen, wenn ich ehrlich bin."  
>„Ich habe es nur gut gemeint."<br>„Ich verzeihe dir, aber gehe ab jetzt besser mit meinen persönlichen Informationen um, ja?"  
>Sie nickte und sah dann zu Ginny.<br>„Was?" flüsterte sie.  
>Noch ein eindringlicher Blick von ihr und sie fing an zu reden.<br>„Ja… also… Ich und Hermine haben uns gefragt…. Was läuft da noch zwischen Malfoy und dir? Irgendwann sterben wir vor Neugier."

Welch unpassende Frage, doch ich hatte mir schon gedacht dass sie sie stellen würden.

„Ich weiß es auch nicht genau, aber ich muss eine Entscheidung fällen…. Er hat mit ein Ultimatum gestellt. Wenn ich am Dienstag in die Winkelgasse komme um ihn zu treffen, ist alles vergeben und vergessen und wenn nicht… Keine Ahnung."  
>„Wirst du gehen?"<br>„Ich…Ich weiß es noch nicht. Mein Gefühl sagt mir, ich soll mein jetziges Leben nicht aufgeben, aber diese Stimme in meinem Kopf will das Gegenteil."

„Du hörst Stimmen?"

„Ja, aber macht euch keine Sorgen, ich habe mich schon einmal untersuchen lassen, es ist nichts, wirklich."

„Wenn ich fragen darf, wie sieht dein Leben eigentlich aus? Ich meine, was machst du den ganzen Tag über?"

„Also, ich studiere ja, deshalb bin ich oft in der Uni, oder gehe durch London, bin daheim und lese, vertreibe mir die Zeit mit meiner Katze – Arizou – oder gehe abends weg, aber das kommt nicht so oft vor."

„Hört sich aber nicht so spannend an…Hast du auch einen neuen Freund?"

„Nein, wie kommst du drauf?"

„Eine Frau… hat Bedürfnisse und…." stammelte Hermine.

„Oh. Oh, ich verstehe. Nun ja, ich habe einen besten Freund, Andrew, aber mit ihm läuft nichts, ich habe ihn nur einmal geküsst und da war ich betrunken, also zählt das nicht wirklich."

„Das ist typisch du, wenn du Alkohol im Blut hast, bist du unkontrollierbar. Ich erinnere mich noch an die Weihnachtsparty im 6. Schuljahr…"

„Was? Aber ihr zwei wart doch bei Slughorn's…"

„Ja, waren wir, aber später sind wir zu euch gekommen. Du bist wirklich total aufgedreht gewesen, aber du hattest sichtlich Spaß. Einige Zeit später jedoch bist du verschwunden…"

„Ah, das meinst du. Ja es war ganz lustig. Ich habe euch nicht gesehen."

„Wen wundert's."

„Aria! Wo bleibt ihr!"  
>Meine Mutter rief uns.<p>

„Wir kommen sofort, Mum!"

Ich stand auf und die beiden folgten mir ins Esszimmer.  
>Alle, außer wir saßen schon bei Tisch und nahmen sich den Kuchen von den Tabletten, nur wir kamen zu spät.<br>Ginny setzte sich zwischen Molly und Harry, Hermine zwischen Harry und Ron.  
>Ich saß neben meiner Mutter und Hagrid.<p>

„Einen guten Appetit wünsche ich euch allen!"verkündete sie und ich fing an zu essen.  
>Der Kuchen schmeckte köstlich und augenblicklich fingen all die Menschen an, mit ihren Sitznachbarn zu plaudern.<p>

„Sag' mal, wie geht's dir so, Aria? Noch traurig oder passt wieder alles?" fragte mich Hagrid, während er sich ein halbes Dutzend Kuchenstücke auf seinen Teller tat.

„Mir geht's ganz gut, ehrlich. Die Sache ist zwar immer noch nicht geklärt aber mir geht's gut. Keine Sorge."

„Un' das soll ich dir glauben? Nee, nee, lass mal, sag' doch die Wahrheit."

„Ach Hagrid, es ist wirklich nichts, es ist manchmal nur ein wenig kompliziert, sei unbesorgt."

„Kompliziert, was? 'S Leben is' immer kompliziert", sagte er stirnrunzelnd, fing aber dann an seinen Kuchen zu essen, so wie ich auch.

Meine Mutter war gerade in ein Gespräch mit Hestia Jones vertieft, als es an der Tür klingelte. Noch ein unerwarteter Gast?

„Ah, ich weiß genau wer das ist, entschuldigt mich, ich muss sie einlassen."  
>Sie stand auf und ließ den Rest ihrer Gäste mit erwartungsvollen Minen zurück.<p>

Keine fünf Minuten später kam sie mit ihrem speziellen Gast zurück.  
>Narzissa Black stand in unserem Esszimmer und lächelte freundlich in die Runde.<br>Auf was hatte ich mich da nur eingelassen?

-

Wenn ihr das vorherige Kapitel aufmerksam gelesen habt, kann man sich das eigentlich schon denken, dass sie auftaucht…

-

Vorschau

„Ich habe einen besten Freund, aber er ist wirklich nur ein Freund, nicht mein Liebhaber oder derartiges."

„Weißt du, Aria, seitdem du und Draco nicht mehr zusammen seid, habe ich mich schon öfters nach neuen… Partnerinnen für ihn erkundet."

Was?

„Wirklich?" fragte ich neugierig.

„Ja, das habe ich in der Tat getan. Nur hat es nicht wirklich funktioniert… Viele Mädchen wären gerne an seiner Seite, verstehst du? Sie würden alles geben, um seine Frau zu werden. So manch geeignete Kandidaten habe ich schon gefunden, mein Problem ist nur noch mein Sohn, der behauptet, er brauche niemanden. Aber das ist eine Lüge.


	31. Kapitel 31

Als wäre Voldemort persönlich wieder auferstanden, wurde Narzissa Malfoy von den Gästen angestarrt, auch ich war mehr als erschrocken.  
>Was dachte sich meine Mutter bloß dabei? Sie hatte hier nichts zu suchen, wie konnte sie es auch nur wagen hier auf zu kreuzen, obwohl sie genau wusste, dass sie hier nicht erwünscht war.<p>

„Entschuldige meine Verspätung, Andromeda, ich war noch unterwegs und konnte mich nicht früher losreißen. Wo darf ich mich hinsetzten?"

Meine Mutter deutete auf den einzig leeren Platz, der fast genau gegenüber meinem war. Sollte mir der Kuchen nicht genügen, konnte ich wohl mit bösen Blicken dieser Frau rechnen.  
>Doch sie machte heute gar keinen so hochnäsigen und arroganten Eindruck, sie wirkte menschlicher und einen Tick freundlicher.<br>Trotzdem, meine Tante war nicht meine Lieblingsverwandte.

Als sich meine Mutter wieder neben mich setzte, stellte ich sie sofort zur Rede: „Mum! Bei Merlins Bart, warum ist sie hier? Sie wird mich schlussendlich noch umbringen, in meinem eigenen Zuhause!"

„Shh, reg dich ab Schatz", flüsterte sie eindringlich. „Hier wird niemand umgebracht. Sei einfach nett und halt dich zurück. Narzissa ist immerhin meine Schwester und deine Tante, und du verhältst dich jetzt auch wie ihre Nichte, verstanden? Ich will kein Wort mehr hören."

Seit wann war meine Mutter auf ihrer Seite? Jahrelang hatten sie keinerlei Kontakt und plötzlich waren sie die besten Freundinnen? Na toll.

Meine Tante war sehr elegant gekleidet, keine Frage. Ihr dunkelblaues Kleid war höchstwahrscheinlich feinste Designerware, so wie es auch die Kleidung von Draco immer gewesen war…  
>Darüber hatte sie einen Beigefarbenen Trenchcoat an, ihr Haar war geschmückt von einer silberfarbenen Spange die mit vielen, winzigen Diamanten verziert war.<p>

Augenblicklich kam in mir Neid hervor, sie sah so wunderschön aus, wie ich wohl niemals aussehen würde.

Während Narzissa sich Tee einschenkte – oder war es Kaffee? – überlegte ich, ob ich etwas zu ihr sagen sollte. Höflicher Smalltalk zum Beispiel, aber was anderes als „Wie geht's Draco?" fiel mir sowieso nicht ein, und DAS wäre leicht (^^) unangebracht.  
>Darum saß ich einfach nur still da und aß meinen Kuchen.<p>

Sie sprach noch immer nichts, doch ihr Blick kreuzte ab und zu meinen, und sobald er das tat, senkte ich meinen.  
>Doch nachdem ich zum geschätzten 5. Mal meinen Kopf nach unten beugte, sah sie mich in einem unerwarteten Augenblick direkt an, und ich sie.<br>Das ungute Gefühl von Scham durchfuhr mich, aber ich hielt stand.

„Schön, dich zu sehen", sagte sie plötzlich.

„Äh, hallo Narzissa", antwortete ich extrem unsicher.

„Sag mal, wie geht es dir so?"

„G-Gut, danke der Nachfrage, und dir?"

„Oh, ich fühle mich fabelhaft, wirklich fabelhaft. Wie läuft es mit deinem Studium? Was studierst du eigentlich? Ich glaube, das ist mir entfallen…"

Woher wusste sie, dass ich studierte?

„Ich studiere Sprachen und Kulturen der Iberoromania."

„Das heißt…?"

„In meinem Studium geht es hauptsächlich um Spanien und Portugal, ich werde auch baldmöglichst ein Auslandssemester absolvieren, um meine Sprachkenntnisse zu verbessern."

„Du kannst also Spanisch?"

„Sí, señora. También hablo portugués, pero no muy bien."

„Wie wunderbar", sagte sie. „Und, was tust du sonst noch so? Du wirst ja viel Freizeit haben, wenn du studierst."

„Ich bin sehr viel in London unterwegs, und wenn ich mal Zuhause bin, lese ich ein gutes Buch. Vor kurzem habe ich mir ein Haustier angeschafft."

„Du hast also keinen neuen Freund oder so? Es ist ja schon lange her, als du meinen Sohn verlassen hast. Keine Affären, keine Liebschaften?" sagte sie zuckersüß.  
>Diese Frau wusste, wie man mich nervös machen konnte.<p>

„Nein, keine einzige."

„Wirklich?" Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen starrte sie mich an, doch es war wahr, ich hatte keinen neuen Freund oder auch keine Affäre, außer….

„Nun ja…"

Sofort erschien ein selbstgefälliger Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Ich habe einen besten Freund, aber er ist wirklich nur ein Freund, nicht mein Liebhaber oder derartiges."

„Weißt du, Aria, seitdem du und Draco nicht mehr zusammen seid, habe ich mich schon öfters nach neuen… Partnerinnen für ihn erkundet."

Was?

„Wirklich?" fragte ich neugierig.

„Ja, das habe ich in der Tat getan. Nur hat es nicht wirklich funktioniert… Viele Mädchen wären gerne an seiner Seite, verstehst du? Sie würden alles geben, um seine Frau zu werden. So manch geeignete Kandidaten habe ich schon gefunden, mein Problem ist nur noch mein Sohn, der behauptet, er brauche niemanden. Aber das ist eine Lüge, jeder Mann benötigt eine Frau an seiner Seite. Was hat Jane Austen geschrieben… Ach ja: „Es ist eine Wahrheit, über die sich alle Welt einig ist, dass ein unbeweibter Mann von einigem Vermögen unbedingt auf der Suche nach einer Lebensgefährtin sein muss." Ich nehme an, du hast dieses Buch gelesen?"

Selbstverständlich, Stolz & Vorurteil war eines meiner Lieblingsbücher.

„Natürlich."

„Dann weißt du auch, was ich meine. Ein Mann hat auch seine… Bedürfnisse, wenn man es so ausdrückt. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sich Draco neu verliebt und du passé sein wirst. Beeil dich lieber, wenn du ihn noch willst."

Darauf hatte ich nichts zu sagen.

„Aber trotzdem, Aria, ich glaube er liebt dich noch."  
>Das war mir schon klar…<p>

„Äähm… Wie geht's euren Pfauen?"

Narzissa lachte kurz auf und sagte dann: „Den Pfauen? Oh, ihnen müsste es ganz gut gehen, nur hauen sie regelmäßig ab, was Lucius sehr viel Stress macht, er liebt sie."

„Ihre Namen sind Valentina, Aurelius und Leander, nicht wahr?"

„Ich bin wahrlich beeindruckt, du erinnerst dich tatsächlich an ihre Namen. Draco konnte das nie."

Ich lächelte kurz.

„Wobei… Da gibt es eine sehr berührende Geschichte zu den Pfauen, die nur ich weiß. Erst seit kurzem habe ich davon erfahren, möchtest du sie hören?"

„Ja, bitte", sagte ich aufrichtig.

„Also: Valentina ist das einzige Pfauenweibchen, darum streiten sich die anderen auch permanent um sie. Ich vermute, dass Aurelius ihr lieber ist als Leander, vielleicht wegen seinem außergewöhnlichen Namen, ich weiß es nicht. Leander ist in letzter Zeit deprimiert und grenzt sich auch oft selbst aus… Eifersucht ist im Spiel, ganz klar. Ich würde es Leander sogar zu trauen, dass er auch noch Selbstmord begeht, wenn das so weitergeht."

Pfauen können so tiefe Gefühle für ihre Artgenossen hegen? Aber jetzt nicht im Ernst, dachte ich.

„Das ist jetzt kein Scherz? Ehrlich nicht?"

Narzissa schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte sanft.

„Nein, nein. Auch Tiere haben Gefühle."

Das wurde mir zu viel…

„Entschuldige mich, ich komme gleich wieder", sagte ich und stand auf.  
>Mein Ziel war das Badezimmer, mein einziger Zufluchtsort.<p>

Ich riss die Tür auf und versiegelte sie magisch, so dass niemand mich stören könnte.

Wie schon etliche Male zuvor in meinem Leben, fing mein ganzer Körper zu zittern an und ich ließ mich unbewusst zu Boden sinken… wie allzeit.  
>Meine Hände fuhren immer wieder durch meine Haare, meine Stirn war in Falten gelegt und ich wollte es einfach nicht begreifen, was meine Tante vorher alles so von sich gab.<p>

Er ist drauf und dran, dich zu vergessen, hallte es durch meinen Kopf.

Ich seufzte, die Stimme war zurückgekehrt.

„Was willst du", murmelte ich, während meine rechte Wange an der kühlen Wand ruhte.

Doch sie antwortete mir nicht. Anscheinend befolgte sie meinen Ratschlag.

Hm, da könnte sie eventuell richtig liegen, dachte ich.  
>Falls Narzissa mir die Wahrheit erzählt hatte – was ich zwar bezweifelte – hätte ich wohl ein echtes Problem.<br>Sie sagte, er sei kurz davor, sich neu zu verlieben und sie hätte auch schon passende Partnerinnen für ihn gefunden.  
>Mir kamen augenblicklich Bilder von Draco, zusammen mit Pansy Parkinson oder irgendeiner anderen Kuh, in den Sinn und es ekelte mich an. Vor allem die Vorstellung er würde jemals Pansy heiraten, das nervige, penetrante, naive Gör aus Slytherin ohne jede Schamgrenze – man erinnere sich nur an ihr Outfit während des Faschingsball im 7. Schuljahr.<p>

Es wäre natürlich der größte Triumph für sie! Seit sie ihn zum 1. Mal sah, war sie schon in ihn verknallt, erzählte sie mir damals als wir uns noch so einigermaßen verstanden, was mindestens schon 10 Jahre her sein müsste.  
>Aber nein… er würde sie vermutlich nicht wollen.<p>

Was, wenn sie nun aber sehr hübsch ist?

Welcome back, Voice.

„Halt die Klappe, verdammt noch mal! Pansy Parkinson wird niemals hübsch sein, niemals, niemals, niemals!"

Du bist doch nur eifersüchtig, gib's zu.

„Eifersüchtig? Auf sie? Warum sollte ich?", sagte ich panisch.

Denk mal nach… Viele Jahre lang galt Dracos Aufmerksamkeit nur ihr, erinnerst du dich nicht? Oder jedenfalls täuschte er das vor… Vielleicht hat sie sich geändert und er will sie nun doch? Möglich ist alles, Schätzchen.

„Nein", ich schüttelte heftig den Kopf und Panik breitete sich in mir aus. „Nein, nein, nein. Sicher nicht. Dieses Mal hast du nicht recht. S-Sie wird niemals…"

Noch dazu ist sie ein Reinblut, welches du nicht bist. Gibt es nicht diese eine Tradition im Hause Malfoy, dass sie nur Reinblüter in ihrer Familie aufnehmen?

„Diese Zeiten sind vorbei, du dumme Stimme. Hast du die letzten paar Jahre verschlafen?", zischte ich.

Du willst damit wohl sagen, nur weil Du-weißt-schon-wer gefallen ist, hat jedermann den alten Traditionen abgeschworen? Fang nicht wieder an, naiv zu sein, ich dachte diese Phase wäre vorbei.

„Ist sie auch."

Das glaube ich weniger.

„Kannst du dich nicht mal verziehen? Du machst es nur noch schlimmer. Eigentlich habe ich dich noch nie gefragt, wer du überhaupt bist."

Ich bin du, Aria. Ein Teil von dir, verstehst du? Sowas wie dein Unterbewusstsein, das die Dinge so darstellt, wie sie wirklich sind.

„Mein Unterbewusstsein… Interessant. Also rede ich mit mir selbst?"

Du kapierst ja ganz schnell. Zur Hölle, ja! Sollte dir jemand zuhören, würden alle denken, du bist verrückt!

„Das glauben sowieso alle…"

Dann ändere es. Geh wieder raus uns stelle dich ihr. Sag ihr, was du denkst und erklär ihr deine Sicht zu den Vorkommnissen. Beweg deinen Hintern da raus und sei mutig. Du kannst das.

Wow, das erste Mal sprach mir die Stimme Mut zu, ich war sprachlos.

„Gut, du musst mir aber versprechen, für die nächsten paar Minuten still zu sein, außer es ist wirklich wichtig."

Na gut.

Ächzend stand ich vom Boden auf und hob den Zauber auf, den ich über die Tür gelegt hatte.

Die Gäste waren immer noch munter zu hören, toll.  
>Was sollte ich jetzt zu Narzissa sagen? Dass sie eine eingebildete, arrogante Lügnerin ist und mir aus den Augen gehen soll, wenn sie mir nicht sofort die Wahrheit erzählen würde?<p>

Als ich das Esszimmer betrat, beachtete mich niemand, ich war anscheinend nicht sehr lange weg gewesen.

„Wo warst du?" fragte mich meine Mutter, als ich mich setzte.

„Nur im Bad."

„Hast du dich schon mit jedem unterhalten?"

„Nein, warum auch?"

„Das sind alles alte Bekannte, und es wäre schade, wenn du nicht einmal eine Minute mit jedem von ihnen sprechen würdest."

„Mhm", murmelte ich.

Narzissa war gerade mit ihrer vermutlich 5. Tasse Tee beschäftigt, doch sie bemerkte natürlich sofort, dass ich wieder da war.

„Du bist wieder hier?"

„Ja, ich musste nur kurz weg."

„Du-"

„Halt, zuerst möchte ich etwas sagen, höre mir bitte kurz zu. Ich glaube dir nicht. Es sind sicher alles Lügen, was du mir erzählt hast. Draco würde das nicht tun, er könnte mich nicht vergessen, dafür bin ich ihm zu wichtig. Mag sein, dass du schon Ausschau nach einer neuen Partnerin für ihn gehalten hast, aber er wird nie wieder eine wie mich finden."

Narzissa sah nicht im Geringsten beleidigt aus, nein, eher triumphierend.  
>Dann lächelte sie und antwortete: „Du kennst meinen Sohn wohl immer noch nicht gut genug? Natürlich kann er dich vergessen! Wenn er nur will. Irgendwann wird es mir schon noch gelingen, ein ahnungsloses Püppchen für ihn aufzutreiben, das unkompliziert genug ist. Ich meine es ja nur gut, er soll nicht länger alleine sein. Vergiss nicht, dich trifft die Schuld. Du bist weggerannt. Du hast ihn verlassen. Es lag alleine an dir."<p>

Was bildete sie sich ein? Mein Haus, meine Regeln.

„Meine Schuld? DU hast unsere Beziehung zerstört! DU bist hergekommen und hast ALLES zerstört! Wir hätten so glücklich sein können! Es lag auch an dir."

„Kind, es hätte nicht lange gedauert und du hättest die Wahrheit erfahren. Sicher hattet ihr vor, die Eltern des anderen kennen zu lernen?"

„Natürlich, aber…"

„Aria, ich will ja nicht sagen, dass ihr nicht zusammen passt, auch wenn ihr Cousins seid, so langsam wird es… mühsam. Entscheide dich, denn du machst dir nur dein Leben schwer. Und auch das von Draco."

Seltsamerweise hatten die Leute um uns herum alle zu reden aufgehört und lauschten unserer Konversation.

„Was soll das werden?" rief ich, stand auf und verließ den Raum.

Tja, was soll man sagen: Dein Leben ist ganz schön beschissen.


	32. Kapitel 32

„83, 84,8,86,87,88,89,90", zählte ich laut, während ich mir meine Ohren zu hielt, was ich schon als Kind getan hatte.

Es klopfte immer noch wie wild an der Tür, doch ich wollte nicht öffnen.

Alle Gäste waren mittlerweile verschwunden und ich saß in meinem alten Zimmer und wollte einfach nicht rauskommen, denn nach dem Gespräch mit Narzissa Malfoy war ich nicht in der Stimmung für Gesellschaft.

„Aria! Nun mach doch schon auf, oder ich werde die Türe wohl oder übel aufbrechen müssen!" schrie meine Mutter.

„103, 104, 105, 106, 107, 108, 109", rief ich.

„Wenn du nicht sofort rauskommst, hole ich deine Tante nochmals persönlich zurück, und dieses Mal sage ich ihr, sie soll auch ihren Sohn mitbringen!"

Auf keinen Fall.

„Nein! Das würdest du nicht tun!"

„Aufmachen, bitte."

„Ich. Will. Nicht."

„Aria, ich meine es ernst, vollkommen ernst. Geh raus oder du wirst nochmals Besuch bekommen."

Trotzig stand ich vom Boden auf und machte die Tür ein kleines bisschen auf.

„Sind wirklich schon alle weg? Wirklich alle?"

„Jaha, wenn ich es dir doch sage. Nur du, ich und Teddy sind im Haus."

„Gut", sagte ich und ging nun ganz aus dem Zimmer raus.

„Wo willst du hin?"

„Nach Hause…"

„Aber hier ist doch dein-"

„Ich meine zurück in meine Wohnung."

Ich war auf der Suche nach meiner Tasche und meinem Zauberstab, welche ich einfach nicht finden konnte.

„Wo sind meine Sachen? Mum?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Schatz, vielleicht im Wohnzimmer oder in der Küche."

Ich ging in die genannten Räume, aber keine Spur von ihnen.

„Da ist die Tasche aber nicht!"

„Dann weiß ich es auch nicht", antwortete meine Mutter. „Aber, weißt du was, vielleicht hat Teddy deine Tasche, er entwendet gerne Sachen von anderen Leuten…"

„Ich werd' mal kurz nachsehen." Verärgert eilte ich in sein kleines Zimmer, er saß am Boden und spielte mit ein paar Holzbausteinen.

„Teddy? Hast du zufällig meine Tasche gesehen?" fragte ich ihn gezwungen nett.

„Sie ist hier, Tante Aria." Er dreht sich um und zeigte mit dem Finger auf einen Stuhl, wo sie wirklich da lag.

„Warum ist sie hier?"

„Ich weiß es nicht…Spielst du mit mir?"

„Nein, Teddy. Ich muss wieder zurück, tut mir leid. Ich komme bald wieder, versprochen."

Ich schnappte mir meine Tasche, fuhr ihm noch kurz durch sein Haar, das heute flammend rot war, und ging dann raus.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Mum!"

„Was, du gehst schon?" rief sie aus der Küche.

„Ich muss noch ein paar Dinge erledigen, es ist… wichtig. Bis bald."

„Tschüss, Aria. Und nimm die Worte von Narzissa nicht allzu ernst."

„Mach ich!"

Natürlich nahm ich sie mehr oder weniger ernst, wie könnte ich nicht? Obwohl ich immer noch an der Wahrheit zweifelte, es könnte theoretisch stimmen, aber praktisch?

Ich öffnete die Haustür und befand mich augenblicklich in der kalten, frischen Luft.

Meine Kleidung war doch zu luftig, für solch einen Tag. Hätte ich nur das Flohnetzwerk benutzt, dachte ich.

Mit einem Schlenker meines Zauberstabes öffnete ich das Gartentürchen, es war herrlich, zaubern zu dürfen, ohne die Angst von einem Muggel beobachtet zu werden.

Ein paar Meter weiter apparierte ich nach London, in die Nähe meiner Wohnung in Islington.

Hier war es etwas wärmer als unten in Kent, lag wahrscheinlich an den vielen Häusern hier.

Für einige Stunden hatte ich Andrew ganz und gar vergessen, doch nun fiel mir wieder ein, dass ich ihm morgen einen Besuch abstatten würde bzw. wir würden uns eh auf der Universität sehen.

Was sollte ich ihm nur sagen? Dass er ein rechthaberischer, nerviger, penetranter Kerl ist, der es nicht lassen kann, mir Vorwürfe zu machen?

Es würde ihn wohl verletzen, das würde ich eindeutig nicht sagen.

Sieben, acht, neun, zehn, elf, zwölf, dreizehn, vierzehn… Ich zählte die Stufen, während ich über ihn nachdachte.

Wahrscheinlich würde er mir noch mehr Vorwürfe machen, weil ich ihn mir nichts dir nichts rausgeworfen hatte. Wenn ich ihn noch dazu erzählen würde, mit wem ich heute ein Gespräch hatte, tja… Vorwürfe im Übermaß, nicht?

Sechsundzwanzig, siebenundzwanzig, achtundzwanzig, neunundzwanzig, dreißig, einunddreißig, zweiunddreißig Stufen…

Da liegst du richtig, meine Liebe.

Er würde dir sagen, wie naiv du bist, und vor allem: wie dumm du doch manchmal bist.

„Ich-bin-nicht-dumm", zischte ich leise.

Du bist zwar intelligent, Schätzchen, das weiß ich schon längst, aber du handelst immer zu spät, willst es wohl dem Zufall überlassen, huh?

„Sei endlich ruhig."

Einundvierzig, zweiundvierzig, dreiundvierzig, vierundvierzig, fünfundvierzig, sechsundvierzig…

Nicht so lange ich meine Arbeit getan habe.

„Deine Arbeit? Welche Arbeit? Herrje, du bist doch nur die Stimme in meinem Kopf."

„Ich bin dein Unterbewusstsein, da gibt es einen Unterschied."

„Ach?"

Schweife nicht ab. Meine Arbeit ist, dich zurück zu deinem Weg zu leiten, dich zu deinem rechtmäßigen Leben zu führen.

„Oh, toll", antwortete ich sarkastisch. „Und wenn du das erledigt hast, verschwindest du?"

Natürlich, denn dann ist dein Leben wieder geregelt.

Ich stand nun vor meiner Haustüre, kramte den kalten Schlüssel aus meiner Tasche und nach einem leisen *klack* ging ich in meine Wohnung rein. Arizou kam mir entgegen und miaute heftig.

„Arizou! Hast du Hunger?"

Sprich nicht mit deiner Katze, antworte mir.

„Ich habe ein geregeltes Leben, verdammt noch mal!" rief ich, während ich auf der Suche nach etwas Essbarem für Zou war.

Du kapselst dich von deinen Freunden ab, hast Halluzinationen, seltsame Träume, kauerst oft am Boden und du bildest dir viel ein. Das nennst du geregelt?

„Natürlich, ich führe ein ganz normales Leben."

Du kapierst es nie, oder?

„Was soll ich denn kapieren? Sag es mir, liebstes Unterbewusstsein, welches mich angeblich so dermaßen gut versteht, dass es mir Ratschläge für mein Leben gibt."

Ich bin in gewisser Weise du, vergiss das nicht.

„Also?"

…

„Hey? Bist du noch da?"

…

Kaum verlangte man eine ordentliche Antwort, nahm sie Reißaus. Wie nett.

Ich seufzte und ging zu meinem Sofa, um mich auszuruhen.

Das Leben könnte so schön sein…

Am späten Nachmittag beschloss ich, ein wenig spazieren zu gehen. Die Herbstsonne sah einladend warm aus und die Blätter waren wunderbar bunt gefärbt, außerdem tut frische Luft gut.

Um einen möglichen Tod durch erfrieren zu verhindern, zog ich mich warm an. Wenn meine Katze ein Hund wäre, würde ich sie auf de Stelle mitnehmen, aber…

Zur Sicherheit tat ich meinen Zauberstab in meine Mantelinnentasche, könnte ja sein dass ich plötzlich angegriffen werde, was ich aber für relativ unwahrscheinlich hielt. Seit Voldemorts Fall gab es kaum mehr Unruhen, und wenn, dann welche von nicht großem Belang.

Auf der Straße waren viele Menschen, besonders Familien mit kleinen Kindern sah man an jeder Ecke, kein Wunder. Es war Sonntag und ein idealer Nachmittag um seine Freizeit in der halbwegs vorhandenen Natur zu verbringen.

Der Park – Highbury Fields – war nur ca. 10 Gehminuten entfernt, welche ich nicht zum Nachdenken über mein ach so bedauernswertes Leben nutzte, sondern wo ich in Spanien gerne leben würde, während meines Auslandsjahres nächstes Jahr. Irgendwo am Meer wäre sehr schön, aber Barcelona kam für mich nicht infrage. Immerhin spricht man da fast nur Catalá und nicht Castellano. Natürlich wäre Katalanisch interessant, aber das klassische Spanisch war mir doch lieber.

Ich wechselte ein paar Mal die Straßenseite und wurde einmal fast von einem Auto überfahren, obwohl die Fußgängerampel grün war und die andere rot. Muggel, sie kennen sich nicht einmal mit ihrem eigenen Kram aus.

Sicherlich würde Spanien interessant werden, vor allem die spanischen Männer, von denen man nicht allzu Schlechtes hörte… Was war schon ein blasser Engländer gegen einen braun gebrannten, dunkelhaarigen Spanier? (Der weiße Teil von Kinderschokolade :P sorry das musste sein :D )

Die Bäume im Park leuchteten gelb, grün und orange, typische Herbstfarben eben.

Auf der Wiese spielten Kinder mit ihren Eltern und auch Hunde waren mit ihren Besitzern unterwegs.

Vollkommen ohne Hektik ging ich den Weg entlang und atmete einmal tief durch. Wie rein diese Luft doch war! Zwar nicht ganz so wie am Land, aber für Londons Verhältnisse war es der Wahnsinn.

Wenn ich mich doch nur nicht mit Andrew gestritten hätte… Wir könnten gemeinsam hier sein und einfach nur reden und lachen…

Nach ein paar Minuten hatte ich ca. den halben Park umrundet, als ich bei einer größeren Baumgruppe vorbei kam nahm mich plötzlich jemand von hinten an der Hand und hielt mir mit der anderen meine Augen zu. Reflexartig wollte ich meinen Zauberstab herausholen, doch all die Leute hinderten mich daran.

Mein Entführer/meine Entführerin zerrte mich ein Stück hinter die Bäume und als ich schreien wollte, sagte er/sie „Shh."

Okay, eindeutig ein „er".

„Lassen Sie mich in Ruhe", wimmerte ich, die Hand nahm mir immer noch die Sicht.

Die Person antwortete mir nicht, hielt mich aber noch fest.

„Lassen Sie mich los, oder ich schreie!"

„Sei still, Aria", sagte eine mir bekannte Stimme.

Die Person nahm ihre Hand von meinen Augen und ermöglichte es mir, in seine zu sehen.

Ja, diese Farbe kannte ich nur zu gut.


	33. Kapitel 33

Graue Augen waren dicht vor mir, ich konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Warum tat er das?

„Entschuldigung, dass ich es auf diese Weise tun musste."

„Du bist so ein-"

Doch ich konnte nicht zu Ende sprechen, denn augenblicklich küsste er mich, einfach so, ohne Vor-warnung.

Hätte ja sein können, dass ich vergeben bin, nicht? Wir waren ja nicht mehr zusammen, ich hätte schon verheiratet sein können, und er wäre dann eine Art Ehebrecher gewesen.

Aber ich genoss es, denn es war ein guter Kuss. Sanft, aber bestimmend. Wie lange war das her, dass solch ein Gefühl wie in diesem Moment in mir hochkam? Jahre, ich hatte zwar vor kurzem Andy geküsst, aber das war nichts Großartiges. Nicht dass Andrew ein schlechter Küsser war, aber es gab da eben einen Unterschied zwischen ihm und ihm.

Es dauerte nicht lange und da gab er mich auch wieder frei. Verwirrt sah ich ihn an und meine Knie wurden ganz weich.

„Ich…"

„Nein, sag jetzt nichts. Hör mir einfach zu. Ich halte es nicht mehr aus, du fehlst mir. Sehr sogar. Vergiss was ich dir gesagt habe, das mit Dienstag… Komm jetzt mit mir, wir gehen gemeinsam in deine Wohnung, packen deine Sachen und wir sind weg. Weg von der Muggelwelt, wo du nicht hingehörst. Kannst du überhaupt noch zaubern?"

„Ich hex dir gleich einen Fluch an, dass dir die Worte vergehen, Draco Malfoy."

Er lächelte kurz und sagte dann: „Tut mir leid dass ich deine Zauberkunst in Frage gestellt habe."

Danach nahm er meine Hände und flüsterte: „Komm schon, Aria. Sei nicht dumm, ich weiß, du kannst es. Du weißt es auch. Es ist doch nicht schwer, es ist nichts Schlimmes und es schadet auch keinem. Komm zurück. Komm zurück zu mir."

Gedanken rasten durch meinen Kopf und ich schüttelte ihn nur, ging dabei einen kleinen Schritt zurück.

„Nein. Nein, Draco. Ich habe noch Zeit. Zeit um nachzudenken. Gib sie mir. Wenn ich wirklich so weit bin, komme ich am Dienstag. Aber nicht so. Nicht heute."

Er machte einen Schritt auf mich zu aber ich sagte: „Bleib, wo du bist. Du wirst mich nicht überzeu-gen können. Geh nach Hause zu deiner Mutter, vielleicht erzählt sie dir ja, was sie mir heute erzählt hat. Schon eine passende Frau gefunden? Eine bessere? Eine unkompliziertere? Wenn ja, sag es mir gleich, dann muss ich mir nicht mehr den Kopf zerbrechen!"

Seinem Gesichtsausdruck zufolge müsste das alles eine Lüge gewesen sein, denn er war sichtlich schockiert.

„Was hat sie dir gesagt?"

„Dass sie schon akzeptable Frauen für dich in Reserve hat, falls du mich doch noch vergisst, weißt du? Sie war nicht besonders nett zu mir."

„Das ist eine Lüge, Aria. Meine Mutter wollte dich nur einschüchtern, oder was auch immer. In letzter Zeit ist sie nicht gut auf dich zu sprechen, sie denkt du…"

„Was habe ich?"

„Mir mein Leben ruiniert."

„Dein Leben ruiniert? Sag mal tickt sie noch ganz richtig?"

„Das stimmt nicht, du warst-"

„Ich gehe! Und renn mir nicht nach, hast du verstanden? Wage es ja nicht, oder ich bewirke wirklich, dass du mich vergisst! Wir sehen uns dienstags, eventuell."

Ich sah ihn nochmals kurz an und rannte dann davon, er folgte mir zum Glück nicht.

Na toll, nicht einmal mehr spazieren konnte man gehen. Wie wusste er eigentlich, wo ich mich auf-hielt? Verrückt.

Mein ganzes Leben war verrückt, nichts Neues.

Der Wind wurde kälter und die Sonne schien nur noch schwach, hm, ich sollte mich beeilen.

Ich knöpfte den letzten Knopf meines Mantels zu und bei dem Gedanken an den Kuss versuchte ich nicht zu hyperventilieren.

Draco Malfoy, mein… halt, was war er eigentlich? Unwiderruflich mein Cousin, das war klar, aber ansonsten? Weder mein Freund, Ehemann, Feind etc.

Ach bitte, denk doch mal nach, es ist nicht so kompliziert wie es für dich scheinen mag.

Natürlich hatte mein „Unterbewusstsein" auch wieder was zu melden.

„Er ist weder mein Freund, Ehemann oder Feind, hab ich doch gerade gesagt."

Das ist mir nicht entgangen, aber er ist er. Dieser er den jede Frau wohl an ihrer Seite braucht, hm? Meinst du nicht auch? Er ist dieser er, der dich liebt und zurück haben will.

„Er ist für mich also dieser er?"

Kommt drauf an, was du unter dieser er verstehst. Wenn dieser er für dich ein Maurer ist, tja, dann liegst du falsch.

„Ein Maurer? Was ist das?"

Vergiss es, du Dummchen, nur ein dämlicher Muggelberuf der mir spontan eingefallen ist.

„Dann lass das in Zukunft."

Ich war nun schon in der Nähe meiner Wohnsiedlung, wegen der aufkommenden Kühle verschwanden auch die Menschen auf der Straße.

Wenn du ihn wirklich liebtest, würdest du ihn nicht so leiden lassen.

„Wieso sollte er leiden?"

Wenn ich Augen hätte, würde ich sie auf der Stelle verdrehen, weißt du das? Du lässt ihn schon so lange warten! Du quälst ihn, bemerkst du das nicht? Wann geht das in deinen Kopf rein? Schon so lange, versuche ich, dir zu helfen!

Jetzt verdrehte ich die Augen.

„Ich bin doch keine Quälerin, ich muss nur… meine Optionen ausarbeiten, ich muss mir in meinem Leben sicher sein, was ich als nächstes tue."

Überlegst du auch monate- oder wochenlang, ob du jetzt etwas trinken sollst oder nicht? Ich finde, dass ist ein guter Vergleich. Ohne Wasser kann man nicht richtig leben, und ohne ihn wirst du wohl auch nie zur Ruhe kommen.

„Halt deinen Mund."

Mit einem Schlüssel schloss ich die Haupttüre auf und ging dann noch kurz zu meinem Postfach, welches ich so gut wie nie nutzte, denn Briefe bekam ich gewöhnlich von einer Eule überbracht.

Doch vielleicht war ja interessante Werbung da, man weiß es nie.

Ich kramte einen weiteren Schlüssel aus meiner Manteltasche und schloss das kleine, silberne Käst-chen mit der Nummer „17" auf.

Nur ein paar Prospekte aus der Muggelwelt und ein Werbebrief, den ich nachher verbrennen würde.

Ich hatte echt nicht das Geld, um für hungrige Kinder in Afrika zu spenden, so leid sie mir auch taten, denn bevor ich andere ernähren konnte, musste ich mich um mich selbst kümmern.

Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf, sechs, sieben, acht, neun, zehn, elf, zwölf, dreizehn… Ich zählte wieder die Stufen.

Leicht außer Atem kam ich in meinem Stockwerk an und schloss die Tür zu meiner geliebten Woh-nung auf, wie heute schon einmal.

„Arizou, ich bin wieder da!"

Meine Katze lag auf der Couch und sah mich neugierig an. Ihre strahlend blauen Augen wirkten so unschuldig und putzig, ersteres war sie aber nicht, man sehe sich nur die Kratzer an meiner Hand an.

Ich setzte mich neben sie und atmete tief ein und wieder aus.

Sollte mir das Ereignis im Park es mir nicht leichter machen? Sollte es, oder?

Eigentlich schon, er hat es auch sicher geplant.

Ein Seufzer entfuhr mir und ich überkreuzte meine Beine, diese Stimme brachte mich noch um den Verstand.

„Woher willst du das denn wissen?" sagte ich, während meine Hand über Zou's Fell strich.

Es war so offensichtlich, für Menschen mit Weitsicht.

„Willst du behaupten, ich habe keine Weitsicht? Warte, du bist ich, also…"

Naja… Du musst die Dinge aus anderen Winkeln betrachten, dann siehst du alles ganz anders. So wie es eben ist, und manchmal auch so, wie es sein sollte.

„Du bist mir zu kompliziert, habe ich dir das schon mal gesagt?"

Erwähnt hast du es vielleiht schon mal…Gut, dann nerve ich dich nicht weiter, aber morgen… Mor-gen kannst du dich auf was gefasst machen. Du musst dich nicht nur bei Andrew entschuldigen, sondern auch überlegen, was du am Dienstag tust. Einen schönen Abend wünsche ich dir noch.

„Dir nicht", murmelte ich und stand auf, mein Magen verlangte nach einer warmen Mahlzeit.

Mein Kühlschrank war ziemlich leer, ich sollte eindeutig öfters einkaufen gehen, nicht nur wenn Besuch war.

Schließlich bestand mein Abendessen nur aus einer Suppe, einer Birne und ein paar Keksen als Nachtisch, mehr ergab sich einfach nicht.

Dieses fiese Gefühl von Rastlosigkeit wollte einfach nicht verschwinden. Es war nun schon sehr später Abend und ich starrte in das Kaminfeuer, das munter vor sich hin flackerte, während ich ein Buch in meinen Händen hielt.

Als ob ich noch 1ooo Sachen machen müsste, so fühlte ich mich. Morgen müsste ich auf jeden Fall mit Andrew reden, das stand fest. Nun ja, das war ja eigentlich nur eine Sache auf meiner imaginären To-Do-List, die ich jedes Mal nachdem ich sie mir ausdachte, sowieso wieder vergaß.

Tja, was sollte ich heute noch machen…., dachte ich und schloss das Buch, um es beiseite zu legen. Für seichte Muggelgeschichten hatte ich keine Nerven, nicht heute.

Ich stand auf und beschloss, zu Bett zu gehen, immerhin war morgen Montag und ich hasste sie, wie die restlichen Menschen auf der Welt.

Es wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen, wenn meine Nachbarn ihre laute Musik auch mal abstellen könnten, aber entweder hatten sie einen Gehörschaden, sodass sie den Lärm nicht wahrnahmen, oder sie waren Menschen die überlaute Musik liebten, die von keinem außer ihnen auszuhalten war.

Aber dank eines Stillezaubers kehrte in mein Schlafzimmer augenblicklich Ruhe ein, die ich sehr schätzte.

Minutenlang begutachtete ich die Decke, obwohl ich sie nicht sehen konnte, es war ja stockfinster hier, aber natürlich wusste ich dass hier die Decke war.

Wenn das mit Dienstag schief gehen würde… Wenn plötzlich alles schief gehen würde… Was wäre wohl die beste Art zu sterben?


	34. Kapitel 34

1. Mai 1998

„Schüler außerhalb der Betten! Schüle außerhalb der Betten! Schüler in den Korridoren!"

Filch, der Hausmeister, kam aufgebracht in die Große Halle gerannt, mit Mrs. Norris auf seinem Arm und murmelte dazwischen unerkenntliche Laute vor sich hin.

Professor McGonagall kam ein paar Schritte vom Podest herunter und rief ihm zu. „Sie waren dazu aufgefordert, ihre Betten zu verlassen, sie jämmerlicher Dummkopf!"

„Oh. ‚Tschuldigung Ma'am", antwortete er und drehte sich um, um die Halle wieder zu verlassen, doch McGonagall sagte: „Aber ganz zufällig, Mr Filch, sind sie genau zum richtigen Zeitpunkt erschienen. Nun denn, würden Sie die Freundlichkeit besitzen, sofort Miss Parkinson und die restlichen Slytherins hinauszuführen?"

Was, uns rausführen? Hatte die Alte einen Knall?

„Und wo genau soll ich sie bitte hinführen, Ma'am?"

„Der Kerker wäre ein passender Ort. Dort fühlen sie sich sicher wie Zuhause."

Alle, außer natürlich wir, jubelten und klatschten. Filch würde uns in den Kerkern einsperren? Was haben wir bitte getan? Oh jaaah, wir waren ja die bösen, die grünen Schlangen denen man niemals im Leben vertrauen könnte.

„Schön, also dann gehen wir…" krächzte Filch und deutete uns an, ihm zu folgen, währenddessen Potter – der vor kurzem wie aus dem nichts aufgetaucht war, ich fragte mich immer noch, woher er plötzlich kam – mit McGonagall sprach, beim Vorbeigehen konnte ich die Wörter „Zeit" und „mög-lich" hören. Was auch immer das bedeuten sollte, ich hatte ganz andere Sorgen.

Die anderen tuschelten ununterbrochen, Filch sprach mit seiner komischen Katze und ich…Ich fragte mich permanent wo Draco war.

Seit heute Nachmittag war er verschwunden, jetzt kam mir alles ein wenig klarer vor. Sicherlich hatte der dunkle Lord ihn zu sich gerufen, oder seine Familie.

Potter & Co wurden irgendwie herein geschmuggelt, sowie der Orden des Phönix – Snape hatte sich als Feigling bewiesen und die Stimme des dunklen Lords sagte, wir müssen ihm Harry aushändigen, und keiner würde sterben. Pansy Parkinson ergriff danach sofort das Wort und meinte, Potter wäre doch hier und jemand soll ihn festhalten. Darauf hin stellte sich der Rest der Schule schützend vor ihn und tja, dann mussten wir zu den Kerkern gehen.

Der Treppenabgang war kaum beleuchtet und ich stolperte fast, aber immerhin wäre mein Polster weich gewesen, denn Crabbe und Goyle gingen direkt vor mir, neben mir Blaise Zabini.

„Hast du vielleicht eine Ahnung, wo Draco ist?" fragte ich ihn. Könnte ja sein, dass er es ihm erzählt hat, immerhin waren sie gut befreundet.

„Hm?"

„Ich habe dich gefragt, wo Draco ist."

Er sah so aus, als wüsste er nicht recht viel mehr als ich.

„Draco…also der…der ist… Ich weiß es nicht, Aria. Nach dem Unterricht war er plötzlich weg…"

Was für eine große Hilfe, dachte ich.

Den Gang ging ich schweigend entlang, vom Geplapper der anderen Schüler – vor allem von dem der Kleineren – bekam ich heftige Kopfschmerzen, die Stimme du-weißt-schon-wer's hallte immer noch in meinem Kopf.

»Gebt mir Harry Potter und keinem wird etwas passieren.«

Immer und immer wiederholten sich seine Worte in meinem Kopf…

Ich hätte ihn niemals einfach so an ihn überreicht, auch wenn ich eine von „seinen" Schlangen war. Nur weil ich dazugehörte musste ich ja nicht so wie die anderen denken bzw. handeln. Als Tochter eines Muggelgeborenen sieht man die Dinge teilweise anders.

„He-he-he, Kinder, nun gibt's kein Zurück mehr, nun werdet ihr eingesperrt und ihr könnt nicht raus, ha-ha-ha", spottete Filch.

Ich krallte meine Fingernägel wütend in meine Arme und atmete tief durch.

„Wir haben immer noch unsere Zauberstäbe!" rief ich.

„Die werden euch hier aber nichts nützen! In den Verliesen Hogwart's sind sie nutzlos, wusstet ihr das nicht? He-he, aber jetzt. Vielleicht habt ihr Glück und die Todesser befreien euch irgendwann mal…Ich hol euch hier sicher nicht raus, außer McGonagall befiehlt's mir… Komm, Mrs. Norris."

Sehr gut, wirklich sehr gut. In einem Kerker eingesperrt sein, wo keine Magie funktionierte – die Gründer waren wirklich klug gewesen – mein Traum, wirklich.

Draußen fing wahrscheinlich gerade eine Schlacht an und ich stöhnte auf, setzte mich auf den Boden und lehnte meinen Kopf an die Wand an.

„Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein", flüsterte ich mit geschlossenen Augen, es war mir zu diesem Zeitpunkt egal, ob die anderen dachten ich wäre verrückt oder so.

Warum musste Potter zurück kommen? Es war eine sehr hirnrissige Idee von ihm, immerhin war die Schule von Todessern sozusagen eingenommen worden… Warum konnte er nicht einfach ins Ausland gehen und sich dort verstecken? So wäre es besser gewesen, für ihn und alle anderen Beteiligten.

Ich war eindeutig noch zu jung um zu sterben, ich hatte noch viel vor… Nun gut, das war übertrieben. Meinen Zukunftsplan hatte ich noch nicht ganz ausgearbeitet. Wenn es nach meinen Wünschen ginge, würde ich an einer weiterbildenden Zaubererakademie oder sogar an einer Muggeluniversität studieren, nebenbei einen kleinen Job haben und mit Draco irgendwo zusammen wohnen…

Nach der Schule würde ich meiner Familie wohl von ihm erzählen müssen, so könnte es auf keinen Fall weitergehen. All diese Geheimniskrämerei rund um uns…

Es gab da noch einen Haken… Ich war nur ein durchschnittliches Halbblut, dass zu einer hohen Wahrscheinlichkeit niemals in die Reihen einer altehrwürdigen, reinblütigen Zaubererfamilie wie die Malfoys aufgenommen würde.

Wer weiß, vielleicht war ich für Draco all die Jahre nur eine angenehme Zeitvertreibung, die er nach der Schule links liegen lassen würde?

Nein, Aria, das ist absurd, sagte ich innerlich zu mir.

Trotzdem, seine Eltern würden es sicher nicht zulassen, sollten wir heiraten wollen. Ein Malfoy heiratet ein Halbblut? Unvorstellbar in ihren Kreisen.

Die durcheinander sprechenden Stimmen wurden immer leiser und es waren schon mehr, die sich zu mir auf den Boden gesellten.

Er war zwar kalt, aber mir war der kühle Stein lieber als die ganze Zeit stehen zu müsse. Wie ich es hasste.

„Wann glaubst du, kommen wir hier raus?" fragte mich Daphne Greengrass, die sich rechts neben mir nieder ließ.

„Keine Ahnung", antwortete ich ehrlich und zog meine Beine an.

Auch sie sah verzweifelt und ängstlich aus, was man ihr normalerweise nicht so sehr ansah.

„Das war echt fies von der alten McGonagall, wir haben nichts getan. Pansy kann nie ihren Mund halten, nicht einmal wenn es wirklich wichtig ist", jammerte sie und warf dabei ihre Haare in den Nacken.

Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in meinen Händen und murmelte: „Stirb, Pansy, stirb. Oh wie ich dieses Mopsgesicht hasse…"

Es ging noch eine Weile so. Wir beschwerten uns über die Allgemeinsituation, schimpften über Parkinson – die übrigens im hintersten Eck saß und wütend die Wand anstarrte – und hofften, dass uns nichts passieren würde.

Wie lange waren wir hier schon gefangen? Eine Stunde vielleicht?

Ein mittellautes Krachen zerstörte die fast gänzliche Stille und ich zuckte zusammen.

„Was war das?" rief ein etwas jüngeres Mädchen.

„Hört sich an wie ein Angriff", meinte Theodor Nott und besprach sich augenblicklich mit Zabini.

Ein Angriff? Also war Voldemort schon da?

Ich hatte ganz klar Angst. ICH gehörte nicht zu den Slytherins, die wegen ihrer Beziehungen zu Todessern vielleicht verschont werden würden, ich war nur Aria Tonks, Tochter einer Blutsverräterin und eines Schl- Muggelgeborenen.

Noch ein paar Kracher und Knaller waren zu hören, aber wir konnten natürlich nichts sehen.

Hm, jetzt sollte uns aber wirklich jemand befreien, oder waren wir dazu verdammt, hier unten zu verrecken?

Auf einmal fing das Schloss leicht zu beben an, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass das möglich wäre.

Einige der jüngeren Jahrgänge fingen zu kreischen an, ich stand sofort auf und ging zu dem Tor aus Gitterstäben, das uns von der „Freiheit" trennte.

Mein Versuch, nach Hilfe zu schreien, war armselig. Zwar hatte ich eine laute Stimme, aber es war ja keiner da, der uns befreien könnte.

Nach etwa zehn Minuten stellte sich Daphne neben mich und legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter.

„Lass es", sagte sie tonlos. „Es bringt nichts, niemand wird-"

Sie hatte kaum zu ende gesprochen, da sahen wir eine in schwarz gehüllte Gestalt auf uns zukom-men. Sie ging schnell und als sie näher kam, war es mir klar – Todesser in der Schule, und zwar mehr als nur die Carrows.

Die Gestalt war eindeutig eine Frau, denn sie hatte hohe Schuhe an, die laut auf dem Steinboden klackerten.

Erst als sie nur noch ein paar Schritte von uns entfernt war, nahm sie ihre Maske ab.

Das Gesicht einer offenbar wahnsinnigen, gut gelaunten Frau offenbarte sich uns. Sieh sah auf eine merkwürdige, verdrehte Art schön aus, mit ihren langen, dunklen lockigen Haaren und den braunen Augen. Nur eben ihr Gesichtsausdruck und das kranke Funkeln in ihren Augen schreckten mich ab, jedoch – sie sah aus, wie eine ältere Ausgabe meiner.

War es möglich, dass sie eine meiner Tanten war? Meine Mutter hatte immer nur erwähnt, dass sie zwei Schwestern hat, Bellatrix und Narzissa, ich wusste aber nicht, wie sie aussahen.

Doch bei ihr war ich mir sicher, die Ähnlichkeit war immens, sowohl mit mir, als auch mit meiner Mutter.

„Ihr müsst keine Angst mehr haben, liebe Slytherins, denn ich hole euch jetzt aus diesem Loch hier raus! Ihr werdet dem dunklen Lord äußerst nützlich sein! Tretet zurück, Schlangen! … Bombada!"

Ich hustete, der Schutt der Wände war überall, aber immerhin war nun das Tor weg und die Frau lachte in einer gruseligen Art und Weise.

„Alle mir nach!" kreischte sie dann und viele rannten ihr nach, Daphne zog mich an der Hand mit aber ich blieb stehen, denn ich hörte ein seltsames *plopp* keine drei Meter hinter mir.

Was machte Draco denn hier? Seit wann konnte man hier her apparieren?

Er bemerkte mich nicht, sondern schnappte sich Crabbe & Goyle, mit denen er kurz etwas zu besprechen schien.

„Draco, was-"

Als er meine Stimme hörte, drehte er sich um, dachte aber nicht einmal daran, auf mich zu zugehen und sagte nur: „Geh mit ihr, ich muss was erledigen. Ich komm schon klar. Pass auf dich auf, hörst du?"

Ich nickte und fünf Sekunden später waren sie weg.

„Nun komm schon!" rief Daphne mir zu und zerrte an meiner Hand.

Da Magie nun wieder funktionierte, fragte ich sie „Sollen wir apparieren? Vielleicht rauf in die große Halle?"

„Nein", sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Zu gefährlich. Könnte sein, dass wir mitten ins Geschehen rein geraten. Wir müssen gut acht geben, was wir nun machen, wo wir hingehen und wie wir es machen."

„Hast du einen Plan?"

„Nicht wirklich, aber…"

Fragend sah ich sie an, während wir immer weiter gingen.

„Zuerst gehen wir in den Gemeinschaftsraum, dort holen wir uns die wichtigsten Sachen. Wir sollten unsere Schuluniform ausziehen und robuste Kleidung auswählen."

„Wir haben doch keine Zeit, uns extra umzukleiden! Daphne, das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein!"

„Wir sind verdammte Slytherins, Aria! Wir sind hier in den Kerkern, da kommen sie höchstwahr-scheinlich nicht runter, und die Todesser haben auch das Passwort nicht, worauf wartest du?"

Sie beschleunigte ihr Tempo und schleifte mich noch schneller hinter sich her.

„Wenn du meinst", sagte ich mit zittriger Stimme.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war sehr voll, viele Schüler suchten ihre wichtigsten Habseligkeiten zusam-men, vor allem die noch nicht volljährig waren, sie durften nicht hierbleiben, und schon gar nicht kämpfen.

Wir eilten in unseren Schlafsaal, wo auch die anderen Mädchen waren uns sich hektisch umkleideten und ihre Taschen packten. Pansy beachtete uns nicht und Millicent weinte ein bisschen, sie hatte sehr schwache Nerven und vor einem Kampf sicher Angst.

Ich schlüpfte schnell aus meinen Klamotten raus, rein in eine Jeans aus festem Stoff, zog mir einen grünen Pullover und eine beige Strickweste an, zusammen mit robusten Schuhen, die mir mein Vater irgendwann mal zum Wandern gekauft hatte… nie hatte ich sie angehabt.

Meinen Zauberstab steckte ich in die Innentasche meiner Weste, zusätzlich ein Foto, das mir sehr am Herzen lag und zum Schluss überprüfte ich, ob meine Kette auch noch da war, wo sie hingehörte. Da ein Risiko bestand, es zu verlieren, überlegte ich kurz, wohin ich es tun könnte. Hier lassen kam nicht in Frage, schließlich dachte ich an all die Stunden in Verwandlung und verwandelte es in einen kleinen, goldenen Ohrstecker, den ich geschickt anbrachte. So würde er mir sicher nicht verloren gehen.

Ich war die einzige, die keine Tasche mit nahm, was brachte sie mir schon? Von nun an ging es nur noch um unser Leben, mehr nicht.

„Seid ihr fertig?" fragte ich alle.

Sie nickten und Millicent heulte immer noch.

„Gehen wir."

Im Gemeinschaftsraum waren kaum noch Schüler, das ging aber schnell.

„Was machen wir denn jetzt? Ich…Ich will nicht kämpfen! Ich kann das nicht!"

„Halt die Klappe, Millicent, das ist nicht unser Problem, wenn du zu dumm bist um einen einfachen Fluch auszusprechen. Warum bist du eigentlich hier in Slytherin anstatt in Hufflepuff oder Gryffin-dor?" zische Pansy genervt und verdrehte dabei ihre Augen.

„Deine Bemerkungen können wir nicht gebrauchen, Pansy, schon gar nicht jetzt. Verdammt wir befinden uns in einer Krisensituation! Dort oben wird gemordet und ihr habt hier eindeutig einen kleinen, dämlichen Streit? Du kannst doch selbst auch nicht viel mehr als sie."

Sie machte einen undefinierbaren Zischlaut, sagte dann aber nichts mehr, jedenfalls nichts Beleidi-gendes.

„Wir gehen jetzt rauf, kämpfen NICHT mit, sondern verstecken uns. Ich will es doch auch nicht. Ihr müsst mir versprechen, nichts zu riskieren. Für nichts und niemanden, verstanden? Gemeinsam werden wir uns jetzt ein gutes Versteck suchen und abwarten. Folgt mir", sagte ich und ging voran, raus aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und rein in den Kampf.

Gut, das war übertrieben von mir, hier unten war kaum etwas von einem Kampf zu sehen.

„Wo gehen wir hin?" fragte Pansy.

„Nach oben, wohin sonst?"

„Wenn wir einfach so raufkommen werden sie uns sicher entdecken! Wir müssen uns tarnen!"

„Wo du recht hast, hast du recht, Daphne. Könnt ihr alle einen Desillusionierungszauber?"

Alle außer Millicent schüttelten den Kopf.

„Gut, Daphne, mach du sie unsichtbar."

Ich nahm meinen Zauberstab und klopfte mir damit kurz auf den Kopf, es fühlte sich an, also ob kalte Wassertropfen meinen ganzen Körper hinab laufen – Sekunden später nahm ich die Farbe der Steinmauer an.

„Seid ihr alle noch da?"

„Ja", antworteten mir die drei und ich sagte: „Am besten reichen wir uns die Hände, ansonsten könnte es sein, dass wir uns verlieren. In Ordnung?"

Zu viert gingen wir die Treppe hoch, je weiter wir nach oben kamen, desto deutlicher hörte man Stimmen und Schreie. Es hatte also schon begonnen.

Die Angst stieg und mein ich spürte wie mein Herz doppelt so schnell schlug, als es normalerweise tat.

Sobald ich bei der Tür, die zur Eingangshalle führte, angelangt war, blieb ich stehen.

Einen Spalt machte ich sie auf und erschrak. Am Steinboden lag haufenweise Schutt und Flüche flogen umher, es war ein einziges Chaos und Schlachtfeld.

„Auf drei gehen wir raus", flüsterte ich. „Eins, zwei, drei!"

Schnell huschten wir heraus, es war schließlich auffällig, wenn eine Tür aufging und niemand heraus kam.

„Schließt die Tür!"

Wir drückten uns an die Wand und wäre es nicht ein absoluter Ausnahmezustand gewesen, hätte ich sofort laut zu schreien begonnen. Ein grüner Lichtblitz streifte eine von uns nur knapp, ich konnte nicht wissen, wer da fast gestorben wäre, immerhin sah ich sie nicht. Nur fühlen konnte ich sie, wenn auch nur Daphne, denn ihr reichte ich vorher meine Hand.

„Gehen wir weiter. Und wehe ihr schreit, dann sind wir sowas von dran."

Ich zog sie zur großen Treppe hin und versuchte, so leise wie möglich zu gehen, was eigentlich so gut wie unmöglich war, denn überall lag etwas im Weg. Nicht nur Steinbrocken, sondern auch hie und da eine Leiche.

Wir rannten die Treppen hoch und blieben vor der Tür zum 1. Stock stehen. Vielleicht wurde dort gar nicht gekämpft?

Ich öffnete die Türe und schloss sie augenblicklich wieder. Auch dort duellierten sich Todesser mit Ordensmitgliedern.

„Hier können wir nicht rein, auf keinen Fall!"

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil es zu gefährlich ist! Wir brauchen ganz einfach einen sicheren Ort!"

„Wie wäre es mit dem Raum der Wünsche?" fragte Daphne.

Ich schüttelte energisch den Kopf und ging immer weiter.

„Ein leeres Klassenzimmer?"

„Zu offensichtlich!"

„Eine Besenkammer? Das erwarten sie sicher nicht, denn alle Besenkammern in Hogwarts sind nicht sehr groß."

„Passen wir da überhaupt alle rein, Pansy?" frage Millicent im gewohnten ängstlichen Tonfall.

„Oh doch, das geht sich schon aus. So klein sind die auch wieder nicht."

„Du musst es ja wissen", meinte Pansy spöttisch.

„Halt die Klappe", antwortete ich genervt.

„Ich werde jetzt sicher nicht über Vorkommnisse reden, die schon längst vorüber sind."

Der zweite Stock war ebenfalls „besetzt" und wir probierten unser Glück erneut, im vierten Stock, denn der dritte war irgendwie…verschwunden. Jedenfalls ging die Türe nicht auf.

Vorsichtig sah ich um die Ecke und atmete erleichtert auf, als niemand da war. Der gesamt Korridor sah unversehrt aus und ich machte mich sofort auf die Suche nach einem Besenschrank, es musste doch einen geben.

„Da!" rief Daphne. Zum Glück waren wir alleine, denn sonst hätte uns sofort jemand entdeckt. „Rechts! Da ist einer, ganz rechts."

„Wir sind nicht blind."

„Tatsächlich", sagte ich. „Machen wir schnell, könnte ja sein dass jeden Moment jemand auftaucht."

Der Besenschrank war wirklich nicht groß.

Es gab auch kein Fenster, deshalb war es sehr stickig und die muffigen Besen machten es nicht bes-ser.

„Ich halte es hier nicht mehr aus!" wimmerte Millicent.

„Wir sind doch erst seit ein paar Minuten hier drinnen!"

„Mir kommt es aber schon länger vor, außerdem habe ich Platzangst."

Ach, das fehlte mir gerade noch. Eine jammernde Millicent und eine Pansy, die sich dauernd über sie aufregte.

Plötzlich hörte ich Schritte, jemand war eindeutig in den vierten Stock gekommen.

„Seid still!" zischte ich, die beiden zankten immer noch. „Jemand ist da."

Ich spürte die Anspannung in diesem kleinen Raum und abermals schlug mein Herz viel schneller, als es sollte.

„Aber ich habe sie doch gehört! Irgendwo müssen sie sein!" sagte eine dumpfe Stimme, die immer näher kam.

„Vielleicht hast du dich getäuscht! Wir haben wichtigeres zu tun als ein paar Kinder zu verfolgen!"

„Nein!" kreischte die Stimme – zweifellos die einer Frau. Sie kam mir bekannt vor…

„Wir vergeuden hier nur unsere Zeit! Falls du sie wirklich gesehen hast, sind sie schon längst weg."

„Sind sie nicht! Ich spüre es, ich weiß es! Sie sind hier irgendwo! Und ich werde sie finden und ver-nichten."

Nun konnte ich es deutlich hören, die zwei Personen gingen gerade an der Besenkammer vorbei, sahen aber nicht nach, ob es womöglich ein Versteck sein könnte.

„Wer war das?" flüsterte Daphne in mein Ohr.

„Ich glaube, es war die Frau aus den Kerkern, die mit dem wahnsinnigen Gesichtsausdruck."

Ich war mir nicht sicher, aber sie hörte sich genau so an wie vorher. Verrückt und gestört.

„HA-HA! Wen haben wir den da? Miez miez! Komm zu mir, Kätzchen!" Sie lies ein gackerndes Lachen fallen und sagte zu dem anderen: „Sieh zu und lerne, wen du es an Menschen schon nicht kannst, probier es wenigstens bei ihr. Ich zeige es dir nu einmal. Crucio!"

Ein herzzerreißendes Miauen erfüllte den Gang und ich zuckte zusammen. War das Mrs Norris? Die Frau quälte Mrs Norris? Das konnte ich doch nicht zulassen.

„Ich gehe da raus", sagte ich mit einer festeren Stimme als vorher.

„So weit kommt es noch, dass sie unschuldige Tiere quält."

„Bist du wahnsinnig? Zuerst sagst du zu uns, wir sollen nichts riskieren und dann lieferst du dich ihr aus!"

„Vergesst das, heute ist eine Ausnahme. Wünschte mir Glück."

Ich machte vorsichtig die Türe auf und kundschaftete die Lage aus. Den Schreien und dem Lachen der Wahnsinnigen zu Folge war sie rechts abgebogen.

Auf Zehenspitzen ging ich den Korridor bis zu Ecke entlang und schaute vorsichtig hinüber.

Ja, da war sie. Die gleiche Frau, die uns aus dem Kerker herausgeholt hatte. Ein großer, schwarzhaariger Mann – oder war er noch ein Junge?- stand neben ihr und sah ihr zu.

Die Katze wälzte sich auf dem kalten Steinboden hin und her, aber das hämische Lachen der Frau übertönte ihr Miauen. Es war kein schöner Anblick.

Da ich unsichtbar war, nutzte ich meinen Vorteil und ohne zu überlegen, schockte ich den Mann von hinten. Mit dem hätte er wohl nicht gerechnet!

„Was…"

Die Frau lies von der Katze ab und drehte sich um, natürlich konnte sie mich nicht sehen.

Mrs Norris blieb am Boden liegen, atmete aber noch.

„Ich hatte also doch recht! Zeig dich!"

Ein dunkelblauer Blitz schoss aus ihrem Zauberstab, direkt auf mich zu, ich hatte keine Chance um darauf zu reagieren.

Es war ein ungesagter Zauber, darum.

Ich sah auf mich hinunter und dieser Zauber hatte mich tatsächlich wieder sichtbar gemacht – so ein Mist.

„Wen haben wir den da? Die Kleine aus dem Kerker? Bist du eine Slytherin, meine Liebe?"

Sie kam langsam näher, beachtete den Mann gar nicht, sondern stieg über ihn.

Ich nickte und sie sagte: „Als Slytherin gehörst du doch eigentlich zu uns, oder? Warum hast du ihn geschockt? Tat dir die Katze leid?" Sie entblößte ihr hässlichen, gelben Zähne und ließ wieder ein spottendes Lachen fallen.

„Diese Katze ist unschuldig, sie hat Ihnen nichts getan!"

„Glaubst du, es geht mir um die Frage, wer unschuldig ist und wer nicht? Glaubst du, es schert mich, ob sie nur ein Tier ist? Glaubst du es kümmert mich, ob sie ein Tier ist?" Als ich dachte, ihr Blick könnte nicht mehr hysterischer werden, täuschte ich mich.

„Ich weiß, Sie sind ein Monster, darum wollte ich die Katze auch vor Ihnen retten! Was glauben Sie, wer Sie sind? Glauben Sie, dass Sie das Recht haben, wahllos alle zu töten, die Ihnen in die Quere kommen?"

Es musste das Adrenalin sein, das mich so reden ließ.

„Die Frage könnte ich genauso dir stellen! Was glaubst du, wer du bist? Du stellst dich einfach so mir in den Weg und glaubst, mich aufzuhalten können! Das ist lächerlich, vollkommen lächerlich! Weißt du nicht, wer ich bin?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Armes Ding, wenn du es früher gewusst hättest, ständest du jetzt nicht hier. Ich bin Bellatrix Lest-range, treueste Dienerin des Dunklen Lords. Bin ich schon immer und werde es auch immer sein."

Die letzten Worte hauchte sie mit solch einer Hingabe, dass mir glatt schlecht wurde.

„Schön, dich endlich kennen zu lernen, Tantchen! Petrificus Totalus!"

Das „Tantchen" verwirrte sie so sehr, dass sie meinen Zauber zu langsam abwehrte und ich sofort zu Mrs Norris rann.

Inzwischen hatte sie sich ein wenig erholt und konnte schon wieder auf allen vieren stehen.

Ich nahm sie hoch und ging an den außer Gefecht gesetzten Todessern vorbei, zurück zur Besen-kammer.

Hastig machte ich die Türe auf und ich hörte Millicent schreien.

„Wirst du wohl ruhig sein! Die beiden sind erledigt, für eine Zeit lang wenigstens. Kommt, wir müssen weg von hier. Macht euch sichtbar."

„Ist das Mrs. Norris? Warum hast du sie gerettet?"

„Sie ist doch nur eine unschuldige Katze, ich musste es tun."

Eigentlich hätte ich Bellatrix töten können, aber das konnte ich nicht. So bösartig sie auch sein mochte, nein.

Ich ging wieder voran und überlegte, wohin wir als nächstes flüchten könnten.

Völlig unvermittelt war plötzlich eine hohe, kalte Stimme zu hören, sie hallte von den Wänden und ließ mich erstarren.

„Ihr habt gekämpft, heldenhaft gekämpft. Lord Voldemort weiß Tapferkeit zu schätzen. Doch ihr habt schwere Verluste erlitten. Wenn ihr mir weiterhin Widerstand leistet, werdet ihr alle sterben, einer nach dem anderen. Ich will nicht, dass dies geschieht. Jeder Tropfen magisches Blut, der vergossen wird, ist ein Verlust und eine Verschwendung. Lord Voldemort ist gnädig. Ich befehle all meinen Streitkräften, sich auf der Stelle zurückzuziehen. Ich gebe euch eine Stunde. Schafft eure Toten weg, versorgt eure Verletzten.

Harry Potter, ich spreche nun direkt zu dir. Du hast deine Freunde für dich sterben lassen, anstatt mir selbst entgegenzutreten. Eine Stunde lang werde ich im Verbotenen Wald auf dich warten. Wenn du nach Ablauf dieser Stunde nicht zu mir gekommen bist, dann beginnt die Schlacht von neuem, Diesmal werde ich selbst in den Kampf ziehen und ich werde dich finden , und ich werde jeden Einzelnen , ob Mann, Frau oder Kind, bestrafen , der versucht hat, dich vor mir zu verstecken. Eine Stunde ."

Ich muss sofort in die große Halle, dachte ich, sofort.

„Wo gehen wir jetzt hin? Aria! Lauf nicht weg!"

„Zur großen Halle! Ich muss etwas überprüfen!"

Es war merkwürdig still im Schloss. Die Todesser waren weg und ein paar tote Menschen lagen auf dem Weg zur Eingangshalle. Mir schien es, als ob das halbe Schloss in Trümmern lag. Es war schreck-lich. Auf den Steinplatten der verlassenen Eingangshalle waren Blutflecken. Nach wie vor lagen überall auf dem Boden Smaragde herum, außerdem Mamortrümmer und Holzsplitter.

Völlig außer Atem kam ich vor der großen Halle an, ich wollte nicht reingehen, denn hier lagen be-stimmt die Toten und Verletzten, sowie alle überlebenden Ordensmitglieder, Schüler und Lehrer.

Mein größter Wunsch in diesem Moment war, dass meine Schwester lebte.

Lass sie leben, lass sie leben.

Madam Pomfrey wuselte umher, versorgte die Verletzten.

Die Haustische waren verschwunden, am Boden in der Mitte waren Barren aufgereiht, auf ihnen lagen die Toten.

Offenbar war einer der Weasleys gestorben, die ganze Familie war um ihn versammelt.

Ich trat ein wenig näher ran, um zu sehen, wer neben Fred oder George lag.

Remus und Dora, bleich und leblos lagen sie da. Friedlich sahen sie aus.

Aber augenblicklich brach meine Welt noch mehr zusammen, als sie es eh schon sein könnte.

Mein Vater war erst vor kurzer Zeit gestorben und jetzt auch noch meine Schwester.

Nein, nein, nein, nein.

Tränen liefen schnell über mein heißes Gesicht und ich begann zu schluchzen. Geliebte Schwester…

Ich kniete mich neben sie und berührte ihre Hand.

Kalt wie ein Stein war sie, genauso leblos und tot wie ein Stein es auch war.

Teddy, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Was wird nun aus ihrem Sohn? Mein Neffe hatte schlagartig seine Eltern verloren, nur weil meine Schwester nicht auf ihren Mann gehört hatte. Eigentlich hätte sie Zuhause bei ihm und Mum bleiben sollen…

Wo waren meine Freunde, wenn man sie brauchte.

Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich bei ihr saß. Fünf, zehn oder fünfzehn Minuten. Oder vielleicht auch nur drei.

Nicht viel später stand jemand neben mir und sagte: „Es tut mir leid, Aria. Ich weiß, sie war deine Schwester und du hast sie über alles geliebt."

Ich wischte mit meinem Ärmel mein Gesicht trocken und ließ mich in den Arm nehmen.

Überraschenderweise war es Molly Weasley, die mich tröstete. Woher wusste sie meinen Namen? Egal. Das war mir zu diesem Zeitpunkt egal. Hauptsache es war jemand da…

„Shh, hör auf zu weinen. Du musst dich beruhigen, es hilft nichts. Sie ist tot, Aria. Beruhige dich…"

So ging es ungefähr für fünf Minuten weiter, bis ich mich zusammenriss und ein letztes Mal das Taschentuch benutzte.

„Geht es wieder?" fragte sie mich. Ich nickte und sagte: „Vielen Dank, Mrs. Weasley, ich-" „Nichts zu danken, meine Liebe. Du warst so allein und ich kannte Tonks und da dachte ich…" Sie schenkte mir ein trauriges Lächeln, welches ich erwiderte und dann ging sie zurück zu ihrer Familie.

Was sollte ich nun machen? Niemand war da. Weder meine Familie, noch war Draco zu sehen…Wenn ich meine übriggebliebene Familie überhaupt noch als Familie bezeichnen konnte. Da war nur noch meine Mutter, sonst keiner. Nicht einmal Großeltern hatte ich noch.

Ich stand vom Boden auf und setzte mich auf eine Bank, neben Professor Slughorn, der gerade Filch verarztete….Geschah ihm recht, diesem unfähigen Squib.

Moment mal…wo waren Daphne, Pansy und Millicent abgeblieben?

Ach ja, ich bin ihnen vorher weggelaufen.

Es wäre wohl das Beste, nach ihnen zu suchen. Wer weiß, wo sie abgeblieben waren. Ob sie nicht eventuell mit den Todessern mitgegangen waren, man konnte es nie wissen.

Ich verließ die große Halle, vorbei an den Marmortrümmern und an den Steinbrocken, die Leichen waren mittlerweile verschwunden, das Blut jedoch war geblieben.

Mein Weg führte mich zur Treppe, die zu den Kerkern führte. Keine Ahnung warum, aber dorthin wollte ich. Nachsehen, was alles zerstört wurde und was noch da war.

Hier unten sah es kaum anders aus, es lag nur ein wenig Schutt am Boden, aber ansonsten waren die Kerker unversehrt. Wie ich es erwartet hatte.

Immer noch mit Tränen in den Augen und ein wenig wankend ging ich den Gang entlang und machte mich darauf gefasst, was im Gemeinschaftsraum auf mich warten würde.

Niemand war da, als ich eintrat – zum Glück. Was noch besser war, dass nichts zerstört wurde.

Alles war, wie es noch vor ein paar Stunden war.

Doch ich hörte Geräusche. Eindeutig aufgeregtes Geplapper, aus der Richtung wo die Schlafsäle lagen.

Bitte, bitte, bitte, lass es die drei sein.

Ich hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, sie einfach so zurückgelassen zu haben…

Tatsächlich, ich hatte recht. Denn die Stimmen kamen aus unserem Schlafsaal.

Vorsichtig öffnete ich die schwere Holztüre und meine Vorahnung wurde somit bestätigt.

Pansy, Millicent und Daphne saßen auf ihren Betten und tuschelten eifrig.

„Aria! Wo warst du?" rief Millicent.

„Ich war in der großen Halle. Habe ich euch doch gesagt."

Ich setzte mich auf mein Bett. Alles schien normal zu sein, jedenfalls hier. Nur war eben meine Schwester tot und wir befanden uns mitten in einer Schlacht. Wenn's weiter nichts ist…

„Und was hast du dort rausgefunden? Du hast gesagt, du müsstest etwas überprüfen."

„Meine Schwester ist tot", antwortete ich und lehnte meinen Kopf an der Wand an.

„Das tut mir leid…" murmelten sie.

Das Mitgefühl hielt sich in Grenzen.

„Sie hätte eigentlich Zuhause bleiben sollen, bei ihrem Sohn. Er ist erst ein paar Wochen alt, aber sie wollte kämpfen. Ihr Ehemann ist auch gestorben."

„Er hat also keine Eltern mehr? Pah, ein Potter 2.0 würd ich sagen. Die sind auch im Krieg gestorben."

Jetzt übertrieb es Pansy aber. Scherze auf Kosten von Toten machte man nicht.

Doch ich hatte nicht sonderlich Lust, mich großartig über ihre dummen Worte aufzuregen.

„Halt den Mund, Pansy. Du weißt doch gar nichts. Schon gar nicht wie es ist, seine halbe Familie zu verlieren. Habt ihr Draco zufällig gesehen?"

„Als wir heruntergegangen sind, war er mit Goyle auf dem Gang und hat mit ihm geredet. Crabbe war seltsamerweise nicht da… Ich glaube, dass er tot ist. Darum haben wir die beiden auch nicht angesprochen, wir dachten, wir sollten sie lieber nicht reizen…"

Er lebte noch. Gottseidank.

„Ich muss zu ihm", sagte ich und stand auf.

„Nein! Bleib hier! Vielleicht sind sie schon wieder weg! Es ist zu gefährlich!"

„Ach, gefährlich? Wäre ich jetzt nicht drauf gekommen. Wir können uns hier nicht ewig verstecken."

„Doch, könnten wir. Theoretisch. Hier unten werden sie wohl kaum nachsehen, wir sind Slytherins. Ihr eigenes Lager zerstören sie nicht."

„Du kapierst es immer noch nicht! Wenn wir nicht an ihrer Seite kämpfen, sind wir automatisch Verräter, verstehst du? Da ist es egal, ob wir Slytherins sind oder nicht! Verräter bleibt Verräter! Wenn ihr hier sitzen bleiben wollt, bitte, tut das. Aber ich gehe jetzt."

„Aria, es bleibt noch Zeit. Ich würde mein Leben darauf verwetten, dass Potter zum dunklen Lord geht. Er ist viel zu edelmütig, um seine Freunde sterben zu lassen. Wir sind also relativ sicher hier unten."

Am liebsten hätte ich sie ermordet.

„Macht's gut", sagte ich zum Abschied und knallte die Tür hinter mir zu.

Dumme Ziege, sie verstand doch nichts vom Leben, weder von der Liebe und von Familie.

Ebenso vorsichtig wie ich anfangs den Schlafsaal betrat, verließ ich den Gemeinschaftsraum, meinen Zauberstab fest in der Hand.

Aber es war still, totenstill.

Ich überlegte kurz, ob ich weiter nach hinten gehen sollte. Dort, wo es dunkel war und wo die Verließe waren. Normalerweise brannten doch Fackeln, aber heute waren sie ausgelöscht.

„Lumos", flüsterte ich und nahm all meinen Mut zusammen, irgendwie hatte ich so ein Gefühl, dass er da hinten wo sein musste.

Mit schnellen Schritten ging ich weiter, sobald ich anfing, langsam zu gehen, bekam ich noch mehr Angst, das hatte ich vor ein paar Jahren herausgefunden.

Mein Atem ging schnell und laut, ich spürte den leichten Wind hier.

„Draco? Bist du da?" rief ich mit schwacher, ängstlicher Stimme und war mir plötzlich nicht mehr so sicher, ob das so eine gute Idee war, hier hinzugehen.

Es antwortete niemand, also ging ich weiter und weiter.

Mit jedem Schritt wurde ich schneller und ich musste mich zurückhalten, nicht zu laufen. Denn das wäre kontraproduktiv.

Je weiter ich nach hinten ging, desto kälter – und unheimlicher – wurde es.

Du dumme, dumme Aria, sagte ich zu mir selbst. Nie hörst du auf deinen Verstand, immer nur was dir dein Gefühl sagt.

„Hallo?" rief ich, als ich mir einbildete, etwas gehört zu haben. Da war doch etwas…

„Ist da jemand? Hallo-o-o!"

Wieder keine Antwort.

Dieses eine Geräusch verunsicherte mich so sehr, dass ich nun doch langsamer ging. Und es machte mir noch mehr Angst als ich jetzt schon hatte.

Vorsichtig setzte ich einen Fuß vor den anderen, jeden meiner Schritte nahm ich wie das Stampfen eines Elefanten wahr. Nun drehte ich komplett durch.

Da war es wieder. Es hörte sich an, als ob jemand herumschleichen würde und nur darauf wartet, mich zu packen und weiß Gott was mit mir anstellen möchte.

Vielleicht hatte sich ein Todesser hier unten versteckt? Man weiß ja nie!

Das nächste Geräusch brachte mich noch mehr aus der Fassung. Vor mir war ein Stein und beim Vorbeigehen kickte ich ihn unabsichtlich weg, zwar nichts Besonderes aber hier unten war die Akustik sehr…anders.

Nun leuchtete ich auf den Boden, um vor weiteren Steinen gewarnt zu sein. Wenn ein größeres Exemplar auftauchen würde, könnte ich womöglich stürzen und niemand würde mich finden…

Aria Tonks, gestorben am 2. Mai 1998, Todesursache: über einen Stein gestolpert und 10 Jahre spä-ter von einem neugierigen Schüler gefunden.

So einen Tod wollte ich nicht unbedingt!

So langsam gab ich die Hoffnung auf. So weit war ich schon gegangen, aber ich hatte niemanden hier gefunden – außer diesen Stein. Oder war ich falsch abgebogen? Die Kerker waren wie ein Labyrinth, nur irgendwie düsterer und vermutlich auch gefährlicher.

„Draco? Bist du hier? Hallo?", rief ich zur Abwechslung. Wenn er wirklich hier unten war, müsste er mich doch schon längst gehört haben…

Mein Blick war starr auf den Boden geheftet, keine Steine in Sicht.

Aber dafür zwei Paar Schuhe.

Noch ehe ich meinen Zauberstab bewegen konnte, um den unbekannten ins Gesicht zu leuchten, fing ich reflexartig zu schreien an. Es brachte nicht viel, denn jemand hielt mir augenblicklich den Mund zu. Es war eine relativ große, fleischige Hand, mit dicken Fingern, die mir das Schreien verbat. Also war Draco wohl kaum hier, denn diese Pranke gehörte nicht zu ihm.

Jemand leuchtete mir ins Gesicht, worauf sich meine Augen vor Erleichterung weiteten.

Er war also doch da, das Suchen war nicht umsonst gewesen!

Mit guten Gewissen biss ich so fest wie ich konnte in diese ekelhafte Hand, die mein halbes Gesicht verbarg.

Daraufhin war sie sofort weg und mein „Opfer" schimpfte vor sich hin. Zweifellos Goyle.

„Wo ist mein Zauberstab", murmelte ich und tastete den Boden ab, bis ich ihn fand.

„Was sollte diese Aktion?", fragte mich Draco verwundert, der mir nun gegenüber stand.

„Was denn?"

„Bist du wahnsinnig, hier runter zu kommen?"

„Ich wollte dich suchen, du warst so lange weg. Dort oben ist soviel passiert…Ich…"

Bis vor kurzem hatte ich es vergessen, all die Toten waren mit im Moment egal gewesen, als ich in der Dunkelheit umherwanderte und ihn suchte.

Ich konnte nicht anders, als ihn zu umarmen, um sicher zugehen, dass er es wirklich war.

Seine Kleidung fühlte sich ebenso schmutzig an wie meine, nur konnte ich kleine Brandflecken auf seinem Rücken ertasten und fragte ihn: „Warum sind da überall Löcher?"

„Es gab einen kleinen Zwischenfall", murmelte er. „Im Raum der Wünsche. Potter und die anderen waren auch dort und Crabbe hat alles angezündet. Er… Er ist tot. Crabbe ist ins Feuer gefallen."

Auch das noch.

„Meine Schwester ist auch tot", flüsterte ich.

„Tut mir leid."

„Mhm...", erwiderte ich und fing langsam zu weinen an.

„Glaubst du, Potter wird hingehen?" fragte Goyle Draco.

Die Stunde würde bald um sein und die Person, mit der ich in diesem Moment am allerwenigsten tauschen würde, wäre Harry Potter.

Wir hingegen saßen am Boden, immer noch so weit hinten wo uns niemand finden könnten und spekulierten.

„Klar wird der hingehen. Will wieder den Helden spielen, so wie er es jedes Jahr macht…"

„Sag so was nicht. Er kann nichts dafür, man erwartet es von ihm. Das müsstest du eigentlich auch schon wissen, Draco."

„Du verteidigst ihn also?"

„Ja und? Ich finde ihn gar nicht so übel. Ich weiß, ihr hasst ihn, mir egal."

„So wie du redest, könntest du auch in Gryffindor sein."

„Wie du vielleicht bemerkt hast, bin ich es nicht. Der sprechende Hut hat mich nach Slytherin ge-schickt und das hat auch seine Gründe."

Für ein paar Minuten blieb es still, bis ich das Wort ergriff und aufstand.

„Ich gehe nach oben, geht ihr mit? Wir können schließlich nicht ewig hier unten bleiben. Ich möchte wissen, was oben so passiert."

Wortlos standen die beiden auf und gemeinsam gingen wir hoch, es interessierte mich brennend, ob Harry sich wirklich ihm ausliefern würde.

„Er ist wirklich gegangen?" „Kann doch nicht möglich sein!" „Dieser dumme Junge, was macht er denn nun schon wieder?" „Ja, schon lange habe ich es gewusst, dass es so kommen würde…"

„Nun können wir nur noch beten." „Glaubst du, er überlebt es?"

Die große Halle war noch voller als vorher und die Leute tuschelten aufgeregt. Wie man heraushören konnte, war Harry verschwunden.

Hermine und Ron hatten wir auf der Treppe getroffen, sie saßen einfach nur da und taten nichts.

Wir setzten uns in das hinterste Eck, was wir finden konnten und ich versuchte, nicht zu der Stelle wo meine Schwester aufgebahrt war hinzusehen.

Es würde mich noch mehr fertigmachen, als es ohnehin schon tat.

Unter den Gefallenen konnte ich viele jüngere Schüler entdecken. Kleine, arme, tote Kinder die unbedingt mitkämpfen wollten, obwohl man es ihnen verboten hatte.

So jung und schon so… tot.

Ich lehnte meinen Kopf an Dracos Schulter und schloss meine Augen. Ich war nicht müde, ich wollte nur all diese Bilder aus meinen Kopf bekommen, aber das Weinen und Schluchzen der Leute um uns herum half mir nicht sehr dabei, zu vergessen.

Am liebsten hätte ich ganz laut geschrien und mit Flüchen um mich geworfen.

Doch dann kam mir ein Gedanke: Padma! Sie hatte ich in der Hektik ganz vergessen! Ob sie noch am Leben war, DAS war die Frage.

„Ich komm gleich wieder", sagte ich zu Draco.

Sie saß nicht weit entfernt von uns, Professor Trelawney neben ihr und Padma wirkte sehr traurig.

„Hey", sagte ich, worauf sie aufsah und ein bisschen fröhlicher wirkte.

„Aria! Merlin sei Dank, du lebst!"

Sie stand auf und umarmte mich fest, aber ich fragte mich, wo ihre Zwillingsschwester war.

„Padma, wo ist Parvati?", flüsterte ich, während wir uns noch immer festhielten.

„Das weiß ich eben nicht! Niemand hat sie gesehen! Ich rechne mit dem schlimmsten…"

Sie ließ mich los und deutete an, mich neben ihr hinzusetzen.

„Hast du Lavender Brown gefragt?"

„Lavender wurde verletzt, sie ist immer noch bewusstlos. Was soll ich jetzt nur machen? Sie muss doch wo sein! Wenn sie tot wäre, hätte man schon längst ihre Leiche gefunden!"

Arme Padma, dachte ich. Ihre Zwillingsschwester war alles für sie, ein fixer Bestandteil ihres Lebens und eine unverzichtbare Freundin.

„Wir werden sie schon noch finden, keine Angst", versuchte ich sie zu beruhigen, ohne großen Erfolg.

„Ich..Ist von dir auch jemand tot? Jemand aus deiner Familie?"

„Meine Schwester", antwortete ich knapp.

„Tut mir leid, Aria. Tut mir aufrichtig leid. Auch wenn ich sie nicht gekannt habe, du hast so viel von ihr erzählt. Dass sie so tollpatschig, aber sehr freundlich und lieb gewesen war."

„Das war sie."

„Hatte sie nicht erst ein Baby bekommen? Ich weiß noch, du warst so aufgeregt, weil du Tante ge-worden bist!"

„Teddy heißt er. Er ist seit heute ein Vollwaise. Nicht nur seine Mutter, sondern auch seinen Vater hat er verloren, ich wünschte, es wäre nicht so gekommen."

„Sie kommen!" rief plötzlich jemand. Neville Longbottom rannte in die große Halle, nach vorne zu Professor McGonagall und berichtete ihr.

„Professor, sie kommen! Voldemort und die Todesser! Wir müssen raus, sofort!"

Er schien ganz außer Atem zu sein und McGonagall sprach – mit verstärkter Stimme - : „Nun gut! Alle, die nicht verletzt sind, gehen jetzt raus! Ich glaube, es ist von höchster Wichtigkeit!"

Die Menge wurde wieder lauter und viele erhoben sich, um nach draußen zu gehen.

Auch Draco stand auf, nahm meine Hand und zog mich zur Tür.

Die Stimmung war bedrückt und insgeheim hoffte jeder von den Anwesenden, dass Potter überlebt hatte.

Jedoch, wenn es so gewesen wäre, kämen wohl nicht alle Todesser hierher zurück… Sollte ihr Meister gefallen sein, wären sie schon längst weg.

Draußen im Hof angekommen, sah man sie schon deutlich.

Wie eine Prozession wirkte es… Es war wahrhaftig unheimlich und ich befürchtete das Schlimmste.

Die Ordensmitglieder standen ganz vorne, wir hielten uns eher weiter hinten, um nicht sofort gese-hen zu werden.

Die Todesser und Voldemort kamen immer näher, noch ein paar Meter dann würde man Genaueres sehen.

Direkt hinter Voldemort ging Hagrid und trug Harry Potter. Den allem Anschein nach toten Potter.

Er sah auch nicht glücklich dabei aus, Hagrid.

Wie ich es erwartet hatte, fing Voldemort mit seiner Rede an.

„Harry Potter ist tot!" war das erste, was er zu verkünden hatte.

Viele aus der 1. Reihe fingen an zu schreien, aber er redete weiter.

„Von heute bis in alle Zukunft werdet ihr mir folgen, und zwar nur mir!"

Voldemort drehte sich um und sagte nochmals zu den Todessern, dass er tot ist, worauf sie alle zu lachen begannen. Kein fröhliches Lachen, ein hämisches, schadenfrohes, triumphierendes Lachen.

Und zu meiner Verwunderung lachte auch er.

„Jetzt ist der Zeitpunkt da, euch zu bekennen. Tretet vor und schließt euch uns an. Oder sterbt."

Ein Ultimatum, mit dem ich eigentlich schon gerechnet hatte.

Plötzlich rief jemand Dracos Namen. Es war sein Vater, er wollte, dass er zu ihnen kommt. Auch seine Mutter rief nach ihm.

Bevor er überhaupt ging, sah er mich noch an. Ich nickte ihm zu. Immerhin, es waren seine Eltern. Er musste zu ihnen gehen.

Zum Abschied drückte er meine Hand und ging dann nach vorne.

Das was ich nicht erwartet hätte war, dass Voldemort ihn wie einen Helden empfang und ich sah, dass Draco davon sichtlich angewidert war.

Aber… Aber was tat Neville da?

Auch er schritt nach vorne!

„Ooh, ich hätte mir etwas Besseres erwartet!", rief Voldemort und Bellatrix lachte, die allem An-schein nach wieder auf den Beinen war.

„Und wer bist du bitte, junger Mann?"

„Neville Longbottom."

Nach diesen Worten lachte meine Tante noch lauter, in ihrem gewohnt psychisch kranken Ton.

„Nun ja, Neville. Wir finden schon einen Platz in unseren Reihen."

„Ich möchte etwas sagen."

„Nun denn, Neville, ich bin mir vollkommen sicher, dass alle gespannt an deinen Lippen hängen."

„Dass Harry tot ist, ändert nichts. Tag für Tag sterben Menschen! Freunde, Verwandte. Ja, heute haben wir Harry verloren, aber er ist noch bei uns, hier drin, genau wie Fred, Remus, Tonks. Sie alle. Ihr Tod war nicht sinnlos. Aber Ihrer wird es sein! Weil Sie im unrecht sind!"

Voldemort lachte abermals.

„Es ist nicht vorbei!", schrie Neville und wie aus dem Nichts hatte er ein silbernes Schwert in der Hand.

Und die größte Überraschung war sowieso Harrys Auferstehung, denn plötzlich lag er nicht mehr in Hagrid's Armen, sondern stand auf festem Boden.

Der Kampf begann von neuem und viele Todesser disapparierten. Auch Draco und seine Familie waren verschwunden…

Aber das war mir egal, nun ging es nur noch um mein Leben.

Zusammen mit all den anderen Hogwartsschülern rannte ich ins Schloss, die Todesser waren uns dicht auf den Fersen.

Ich war nicht so blöd wie die anderen und rannte in die große Halle, wo die Todesser nur so über uns herfallen würden, nein, ich rannte einfach die große Treppe hoch und entdeckte dabei die Hauselfen, die aus der Küche hochkamen. Sie waren lustiger weise mit allen möglichen Küchengeräten bewaffnet, unter anderem auch Hackbeile, riesige Messer und stachen und hackten damit auf die Knöchel und Schienbeine der Todesser, die kleinen Gesichter voller Heimtücke.

Ich musste aufpassen, dass sie mich nicht unabsichtlich mit ihren Klingen ermordeten…

Doch ich kam nicht recht weit, denn auf der Treppe waren viele, viele Menschen und wie das Schicksal es wollte, griff mich ein Todesser an bzw. eine Todesserin an.

Alecto Carrow, die Frau, die mich vor allen mit dem Cruciatus Fluch gequält hatte.

Nun konnte ich mich rächen.

Ihrem Fluch entkam ich nur knapp, meinen Gegenangriff wehrte sie auch geschickt ab und spöttelte: „Tanz, Mädchen, tanz! Du wirst mir trotzdem nicht entkommen!"

Es war wirklich nicht leicht, sich mit ihr zu duellieren und hätte ich nicht öfters geübt, wäre ich wahr-scheinlich schon lange nicht mehr am Leben.

Doch ich bekam Hilfe, und zwar von Padma. Zu zweit fiel es uns schon leichter.

„Das ist dafür, dass du sie so lange leiden lassen hast!", rief sie und mit einem gut gezielten Fluch kippte die Todesserin um.

„Du bist Wahnsinn!", rief ich Padma zu, die mit einem kleinen, aber triumphierendem Lächeln auf sie hinab schaute.

„Wir haben keine Zeit, um ein Freudenfest zu feiern, wir müssen weiter hoch gehen! Vielleicht können wir uns da verstecken!"

Ich folgte ihr, gemeinsam rannten wir durch den 1. Stock, auf der Suche nach weiteren Todessern.

Lee Jordan und jemand, den ich nicht kannte, duellierten sich mit einem Todesser, der mir von Fahndungsplakaten bekannt war, Flitwick jagte einen anderen Todesser mit Flüchen den Gang entlang und als wir um eine Ecke bogen, sah ich wieder eine um Hilfe schreiende Mrs Norris, die abermals gequält wurde.

„Nein!" rief ich und mit einem ausladenden Schwung meines Zauberstabes rettete ich die Katze vor ihrem sicheren Tod, indem ich den Zauberer schlicht und einfach zu Fall brachte.

Abermals nahm ich die Katze mit, sie sah noch traumatisierter aus als beim 1. Mal.

„Warum hast du sie gerettet?"

„Weil sie Hilfe brauchte?"

„Das weiß ich auch. Aber Mrs Norris hat doch bisher jedem nur geschadet, da hätte sie das verdient."

„Nein, finde ich nicht. Sie ist doch nur eine hilflose Katze und ich konnte nicht zusehen, wie jemand sie umbringt."

„Was machen wir jetzt mit dem?"

Sie deutete auf den Mann, der am Boden lag.

„Wir könnten ihn umbringen… Willst du das machen?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht noch ein Mord. Mach du das. So schlimm ist es nicht. Irgendwie tun wir der Welt damit nur Gutes. Nicht dass morden gut oder so wäre, ich meine nur, weil der hier vor uns ein Todesser ist."

„Ich verstehe schon, was du meinst."

„Also, tust du es?"

„Ja, gut, ich mach es. Dieser Typ wollte sie übrigens vorher schon umbringen, also was solls."

ich trat näher, atmete tief durch und überlegte es mir nochmal kurz.

Gleich würde ich das 1. Mal in meinem Leben den Todesfluch aussprechen…

Reiß dich zusammen, Aria, er hat es verdient!

„Avada Kedavra", sprach ich schließlich mit entschlossener, fester Stimme und ein grüner Lichtblitz fuhr aus meinem Zauberstab. Nun war dieser Mensch tot.

„Gehen wir."

„Da kommen wir ja genau richtig", flüsterte ich ihr zu.

Wir waren in die große Halle gegangen – gerannt – und es sag ganz so aus, als ob gerade der finale Kampf zwischen Potter und Voldemort stattfand. Sie redeten miteinander, gingen im Kreis und waren umzingelt von all den Überlebenden.

Ich hörte nur ein Avada Kedavra und ein Expelliarmus, danach einen Knall und genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt ging die Sonne auf, sie warf Licht auf die beiden und als ich meinen Kopf reckte, konnte ich gerade noch so sehen, wie Voldemorts Zauberstab ihm aus der Hand flog und er nach hinten kippte.

Es war vorbei. Das Leiden war vorbei.

Er, der Todbringende, war besiegt und für eine Sekunde lang herrschte Stille und dann brach der Tumult um Harry los. Die Schreie und der Jubel der Zuschauer gellten durch die Luft, die glühende Sonne ließ die Fenster erstrahlen und ich konnte es kaum fassen.

Zur Bestätigung kreischte mir Padma ins Ohr, umarmte mich und war außer sich vor Freude.

„Es ist vorbei, Aria! Es ist vorbei! Er ist tot! Er ist tot!"

Ebenso meine Schwester und mein Vater.

Zwar überwog die Freude in diesem Moment, aber so ganz war ich nicht bei mir.

Ich malte mir aus, wie es wohl sein würde, wenn Dora noch am Leben sein würde. Wir hätten gefei-ert, tagelang und uns gefreut über eine bessere Welt.

Es war Draco, der mich aus meinen Gedanken riss. Ich saß an einem der wieder aufgestellten Haustische, Padma war plötzlich verschwunden und er irgendwie wieder da.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, ihr habt gewonnen", murrte er und ich konnte nicht anders, als zu lachen.

„Ist das so schlimm? Immerhin habt ihr euer Haus jetzt für euch alleine! Und du kannst in Frieden weiterleben, ohne der Angst, jeden Moment umgebracht zu werden. Das ist doch schon mal was, nicht?"

„Das stimmt. Wenigstens können wir jetzt unser Leben genießen."

Ich stand auf, um besser mit ihm reden zu können und erwiderte: „Und wie stellst du dir das vor?"

„Naja, wir ziehen zusammen, suchen uns einen Job und irgendwann heiraten wir."

„Klingt gut", sagte ich und küsste ihn, ein Kuss der triumphierenden und sorglosen Sorte, ein Kuss der mehr als ein paar Worte bedeutete. Alles würde gut werden.

Dass seine Mutter dazwischenfunken würde, hätte ich aber wirklich, wirklich nicht erwartet.

„Aria? Bist du das? Du und-?" „Gibt es ein Problem, Mutter?" sagte er. „Hast du denn keine Ahnung, wen du da in deinen Armen hältst? Aria Tonks! Die Tochter meiner Schwester!" „W-Was? Sie sind also Narzissa? Meine Tante?"

Die Frau sah mich mit einem mitleidigen Blick an „Das ist wahr. Ich bin Narzissa, Narzissa Malfoy. Du siehst genau so aus wie meine Schwestern. Die Augen von Andromeda, die Haare von Bellatrix, nur sind deine heller. Denk nicht, ich weiß nichts über dich. Du bist keine jämmerliche Hufflepuff wie deine Schwester und dein Vater." „Wagen Sie es ja nicht, sie jämmerlich zu nennen, Sie-" „Unterbrich mich bitte nicht. Du bist eine talentierte, schlaue Slytherin, das habe ich heute gesehen. Wie fast alle Blacks. Nur eines hast du nicht, reines Blut…"

Nun meldete sich Draco zu Wort: „Mutter, das kann nicht dein Ernst sein. Aria meine Cousine? Da bist du dir sicher?"

Narzissa lachte kurz auf und antwortete: „Natürlich bin ich mir sicher! Sag mal, ist dir noch nie aufgefallen, welche Ähnlichkeiten sie mit deiner Tante hat, hm?"

„Nun ja, hin und wieder dachte ich mir das schon, aber ich habe nie mehr als einen Gedanken daran verschwendet."

„Tja, Draco. Jetzt weißt du es. Herzlich willkommen in der Familie, Aria. Sollte ich wohl doppelt sagen, wenn man das einbezieht, was ich eben gesehen habe. Und wenn ihr jetzt sagt, dass es nicht so ist, wie ich denke, dann…"

"Keine Angst, Mutter, es ist so wie du denkst. Ich und Aria sind zusammen, und auch wenn sie meine Cousine ist. Was soll's? Sagt man nicht, dass alle Reinblüter verwandt sind? Das gilt dann wohl auch für dich und Vater."

„Vergiss aber nicht, sie ist nur ein Halbblut, Draco."

„Er darf lieben, wen er will! Der Krieg ist vorbei, Voldemort ist tot und dieser Unsinn ist vorüber!" rief ich.

Das wurde mir so langsam zu blöd.

Verdammt, Draco sollte mein Cousin sein? Diese Frau, seine Mutter, meine Tante?

Und ich dachte, jetzt fängt mein Leben erst an, aber nein, diese Frau zerstörte alles.

So könnte ich nicht leben, mit dem Wissen, dass er so nah mit mir verwandt war.

Jeden Tag würde ich daran erinnert werden, alles an ihm würde mich an diese Tatsache erinnern.

Ich bekam Panik. Panik vor dem Unbekannten und ergriff die Flucht.

Ließ ihn stehen, die Person, die ich liebte, ließ ich einfach zurück.

In diesem Moment war ich so egoistisch wie noch nie.

Kein Wort sagte ich zu ihm. Kein „Auf Wiedersehen", kein „Lebewohl" und auch kein „Wir sehen uns später".

Nein, ich verließ ihn ohne ein Sterbenswörtchen.

Alles was mir von ihm blieb waren die Erinnerung und die Kette.

Ich bin schuld, ich bin schuld, ich bin schuld. Ich habe alles zerstört, sein Leben, mein Leben…

Mit einem riesigen Schrecken wachte ich auf und legte meine Hand auf meine Stirn, um zu fühlen, ob ich nicht womöglich Fieber hatte. Es hieß, unter Fieber träumte man immer schlecht.

Diese Erinnerung müsste ein für allemal die letzte sein…So könnte es nicht mehr weiter gehen.

So oft schon plagten sie mich und ließen mich jedesmal schweißgebadet aufwachen.

Sie erinnerten mich an meine schrecklichen Fehler, als ob sie mich zur Vernunft bringen wollten. Als ob sie mir sagen wollten, dass ich in mein normales Leben zurück kehren sollte.

Vielleicht eine versteckte Botschaft.

Herzlichen Glückwunsch, du hast es verstanden.


End file.
